A mis Dulces, Inocentes e Inexpertos Diecisiete
by LeearjinK
Summary: Bella siempre hace lo que quiere, cuando quiere. Es una total y absoluta rebelde de 16 años. Ama a su hermano Emmett y tiene una relación amor-odio con el mejor amigo de su hermano, Edward. Vivirá su juventud al máximo junto a Emmett y Edward pero todo cambiará cuando estos chicos se vayan a la universidad… y ella quede embarazada.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

¿Saben que es lo que más odio en la vida?: Las cosas molestas.

Y hay 3 cosas molestas que realmente odio:

Numero uno: El calor.

Es totalmente molesto lo sofocante que puede llegar a ser, peor aún es sudar. Odio con todas mis fuerzas el verano, Phoenix se convierte en un hervidero para esa temporada y paso los días en ropa interior y de muy, muy mal humor. Ni siquiera sé por qué me gusta tanto Phoenix.

Numero dos: Llorar.

La última vez que mis padres y mi hermano me vieron llorar fue a los 4 años. Ver a los otros niños completamente rojos, con la cara distorsionada y con fluidos corporales como: lágrimas, mocos y baba, era totalmente repugnante. Lo sé, lo decidí a una edad muy temprana, pero siempre he sido algo precoz. Llorar es algo que no hago frente a las personas, me pone de absoluto mal humor.

Número tres: Edward Cullen.

Es el mejor amigo -casi hermano- de mi hermano mayor, Emmett. Son amigos desde que se hablaban con telepatía en sus días oscuros en las placentas de nuestras madres, por lo que llevo viéndolo toda mi vida. Es ABSOLUTAMENTE molesto, prácticamente vivimos en su casa y su pasión es joderme la vida desde siempre. A pesar de eso ha sido el chico con el que he tenido todas mis primeras veces… seh… TODAS. Se preguntarán como es eso posible habiendo declarado hace segundos que es insoportable, me vio nacer y es el mejor amigo de mi hermano que me lleva por delante 2 años pero Emmett finge no saberlo y no es que a mí me importe mucho tampoco. Edward y yo nos peleamos a golpes y nos maldecimos todo el tiempo, pero al final terminamos en mi cama, en la suya, en la Emmett o donde sea. Es a la única persona a la que dejo verme llorar, pues a veces es su culpa y cuando no lo es, aun así, se queda conmigo, dice que le gustan mis lágrimas. Asco.

En fin, lo odio… Quizás…

Estamos en vacaciones de verano.

Hace calor.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió – Púdrete, Edward – sabía que era él, es el único mal educado que no llamaba antes de entrar.

\- Vaya, que gran saludo - dijo sentándose sobre mi cabeza. ¡Estaba poniendo su trasero en mi cara! - Me encanta como te vistes en verano.

\- ¡Largo de aquí, idiota! - daba puñetazos en sus piernas hasta que se inclinó lo suficiente como para lamer mi ombligo. Rayos.

\- ¡Edward! ¡Me iré sin ti! - gritó Emmett sin acercarse a mi habitación. Después de todo, soy su hermana y no es agradable ver a tu mejor amigo lamer el ombligo de tu hermana mientras esta hace sonidos obscenos.

\- Por Dios… ¡ya voy! - se encaminó hacia la puerta con su característica sonrisa torcida - Dormiremos en mi casa esta noche. Dormiré contigo Bell~ - canturreó. Le enseñé mi dedo medio, estaba harta de él.

O quizás no.

Tal vez se pregunten "¿Dónde demonios están los padres de esta chica que hace lo que se le venga en gana?"

Les diré:

A los 5 años de mi nacimiento, Reneé y Charlie –mis padres- se divorciaron. Charlie se regresó a vivir a su pueblo natal (un aburrido pueblo llamado Forks), y Reneé se volvió a casar con un tipo enorme y malhumorado llamado Phill. Mamá está loca, y Phill no muy cuerdo, así que se autoproclaman "aventureros". Hoy están en Brasil y mañana en China. Phill es un hombre con mucha, muucha pasta… bien por mamá. En medio de todo ese montón de viajes, encontraron su trabajo ideal: hacer documentales para Discovery Channel sobre todas esas cosas curiosas que se pueden encontrar en los rincones del mundo. Desde que se casaron, Emmett y yo somos prácticamente huérfanos… y no es que nos importe mucho tampoco, papá quiso que nos fuéramos a vivir con él, pero ninguno de los dos quiso. No era Charlie, lo amamos, es solo que aquí en Phoenix tenemos nuestra vida. Esme y Carlisle -los padres de Edward- se pueden asemejar más a lo que se llama "padres" para nosotros.

 **Emmett**

\- En serio Edward, ¿podrías tratar de no cogerte a Bella en mi presencia? - ya íbamos tarde para el entrenamiento, si pudiera hacer volar a mi jeep para evitar tener al entrenador Mason sobre nuestros traseros hoy, definitivamente lo haría volar - ¡Es asqueroso!

Bella y Edward podían hacer lo que quisieran, yo no iba a meterme, pero es mi hermana.

¡Para mí es como ver incesto!

Edward se echó a reír como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso - Vamos Em, lo siento, trataré de no hacerlo.

Los he visto hacerlo en la cocina, en el sofá, en la lavandería… ¡en mi cama!

Es traumatizante.

 **Bella**

\- Hola, mamá - dije entrando a la cocina de la casa de Edward, que queda frente a la mía. Después de tanto tiempo con el rol de hija de Esme, comencé a decirle mamá de vez en cuando –especialmente cuando me conviene-, ella ama eso.

\- Hola, cariño. ¿Mucho calor? - Esme horneaba unos pastelillos. Hornear con este calor… ¡Dios!

¿Que si tenía calor? ¡Estaba en llamas! Tenía unos shorts ultra-pequeños y una blusa rasgada de tirantes y no sentía ventilación - En realidad estoy a punto de derretirme, necesito una de tus limonadas.

Esme soltó una musical carcajada - De acuerdo, dame un segundo.

Pasamos toda la tarde bebiendo limonada y conversando alegremente - ¿Sabes que Edward te odió mientras estabas en la barriga de Reneé? - recordó Esme riendo.

Rodeé los ojos mientras tomaba un sorbo de limonada - No me extraña, todavía lo hace - ella me dio una mirada de "aww no digas eso"- ¿Por qué me odiaba?

Esme sonrió con ternura - Pensaba que después de que nacieras, Emmett no querría ser su amigo porque te tendría a ti - me reí, no lo dejaría en paz con eso - Pero luego de que nacieras, en cuanto te vio, se obsesionó contigo. Entonces, él dejo de jugar con Emmett para poder observarte todo el tiempo. Estaba ahí cuando te alimentaban, te bañaban y sobre todo cuando dormías. Pasaba horas parado frente a tu cuna lloraba cuando tenía que volver a casa.

Me quedé sin nada que decir. Jamás pensé que el cabrón Edward, podría provocar ternura en mí. Sonreí, sonrojada.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Tenemos hambre! - ya habían llegado. Edward entró en la cocina seguido por Emmett, olían horrible.

\- ¡Edward, maldito pervertido! Ow - recibí un zape de Esme por maldecir - ¡Lo sé todo! Tus habilidades de voyeur han llegado a mis oídos.

Edward no puso buena cara - ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? - Esme se acercó a él con un cucharón de madera en la mano y empezó a darle golpecitos por todos lados - ¡Lo siento, mamá!

Emmett reía a carcajadas y recibió también - ¡Yo no hice nada!

\- En mi casa no se maldice - dijo para después volver a lo que hacía - No se sentarán en mi mesa oliendo así, dúchense mientras llega su padre.

Edward siendo el imbécil que es, todo sudado y oliendo a rayos se acercó a mí por la espalda envolviéndome en sus brazos - ¡Edward! ¡Sabes que odio eso!

Riendo, frotó su cuello con el mío mojándome con su asqueroso sudor - No, sé que lo amas - entonces mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja –ese lado realmente cosquilloso- y le di un puñetazo en el brazo antes de que me diera un beso rápido en los labios. agradecí al cielo que Esme estuviera de espaldas a nosotros.

Me lo sacudí de encima y me levante de la mesa - Creo que yo también necesito una ducha.

Emmett (que con la mirada estaba asesinando lentamente a Edward con un cuchillo sin filo) intervino rápidamente - Y te ducharás en un baño diferente al de Edward - me miró duramente antes de agregar - Hablo en serio.

Edward y yo nos echamos a reír. Emmett estaba totalmente serio, mi hermano mayor en acción… era realmente raro cuando me impedía hacer algo, pero yo no estaba planeando ducharme con Edward… ¡lo digo en serio!

Esme volteó hacia nosotros y nos miró con ojos entrecerrados - Desaparezcan de mi cocina. Ahora - los tres caminamos hacia las escaleras - Y Bella, Emmett está hablando enserio.

Siempre he sospechado que Esme sabe lo que hacemos Edward y yo, pero ver a Emmett decirlo tan descaradamente frente a ella me lo confirma, aunque no sé por qué no ha hablado conmigo sobre eso. Como sea… si a ella no le importa, a mi mucho menos.

* * *

Hola!

Esta historia la había comenzado a subir en mi otra cuenta, pero no pude terminar de subirla, ya que me olvidé la contraseña y no hubo manera de volver a abrirla. Por más que intenté no pude acceder a ella, así que decidí abrir una nueva cuenta y pues aquí estoy subiéndola otra vez. He editado unas pequeñas cosas en la historia y también decidí cambiar el titulo, el otro no me convencía nada.

Espero que la disfruten, déjenme saber si les gusta.

Un beso para ustedes. Nos leemos en el próximo cap!

Bye!


	2. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Terminé duchándome en la habitación de Edward, Emmett en la nuestra (ya que teníamos una para nosotros) y Edward en la de sus padres. Al terminar de vestirme con una vieja camiseta sin mangas de Edward y unos bóxers de Emmett que me quedaban como shorts, bajé a cenar. Todos estaban en la mesa, incluyendo a Carlisle, solo yo faltaba.

Al estar a la vista de todos, Emmett suspiró frustrado y todos rieron, caminé hacia él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Mier- - comenzó a decir, pero Esme lo paralizó con la mirada - Coles Bella. Deja de ponerte mis bóxeres

\- Me gustan tus bóxeres – volvieron a reír - Me gusta ponerme la ropa de los hombres.

\- No eres la única - dijo Carlisle divertido para después mirar a Esme significativamente.

Esme se encogió de hombros mirando a Carlisle - También me gustan tus bóxers.

Todos estábamos sorprendidos y explotamos en risas, excepto Edward, que tenía el ceño fruncido por la imagen mental.

Después de cenar, Emmett y yo nos fuimos a la habitación de Edward equipados con palomitas, papas fritas, helado y crema batida para una tranquila noche en casa. Una noche de películas de terror. Eran casi las tres de la madrugada cuando terminamos y limpiamos todo por miedo a Esme. Había estado bostezando mucho, por lo que me dirigía con Emmett a dormir.

\- ¿A donde se supone que te estás dirigiendo? - dijo Edward parado en medio del pasillo.

\- Oh Emmett, ¿cambiaron nuestra habitación durante la cena? - pregunté alzando una ceja, Emmett rodó los ojos fastidiado y siguió su camino – Púdrete, Cullen – le enseñé mi dedo corazón y seguí a Emmett hacia nuestra habitación.

La habitación que Esme hace mucho tiempo había declarado como nuestra era realmente genial, Esme se lució completamente en ella. Parecía un mundo partido en dos. La parte derecha de la habitación estaba pintada de un hermoso azul rey con el techo marrón, el ropero, la mesita de noche y el escritorio a juego con la cama de madera terminando con la pared donde hay fotos y banderillas deportivas de Emmett. Del lado izquierdo, además de las paredes pintadas de un lavanda pálido, casi todo era blanco: la cama y sus cobertores, el ropero, el escritorio, la mesita de noche, el techo y los marcos de las fotos que ella me había tomado conforme iba creciendo. Tengo que decir que la parte de las fotos era vergonzosa, pero no le quitaré sus gustos a Esme.

Corrí hacia mi cama y me tiré en ella, luego hundí mi rostro en la almohada para carcajearme. Amaba hacer enojar a Edward.

\- Estoy harto… - dijo Emmett metiéndose bajo las sábanas de su cama - Me mudaré lejos de ustedes, par de cabrones.

Riendo me levante de mi cama y fui a la de él, me tiré encima ignorando sus maldiciones - Sabes que nos amas.

Enarcó una ceja – Oh, por favor, ¿insinúas incesto y homosexualidad en mi linda persona? No gracias - dijo mostrando sus adorables hoyuelos en una sonrisa.

Sonreí maliciosamente - ¿No nos amas? Me has herido el corazón - puse una mano en mi pecho mientras me levantaba para tomar mi teléfono celular. Marqué el número de Edward.

\- ¿Vas a venir? - fue lo primero que dijo al contestar, se oía totalmente patético.

Lo puse en altavoz - No, no iré, pero tengo algo entretenido para ti - me volteé hacia Emmett que me miraba con ojos entrecerrados - Emmett dice que no nos ama, ¿puedes creerlo? Dice que no necesita incesto y homosexualidad en su _linda_ persona.

Edward se echó a reír - Me has roto el corazón, Em - dijo fingiendo un sollozo.

\- No podemos solamente perdonarlo, ¿o sí? – dije balanceándome de un lado a otro en la habitación.

\- Claro que no. Es más, ya sé qué hará para obtener su perdón – dijo Edward al otro lado de la línea después de pensarlo un minuto.

\- No haré nada de lo que sea que estén pensando - dijo Emmett en negativa. ¿Cree que es tan fácil con solo decir NO?

\- Edward, ¿recuerdas ese _jarrón griego_ que Esme amaba? -dije exagerando mi tono interrogativo – ¿Ese _jarrón griego_ que, de hecho, fue hasta _Grecia_ a conseguirlo en su último aniversario con Carlisle?

\- ¿Quizás hables de ese _jarrón griego_ que mamá creyó que desapareció por arte de magia, pero que, por cierto, Em rompió? - preguntó exageradamente también.

Emmett se paró de un salto - Oh no… no lo harían…

Sonreí ampliamente - Si, hablo del mismo jarrón… - dije caminando alrededor de él.

Emmett secó sudor de su frente - Solo atrévanse a decirlo y-

Edward interrumpió - ¿No crees que sería justo que mamá supiera que no desapareció por arte de magia? - solté a reír.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡solo díganlo ya! ¿Qué tengo que hacer? - dijo desesperado. Nadie puede con la ira de Esme por cosas rotas.

\- Para que te perdonemos - le recordó Edward.

\- Para que me perdonen… - repitió Emmett cortante.

…

Desperté con un calor abrasador. Sudaba, pero ¿cómo no sudaría si tenía alrededor de mi cuerpo unos calientes brazos?

Anoche Edward vino a nuestra habitación para decidir lo que haría Emmett por "herirnos el corazón" y una vez discutido el tema, Edward tenía que regresar a su habitación, pero no quería hacerlo si no me iba con él. Peleamos y nos maldecimos un rato hasta que decidió cargarme en su hombro cual saco de patatas y es así como desperté junto a él.

Para mi gran sorpresa, y las de ustedes, no hicimos nada:

 _"_ _¡Edward! ¡Vomitaré sobre ti si no me bajas!" dije golpeándolo en la espalda, y era en serio._

 _Como era obvio, no me bajó hasta que llegamos a su habitación y me tiró sobre su cama. Me deslicé hasta poner mi cabeza sobre la almohada. Después de cerrar la puerta, caminó hacia la cama y se tumbó a mi lado abrazándome de espaldas y enterrando su nariz en mi cabello._

 _"…_ _¿Que estás haciendo?" pregunté confundida._

 _"_ _No sé cómo le digas a esto, umm… ¿tal vez… dormir?" dijo sarcásticamente pegándome más a él._

 _"_ _Idiota…" contesté a su sarcasmo "¿Quieres solo dormir? Serás cabrón… ¿Para eso me has tenido media hora discutiendo?"_

 _Edward soltó una risita "Me encanta cuando discutes" respiró profundo "Y me encanta el olor a fresas de tu cabello"_

 _"_ _Púdrete, Edward" ¡estuve al borde de devolver la cena y las chucherías que comí solo porque él quería oler mi cabello!_

 _"_ _Buenas noches, Isabella…" no respondí sus buenas noches, estaba muy ocupada intentando sentirme molesta, pero aún así no pude reprimir una sonrisa por más que lo intenté._

Estábamos todos sentados a la mesa, excepto Esme, que nos servía el desayuno. Por debajo de la mesa Edward y yo golpeábamos a Emmett y le dábamos miradas significativas para que hablara, pero él se negaba.

\- Oye mamá, ¿recuerdas ese Jarrón griego que tanto amabas? - dije sonriente.

La cara de Emmett no tenía precio.

\- Oh, claro que lo recuerdo… aún no sé cómo pudo haber desaparecido… - dijo Esme con voz triste.

Sonreí aún más y abrí mi boca para hablar otra vez, pero fui interrumpida - ¡SOY GAY!

Reinó el silencio.

Carlisle dejaba caer un chorro de café sobre el diario y a Esme se le quemaba el tocino. Edward y yo hacíamos un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no reír.

Toda esa montaña de músculos que era mi hermano estaba totalmente roja. Bajó la cabeza, avergonzado, y nos miró Edward y a mí con fuego en los ojos - Edward… ya no puedo callar esto más… Te amo…

Carlisle estuvo al borde de un aneurisma y Esme ahogó un grito.

\- ¡Oh por Dios, bebé! - Esme corrió hacia Emmett para abrazarlo – Debiste haberlo dicho antes ¿Desde cuándo te has estado sintiendo así?

No pudimos más. Edward y yo estallamos en risas haciendo sobresaltar a todos, Edward se cayó de espaldas de la silla y nos reímos aún más. Emmett vio eso como su oportunidad de escape.

\- ¡Es toda una mentira! ¡No soy gay y no me gusta Edward! – dijo Emmett sobresaltado - ¡Ellos me obligaron a decirlo! ¡Me amenazaron!

Esme y Carlisle cerraron los ojos por 5 segundos.

\- ¡Isabella Swan! - gritó Esme.

\- ¡Edward Cullen! - gritó Carlisle.

Paramos de reír al instante. Lo pagarás, querido Em… - ¡Emmett rompió tu Jarrón griego!- gritamos Edward y yo al unísono.

Esme volteó hacia Emmett con voz tenebrosa y fuego en los ojos - ¡Emmett Swan! - lo apuntó con su dedo índice - ¡Tú…!

Emmett estaba en problemas…

Edward y yo nos escabullimos de la cocina y subíamos las escaleras cuando… - ¿Edward? ¿Bella? - Carlisle estaba tras nosotros, volteamos a verlo sonriendo nerviosamente - Creo que estarán felices de hacerme compañía en mi día libre, ¿no es cierto?

Mierda. Nosotros también estábamos en problemas.

* * *

Q tal?

Espero que les haya gustado.

Un beso y nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Bye!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

\- Carlisle… - llamé despacio.

\- ¿Estas bromeando, cierto? - preguntó Edward con un overol verde, una bolsa grande y unas pinzas para recoger basura, exactamente como me encontraba yo.

\- ¿Les parece una broma? Los están llamando por allá… - dijo Carlisle sonriendo ampliamente con unas gafas de sol y una refrescante soda en la mano, apuntando hacia un grupo de personas vestidas igual a nosotros - Que les vaya bien, los estaré esperando por aquí.

Esto era en serio… Carlisle nos había llevado a recoger basura a un lado de la carretera junto a las personas que tenían que hacer servicio comunitario obligatorio por alguna infracción a la ley.

¿Pero saben que era lo _mejor_ de todo? ¡Que todos tenían gorras ocultando su identidad a simple vista excepto nosotros dos! Carlisle Rey de los Malvados Cullen nos la quitó diciendo que no sería divertido si las teníamos. Estamos en pleno verano aun lado de la carretera por Dios. Hay un sol tremendo allá arriba tratando de asarnos vivos y, además, ¿qué si algunos de nuestro instituto nos ven? ¡seremos burlados por toda la eternidad!

Habían pasado 4 horas y media bajo el ardiente sol recogiendo basura. Ya estaba al borde de volverme líquido en el suelo y harta de que el hombre peludo que huele horrible con su enorme gafete que decía "Bobbie" estuviera pegado a mí como chicle.

\- Oye amigo, creo que no estás tan cegato como para no ver el trasero de mi novia a tres metros… LÁRGATE - le dijo Edward a Bobbie cuando estuvo cansado de verle.

Volteé hacia él con una sonrisa burlona - ¿Y qué pasa si ahora me gustan los hombre peludos y malolientes? No andes por ahí diciendo que eres mi novio para ahuyentarme chicos.

Las cejas de Edward se juntaron cuando frunció el ceño, me miró serio por un rato - Vete a la mierda, Bella - dijo antes de alejarse dos metros de mí. ¿Qué hice?

¡Quiero terminar con esto ya! según Carlisle solo falta media horas más, si la suerte estaba de nuestro lado terminaríamos esto sin ninguna vergüen…

\- ¡Eh! ¿No es esa Bella? - gritó una chica de mi clase, encaramada en el asiento trasero de un convertible lleno de chicos y chicas de nuestro instituto. Me paralicé y mis ojos buscaron los de Edward, quien estaba a punto de carcajearse.

\- ¿Y ese no es Edward? - reconoció la misma chica haciendo que todos se interesaran en lo que decía, ahora fue Edward el que se paralizó haciendo que le mirara con cara de "ríete ahora, cabrón"

\- Creo que son ellos. ¡Edward! ¡Bella! - empezaron a gritar los demás, los ignoramos por completo - ¿Recogiendo Basura? ¡Esto es genial! Tomaré una foto… seguro que les ha pillado la poli.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza… ¡Qué vergüenza!

Haciendo un inútil intento de cubrir mi rostro con mi mano libre, comencé a caminar seguida de Edward hacia la enorme carpa donde Carlisle se tomaba su enésima soda.

\- ¿Qué sucede, chicos? Les dije que faltaba media hora - dijo Carlisle sonriente después de darle el último trago a su soda - No me digan que se intimidaron por aquellos de allá - señaló hacia el convertible que ya iba bastante lejos.

\- Has estado haciéndote el camino hacia la diabetes con sodas mientras nosotros hemos estado recogiendo basura bajo el ardiente sol que hay - dijo Edward tirando la pinza de recoger basura al suelo.

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡Tengo hambre, sed, estoy sudada, agotada y hasta he sido acosada por un peludo maloliente llamado Bobbie! - dije bajando el cierre del overol y sacaba los brazos de las gruesas mangas con brusquedad.

Carlisle se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado, riendo a carcajadas – Ok, ok… han sufrido suficiente. ¿Qué les parece si vamos por pizza y refrescos?

De tan solo escuchar eso mis oídos se refrescaron. Edward y yo sonreímos ampliamente – Eso está mejor.

Después de cambiarnos esos gruesos overoles, nos pusimos nuestras ropas estando asquerosamente sudados. Fuimos con Carlisle a despedirnos del encargado de todo el asunto este de recoger basura y después de un "Pórtense bien chicos o terminaran aquí otra vez" por parte de aquel fastidioso hombre, nos subimos al Ferrari de Carlisle para irnos a la pizzería más cercana.

Carlisle fue al baño un rato después de que trajeran nuestras pizzas. Yo comía con entusiasmo, y como Carlisle estaba ausente, Edward aprovechó para molestarme. Estaba sentado frente a mí ya que decidí sentarme con Carlisle, así que se levantó de su silla, se sentó a mi lado y se acercaba a mí sonriendo de medio lado con la clara intención de besarme.

Lo miré con cara de asco y empujé su cara bruscamente hacia atrás– Aléjate. Estás sudado, pegajoso y hueles mal – mi tono era cortante mientras lo empujaba fuera de la silla con mi pie derecho.

Edward me miró quejumbroso – Pero solo nuestros labios se tocarán.

\- No me importa – dije con fastidio, quizás un poco alto – Carlisle vendrá en cualquier momento.

\- No te preocupes por Carlisle, su vejiga es de un tamaño inimaginable y su pedazo también lo es, así qu…

\- ¡Oye! ¡No necesitaba saber que tu padre la tiene enorme, Edward! – grité con exasperación, Edward podría ser tan imprudente… - ¡Se trata de la polla de Carlisle! ¡Es como hablar de la de Charlie, por Dios!

Tenía mis feroces ojos fijos en Edward, pero notaba algo extraño en el ambiente. El problema fue que grité tan fuerte que toda la pizzería volteó a vernos en silencio. Miramos alrededor espantados.

Carlisle escogió ese momento para salir del baño. Caminó sonriente hacia nosotros sin percatarse del inusual silencio que había en el lugar – ¿Te has cambiado de lugar? Vamos Edward, si Bella hubiera querido sentarse contigo lo hubiera hecho desde que llegamos. Esta vez quiere sentarse con tu viejo, así que ahora es mi turno.

Edward no se movió ni un centímetro y un niño en la mesa de al lado le preguntó a su padre en voz muy alta mientras apuntaba a Carlisle: – Papá, ¿ese es el señor que tiene la polla enorme?

Lo perdí. Empecé a reír a carcajada limpia y Edward no tardó en seguirme. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos a montones de tanta risa y yo sentía que mi estómago explotaría. Algunas personas rieron entre dientes y las mujeres dentro de la pizzería no quitaban los ojos de la entrepierna de Carlisle. Este se puso tan rojo que temí que su cabeza explotara, no entendía lo que pasaba, pero sabía muy bien que era sobre él.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? ¿Les importaría comentármelo? – susurró enojado sentándose frente a nosotros. Tratamos de calmarnos tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, pero no servía de mucho - Parece que no…

…

Carlisle aparcó frente a la casa de Edward. Bajó del auto con una cara de mil rayos, seguido de Edward y yo quienes seguíamos riéndonos, pero no tan fuerte.

\- ¿Viste cómo se peleaban las camareras para traernos la cuenta? – dijo Edward mientras cerraba la puerta del auto - Hasta la cajera quiso traerla.

– Claro que lo vi – dije riendo para después poner mis manos sobre mis mejillas – Me duelen los cachetes…

\- Tal vez exploten – dijo Carlisle caminando hacia la puerta, pero paro frente a un tablero de anuncios que había sido clavado en el suelo del jardín delantero durante nuestra ausencia – Al menos tengo consuelo. Pobre Emmett…

Carlisle soltó una carcajada viendo lo que había en el tablero y corrimos hacia él para ver también.

\- Mi pobre hermano… - dije antes de unirme a las carcajadas de Carlisle, seguida de Edward.

En el tablero había un cartel con título "Los personajes de Emmett" y había fotos por todas partes donde Emmett vestía todo tipos de disfraces: blanca nieves, ricitos de oro, Alicia en el país de las maravillas, gatubela, conejita, policía, bombera, doctora, mucama y otros más; pero lo peor de todo era que estaban dirigido a público con criterio formado. Ya saben a cuáles tipos de disfraces me refiero.

Entramos a la casa respirando a grandes bocanadas y escuchamos los gritos ahogados de Emmett desde la sala de estar. Nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia allá para ver la sala de estar hecha un desastre. Había ropa y accesorios por todos lados, y en medios de todo el alboroto estaba Esme sudando mientras tiraba con todas sus fuerzas de los cordones para ajustar el corsé negro que Emmett vestía.

Otro grito ahogado salía de la boca de Emmett – D-duele… no puedo respirar…

Esme levanto su pierna hacia la espalda de Emmett para poder apretar más fuerte - ¡Calla! – rugió con fuerza, parecía que había sido poseída. Llevaba ropa deportiva, un moño totalmente despelucado arriba de su cabeza, jadeaba y estaba rojísima.

Emmett notó nuestra presencia y alargó su mano hacia nosotros con expresión suplicante – Ayu-ayuda… ayúdenme por favor…

Esme alzó la vista hacia nosotros como animal a la defensiva y cuando vio que éramos nosotros, soltó una risita histérica – ¡Hola! ¿Se divirtieron fuera? – asentimos mecánicamente, asustados - Emmett y yo estuvimos divirtiéndonos también, ¿verdad Emmett? – Emmett no tenía aire para contestar – ¿¡Verdad!? – preguntó apretando más fuerte el corsé, Emmett soltó un grito mientras asentía con energía.

\- Está poseída… - dije en el oído de Edward sin despegar la vista de Esme.

Edward le dio un pequeño codazo a Carlisle – Papá, has algo…

Carlisle empezó a caminar despacio hacia Esme – Cariño… creo que deberías parar… hemos visto las fotos de afuera y ya son muchas…

\- ¡Aún no! – gritó haciendo resaltar a Carlisle, estaba histérica – Falta el de zorra sadomasoquista… ¡es el más importante!

\- Lo sé, cariño, lo sé… pero te ves cansada, y Emmett también – dijo Carlisle poniendo sus manos sobre las de ella – Lo mejor será que te des una refrescante ducha y te relajes… ¿no crees?

\- Pero… pero él rompió mi preciado jarrón griego… - dijo en voz baja recostándose al pecho de su esposo, Carlisle le susurró que lo dejara pasar y ella dio un gran suspiro – Está bien… - soltó los cordones del corsé haciendo a Emmett respirar otra vez – ¡Pero tomaré una última foto! – dijo antes de tomar su cámara y tomarle una foto a Emmett a velocidad del rayo.

* * *

Hola! q tal están?

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, pronto nos estaremos leyendo con un cap nuevo.

Bye!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

\- Salgamos, hay una fiesta en casa de Tyler – dijo Edward sonriendo ampliamente en cuanto salí de mi habitación en su casa.

\- No – dije sin mirarlo, caminando por el pasillo - Tengo que cuidar de Emmett.

\- No tienes que hacerlo, mamá lo hará – dijo persiguiéndome por el pasillo – Tú y yo deberíamos aprovechar este tiempo a solas, ¿no lo crees?

\- No, no lo creo – dije bajando las escaleras – Mi hermano está muy enfermo y no saldré a divertirme siendo consciente de que él está en una situación nada divertida.

\- Eso es lo que sucede cuando te paseas por ahí desnudo – dijo alzando la voz, haría un berrinche en cualquier momento.

Después de la aterradora venganza de Esme por su jarrón, Emmett no quiso saber de ropa por dos semanas. Andaba creando severos traumas psicológicos paseándose literalmente desnudo por todos lados, siquiera una simple bata quería ponerse encima. Nada. Estaba gravemente afectado.

Al principio fue gracioso a morir, me reí tanto que vomité sobre la mesita de café de Reneé. Al pasar los días pasó a ser asqueroso, ¡era mi hermano en pelotas por todos lados! pero luego del quinto día se volvió normal, solo me aseguraba de no mirar a otro lado que no fuera a sus ojos y estuve bien lo que restó del tiempo.

El problema fue que por andar descubierto tanto tiempo y todo el tiempo (no quería siquiera cobijarse para dormir), se enfermó. Ahora tiene la gripe y está agonizando, eso bastó para que quisiera ponerse ropa y sobre todo cobijarse otra vez (¡Gracias a Dios!). La sorpresa es que Esme no siente remordimiento ni culpa alguna por la situación, está cuidando de él en rol mamá mode-on y no porque sienta que es su culpa, está comportándose como si nada hubiera pasado, como si lo hubiese olvidado por completo.

Suspiré cansada y me volteé hacia él en medio de la sala de estar – ¡No, Edward! ¡No iré contigo a ningún maldito lado!

Se escuchó la voz de Esme desde la cocina - ¿Quien está maldiciendo en mi casa?

\- ¿Podrías decirle a tu hijo que tenga un poco de consideración por su mejor amigo? ¡Quiere salir de fiesta! – dije caminando hacia la cocina. Esme volteó hacia mí con una sonrisa, un caldo de pollo hervía en la estufa.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo salir de fiesta? No soy el que está enfermo – dijo Edward sentándose en una silla del comedor – Hoy es sábado en la noche, y no me perderé una buena fiesta por el idiota de Emmett.

Esme alzó sus alineadas cejas y yo mordí mi labio inferior con los ojos cerrados.

Me volteé hacia él - ¿Vez por qué me caga tu personalidad? ¡Eres un maldito egoísta! – dije casi gritando, Esme se volteó hacia el caldo – ¿Recuerdas la última vez que te enfermaste? Era el cumpleaños de Emmett e íbamos a celebrarlo en la playa, en CALIFORNIA, con los chicos del instituto, pero como te enfermaste. Emmett dejó a todos plantados porque no quería celebrar su cumpleaños sin ti – lo señalaba furiosa mientras gritaba - ¿Recuerdas que cuando tenías nueve años te dio sarampión y no podías ver a nadie? le dijiste a Emmett por teléfono que estabas aburrido y él se contagió sin importarle nada solo para hacerte compañía y recibió una paliza de Reneé por eso, ¡¿te suena?! ¿Quién faltó al instituto tres días por quedarse a dormir en un incómodo sofá de hospital porque te rompiste un brazo y una pierna por caer como idiota desde la ventana de tu habitación tratando de burlar el toque de queda? ¡Dime! ¿Quieres que pasemos toda la noche recordando todas las muestras de amistad y lealtad que Emmett ha tenido hacia ti? Por primera vez en su vida Emmett enferma sin que tú seas la causa ¿y tú no puedes perderte UN día de fiesta? ¡Que te jodan, Edward!

Caminé lejos de allí. A veces olvido lo idiota que es -y esa es la razón por la que lo odio-, pero Edward siempre se encarga de recordármelo…

Entré a la habitación furiosa y me fui directo a la cama de Emmett para tenderme junto a él, estaba demasiado caliente. Quemaba.

\- ¡Wow! qué caliente estás, Emmett – dije alejándome un poco de él.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no dormía – Ya lo sabía… las chicas me lo hacen saber todo el tiempo – su voz era suave y ronca.

Me reí – Ellas te mienten.

\- Largo de aquí enana, o te llenaré de mocos y te contagiarás – me empujaba fuera de la cama con su gran hombro.

Negué con la cabeza mientras me acurrucaba a su costado – Soy inmune a los resfriados, ya sabes. Y sobre tus mocos… no te atrevas a echarme ninguno o me importará madres que estés enfermo, te patearé el trasero.

La ronca carcajada que soltó Emmett terminó siendo un ataque de tos. Me levante de la cama para darle algo de agua y, además, estaba tosiendo sobre mí. Le pasé el vaso con agua y después de que tomara unos cuantos sorbos, su tos cesó.

Unos minutos después de que amenazara de muerte a Emmett por toserme encima, Edward entró a la habitación en silencio y se sentó al borde de mi cama - ¿…Como vas? – preguntó a Emmett.

\- Me siento como la mierda, hermano – respondió sonriendo.

Edward sonrió por la respuesta de Emmett antes de darme una mirada de disculpa – Estaba planeando irme a la fiesta de Tyler con Bella, pero me dio un sermón, tal vez escuchaste – Emmett asintió con burla – Así que ya no iré a ningún lado… solo me quedaré aquí a ver tu aburrida cara mientras me lamento por no haber ido a una buena fiesta… ¿qué te parece?

Emmett alzó su puño hacia Edward y este chocó su puño con el de él mientras ambos sonreían. Rodé los ojos – Qué maneras las tuyas de disculparte… creí que esa acción implicaba decir la palabra "lo siento".

Edward se encogió de hombros - Así soy… además, tú ni siquiera te disculpas cuando haces algo mal - me miró con reproche – Siempre me culpas de todo.

Me encogí de hombros también - Siempre tienes la culpa de todo.

Esme entró a la habitación con una bandeja, en ella había un caldo de pollo, un frasco de antibióticos y el teléfono residencial. Se acercó a Emmett – ¿Cómo estás, bebé?

\- Caliente – dijo Emmett en un miserable intento de seducción. Edward y yo soltamos risitas.

\- Muy gracioso – dijo Esme tratando de no sonreír mientras ponía la bandeja sobre el buró de Emmett – Toma – le pasó el teléfono – Es Reneé. Luego de terminar con la llamada quiero que te tomes este delicioso caldo de pollo y tomes tu medicina, ¿está bien?

El chico caliente hizo saludo militar hacia Esme antes de llevarse el teléfono al oído – Hola, mamá.

Podía escuchar los gritos de Reneé desde aquí, ella siempre sobreactúa. En los 45 minutos que Emmett duró hablando con ella, Edward y yo jugamos dos partidas de póker. Paramos cuando exigió que me quitara los pantalones por haber ganado en la segunda partida, mi pie derecho término pegado a su nariz.

Mientras Edward soltaba maldiciones hacia mí por su golpeada nariz, Emmett me pasó el teléfono – ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal Reneé?

\- ¡Hola, mi Bella! ¿Adivina qué? – dijo con entusiasmo.

Sonreí, mamá y su intensa personalidad… - ¿Qué?

\- Phill y yo hemos decidido darnos un descanso, ¡te veré en dos días!

\- ¿Vendrás en dos días? – dije fingiendo pesadez – Oh, golpéenme…

De repente ya no me encontraba sobre la cama, mi cara estaba estampada en el suelo – Cuando quieras, nena – dijo Edward con las carcajadas de Emmett en el fondo.

Despegué mi cara del suelo – ¿Que diab…? ¡Edward! – el me pateó fuera de la cama… ¡me pateó!

Furiosa, tomé el frasco de antibióticos de Emmett y se lo tiré a Edward dándole en el ojo izquierdo, ¡Yay! – ¡Oww! ¡Me diste en el ojo!

\- ¡Y una mierda! ¡Me tiraste de la maldita cama! ¡¿Querías que te lo agradeciera?! ¡Mi cara se estrelló en suelo, Edward!

Edward me enseñó su dedo medio antes de salir pitando de la habitación, Emmett no paraba de reír. Me llevé el teléfono al oído nuevamente mientras frotaba mi mejilla – ¿Reneé?

\- ¡Isabella! ¡Quiero saber qué jodidos le ha pasado a la adorable niña que di a luz! – gritó mamá en mi oído – ¡Eres una señorita de 16 años, no un maldito camionero!

Y ahí estaba Reneé, reprendiéndome por maldecir mientras ella maldecía en el proceso… esa, señoras y señores, es mi mamá.

\- ¡Edward me tiró de la cama! Él siempre saca lo peor de mí – me defendí, ¡fue su culpa! Y Oh… estaba harta de las carcajadas de Emmett – ¡Emmett, joder! ¿Podrías parar?

\- ¡Bella! – sufriré de sordera al terminar la llamada.

\- Lo siento, mamá… - dije en un susurro.

\- Te veré en dos días – dijo groseramente y cerró la llamada.

* * *

Hi!

Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo.

Bye!


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Para el domingo, Emmett estaba recuperado de su resfriado. Es lo bueno de tener a un doctor en casa. Esa noche salimos por un antojo de tacos y terminamos en una mini fiesta en casa de Cole, un amigo del instituto. Al regresar a casa, jugamos piedra, papel y tijeras en la habitación de Edward para ver quien se quedaba con la cama. Sabíamos que era estúpido habiendo una cama para cada uno en la casa, pero así la vida es más divertida. El resultado fue:

\- Emmett: piedra.

\- Bella: piedra.

\- Edward: tijeras.

Remarcando lo obvio, Edward perdió. Así que Emmett y yo nos quedamos con su cama.

Me dieron ganas de hacer pis en la madrugada… ¡malditas ganas de hacer pis en la madrugada! Me levanté de la cama y casi tropiezo con Edward, quien estaba acostado en el frío y duro suelo sin manta ni almohada. Me sentí un poco mal por él ya que era su cama, pero las reglas son reglas.

Caminé hacia el baño y encendí la luz, luego de hacer pis, miré mi reflejo en el espejo. ¡Asco! Había olvidado por completo desmaquillarme… por eso no me maquillo en primer lugar. Es un dolor en el trasero maquillarse y desmaquillarse a diario… ¡es un dolor en el trasero ser mujer!

Caminé hacia el cesto de la ropa sucia de Edward y saqué lo primero que mi mano tocó antes de volver al espejo. Mojé un poco la… camiseta BLANCA... ¡bah! Qué más da, cuando Esme lo lave seguro que saldrá. Pasé la camiseta –blanca- por debajo de mis ojos para limpiar todo el rímel y delineador corridos. Al terminar, envié la camiseta –blanca- de un tirón al cesto de la ropa sucia y con un bostezo olímpico apagué la luz para volver a dormir.

Cuando regresé, me di cuenta que Edward había tomado mi lugar en la cama. Mi primer curso de acción era bajarlo a patadas y gritarle cuan cobarde era por no soportar una noche en el suelo, pero me apiadé de él. La cama de Edward es enorme, así que aún con el gran cuerpo de Emmett tomando media cama, Edward y yo cabíamos perfectamente en la otra mitad.

Le pasé por encima para acostarme en medio y sentí su piel fría como el hielo. Tomé la manta que no estábamos usando ni Emmett ni yo, y lo cubrí antes de abrazarlo por la espalda para darle algo de calor. Me sentí como en una de esas escenas de películas, ya saben, en una de esas en la que están atrapados en una tormenta de nieve y uno le da calor humano al otro… la cosa aquí es que ni por ahí una pizca de nieve, por favor… ¡estamos en Phoenix! ¡En verano!

\- Seguro hoy es mi último día de vida… - susurró Edward – Bella está siendo amable conmigo.

\- Oh, cállate – dije rodando los ojos – Estás helado. Y no digas que nunca soy amable contigo.

\- Nunca lo eres, siempre eres una perra conmigo – escuchaba la sonrisa en su voz.

\- Son las 4 de la mañana, Edward, no discutiré contigo.

\- Está bien… en estos casos, lo mejor es dormir – una idea brillante.

Había pasado un minuto sin que ninguno hablara – Serás nuestro esclavo mañana, no has aguantado una noche… - me había apiadado de él antes, pero ahora no lo iba a dejar pasar. Edward gruñó en respuesta.

Cerré los ojos, abrazándome a Edward, cuando Emmett se abrió completamente haciéndonos casi caer. Suspiré con cansancio e intenté volver a dormir, tratar de mover a Emmett podría tomarme toda la noche.

Cuando desperté, estaba todo invertido. Emmett estaba hecho un ovillo al borde de la cama, yo estaba aferrada de pies y manos a su espalda y Edward estaba sobre su estómago, abierto como una estrella de mar, manteniendo un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Hacía calor…

Quité el brazo de Edward de mi cintura y me senté en medio de un bostezo, esperando que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la luz, cuando escuché una aguda y acelerada voz proveniente de la planta baja.

Sentí una punzada de emoción en el estómago.

Sonriendo, empecé a sacudir a Emmett – Emmett… Em… – esto podría tomar tiempo – Mamá está aquí, Emmett… ¡despierta!

Apenas y se movió – ¿Umm…? ¿Mamá? – su voz estaba verdaderamente ronca.

\- ¡Sí, es mamá! Escucha – paré de hablar para que el sonido agudo de la voz de Reneé llegara a sus oídos.

Treinta segundos después levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos – ¡Es mamá!

\- ¿Quien más tiene esa fastidiosa voz? – dije sonriendo mientras salía de la cama.

Antes de que pudiera poner un pie en el suelo, Emmett ya estaba saliendo de la habitación.

Edward tomó mi mano con la cara hundida en su almohada – ¿Qué sucede?

\- Reneé está aquí – dije caminando hacia la puerta.

Edward alzó la cabeza y abrió los ojos, justo como había hecho Emmett antes – ¿Reneé?

Para cuando llegué al pasillo, Edward ya estaba tras de mí caminando a paso apresurado hacia las escaleras. Al bajar las escaleras, vimos a Emmett exprimiéndole la vida de un abrazo a mamá, Esme unos pasos más allá tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Como extrañaba esos abrazos! – dijo una vez que Emmett la soltó, luego miró hacia nosotros – ¡Oh! Miren esos cabellos…

Edward avanzó hacia ella sonriendo – ¡La hija pródiga! – le dio un abrazo – ¡Vuelves a casa!

Hace casi un año que no la veía, así que me detuve a verla bien. Su cabello castaño claro, que por lo general siempre está a la altura de su barbilla, ahora está más abajo de los hombros. Su constitución siempre fue delgada y su piel bronceada, pero cada vez que la veía, parecía adelgazar más. Sus grandes ojos verdes, unos tonos más oscuros que los de Carlisle y Edward, seguían tan expresivos como siempre. Emmett y yo teníamos los ojos marrones de Charlie, pero déjame decirte, con lo linda que es Reneé, no me habría importado en absoluto tener los ojos verdes.

El abrazo con Edward acabó y todos me estaban mirando – ¿Qué?

\- Se supone que debes abrazar a mamá, Bella – dijo Emmett señalando a Reneé.

Parpadeé varias veces – Oh – comencé a avanzar hacia ella, pero luego me detuve – Espera, ¿por qué estás esperando a que sea yo la que te abrace? Eres tú la que llegaste de no sé dónde. Emmett y yo siempre damos los abrazos – me crucé de brazos – Te toca.

Emmett, Edward y Esme me miraron con ojos entrecerrados mientras negaban con la cabeza, pero Reneé sonrió – No te soporto – caminó hacia mí y me sacó el aire de un abrazo – ¿Dónde demonios está tu educación?

Sonreí devolviéndole el abrazo – Oye, no te quejes. Hago lo mejor que puedo.

Iba a decirle que no tenía derecho a decir nada sobre mi educación cuando ella ni siquiera estaba aquí para velar por ello, pero no quise arruinar el momento y llevarme miradas desaprobatorias otra vez.

\- ¿Y tu chico Phill? – preguntó Edward haciendo que Reneé me soltara. Edward siempre jode todo…

\- Está en casa desempacando, vendrá para el desayuno – respondió mamá apretando los labios y bajando la cabeza antes de acercarse a Esme y pasar un brazo alrededor de su cintura. A menudo pienso que quiere más a Esme que a sus propios hijos.

\- Vamos chicos, vayan a lavarse mientras preparo el desayuno – dijo Esme con una sonrisa.

Los tres caminamos hacia las escaleras – Yo iré a ayudar a Phill, no le gusta empacar o desempacar nada – dijo acercándose a la puerta. Mamá siempre trata a Phill como si fuera un lisiado o algo así, siempre apresurándose a hacer todo por él como si no tuviera manos o pies…

Al subir, Emmett se fue a bañar a nuestra habitación, Edward en la suya y yo en la de Esme y Carlisle.

Enjuagaba el acondicionador de mi cabello cuando Edward entró en el baño con una camiseta blanca en la mano, la levantó – ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó mirándome por el cristal de la puerta de la ducha.

Miré la camiseta y la reconocí al instante, pero me hice la desentendida – ¿Una camiseta blanca, tal vez? – cerré la llave – Así que, ya que he adivinado, ¿puedes salir? Estoy desnuda, ¿sabes?

Cuando Edward ni siquiera desvió la vista hacia mis pechos, puedo decir con toda seguridad que estaba enojado – No te hagas la imbécil conmigo. Sabes de lo que hablo.

Abrí la puerta y salí para envolverme en una toalla – En realidad, no tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando. Largo – viendo lo encabronado que estaba, lo mejor era fingir demencia.

Me mostró la gran mancha negra en la parte superior delantera de la camiseta – ¿Lo reconoces? – caminé hacia el espejo sobre el lavabo – ¿Quién en el mundo haría esto sino tú?

Lo miré por el espejo un rato antes de suspirar derrotada – Está bien, fui yo, ¿satisfecho?

En un segundo estaba detrás de mí, y, hombre, estaba enojado – ¡Maldita sea, Bella! La compré el viernes. ¡¿No podías tomar otra cosa para limpiarte los maldito ojos?!

Por un momento creí que estrellaría mi cabeza contra el espejo. Me volteé hacia él y pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello – Solo tomé la primera cosa que vi. Es tu mala suerte.

Edward me miró duramente por unos minutos y luego estrelló sus labios en los míos en un feroz beso. Rápidamente me alzó y me sentó en la encimera del lavabo abriendo mis piernas para poder meterse entre ellas, sus manos se deslizaban por mis muslos levantando la toalla que las cubría.

\- ¿Bella? – dijo Reneé entrando a la habitación, se escucharon sus pasos mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

* * *

Hola! q tal están?

Quiero saber qué piensan de esta pareja tan explosiva. Cuéntenme!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, pronto nos estaremos leyendo con un cap nuevo.

Bye!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

En una fracción de segundo Edward me bajo del lavabo y se estrelló de espaldas a la pared opuesta con su camiseta en la mano. Yo abroché bien mi toalla, me giré hacia el espejo y empecé a cepillar mi cabello. Podía oír el corazón de Edward latir desde aquí. O quizás era el mío.

Reneé asomó la cabeza en el baño y cuando vio a Edward allí abrió la puerta completamente. Nos miró por turnos – ¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que te duchaste con Bella – dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la toalla que colgaba frágilmente en las caderas de Edward.

Edward no dijo nada, solo se quedó allí, parado como un idiota. Hablé por él – Claro que no, ha venido a discutir por una estúpida camiseta nueva que manché de rímel.

Reneé miró la camiseta en la mano de Edward y lo volvió a mirar a él – Así que ustedes discuten en silencio… bien - dijo moviéndose de la puerta, luego le hizo señas a Edward con la cabeza para que saliera.

El cobarde se fue al instante sin decir nada.

Reneé caminó hacia mí y me miró por el espejo, nos miramos por un rato. Sabía que ella estaba esperando que bajara la mirada, pero no lo hice – ¿Puedo cepillar tu cabello? – preguntó cuando supo que no me rendiría. Asentí y le di el cepillo.

Cuando comenzó a cepillarme el pelo cerré los ojos - Tu cabello ha crecido mucho, la última vez que te vi lo llevabas corto – dijo con voz suave – Ahora está muy bonito.

Abrí los ojos y la miré por el espejo – El tuyo también ha crecido – dije con voz suave también.

La verdad es que lo había dejado crecer para que ella hiciera exactamente esto cuando nos viéramos. Antes tenía el cabello corto, exactamente como ella siempre lo tenía. Un día mientras ella estaba en casa veíamos una película y la chica tenía el cabello largo. Ella dijo que su cabello era bonito.

El desayuno estuvo lleno de comida e historias sobre los viajes del par de locos (contadas por Reneé, ya que Phill es un cabrón amargado). Luego nos fuimos a la sala de estar y Esme les enseñaba a Reneé y Phill todas las fotos que había tomado mientras no estaban, la cuales eran muchas. Esme vivía con una cámara de fotos instantáneas escondida bajo la manga, no sé… solo aparece mágicamente cada vez.

Phill estuvo de un extraño buen humor, riendo sin para con las fotos de "Los personajes de Emmett".

Entre el mar de fotos, me fijé en una solitaria foto en la mesita de café. La tomé para entregársela a Esme y cuando la miré me di cuenta que había sido tomada recientemente, muy recientemente.

En la foto estábamos Emmett, Edward y yo dormidos en la cama de Edward. Emmett estaba acostado sobre su costado derecho a la orilla de la cama, yo estaba pegada a él en la misma posición, y Edward también estaba pegado a mí dejando más de media cama vacía.

Cuchareábamos. ¡Estábamos cuchareando, por Dios!

Parecíamos un asqueroso trío.

\- ¿Qué con esta foto? – pregunté con una ceja levantada, miré a Esme y le enseñé la foto – ¿Nos espías?

Esme sonrió – Algo así… pero esta vez no era mi intención – me guiñó un ojo – Reneé había llegado y subimos a buscarlos, pero no los encontramos en su habitación. Cuando revisamos en la de Edward, ahí estaban: acurrucados unos con otros. ¡No lo hacían desde la primaria! Así que no pude evitarlo, tuve que sacar una foto.

\- Se veían tan lindos, que no quise despertarlos – dijo Reneé. Hice un gesto de querer vomitar.

Edward se acercó para ver – ¿Es de esta mañana? – me quitó la foto de la mano – ¿Qué rayos pasa con tu cabello en mi cara, Bella? Mi rostro no sale en la foto.

Le enseñé mi dedo medio – No vuelvas a acercar tu nariz a mi cabello entonces. ¿No te gusta oler malditas fresas?

\- Oh, Bella – dijo Reneé con cansancio – No empieces con las groserías. Por amor a Dios…

\- Está bien – señalé a Edward – Pero aléjenlo de mí.

Edward, que estaba sentado en el brazo del sofá donde estaba sentada, se dejó caer sobre mí aplastándome toda. Traté de sacarlo de encima soltando improperios por doquier, pero era como un jodido yunque. Le había dicho a Reneé que evitaría las groserías si Edward se alejaba de mí, y este no era el caso.

…

\- Así que… ¿Desde cuándo te acuestas con Edward? – dijo Reneé de forma casual mientras revolvía perezosamente el atún que pondríamos en los sándwiches.

Preparábamos merienda para los chicos, estaban jugando al fútbol en el patio de la casa de Reneé.

Me paralicé mientras ponía mayonesa a un pan – ¿D-de qué estás hablando?

Levantó la mirada hacia mí –Oh, no tienes que esforzarte en mentir. Soy tu madre, lo sé tooodo sobre ti.

Si, si… mi madre, o lo que sea – ¿Lo sabes todo sobre mí? – levanté una ceja - Algo simple: ¿Cuál es mi color favorito?

Cuando pensó en ello por un minuto y medio, y no supo qué responder, sacudió la cabeza – Esto no es de lo que estamos hablando. No cambies el tema - bajé la mirada y seguí untando mayonesa al pan – ¿Hace cuánto te estás acostando con Edward? – dudé un momento, pero levanté mi mano lentamente mostrando cuatro dedos sin mirarla – ¿Cuatro qué? ¿Días? ¿Meses? – fijé mi vista en ella un rato antes negar con la cabeza.

Abrió los ojos de par en par antes de levantarse de la mesa de un salto – ¿Cuatro años? ¿AÑOS, Bella? ¡Joder! ¡¿Pero qué coño pasa con Edward?!

Un minuto después, Edward asomó su sudorosa cabeza por la puerta del patio trasero – ¿Me llamaste, Reneé?

Reneé ni siquiera lo miró, cerró los ojos al escuchar su voz y se apoyó de la encimera – No. Solo vete de aquí.

Edward me miró con confusión, lo fulminé con la mirada antes de hacerle señas de que se fuera. Se encogió de hombros y se fue.

\- Cuatro años… - se rió si humor – ¡Hace cuatro años te enviaba muñecas africanas!

Me recosté del espaldar de la silla y saqué a la superficie mi descaro – Esas muñecas eran horrendas, sin ofender. Cualquier cosa era mejor que jugar con ellas, además, tenía trece, ya estaba grande para muñecas.

\- Si, estabas grande... – dijo con sarcasmo – ¡Tan grande como para acostarte con un chico 2 años mayor!

Me encogí de hombros – Ya ha pasado… ¿por qué estás gritándome ahora?

Reneé estaba roja. Se pasó una mano por el cabello frenéticamente – ¡Porque soy tu madre! ¡Y me acabo de enterar que, mientras no estaba, mi hija estaba teniendo una alegre vida sexual!

El enojo llegó a mí como si fuera una descarga eléctrica – ¡Oh sí, grandiosa madre! – alcé las manos al aire – Si tú estás haciendo tu vida lejos, ¿por qué no puedo yo hacer la mía? Siempre estás quejándote de todo sobre mí. Mi manera de hablar, ¡mi comportamiento! ¡¿Cómo tienes el derecho a quejarte si nunca estás aquí para corregir y enseñarme las cosas como se supone que deben ser?! ¡No me conoces ni un poco!

Esme entró en la cocina a paso apresurado – ¿Qué está sucediendo? Los gritos se escuchan hasta la entrada.

Caminé hacia Esme – ¿Cuál es mi color favorito?

Ella frunció el ceño confundida, pero de todos modos respondió – No tienes. Todo depende de cómo te sientas. ¿Por qué? ¿Están discutiendo por colores?

Me giré hacia Reneé y la miré significativamente.

Y sin decir nada más, salí.

Como siempre, Reneé derramó sus penas en Esme. Ella vino a verme a su casa, a la habitación de Edward. Yo estaba acurrucada entre las sabanas y almohadas mirando la tele sin verla realmente.

Esme se sentó a mi lado y recargó la espalda en una de las almohadas poniéndose cómoda – ¿Quieres hablar de lo sucedido?

Este era el problema. Esto era lo que me encabronaba. ¿Por qué era Esme quien estaba aquí? ¿Por qué Reneé no podía por una vez en su vida ponerse los pantalones de madre y representar su papel? ¿Por qué no puede ser la adulta que se supone debe ser? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que esconderse bajo las faldas de Esme y dejar que se encargue de todo?

No me malinterpreten, amo a Esme y estoy aliviada de que sea ella quien haya venido a hablarme y no Reneé porque terminaríamos discutiendo y, en realidad, de verdad, no quiero hablar con ella. Pero no era Esme quien tenía que venir, no era Esme quien debería estar aquí sentada tratando de hablar sobre lo sucedido, no es Esme quien debería querer escuchar mi versión de las cosas y tratar de entenderme. Ella no es quien me dio a luz, pero siempre ha sido quien realmente se ha ocupado de mí y de Emmett como una verdadera mamá.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Varia chicas me han preguntado qué días actualizo, pero no tengo días fijos para actualizar. A medida que voy escribiendo, voy publicando. Si termino un cap en 3 días, lo publico. Si lo termino en 4 o 5, incluso si solo duro 1 día escribiendo, cuando termino, actualizo. Así que, por lo pronto, no tengo días específicos.

Estoy escribiendo otra historia (que por cierto, pueden pasar a leerla haber que tal se la encuentran. Se llama Saber, No Saber) y trabajo, y tengo vida social (aunque parezca increíble), por lo que estoy repartida. Ténganme paciencia si demoro un poquillo en actualizar. n.n

Les mando un beso y espero sus opiniones.

Nos leemos en el próximo cap!

Bye!


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Me quedé en silencio un rato mientras trataba de tragar el enorme nudo que había en mi garganta, de ninguna jodida manera iba a llorar, y menos por esta estupidez - ¿Sabías que me acostaba con Edward, cierto? – pregunté sin despegar la vista del televisor.

Esme suspiró y se acomodó mejor entre las almohadas – Lo sabía – dijo simplemente.

\- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

\- Oh, sí que lo hice. Tuve una muy larga conversación con él al respecto.

Me encogí más bajo las mantas – No hablaste conmigo.

\- Edward me dijo que no lo hiciera, hasta me hizo prometerle que no le diría nada a Carlisle. Ha sido duro ocultárselo. También dijo que lo sentía si estaba siendo irrespetuoso, pero seguirían haciéndolo me guste o no. Me opuse firmemente al principio, discutimos un montón. Pero luego me rendí, porque, seamos honestas, ustedes siempre hacen lo que quieren… – lo dijo de manera tan casual que me hizo sentir más avergonzada que si hubiera estado enojada – Pero le hice jurarme que cuidaría de ti.

Tapé mi rostro con mis manos – Lo siento, Esme.

Sentí su mano acariciando mi cabello – No tienes que disculparte de nada. Edward es el responsable de toda esta debacle.

\- Él siempre tiene la culpa de todo.

Escuché la suave risa de Esme – Así es.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras ella aun acariciaba mi cabello hasta que no pude más – Ahora vas a hablarme de Reneé.

\- Eres todo un genio – podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz – Pero estaba esperando a que comenzaras primero.

Yo no tenía ganas de sonreír – Ella no sabe nada sobre mí, no tiene derecho a venir y pretender que tengo que ser como ella quiere que sea.

\- Es tu madre, Bella.

Resoplé – Ella no es mi madre, tú lo eres.

Esme paró las caricias en mi cabeza – Bien, me alegra oír que piensas en mí como tu madre, pero basta con la rabieta, no sabes lo herida que estaría Reneé de escucharte decir eso.

\- Ella ni siquiera quería tenerme – dije entrecortadamente.

\- ¿Quién te dijo eso? – preguntó Esme a la defensiva.

\- El abuelo.

Esme cerró los ojos y pellizcó el puente de su nariz – Por Dios, Bernard…

El abuelo Bernard era el padre de Reneé. Murió hace unos 5 años o más. Era el único abuelo que Emmett y yo teníamos ya que los padres de Charlie murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando papá estaba en la secundaria.

Nunca le agradamos demasiado al abuelo, pero no lo tomamos personal, él odiaba a todos. Incluyendo a su propia hija.

 _La única vez que me senté en las piernas del abuelo, fue cuando tenía 6 años. Era día de Acción de Gracias y antes de que incluso comenzáramos a cenar, él ya estaba ebrio. Estaba sentado solo en el patio trasero de los Cullen, que era donde cenaríamos, con una botella de whisky en la mano mientras escuchaba blues en un pequeño radio de baterías que llevaba a todos lados. Mientras Carlisle jugaba al futbol con Edward y Emmett, quienes corrían y gritaban en el patio delantero, y Reneé y Esme preparaban la cena; yo estaba sentada en el escalón de la puerta trasera mirando como el abuelo meneaba la cabeza y golpeaba con los dedos (de la mano que no sostenía la botella de whisky) en la silla al ritmo de la música._

 _En algún momento, el abuelo miró en mi dirección y sonrió al verme imitándolo. Debería haberme visto como una verdadera idiota si puso una sonrisa en su rostro, porque él no sonreía. Nunca. Ni siquiera estando ebrio._

 _"_ _Ven aquí, Isabella" dijo con su ronca voz haciendo un gesto con la mano para que me acercara, aún estaba sonriendo. Me levanté del escalón y corrí hacia él sonriendo también, estaba totalmente lista para presumirle a Emmett y Edward más tarde, que el abuelo me había sonreído. Cuando llegué a donde estaba sentado, me tomó por las axilas y me levantó hasta dejarme en sus piernas. Olía a whisky y a tabaco. Y a viejo. "Eso es. Escuchemos algo de buena música, cariño"_

 _¿Cariño? Esto se ponía cada vez mejor y mejor._

 _Cuando era pequeña tenía la horrorosa costumbre de masticar un mechón de mi cabello, a Edward le gustaba jugar precisamente con ese mechón de cabello, qué asco. Mientras masticaba felizmente aquel mechón, el abuelo se fijó en él y luego en el resto "Oye, tenemos el mismo color de cabello" dijo mientras tomaba otro mechón de mi cabello y uno del suyo (Que, ahora que lo pienso, necesitaba un corte con urgencia) para compararlo. El de él era corto, hosco y parecía estar pegajoso. El mío era largo, ondeado y suave, pero eran del mismo color. Castaño rojizo._

 _"_ _Es bueno que no tengas nada de tu madre en ti" dijo mientras soltaba nuestros mechones y suspiraba, soplando a mi cara su aliento cargado de alcohol "Ella estaba tan mortificada cuando supo que te tendría…"_

 _Fruncí el ceño porque no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando "¿Mamá?" pregunté. Asintió._

 _No estaba totalmente segura de a qué se refería. Reneé, en ese entonces, nos había dicho a Emmett y a mí que los niños se recogían en una fábrica especial que hacía bebés, y que nosotros y Edward habíamos venido de ahí. Luego Emmett le había dicho que la mamá de Cody, el vecino de al lado, se había tragado uno de esos bebés porque Cody dijo que su mamá tenía un bebé en la panza._

 _"_ _¿Mamá no quería traerme de la fábrica? ¿La de los bebés?" pregunté._

 _El abuelo realmente se echó a reír "Si, esa fábrica. Ella solo quería traer a Emmett, porque Esme solo quería traer a Edmud… o como se llame, y Reneé siempre hace lo que Esme dice" él ya no estaba sonriendo, estaba malhumorado._

 _Al abuelo no le gustaban las personas, pero a él en realidad no le gustaba Esme. Decía que ella solo manipulaba a Reneé, aunque solo la manipulaba para cosas buenas. Era una manipuladora. Punto. "Y luego tu padre la embarazó de ti y ella odió estarlo…" la suave manera sobre fábricas de bebés había acabado en algún punto de la conversación. Luego él revolvió mi cabello mientras volvía a sonreír "Estuviste al borde de no nacer, pequeña, ella en verdad te odiaba. Iba a abortarte" yo ni siquiera sabía lo que era abortar, pero entendí muy bien el –ella en verdad te odiaba-._

 _Pero aparte de eso, ¿cómo podía él sonreír cuando le estaba diciendo a una pequeña niña que su madre la odiaba?_

 _"_ _El pobre Charlie ni siquiera sabía qué hacer, Reneé lo estaba odiando tanto o más que a ti. Estaba tan desesperado que vino a pedirme ayuda. Me siento bien de que Charlie se haya librado del dolor en el culo que es tu madre" negaba con el cabeza, apenado "¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? Ya tienes un hijo que cuidar, ¿por qué no puedes cuidar otro? Eso fue lo que le dije a Reneé, ¿sabes? Te defendí." parecía orgulloso de ello "Por eso naciste con mi cabello y evitaste los rasgos de Reneé. Eres inteligente."_

 _Me estaba mirando el rostro cuidadosamente, parecía estar satisfecho con lo que veía, hasta que detuvo sus ojos en el centro de mi cara y frunció el ceño. Oprimió mi nariz como un botón. "Bueno, no completamente. Creo que tienes su nariz…"_

Nunca les dije a Emmett y a Edward que el abuelo me había sonreído. O le dije a Reneé que sabía que me odiaba.

O me volví a acercar al abuelo otra vez.

De repente, Reneé irrumpió en la habitación de Edward con la cara roja – ¡¿Papá te dijo que no quería tenerte?! – gritó – ¡Es mentira!

– El abuelo no mentía. Era uno de sus muchos problemas, era demasiado honesto – dije mientras la miraba furiosa, ¿estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta? – ¿Y qué haces aquí?

Reneé gruñó tan fuerte que creo que su garganta empezará a sangrar – ¡Maldito seas, Bernard! ¡Espero que estés quemándote en el infierno!

\- ¡Reneé! ¡Por Dios! – exclamó Esme levantándose de la cama de Edward.

Reneé miró enojada en mi dirección - ¿Tú en serio crees eso? ¿Qué no quería tenerte?

Por Dios… no le estaba creyendo ni un poco - ¡Solo dilo! ¡Ya estoy grande para romper a llorar si me odiabas o no querías tenerme, ni siquiera lloré cuando el abuelo me lo dijo! – grité hacia ella.

\- ¡Solo fue al principio! – grito alzando sus manos al aire – ¿Siquiera sabes lo que es dar a luz? ¡Es horrible! ¡Duele como el infierno! ¡Casi muero dando a luz a Emmett y estaba asustada! No te odiaba, Bella, jamás lo haría. No eras tú el problema, lo juro… – los ojos de Reneé estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero no las derramaba. Como yo, ella odiaba llorar – Solo estaba asustada de muerte pensando si moría – se atragantó con las palabras – Si moría y… dejaba a Charlie solo… - susurró la última frase - ¡Y Emmett! ¿Qué iba a hacer Emmett sin mí cuando solo tenía dos años? ¡Estaba asustada! ¡Solo estaba asustada!

Mis ojos también tenían lágrimas sin derramar – ¡No me importa! – grité.

Fue entonces cuando Phill, Emmett y Edward entraron a la habitación. Phill caminó hacia Reneé y la cubrió con sus grandes brazos antes de darme la mirada más sucia que había recibido en mi vida. Emmett tenía preocupación escrito en su frente, no sabía hacía quien ir. Pero Edward caminó directamente hacia mí, me abrazó y les dijo a todos que salieran de su habitación.

* * *

Hola! Qué tal están?

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Espero con ansias sus opiniones de este capítulo un poco triste.

Faltan unos cuantos caps para en embarazo de Bella, pero no se desesperen, pronto vendrá.

Un beso y abrazo. No leemos en el próximo.

Bye!


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Una vez que la puerta de la habitación se cerró dejando a todos afuera, empecé a llorar sobre el pecho de Edward empuñando con las dos manos su camiseta. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí de pie frente a su cama, pero él se quedó completamente inmóvil y en silencio hasta que dejé de llorar.

\- Todo esto es tu culpa – dije con voz entrecortada mientras desenterraba mi rostro de su pecho – Toda tu jodida culpa.

Edward no se movió – Lo siento – dijo simplemente. No lo estaba sintiendo ni un poco.

Lo golpeé en el hombro derecho con mi puño – Vete a la mierda – dije antes de caminar hacia el baño.

Me di una ducha larga y luego me sequé pacientemente el cabello. Edward había traído ropa para mí mientras me duchaba. Cuando salí del baño, él estaba acostado sobre su costado izquierdo mientras veía la televisión. No me miró. Sabe que odio que miren mi rostro hinchado y rojizo cuando he estado llorando.

Caminé hacia la cama y gateé hasta él. Me acosté sobre mi costado derecho acurrucándome en su pecho – ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Esme sabía que teníamos sexo? – pregunté con voz amortiguada.

\- Complicaría las cosas – dijo con voz seca.

Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara, pero fue un buen chico y no me miró - ¿Complicaciones como que dejaría de acostarme contigo?

\- Complicaciones exactamente como esas.

Rasqué con mi dedo índice el cuello de su camiseta - Bueno, era feliz en la inconsciencia…

Bajó la mirada hacia mí - ¿Ahora eres infeliz?

Asentí - Sí.

Resopló - Complicaciones.

\- Ahora sé que Esme lo sabe.

\- Si…

\- Y que Reneé lo sabe.

\- También…

Bajé la cabeza y fruncí el ceño - Y Phill. ¿Viste la mirada llena de mierda que me dio?

\- Si.

\- Carlisle se enterará en cuanto llegue a casa, si Esme no lo ha llamado al trabajo ya.

\- Es probable.

Me enfurruñé un poco - Así que todos lo sabrán.

Inclinó la cabeza un poco - ¿Entonces, te dará vergüenza y no tendrás sexo conmigo nunca más?

Alcé la cabeza hacia él mientras al mismo tiempo llevaba mi mano hacia su nuca para hacer que su cabeza bajara hacia la mía. Tomé su labio inferior con mis dientes antes de chuparlo suavemente. En cuanto solté su labio inferior, él tomó de lleno mi boca y deslizó su lengua dentro acariciando la mía. No tengo idea cómo terminé sobre él, pero lo estaba. Él ya estaba tratando de sacar la camiseta que me había puesto hace solo unos minutos, pero lo detuve.

\- ¿En serio no lo harás? – preguntó cómo, si yo dijera que no, empezaría a hacer un berrinche.

Arqueé una ceja – ¿Y qué si digo que no?

Por un muy, pero muy breve momento, pareció asustado. O tal vez fue solo mi imaginación. Pero luego sonrió y me hizo rodar hasta quedar debajo de él – Claro que no lo dirás. Sé cuan desvergonzada eres – dijo antes de empezar a besarme con intensidad.

Me reí en medio del beso y alcé las manos para ayudar a Edward a sacarme la camiseta, él empezó a besar mi cuello y siguió bajando hasta llegar al sujetador. Metió una mano debajo de mí para desabrocharlo y antes de que lo hiciera, como me gustaba tanto molestarlo, intenté distraerlo - ¿Sabes que el abuelo Bernard me sentó en sus piernas y se rió conmigo una vez?

Eso lo detuvo por completo – ¿Bernard? ¿Riendo? ¿Contigo en sus piernas?

Sonreí ampliamente y asentí – Conversamos amenamente – comencé a besar su cuello subiendo y bajando por él hasta detenerme en el lóbulo de su oreja.

\- Espera – dijo alejando su oído de mi boca – ¿No estabas delirando? Ese hombre no tenía músculos para sonreír, él me hacía tener pesadillas por las noches.

Me reí y lo atraje hacia mí otra vez continuando mi trabajo en el lóbulo de su oreja – Quien estaba ebrio era él, no yo - Edward estaba respirando entrecortadamente, recordó que su mano estaba aplastada en mi espalda y desabrochó mi sujetador para después lanzarlo a algún rincón de la habitación – Era acción de gracias y él escuchaba blues…

\- Oh cállate, Bella – dijo entre besos hacia mis pechos.

Suspiré y traté de no sonreír – Pero era el monstruo Bernard sonríen…

\- ¡Al diablo con Bernard! – dijo volviendo a interrumpirme y estrelló sus labios en los míos para que esta vez no pudiera decir algo más.

…

\- En caso de que alguien se interese en saber, comienzo el instituto en dos días y no tengo un solo bolígrafo. Mucho menos un libro – dije en medio de la cena en casa de Reneé.

Nadie me hablaba.

Nadie. Ni siquiera la Madre Teresa de Calcuta de Esme. Ni el buen samaritano de Carlisle. O el que nunca, NUNCA se enoja por más de quince minutos, Emmett.

La única persona que me hablaba era el idiota de Edward, y lo hacía porque quería acostarse conmigo en cada oportunidad que tuviera. O si no, estuviera siguiendo la corriente a los demás aunque ni siquiera supiera por qué lo hacían. Él era así de idiota.

Había pasado una semana desde que había discutido con Reneé, y pasábamos la una de la otra cómo si no nos conociéramos. Es jodido, lo sé. Pero, oye, yo no soy la adulta aquí.

Todos estaban enojados conmigo porque hice llorar a Reneé y, como dije antes, Reneé nunca lloraba. Todos dijeron que era una malcriada y que necesitaba aprender a respetar, que no hablarían conmigo hasta que no me disculpara con Reneé. Estaba siendo víctima de la ley del hielo.

Qué maduros.

Todos comían en silencio y me ignoraron, era lo que hacían en cuanto entraba en una habitación en la que se encontraban, todos se callarían y tendrían la esperanza de que sintiera la enorme incomodidad a lo que los estaba sometiendo, y entonces, cuando no lo soportara, me disculparía.

Sus traseros se disculparían.

\- Vamos – dijo Edward entrando en mi habitación en casa de Reneé al día siguiente.

Me senté lentamente en la cama, aburrida como una ostra - ¿A dónde?

Edward se recargó en el marco de la puerta – A comprar tus libros del instituto. Nadie quiere llevarte, y como yo tampoco he comprado los míos, te llevaré yo. Vamos.

En realidad, toda esta mierda de la ley del hielo estaba matándome, pero preferiría morir antes que disculparme con Reneé. Esto no fue mi culpa, fue de ella. Ella fue quien vino del culo del mundo y puso la casa de cabezas, ¿Por qué soy yo la que tiene que disculparse?

A veces, parecía como si Reneé estuviera muriendo por hablarme, pero se contenía. Principalmente si Phill estaba a la vista. Maldito Phill.

Suspiré con pesadez mientras me levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia mi armario – Bien…

Me vestí rápidamente porque Edward estaba siendo un cabrón tocando la bocina de su auto a dos por segundo y eso estaba poniéndome de los nervios.

Cuando bajé las escaleras a la carrera, me detuve al ver a mamá y a Esme sentadas en el suelo de la sala de estar, apiñada una con la otra, para que pudieran ver el antiguo anuario de su instituto. Estaban riéndose a carcajadas y señalando uno que otro chico o chica y recordando si se comía los mocos o tenía el cabello horrendo.

Me gustaba verlas así, pero también me daban algo de envidia. Emmett y Edward son mis mejores amigos y me encanta que lo sean, pero, a veces, como que me gustaría tener una amiga y que seamos inseparables como lo son ellas dos.

Esme y Reneé son amigas inseparables desde el instituto.

Reneé vivía en un bonito vecindario de gente estirada en Jacksonville con sus padres, en donde al principio encajaban:

\- El abuelo Bernard era un hombre ruidoso, con un importante trabajo en la alcaldía y que amaba a su esposa e hija. Pero un terrible día lo despidieron.

\- Su esposa, Brielle, era originalmente una estirada palo-en-el-culo que encajaba con la sociedad. Al pasar el tiempo, todos la apartaron por el despido de su esposo y la personalidad de su hija. Entonces, se volvió neurótica y desesperada por la atención de sus vecinos.

\- Y luego estaba Reneé. La chica punk-rock problemática del vecindario e instituto. Ella fue así desde siempre.

Un buen día, (¡Oh, gracias a Dios por ese día!) la familia Masen se mudó a la casa de al lado, en donde encajaban perfectamente con el estirado vecindario:

\- Edward Masen (de ahí el nombre del Idiota de Edward) un abogado de renombre, mucha pasta, carismático y muy buena persona.

\- Su esposa Elizabeth. Hermosa, cotilla y un enorme palo en el culo (palabras de Reneé, no mías).

\- Y su hija Esmerald. Una hermosa y tímida chica que, por suerte, tenía la personalidad de su padre y un conejo blanco como mascota.

Ellas eran tan diferentes, pero dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen, ¿no?

* * *

Hi!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Espero sus reviews n,n

Estoy sin internet, así que por eso estoy tardando en actualizar.

Un beso, nos leemos en próximo cap.

Bye!


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Pasaron meses viviendo una al lado de la otra y estando en el mismo instituto, pero nunca se dirigieron la palabra. Esme dijo que le tenía pavor a Reneé: siempre vestida de negro, maquillaje demasiado cargado, chicos agresivos a su alrededor todo el tiempo y su particular mirada de "los mataré a todos".

Reneé dijo que ni siquiera prestó atención a su vecina de al lado. Sabía que había una chica de su edad viviendo en la casa contigua debido a los comentarios de su madre, en la cena, quejándose de lo perfecta que era aquella familia.

Luego del despido del abuelo Bernard, Esme escuchaba cada noche las discusiones y gritos viniendo de la casa de sus vecinos. Y si miraba por la ventana de su habitación, podía ver a Reneé sentada en el porche abrazando sus piernas, esperando a que los gritos dentro de su casa se terminaran.

Su amistad comenzó una tarde a finales del verano escolar, cuando Esme jugaba en su patio delantero con White, su conejo. La puerta de la casa de los padres de Reneé se abrió de golpe y salió una apresurada señora Brielle (bien… mi abuela) tirando de una destartalada maleta hacia el auto del abuelo Bernard. Su ropa y cabello eran un desastre, sus ojos estaban rojos y ni siquiera llevaba zapatos puestos. Se sentó al volante, lanzo la maleta al asiento trasero y cerró de un portazo antes de arrancar el auto y salir a la calzada a toda velocidad.

En ese momento, mientras Esme miraba sorprendida el auto del abuelo alejándose, White corrió (o saltó o lo que jodidos sea que hagan los conejos) hasta la casa de al lado y entro por la puerta delantera que Brielle había dejado abierta. Esme corrió tras él y lo llamó desde afuera, pero White no salía, así que tragando con fuerza se atrevió a entrar.

Adentro olía a cigarros y a canela. Todo estaba en absoluto silencio, por lo que se apresuró por la casa buscando a su mascota antes de que alguien regresara y tuviera problemas.

Buscó en toda la planta baja y no lo encontró así que subió las escaleras y caminó por el pasillo donde había cuatro habitaciones y dos baños.

Esme dice le gusta narrar esta historia, pero solo lo ha hecho una sola vez a lo largo de nuestra infancia. No lo hace porque mamá a pesar de que siempre dijo que no le importaba, siempre le importó.

Reneé solo dijo que era vergonzoso, pero estuvo ahí para agregar detalles sucios que Esme pasaba por alto (como que la abuela de Edward tenía aquel enorme palo en el culo).

El caso es que Esme, muerta de miedo, entró en la única habitación que tenía la puerta abierta y se detuvo en seco al encontrar un caos monumental en dicha habitación. Todo lo que había sobre las mesitas de noche a cada lado de la cama y en el tocador estaba tirado de en el suelo y hecho añicos, los cajones y armarios estaban abiertos y desechos con la ropa colgando o tirada por el suelo, la cama desecha, y en medio de todo el alboroto, estaba Reneé, sentada en el suelo con White en el regazo.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Esme en voz baja, esquivando vidrios rotos hasta llegar a ella.

Reneé tenía la cabeza baja dejando su rostro oculto detrás de su cabello y acariciaba a White con delicadeza "¿Es tuyo? ¿Cómo se llama?" su voz era más aguda de lo que Esme se esperaba.

"Eh… se llama White…" dijo Esme algo incómoda, seguía preocupada por ella "¿Estás bien?" volvió a preguntar, pero no obtuvo respuesta "¿Qué sucedió?"

Fue entonces cuando Reneé levantó la cabeza dejando ver un caso severo de rímel corrido "Se fue…" balbuceó.

"¿Tu madre?" preguntó Esme con delicadeza.

Reneé asintió mientras nuevas lágrimas negras bajaban por sus mejillas "Y no me importa, ¿sabes?" sorbió por la nariz "Ella dijo que estaba harta de nosotros, pero yo también estaba tan harta de ella, que si no se hubiera ido, me hubiese ido yo en su lugar"

Empezó a sollozar e hipar tan fuerte, que Esme no sabía qué hacer. Reneé siempre le pareció una chica patea culos que nunca lloraba, así que verla destrozada por la partida de su madre, aunque jurara que no le importaba, hizo que se le partiera el corazón.

Y fue entonces cuando hizo lo impensable "¡Que le den!"

Reneé paro su llanto en seco y miró a Esme con ojos como platos "¿Eh?"

Esme nunca, jamás, había maldecido. Pero, ¿adivinen qué?

Le encantó.

"¡Que le den!" volvió a decir con esta cara de, y cito a Reneé, cuando digo: 'esta cara de borrego degollado, creyendo que tenía una expresión brabucona'.

"Si no los quiere a tu padre o a ti, entonces ¡que le den!" oigan, aun no se había callado.

Reneé la miró por unos segundos sorprendida antes de lanzarse sobre ella "¡Eso es!" dijo volviendo a sollozar "¡Que le den!"

Y esa fue la frase que sello la épica amistad entre mi madre y la de Edward.

Esme pasó aproximadamente una hora abrazando a Reneé mientras esta berreaba sobre ella manchando de rímel su lindo vestido rosa pálido (no me digas, Esme…) y aplastaban al pobre White ente ellas. Cuando ya no le quedaron más lágrimas que derramar, o más rímel para manchar, finalmente Reneé (aun enterrada en los pechos de Esme) hizo la pregunta "Oye, ¿quién eres?"

Lo siguiente en la gran amistad de Esme y Reneé fue:

\- Bernard se volvió loco cuando se enteró de que Brielle se había ido de casa y, encima de todo, se llevó su auto. Culpó a Reneé de todo.

\- Reneé y Esme se volvieron inseparables dentro y fuera del instituto a pesar de ser tan diferentes.

\- La madre de Esme estaba indignada ante la amistad de su inmaculada hija con la 'chica problemas' de al lado.

\- Esme no volvió a maldecir.

\- La madre de Reneé nunca volvió con el auto del abuelo.

\- El abuelo Bernard empezó a beber y a odiar a todos.

\- Esme y Reneé tuvieron trabajos de medio tiempo como meseras en un restaurante en su último año de instituto.

\- La madre de Esme estaba horrorizada de que su hija fuera una mesera.

\- Su padre estaba orgulloso de ella.

\- R & E fueron juntas a la universidad de Phoenix.

\- Se mudaron juntas en un departamento cerca de la universidad con el dinero que habían ahorrado de su trabajo a medio tiempo.

\- Reneé se encontró en un rincón de la biblioteca a un tío buenorro pero introvertido (Charlie) que la ayudaba con sus tareas, pero pronto terminaron haciendo otro tipo de tarea… y se casaron.

\- Esme conoció al típico tío buenorro de hermandad (Carlisle) y también se casaron.

Y pues ya lo demás, es historia…

Yo nunca fui buena con las chicas. Desde pequeña. Solo me sacaban de quicio. Siempre fui más como un chico, ¿saben? Incluso tuve esa estúpida etapa en la que pensaba que las niñas eran asquerosas, aunque yo fuera una. Se me daban mejor los chicos. Probablemente eso fue consecuencia de crecer con dos de ellos.

Creo que por eso me di por vencida en tener una chica como mejor amiga.

\- ¡Apresúrate, Swan! – me gritó Edward en el estacionamiento de la librería, mientras yo le decía adiós al apuesto chico que nos ayudó a encontrar nuestros libros - ¡Estoy muriendo de calor aquí!

Volteé hacia él - ¿Y que tengo yo que ver con eso? ¡Solo entra al auto y enciende el aire acondicionado!

Edward cambió de un pie al otro – ¿No tienes nada que ver? ¡Ni siquiera puedo entrar al auto porque estoy cargando tus malditas bolsas como si fueras una reina de belleza!

Rodeé lo ojos y empecé a caminar hacia él – Por Dios, no eres ni un poco caballeroso.

\- Solo saca las malditas llaves de mi bolsillo y abre el auto.

\- Bien… bien.

Saqué las llaves, abrí el auto y encendí inmediatamente el aire acondicionado después de subir al asiento del pasajero. El auto estaba hirviendo.

Edward tiró nuestras bolsas en el asiento trasero antes de subirse y suspirar con alivio al sentir la frescura del aire acondicionado – Uff…

El chico de la librería aún estaba de pie en la acera mirando hacia el auto. Lo saludé con la mano.

\- ¿Es idiota o simplemente está ignorando mi presencia? – dijo Edward indignado mientras el chico me devolvía el saludo con un guiño. Tenía en la mano el papel con mi número de teléfono.

En realidad, mi muy herrado número de teléfono.

\- Le dije que eras mi hermano – sonreí ampliamente e hice la señal universal para "llámame". Sé que eso es algo cruel, lo cual fue, precisamente, la razón que me llevó a hacerlo.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Edward antes de inclinarse hacia mí y tomar mi camiseta en un puño para poder acercarme a él y besarme. Así como, realmente besarme. De esos besos obscenos que suelen suceder dentro de una habitación a puertas cerradas.

Y, demonios, no lo detuve.

Cuando soltó mi camiseta, y volvió a su asiento, estuve un poco aturdida por unos segundos. Y tenía calor, mucho calor.

Edward bajó la ventanilla y sacó su cabeza – ¡No te atrevas a llamar a mi hermana, es mía! – gritó al chico de la librería quien estaba estático y algo pálido, el papel con mi herrado número de teléfono en el suelo.

\- Estás enfermo – dije cuando volvió a subir la ventanilla y buscaba algo de música en la radio. Aun así, yo estaba a punto de empezar a reír.

Se puso sus lentes de sol - Joder… este calor amerita un helado. Pasemos por Dairy Queen. Te compraré un Milky Shake de fresa.

\- Y un perro caliente. Con jalapeño – dije sonriendo ampliamente mientras salíamos de la plaza de aparcamiento.

\- Hecho.

Llámenme loca, pero en momentos como estos, que Edward hace cosas como estas, es cuando tengo esta irracional sensación de mariposas en mi estómago.

Y me asusta.

* * *

Hola! Estoy aquí de nuevo con otro cap.

Espero que les haya gustado. espero sus opiniones.

Un beso y abrazo. Nos leemos en el próximo!

Bye!


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

El instituto.

No quería llegar a esta parte, créanme. Quería seguir holgazaneando, levantándome tarde y hacer estupideces a altas horas de la noche con Edward y Emmett. De verdad lo quería.

Pero este infierno ha comenzado de forma inminente y no hubo manera de que yo pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo.

\- Ya basta, reina del drama – dijo Edward en el asiento de copiloto del jeep de Emmett – Es solo el instituto.

Bien, estaba siendo un poco dramática, pero aun así estaba diciendo la verdad – Claro, tu solo no puedes esperar porque es tu último año, pero hay alguien aquí que le esperan dos años más en esa cárcel con estofado sorpresa en el almuerzo.

\- Me tienes con lo del estofado. Pobre chica – dijo Emmett con la vista fija en la carretera.

Sabía que Edward estaba rodando los ojos – Como si alguna vez te acercaras a eso. Nunca te has quejado demasiado por el instituto, ¿Cuál es el problema ahora?

Miré por la ventana sin responder. No iba a decírselo, ni siquiera quería admitírmelo a mí misma completamente, pero saber que este sería el último año de ellos, y que luego se irían a la universidad y yo me quedaría aquí y sería solo una insípida e insegura Bella, bueno, como que no me estaba emocionando mucho que digamos.

Nunca he sido de esas chicas que odian el instituto a muerte. Excepto por las clases, obviamente. Tengo un montón de amigos, un lugar fijo en la cafetería, soy saludada por los pasillos y todos en el instituto saben quién es Bella Swan. Pero todo es porque tengo a Emmett y a Edward de mi lado, no estoy engañándome creyendo que soy la bomba. Lo admito.

Soy conocida en el instituto por ser la bebé de Emmett y Edward.

¿Y qué?

Ellos son los chicos dorados del deporte, los sueños mojados de las chicas, y para colmo, unos jodidos intelectuales. Suena irreal, ¿eh?

Ahora bien, no estoy diciendo que me esté beneficiando a propósito de la fama institucional de mi hermano y el idiota de Edward, simplemente repercutió en mi vida. Y no me estoy quejando por ello, los beneficios nunca están de más.

Lo fastidioso de todo esto es la fila de chicas plásticas que revolotean a nuestro alrededor como moscas. Y TODAS creen que la mejor manera de llegar a Em y Edward es a través de mí, por lo que están siempre tratando de volverse mis mejores amigas por siempre jamás.

Me convirtieron en la gorila que pide identificación y vigila la entrada del club Em&Ed's.

Ohh suena genial, ¿no? Me lo acabo de inventar.

Antes las ignoraba con todo lo que tenía, pero en los dos últimos años he estado parando su mierda desde el principio siendo directa y sin piedad, logrando hacer llorar a más de una. Aun así no se rinden, siguen esperando llegar a mi grosero corazón y quedarse con uno de mis chicos.

Por Dios, ¿me han estado escuchando todo este tiempo? Sueno como una maldita proxeneta.

La cosa es que, aun así, no he detenido a nadie de nada. Emmett tiene por la cintura a una chica diferente en cada fiesta, y su suministro de condones necesita ser re-abastecido con frecuencia. Edward también tiene a una chica diferente en cada fiesta, pero en cuanto está ebrio, me busca. Es un idiota, lo sé. Y su suministro de condones no es de mi incumbencia, ni siquiera me fijo donde los guarda… maldito imbécil.

Yo por otra parte, solo he tenido sexo con Edward, pero eso no significa que no me haya enrollado con unos cuantos tipos. Edward y yo no somos exclusivos, pero prefiero mantener mi número de amantes al mínimo.

Siempre fue difícil acercarme a los chicos en tema sexual o así. Los chicos huían de mí temiéndole a mi amada montaña de músculos (Emmett) a pesar de que él no tuviera intención de ahuyentarme ningún chico.

Estuve enfurruñada todo el día entre clases. En el almuerzo todos preguntaban en qué problemas nos habíamos metido Edward y yo después de que algunos chicos nos vieran recogiendo basura en la carretera. Edward les dijo que un poli me había pillado haciéndole sexo oral mientras él conducía con los ojos cerrados, ganándose mi canasta de grasosas papas fritas como sombrero.

\- Vamos, Bella. Cambia esa cara – dijo Emmett poniendo uno de sus enormes brazos sobre mis pequeños hombros – Edward solo estaba bromeando.

\- Como mi hermano, se supone que debes estar enojado con él por hacer bromas obscenas frente a todos a costa de tu dulce hermanita – dije abrazando mi mochila y hundiéndome más en su costado.

Con eso, él tomó una aceituna de su plato y la lanzó con fuerza directo hacia el ojo izquierdo de Edward.

\- ¡Hijo de su…! – exclamó Edward tapándose el ojo herido.

Emmett sonrió en mi dirección – ¿Feliz?

Le sonreí de vuelta – Sí.

Em comenzó a hablarme el día que fui con Edward por mis libros. Había pasado una semana completa sin hablarme. Y por Dios, lo había extrañado.

Todos comenzaron a hablarme gradualmente en estos días. La única persona que sigue sin hablarme es Phill, y _eso está matándome lentamente_ (nótese la obscena cantidad de sarcasmo). Y, para que lo sepan, no me he disculpado. Dije que no lo haría y no lo haré. Y ellos lo saben, se han dado por vencidos conmigo.

Volviendo a mi primer día de instituto, a pesar de mis numerosas y enojadas negativas sobre el sexo oral, todo el mundo le creyó a Edward. Al final del día estuve recibiendo miradas airadas de las chicas e insinuantes de los chicos.

Gran regreso a clases.

…

Llegó la noche del sábado, por lo que era la obligatoria fiesta épica de regreso a clases donde todos estaban invitados. Iba a ser en la casa de Sean, uno de los chicos del equipo de futbol del instituto. Edward y Emmett estuvieron en la fiesta de cabeza, pero yo me quedé en casa. Estaba tan mortificada con la pequeña broma de Edward, y ya estaba recibiendo propuestas de mamadas una y otra vez en el instituto, no estaba de humor para lidiar con propuestas ebrias.

Pero eso no estuvo demasiado mal, ya que pase la noche acurrucada en el sofá de mi casa viendo películas con Esme y Reneé mientras suspirábamos por George Clooney y Johnny Depp.

Mamá estuvo hablándome en cuanto Emmett y Esme empezaron a hablar conmigo otra vez. Sé que Phill no estaba contento por eso, porque la conversación entre nosotras siempre tomaba un descanso _casualmente_ cuando Phill estaba alrededor.

Phill podía ir y, _casualmente,_ irse al infierno.

Mamá había hecho las paces conmigo en la madrugada.

 _Mientras trataba de dormir por encima de los fuertes ronquidos de Phill que llegaban a mi habitación desde el pasillo, escuché mi puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse._

 _"_ _¿Bebé?" susurró mamá acariciando mi cabello. No me moví en absoluto, dejando que mi estúpido orgullo se hiciera cargo._

 _Ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de suspirar pesadamente. Mi orgullo se fue volando por la ventana en cuanto se hizo espacio junto a mí en la cama. Al instante me volteé hacia ella y me metí en sus brazos, respiré profundo sintiendo su olor a lavanda y apreté fuerte._

 _"_ _¿Estás enojada conmigo?" preguntó, su voz amortiguada en mi cabello._

 _"_ _No. ¿Tú lo estás?" pregunté con una voz tan infantil que rodeé los ojos internamente. Ella negó con la cabeza y dejó un beso en mi cabello._

Y fue como dormí placenteramente con mi mamá como no lo había hecho en, como, nunca.

Así que cuando hubo un ruido extraño fuera de mi habitación en medio de la madrugada, me precipité hacia la puerta y la abrí lista para recibir a mamá, pero en cambio me encontré con un sorprendido y ebrio Edward.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunté, inmediatamente irritada.

\- Estaba a punto de entrar. ¿Me estabas esperando? – dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras se tambaleaba sin invitación dentro de mi habitación.

\- Claro que no, idiota – dije cerrando la puerta para evitar despertar a alguien – Pensé que eras Reneé. ¿Dónde está Emmett?

Edward se sentó al borde de mi cama de milagro, porque estaba seguro de que iba a caer de culo al suelo – Se fue a la cama. Está ebrio.

Enarqué una ceja – Emmett esta ebrio.

Asintió con demasiada fuerza – Tuve que traer su culo del auto.

\- Bueno. Hay algo importante que debes saber – hice una pausa para efecto dramático – Tú también estás ebrio.

\- ¡No estoy ebrio! – le hice saber que todos los ebrios dicen eso – Si estoy ebrio, entonces, ¿quién condujo a casa? ¡Estamos vivos!

\- Jesucristo. Él condujo a casa, estoy segura – dije resoplando.

Él se echó a reír y se tiró hacia atrás, su espalda rebotando un poco en el colchón. Su camiseta gris oscuro con algún símbolo en la parte delantera estaba subida dejando al descubierto la mitad de sus abdominales, sus brazos estaban estirados a los lados, su cabello era un desastre y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Me quedé en silencio unos minutos, solo mirándolo, mi mente inevitablemente preguntándose cuantas chicas en esa fiesta habían tenido sus tetas falsas presionadas contra él, prometiéndole una mejor mamada que la que yo supuestamente le había dado. O si aceptó alguna.

¿Por qué siquiera estaba pensando en eso? No me importaba en absoluto.

O eso es lo que me repetiré hasta que de verdad lo crea.

* * *

Hola!

Mi internet no ha vuelto, pero aun asi estoy aquí. n.n

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Espero sus opiniones.

Un abrazo y beso para ustedes, nos leemos en el próximo.

Bye!


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Me incliné sobre su inerte cuerpo en mi colchón - ¿Edward? Vete a casa. No estás durmiendo en mi cama oliendo a cerveza rancia.

Hizo un sonido similar a un animal herido – Es un largo camino a casa.

Rodé los ojos – Solo es cruzando la calle, culo flojo.

En menos de tres segundos y, sin saber cómo, estuve sobre mi espalda, atrapada en los brazos de Edward que estaba poniendo la mitad de su peso sobre mí. No me dio tiempo a protestar, ya tenía su boca sobre la mía, su lengua y mi lengua encontrándose con sus habituales saludos sin mi consentimiento. Sabía a cerveza y a Edward, y joder, ya estaba toda derretida metiendo mis manos en su cabello.

Una voz en la parte posterior de mi cabeza estaba siendo una perra molesta diciéndome que era una idiota por dejarlo hacer esto, porque de seguro lo había hecho con algunas plásticas en la fiesta. Y estaba medio de acuerdo, pero cuando él hacia esto, cuando me besaba de esta manera, no había suficiente sentido común en mí para decir o hacer nada que no sea seguir la corriente.

Edward estaba moviendo sus caderas hacia las mías repetidamente y eso estaba haciéndome jadear en su boca y, segura como el infierno, que estaba dejando mis bragas mojadas también.

Pero luego él solo se detuvo y su boca dejó la mía para esconder su rostro en mi cuello. ¿qué demonios? – Creo que no me siento muy bien.

Claro que no se sentía bien, maldita sea – Si te atreves a vomitar sobre mí, voy a cortar tus bolas y dárselas a la señora peluda de la cafetería del instituto.

Levantó su cuerpo del mío y cayó pesadamente a mi lado, respirando ruidosamente. Salté sobre mis pies y tomé su brazo arrastrándolo hacia el baño del pasillo. En cuanto entramos, se arrodilló sobre el váter y devolvió todo. Ugh.

Mientras Edward echaba sus vísceras en mi baño, salí para checar a Emmett, quien, obviamente, al ser traído a casa por otro ebrio, no estaba en una posición normal. Ni siquiera estaba sobre la cama.

Puse mi mano sobre mi boca para no levantar a todo el vecindario con mis carcajadas y corrí hacia mi habitación en busca de mi teléfono celular. Al pasar por el baño tomé unas cuantas fotos de Edward con la cabeza dentro del retrete y luego fui con Emmett para conmemorar su postura boca abajo, con la mit…, er… cuarta parte superior de su cuerpo sobre el puff con forma de bola de futbol americano y el resto de su cuerpo desparramado por el suelo. Sus brazos estaban pegados a sus costados con las palmas de las manos hacia arriba, sus piernas abiertas como un mal formado signo de paz y sus pies estaban hacia adentro.

Estaba riendo sobre mi mano viendo las fotos que tomé y caminando de espaldas hacia la puerta para ir a ver si Edward no se había ahogado en su propio vómito, cuando mi espalda se chocó contra algo duro. Asustada, me volteé encontrando el pecho desnudo de Phill, quien me miraba de esa manera que siempre lo hacía, como si fuera un gran, gordo y doloroso grano en su trasero.

Me lo quedé mirando con los ojos totalmente abiertos – Eh… lo siento si te desperté.

Él no dijo una sola palabra. Me recorrió entera con la mirada, haciéndome consciente de que solo llevaba una vieja camiseta y mis bragas que parecían calzoncillos. Joder, esto era asqueroso.

Pero entonces, la cosa más extraña pasó.

Sus ojos se concentraron en mis bragas y dio un paso hacia mí. Me quedé donde estaba porque no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando, estaba paralizada. Phill puso sus gigantescas manos en mis caderas y me atrajo hacia él bajando su cabeza hacia la mía. Yo no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

\- ¡Bella! – la voz de mamá era histérica. Me hizo saltar en mi lugar, pero Phill ni se inmutó.

Mamá caminó apresuradamente hacia nosotros, me tomó del brazo demasiado fuerte y tiró de mí por el pasillo hacia mi habitación.

Una vez dentro, ella me abofeteó. Realmente me abofeteó.

No podía creerlo, pero mi hormigueante mejilla me dijo que lo hiciera.

\- Jesús, Reneé… - dijo Edward parado en la puerta. Sin un signo de embriaguez.

\- Llévatela – dijo sin mirar a Edward. Su voz plana como el suelo.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? – preguntó Edward con incredulidad.

Ella no dijo nada. Cerro sus ojos y puños, respiraba profundo, como si no pudiera con la furia que llevaba.

Edward pasó a nuestro lado hacia mi armario, luego estuvo a mi lado con una bata peluda que uso en esas escasas ocasiones cuando tengo gripe y la puso alrededor de mí. Metí los brazos por las mangas sin prestar real atención.

\- Vamos – dijo pasando un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y obligándome a caminar.

Salimos de la casa y sentí que duramos una eternidad caminando hacia la casa de Esme, cuando solo cruzamos la calle. Edward tenía razón, era un largo camino hasta aquí. No debí decirle culo flojo.

En cuanto llegamos a la habitación de Edward, me senté al borde de la cama - ¿Bella? – dijo Edward arrodillándose en el suelo frente a mí – Voy a darme una ducha y regresaré enseguida, ¿está bien?

Levanté la vista hacia él – Sí.

Unos minutos después, o quizás una hora, Edward hizo una mueca en cuanto me vio. Había estado sentada como me dejó. Inmóvil. Me ayudó a quitarme la bata y luego me llevó con él bajo las mantas acomodándonos de una forma en la que tenía su brazo izquierdo alrededor de mi cintura y estábamos frente a frente.

Puso su mano derecha sobre la mejilla que ella había golpeado y cerré los ojos – Lo siento – susurró.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Sé que te golpeó por mí. Ella sigue molesta por lo que hacemos – dijo acariciando mi mejilla – No debí ir a tu habitación.

Suspiré temblorosamente con un poco de alivio porque no supiera lo que en realidad sucedió, pero me sentía algo mal hacerlo a él el culpable de esto – No es tu culpa.

\- No hiciste nada malo, Bella. Se lo diré mañana – dijo llevando mi rostro hacia su pecho.

Me abracé a Edward como lo hice con mamá hace unas noches y lo último que estuvo en mi mente antes de quedarme dormida, fue Phill. Esa mirada penetrante y la manera en que una de las comisuras de su boca estaba inclinada hacia arriba, mientras iba siendo arrastrada hasta mi habitación por mi madre.

…

Me desperté casi al medio día con un dolor de cabeza y ni siquiera había bebido la noche anterior. Antes de que abriera los ojos mi mente rememoró lo que sucedió en la madrugada y suspiré, no queriendo darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

Cuando abrí los ojos, Edward no estaba por ningún lado. Me puse la bata con la que llegué anoche y bajé las escaleras, caminando lentamente hacia el comedor donde oí voces.

Allí estaban todos, excepto Reneé y Phill. Emmett obviamente tenía resaca, Esme y Edward estaban enojados y Carlisle se veía decepcionado.

Esperaba que Edward no les haya dicho que anoche me abofetearon - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunte recelosa.

Esme levantó la mirada y su expresión fue triste. Edward evitó mi mirada – Reneé y Phill se fueron – respondió Esme – No dijeron nada.

Totalmente perdida, miré a Emmett. Se encogió de hombros tratando de parecer casual, pero fallando – Cuando me desperté, la casa estaba vacía y sus cosas no estaban.

Me quedé sin aire de repente y empecé a negar con la cabeza – No – dije en un susurro caminando hacia atrás, justo como lo había hecho la noche anterior. Me estremecí.

Edward inmediatamente se levantó de su silla – Bella…

Ella no me podía hacer eso. No me podía hacer eso.

Lo eligió.

Abofeteó a su hija. Me abofeteó, y luego se fue lejos de mí. Con él.

…

Después de haber pasado tres etapas del proceso de duelo después de que Reneé se fuera, me quedé atascada en la cuarta etapa.

Estaba deprimida. Según Carlisle.

No comí o dormí bien. No reí o me divertí. Ni siquiera insulté.

Por cuatro meses.

Pero no lloré, ni una vez.

Todos seguían preguntándome qué estaba mal, Reneé nunca estaba y yo no había tenido problema con eso antes; querían saber por qué ahora era diferente.

Pero no les dije que lo diferente era que Reneé había reprobado totalmente la prueba de maternidad al responder mal la pregunta "¿Que debes hacer en caso de que tu marido pervertido ponga las manos sobre tu hija?"

Debió escoger la respuesta "Sacarlo a batazos de mi vida, no sin antes arrancarle las bolas"

En su lugar ella escogió "Defender a mi marido de la perra de mi hija y alejarlo lo más que pueda de ella para que no pueda quitármelo"

Eso la hace ganarse una gran F y una hija totalmente deprimida.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Espero sus opiniones.

Acabo de empezar la jornada de clases en la universidad, por lo que voy a estar un poco más ocupada. Tengan un poco de paciencia si demoro más de lo normal en actualizar.

Un beso para ustedes, nos leemos en el próximo.

Bye!


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Edward seguía creyendo que él había causado lo que hizo Reneé y estaba tratando con todo lo que tenía para sacarme de ese hoyo oscuro en el que estaba. Le había dicho mil veces que no era su culpa, pero él no entendía.

En los momentos en los que me sentía tan mal que estaba al borde de romperme y llorar, iba con él. Casi siempre lo buscaba durante la madrugada; abría la puerta de su habitación o trepaba por su ventana, corría hacia su cama y lo besaba con desesperación esperando que el nudo en mi garganta desapareciera o, por lo menos, disminuyera.

Y él siempre se disculpaba.

Esme había tratado de hacerme entender que Reneé se había ido urgentemente debido al trabajo, que había hablado con ella por teléfono y le había pedido que transmitiera sus disculpas a todos, pero yo sabía que estaba mintiendo.

Lo sabía por obvias razones.

Y porque la había escuchado hablar por teléfono:

Eran las 4:00 am y estaba deambulando por los pasillos de la casa de Esme porque no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, cuando su voz me llegó hasta el pasillo. Y hombre, si estaba maldiciendo, entonces, Esme Cullen estaba realmente encabronada.

Estaba gritando por el teléfono "¡Quiero que traigas tu culo aquí y hagas algo para sacar a Bella del deprimido estado en el que está o, que Dios me ayude, Reneé, voy a llamar al departamento de servicios de menores"

No tengo idea de lo que Reneé le contestó, pero puso a Esme como nunca la había visto. Más bien, oído "¿¡Estás hablando jodidamente en serio?! ¡Te estoy diciendo que tu hija está en un severo caso de depresión! ¡Cada segundo que está fuera de mi vista temo encontrarla en el suelo sobre un charco de su propia sangre!"

Bueno, al parecer en cualquier momento iba a cortar mis muñecas y sangrar hasta morir.

"¡Me importa una mierda lo que diga Phill!"

Eso detuvo en seco mi descortés comportamiento de escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Caminé apresuradamente hacia el baño más cercano y devolví el vaso de leche caliente que Carlisle me había hecho tomar antes de irse al hospital.

Seguía escogiéndolo a él.

Lo que él quería era más importante que el posible suicidio de su hija.

Eso hizo que me hundiera más profundo en mi propia autocompasión. Empecé a dormir en exceso y faltar al instituto y Esme estaba amenazando con conseguir ayuda profesional. Cada vez que entraba al baño ella entraba en pánico.

Una mano caliente se posó en mi mejilla y me sacó inmediatamente del sueño. Abrí los ojos – Hola, Bella.

Joder. Charlie estaba aquí.

Parpadeé varias veces - ¿Qué estas…?

Esme interrumpió – Bueno, tus hazañas han llegado hasta Forks – ella estaba de pie detrás de Charlie con los brazos cruzados – No sé qué más hacer contigo.

Charlie acarició mi mejilla, sus ojos tristes – ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

No. De ninguna jodida manera iba a llorar frente a Charlie – No me… pasa…

No lloré frente a Charlie. Lloré sobre él.

No sé cómo llegué a su regazo, pero estaba allí, acurrucada en sus brazos como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo. Papá acarició mi cabello en silencio por horas mientras yo llenaba su camisa de fluidos corporales. Reneé me había abandonado, no vino a verme cuando Esme le dijo que lo hiciera, pero Charlie sí lo hizo. Él nunca me abandonaría.

Papá preguntó a regañadientes qué me tenía tan triste porque Esme lo obligó, pero yo sé que él no quería preguntarme. No porque no le importara, sino porque él es así. No se mete en tu espacio personal.

Cuando preguntó, yo seguía acurrucada en sus brazos; le dije que Reneé era una mamá de mierda y él no dijo nada, solo me abrazó un poco más fuerte y puso un beso en mi cabeza.

\- ¿Papá? – oh, esa voz infantil otra vez.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿No vas a abandonarme, cierto?

\- No, cariño. Nunca te abandonaré.

…

Charlie se quedó en Phoenix el tiempo suficiente para haceme comer los tres golpes, ir a la escuela todos los días, reír y salir con los chicos algunas noches. Esme ya no me perseguía cada vez que iba al baño y Edward ya no trataba de hacerme la pelota porque se sentía culpable.

Super Charlie al rescate.

Dejé de pensar todo el tiempo en Reneé y en Phill, eso ayudó mucho en mi "recuperación". Comprendí por mí misma que no puedo forzar la maternidad en Reneé, ella no lo lleva dentro. Punto. Su madre la abandonó, y aunque fue a una edad bastante avanzada, no había una buena relación entre ellas de todas formas. Si ella no recibió el amor y la protección de su madre, ¿cómo podía ella dárnoslo a Emmett y a mi? no puede dar lo que no obtuvo. No estoy defendiéndola, es más, que le den si no me quiere, solo estoy diciendo que no me complicaré la vida deprimiendome por una persona tan desgraciada como ella. Mucho menos por su pervertido esposo.

Y esa fue la magnifica y madura yo. Duuulce.

No me puse demasiado sentimental cuando Charlie tuvo que irse, sabía que no podía quedarse para siempre, aunque no puedo negar que hubiera querido lo hiciera. Volvió a insistir en que Emmett y yo nos mudáramos a Forks como siempre lo hacía, estuve tentada a aceptar, pero Emmett no quería irse, y yo no iría a ningún lado sin él. Le dije que tal vez cuando los chicos se fueran a la universidad iría, eso lo dejó bastante entusiasmado. Cuando se fue, Edward, Emmett y yo lo acompañamos al aeropuerto para que tomara su avión.

Antes de abordar, se despidió de los chicos y me abrazó por un largo rato - Te quiero mucho, Bella. A ti y a tu hermano. Mucho.

Apreté mis brazos a su alrededor todo lo que pude - Yo también te quiero, papá.

Y con eso se fue.

De camino a casa desde el aeropuerto, nos detuvimos en un restaurante japonés porque tenía un antojo de sushi. Comí un montón de sushi con wasabi y luego me besuqueé con Edward en el auto mientras esperábamos a Emmett que había ido al baño. Edward me estaba cayendo bien en estos días. Su culpable culo había dejado de respirar en mi cuello, pero parece que ya se había acostumbrado a ser agradable conmigo. Me gustaba ese termino medio donde no era un completo cabrón, y, aun así, seguía siendo Edward el cabrón Cullen de siempre.

\- Espero que no lo hayan hecho en mi asiento trasero - dijo Emmett cuando se subió al auto mientras me ponía apresuradamente la camiseta con una risita traviesa - Porque lo arrastraré a los dos fuera de mi auto y los abandonaré aquí para que hagan autostop hasta la casa.

Edward se echó a reí y trepó por los asientos hasta sentarse a su lado en el asiento de copiloto - Tranquilo, Em, tu asiento trasero sigue siendo territorio única y exclusivamente de tus fluidos.

\- ¡Ewww! - dije levantándome como un resorte del asiento trasero y trepé hasta quedar en el regazo de Edward.

Emmett rodó los ojos - No seas ridícula, Bella. Eso es ser una gran y gorda hipócrita - intentó pincharme un costado con su dedo índice, pero Edward me protegió con sus brazos - Tus fluidos y los de Edward han estado hasta en mi cama.

Me encogí de hombros - Bien, mis fluidos y los de Edward son parte de tu vida, pero eso no significa que los tuyos sean parte de la mía - arrugué la nariz - Es asqueroso.

Emmett suspiró y puso el auto en marcha para irnos a casa. No me moví del regazo de Edward en todo el viaje, hasta me acurruqué contra su pecho y cerré los ojos como una niña de cinco años. No nos detuvo ningún policía, así que estuvimos bien. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, seguía en el regazo de Edward, pero no estábamos en el auto.

\- Hola, cariño - dijo Esme sonriéndome y saludándome con la mano.

Levanté mi cabeza del hombro de Edward y miré alrededor confundida, me tomó un poco de tiempo saber donde estaba, pero luego entendí que estábamos en el jardín de Esme. En los meses que estuve deprimida, Carlisle y los chicos construyeron una especie de mirador-gacebo en el jardín. allí era donde estábamos. Esme estaba sentada en una silla de jardín y tenía una limonada en la mano, entre nosotros había una pequeña mesa de café con otra limonada. Estaba cayendo el atardecer, así que no había demasiado calor.

Fruncí el ceño - ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

\- Oh, no lo sé - Esme seguía sonriendo cómo si yo fuera un lindo y tierno gatito. como si yo y Edward fuéramos dos lindos y tiernos gatitos - Acabo de sentarme aquí.

Ella puso su limonada en el mesita de café y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que tenía su cámara de fotos instantáneas en el regazo. Entrecerré los ojos. Esme me sonrió ampliamente y me pasó una fotografía que sacó de debajo de la cámara. En ella, obviamente, estábamos Edward y yo. Estábamos sentados en esta silla, en esta posición, aunque yo seguía dormida. Mi rostro estaba escondido en el cuello de Edward y sus brazos estaban a mi alrededor cómo lo están ahora mismo. Su cabeza estaba recostada a la mía y sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Me giré para verlo, y ahora él tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, sus ojos estaba cerrados y sus labios estaban un poco separados. Mi estómago se sintió de esa manera que me asusta, así que le devolví la foto a Esme, me tomé la mitad de la limonada que había sobre la mesa de café y me fui de ahí.

Adentro estaban Emmett y Carlisle sentados frente al televisor, viendo un juego de fútbol. Carlisle me sonrió - Hola, Bella.

Me puse las manos en la cintura y recargué mi peso en uno de mis pies - ¿Por qué estaba afuera siendo devorada por los malditos mosquitos?

Carlisle sonrió como Esme lo hizo afuera, pero regresó la mirada hacia el televisor. Emmett no despegó la mirada de la pantalla para responderme - Estabas hablando sobre jardines y atardeceres en el auto - se encogió de hombros - Así que cuando llegamos, Edward solo se fue a sentar al mirador contigo.

Carlisle volvió a mirarme con esa estúpida sonrisa, haciendo que me sonrojara - Como sea... - balbuceé - Cuando despierte, puedes decirle que se joda.

Caminé directo hacia la puerta y me fui a mi casa. Tenía pensado quedarme en casa de mamá Esme ahora que Charlie se había ido, pero no tenía ganas de lidiar con el imbécil de Edward. ¿Por qué hacía él estas cosas? Sabía que era en parte mi culpa por tener la mala costumbre de hablar mientras dormía, pero ¿qué jodidos pasa con él haciendo cosas tan cursis cómo esa?

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Chicas, sé que las acostumbré a las actualizaciones rápidas y constantes, pero en capítulos anteriores les advertí que iba a tardar un poco más actualizando por varias razones. Las más importante de ellas es que no tengo internet. Tengo que cargar mi lap para todos lados y aprovechar si voy a algún lugar donde haya wifi para poder cumplir con ustedes. Estuve real y completamente en shock cuando fui recibida con un _te odio_ en uno de los comentarios, pero no se preocupen, no estoy enojada por eso. Solo me reí con histeria por un rato. xD

Espero sus comentarios acerca del cap. Nos leemos en el próximo.

Un beso y abrazo para ustedes.

Bye!


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Han pasado los meses y estoy cada vez más frustrada. Edward y Emmett pasan su tiempo hablando sobre universidades con mamá y papá Cullen, dejándome completamente fuera. Estoy tratando todos los días de mi existencia de visualizar cómo será mi vida una vez que Em y Edward se vayan a la universidad, pero no logro hacerlo. Nunca nos habíamos separado, hemos estado pegados por la cadera desde que nací porque ellos nunca me dejaron de lado en sus juegos y travesuras. Estuve en todas y cada una de ellas. Ahora ellos iban a irse a vivir una nueva aventura llamada "universidad", y me estaban dejando atrás.

Esto me había pasado antes. Me pasó cuando ellos me dejaron en primaria y se fueron a la secundaria. Fue horrible para mí. No fue tan difícil cuando pasaron de primer ciclo a segundo ciclo porque estábamos en el mismo establecimiento, pero aun así me sentía abandonada. Todo mejoraba al final del día cuando íbamos a casa.

A pesar de que me había pasado antes, no es nada como ahora. Ellos se van. Del verbo irse. Sinónimo de largarse. Antónimo de quedarse. Las cosas no iban a mejorarse cuando llegara a casa, porque ellos no estarían.

Carlisle llegó a casa del hospital y me encontró sentada en la escalera leyendo un libro - Hola, Bella.

Le sonreí y saludé con la mano - Hey.

Dejó su maletín en el suelo y se sentó a mi lado. Lo miré, extrañada de que no hubiera ido directamente a besar a Esme como siempre hacía. Señaló el libro en mi regazo - ¿De qué se trata?

Lo levanté y agité - Una chica humana y un chico vampiro. Enamorados. Pero ahora hay un vampiro loco queriendo matar a la chica - me encogí de hombros - No he ido más allá de eso, pero sé que el chico va a salvarla y luego los dos vivirán felices comiendo perdices.

Rodé los ojos y Carlisle se echó a reír - ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- Los finales felices me dan piel de gallina - dije antes de estremecerme exageradamente.

\- Demasiado dulce para una tipa dura como tú, ¿eh?

Asentí, haciendo una cara de bravucona, pero me harté de la charla basura – Estoy bien, Carlisle – señalé hacia la sala de estar con la mano abierta – Ya puedes irte.

Me dio una fingida mirada ofendida – Qué grosera, solo quería charlar un rato.

\- No es cierto, lo que quieres es ir a la cocina, abrazar a Esme por la espala y besarla - lo empujé con mi hombro mientras él se reía – Si te vas, podrás ir con tu esposa.

Sus hombros todavía se sacudían - Oh, Bella - suspiró para calmarse - Pero tú también eres mi esposa. ¿Lo recuerdas? Tengo que atenderlas a ambas.

Cuando era pequeña, a eso de mis 5 años, estaba obsesionada con Carlisle. Decía que mi gran sueño era casarme con él y estaba en sus brazos todo el tiempo (lo sé, es vergonzoso). Para cumplir mi _Gran Sueño,_ un día, Esme y Reneé adornaron el patio trasero de los Cullen y me vistieron con vestido y velo blanco para casarme con Carlisle (seguro que ninguna tenía nada mejor que hacer). Esme fue mi niña de las flores, Reneé fue mi dama de honor y Charlie (hasta él participó en esa ridiculez) me llevo hacia el altar. Emmett nos casó, incluso exigió que lo llamáramos Reverendo Emmett. Todos los adultos rieron cuando él comenzó la ceremonia diciendo "Querida gente, nos juntamos aquí...".

Edward no bajó a la boda, se encerró en su habitación y dijo que éramos unos tontos. De todos modos, ese fue uno de los días más felices de mi infancia.

Recuerdo que, en la cena, le pregunté a Carlisle qué le gustaba para hacerle un regalo de bodas. Me respondió que le gustaban los girasoles porque esa era mi cosa favorita en esos días, así que como tenía girasoles plantados en casa, quise darle unos cuantos al día siguiente. Iba a dárselos cuando viniera del trabajo, pero a medio día, Edward les pasó por encima con su bicicleta y lloré sin consuelo en el armario bajo la escalera de la casa de los Cullen para que nadie me viera. Cuando Carlisle llegó del trabajo, me dijo que no importaban los girasoles y que también le encantaba mi sonrisa.

Ya pueden imaginarse lo duro que sonreí.

Gruñí - Qué asqueroso, Carlisle. En serio.

Él volvió a reírse y yo volví a empujarlo con mi hombro - Bien, bien.

Después de todo el tiempo que malgasté sintiéndome como la mierda por culpa de Reneé, Carlisle me "examinaba" cada cierto tiempo. Trataba se hacerlo sutilmente, pero yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Si algún día no tenía ganas de salir con los chicos, o si me daban ganas de no hacer nada y dormía todo el día; inmediatamente él y Esme estaban sobre mí. Me hacían preguntas en exceso y me mimaban como si fuera un animal de peluche. Si soy totalmente honesta, me encantaba cuando lo hacían. Esme hacía mis postres favoritos, me llamaba bebé y me daba besos en cada vuelta que daba alrededor de mí, al igual que Carlisle se acurrucaba en el sofá conmigo para ver la televisión y metía sus dedos en mi cabello para acariciar mi cuero cabelludo. Era genial.

Esme siempre decía que Reneé había llamado y preguntado por mí, pero yo sabía que era mentira. Era una gran casualidad que ella llamara cuando yo estaba en la escuela o cuando estaba fuera con los chicos. Esas cosas ya no me importaban.

\- No estoy recayendo – dije abriendo el libro otra vez para tener algo que hacer con mis ojos.

\- No estoy diciendo eso, solo me he dado cuenta que últimamente has estado leyendo un montón.

Fingí estar sorprendida – Oh, ¿te has fijado en mí? Porque últimamente parece que lo único en lo que pueden poner su atención tú y Esme, es en la universidad en la que sus dos queridos hijos van a asistir.

Me levanté del escalón y subí las escaleras, Carlisle me llamó para que me diera la vuelta, pero caminé sin mirar atrás hasta llegar a la habitación de Edward. Por supuesto, él no estaba, se había ido con Emmett y los chicos del equipo a esa estúpida obra social obligatoria antes de graduarse.

Entré y caminé por la silenciosa habitación hasta llegar a la cama y acurrucarme en el centro. Tomé una de las mil almohadas que Edward insiste en tener sobre la cama y la abracé, sintiendo el olor de él en ella. Cerré los ojos e imaginé que Edward no vendría a casa en unas horas para decirme groseramente que su habitación no era sala de estar, justo antes de sonreírme de medio lado y tratar de meterse en mis bragas. Apreté los ojos con fuerza porque el nudo en la boca de mi estómago dolía, pero me obligué a abrirlos y mirar alrededor.

Debía acostumbrarme a ver la habitación vacía. Por mi propio bien.

….

Después de mi conversación con Carlisle en la escalera, él y Esme me mimaron por tres días seguidos. Ya no hablaban de universidades en el desayuno. Ni en el almuerzo, ni en la cena. También obligaron a los chicos a llevarme con ellos en ese ridículo viaje que harían juntos antes de graduarse.

\- ¿Entonces vas a ir? – preguntó Emmett tomando una carta del montón en la mano de Edward. Suspiró con alivio al ver que no se llevaba el As de espadas.

\- Claro que voy a ir. ¿No ves que estoy jugando? – dije con fastidio, dejando que Edward tomara una de las mías. Por desgracia, tampoco se llevó el As de espadas – Si no voy, Carlisle y Esme van a llamar a Charlie otra vez.

Desde que éramos pequeños, cada vez que hay algo que hacer, la mayoría de las veces ninguno de nosotros quiere hacerlo. Así que decidimos las cosas con juegos de azar. Por lo general, jugamos piedra, papel y tijeras o le pedimos a Esme o Carlisle que piense en algún número o letra para que uno de nosotros adivinemos si no tenemos demasiado tiempo, pero si es algo un poco lejano como ahora, nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para jugar algo como cartas y esas cosas.

\- Eso significa que en realidad no quieres ir – el tono de la voz de Emmett denotaba preocupación - ¿Por qué no quieres ir?

\- Porque ustedes son de último año – me señalé antes de tomar una carta cualquiera de su mano – Yo no lo soy.

\- ¿Y qué? – dijo Edward sonriendo cuando Emmett se pasó una mano por la cabeza, asustado por tomar una carta de su mano - Eso nunca te ha detenido antes.

\- Esto es diferente – dije mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados cuando empezó a manosear todas mis cartas sin decidirse a tomar una - Es un viaje que ustedes harán por su graduación y yo no voy a graduarme si no hasta dentro de dos años. ¿No llevas la cuenta?

\- ¡Maldita sea! – sonreí de oreja a oreja cuando terminó eligiendo el As de espadas – Pero es tu última oportunidad para divertirte a lo grande con nosotros, pronto nos iremos y vas extrañar nuestros traseros.

Resoplé – Ten por seguro que extrañaré el trasero de Emmett – tomé una carta de la mano del mencionado chico – No creo que estaré echando de menos el tuyo.

Edward solo tenía tres cartas en la mano, así que Emmett empezó a sudar – Yo también lo haré – su voz era temblorosa por los nervios - Te llamaré todos los días.

\- Sí, claro – dijo Edward rodando los ojos, enojado porque Emmett no tomó el As de espadas de su mano. Tomó una de la mía, dejándome con una sola carta – En cuanto estés entretenido con algunas chicas calientes, te olvidarás de la llamada, y de que incluso tienes una hermana pequeña.

Miré a Emmett con ojos como platos mientras tomaba una de sus dos cartas. Él negó con la cabeza restándole importancia a las palabrerías de Edward – Jamás rompo mis promesas. Lo sabes.

Me olvidé de la conversación cuando la carta que tomé de Emmett, coincidió con la que me quedaba en la mano. Emití un grito de júbilo y rodé por la alfombra riéndome y chillando de alegría. Eso me hacía la ganadora y me salvaba de continuar jugando.

\- Maldita suertuda – dijo Edward sonriéndole a un mortificado Emmett – Vamos, querido Em, toma la que quieras.

Emmett suspiró profundo y tomó la carta de la derecha. Miró la carta que había tomado y festejó de la misma forma que yo lo había hecho mientras Edward gruñía obscenidades por doquier. Choqué los cinco con mi hermano y me reí a carcajadas de su pobre, pobre amigo.

\- Vamos, Eddie, ve el lado bueno de las cosas – dijo Emmett dándole palmaditas en la espalda mientras se reía – Tú eres el hijo de los Cullen, Victoria y James no te descuartizarán y enterrarán los pedazos en diferentes direcciones.

* * *

Hola!

Sé que he tardado una vida entera en actualizar y lo siento mucho, pero saben que no tengo internet. Creo que el problema se me arreglará en estos días, así que tengan un poquito mas de paciencia (aunque ya sé que han agotado sus reservas).

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, déjenme saber sus opiniones.

Se acerca el embarazo de Bella! Ya los chicos se van a la universidad.

Un beso y abrazo para ustedes, nos leemos en e próximo cap (que espero que sea muy pronto).

Bye!


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

El día de la graduación de Emmett y Edward no fue tan mala como creí, a pesar de que Esme me obligó a usar un vestido de coctel negro con falda acampanada. Cuando me habló sobre tacones, salí corriendo hacia la casa de Reneé y me puse unas botas de combate cortas y unas medias hasta la pantorrilla. La ceremonia fue un grano en el culo, pero estaba feliz por los chicos y sonreí sinceramente en los momentos correctos. Esme soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, y Carlisle y Charlie aplaudieron de ese modo fuerte que aplauden los padres orgullosos. Reneé y Phill no se dignaron en aparecer y me enojé mucho, no porque estuviera _esperando ansiosamente_ por ellos, sino porque Emmett estuvo mirando constantemente hacia las gradas esperando verlos en algún momento. Bastardos.

Cuando la ceremonia de graduación terminó, todos recibieron sus diplomas e hicieron esa cursilería de lanzar sus birretes al aire, di gracias a Dios. Las chicas corrieron hacia Emmett y Edward como fans enloquecidas para tomarse las últimas fotos con los chicos, así que tuvimos que esperar pacientemente por ellos.

\- ¡Contemplen! – dijo Edward con el acento drucelstiense del Dr. Doofenshmirtz mientras caminaba hacia nosotros sosteniendo su certificado de secundaria en alto – ¡El Diplomainadddoorr!

Todos nos reímos y Esme se acercó para abrazarlo. Yo corrí hacia Emmett y me lancé hacia sus brazos envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, sin importarme ni un poco que llevaba un vestido corto. Charlie se acercó a nosotros sonriendo ampliamente, puso una mano en mi espalda y revolvió el pelo de Emmett con la otra.

\- Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo – dijo con la voz sospechosamente ronca.

\- Gracias, papá – dijo Emmett, su sonrisa a juego con la de Charlie.

\- Emmett – llamó Esme sosteniendo su móvil hacia nosotros – Es Reneé.

Emmett me miró y yo me encogí de hombros antes de bajarme de sus brazos abruptamente, no quería tener nada que ver con esa llamada. Charlie me besó el cabello y me frotó la espalda.

Caminé hacia Edward, quien estaba hablando con dos chicas de mi grado (que, ya que estamos, no tenía idea qué jodidos hacían aquí ya que no tenían familiares que se estuvieran graduando) y le di una patada en la espinilla– ¡Hey, Doof!

Maldijo y se frotó la espinilla herida con la mano – ¡Te odio, Bella la perra! – la madre de Tyler lo escuchó y se sobresaltó, ahogó un grito– Digo… um… te odio, Perry el ornitorrinco…

Me reí y salté para poder ponerle un brazo sobre los hombros, así podía maltratarlo un poco más – ¡Te has graduado de la secundaria! – les hice a las chicas un gesto desdeñoso de _¡shoo!,_ ellas rodaron los ojos y se fueron. Sorbí por la nariz y me sequé una lágrima imaginaria – Jamás creí que un imbécil retrasado como tú llegaría tan lejos, estoy tan orgullosa de ti…

Resopló – Cállate, ninguno de nosotros sabe si tú vas a llegar tan lejos.

Le sonreí con fingida dulzura – Eres un idiota, ¿sabes?

\- ¡Bella, Edward! – dijo Esme con su siempre fiel cámara de fotos instantáneas en la mano – Vengan, es hora de las fotos.

\- Oh, cariño – dijo Edward también fingiendo dulzura. Me dio un beso rápido en los labios antes de empezar a caminar hacia Esme – Lo sé.

….

Reneé y Charlie firmaron una carta en donde decía que me daban el permiso para que viajara, y que, mientras el viaje durara, Emmett sería responsable de mí. Él y Edward no necesitaban una de esas porque los idiotas ya tenían dieciocho años.

\- Vuelvan al auto – dijo Esme señalando hacia una de las puertas del aeropuerto – Nos vamos a casa.

Como si estuviera planeado, los chicos y yo cruzamos los brazos en una perfecta sincronía. Esme había estado arrepintiéndose de permitir este viaje desde ayer, y a mí me había estado gustando la idea del viaje desde ayer. No era por llevar la contraria como siempre hago, de verdad, solo sucedió de esa manera.

Esme nos señaló con su dedo índice – Escuchen. Debe haber suficientes provisiones en la casa, no se alejen demasiado para que no se pierdan, cuidado con los bichos y animales – la mujer no estaba respirando - No coman y se metan al agua inmediatamente, pónganse bloqueador, no hablen con desconocidos mientras estén en la ciudad, vayan directo hacia el muelle, llámenos en cuanto aterricen y una vez que hayan cruzado, no vuelvan a hacerlo hasta que no sea la hora de regresar a casa. ¿Entendieron?

Asentimos con seriedad porque si no lo hacíamos no terminaría de hablar. Carlisle le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la acercó hacia su costado – Haz estado diciendo lo mismo desde que salimos de casa, cariño – le dio un beso en el cabello – Ellos van a estar bien.

\- Lo sé… - suspiró derrotada, se separó de Carlisle y levantó los brazos – Vengan aquí.

Dudamos un momento. Después de todo, éramos adolescentes que aún nos avergonzaba las demostraciones públicas de afecto de parte de nuestros padres, especialmente, en momentos como este. Los abrazos grupales pueden ser bastante vergonzosos, pero lo aceptamos cuando nos dio una mirada de "si no me abrazan, no irán a ninguna jodida parte". Terminé siendo apachurrada en el centro del abrazo.

\- Voy a estar llamando a Victoria para saber cómo están – me sentí más apretada por un breve momento - En serio, cuídense mucho.

\- …Um …bien, mamá, te amamos – dijo Edward cuando pasó el tiempo y Esme no nos soltó - Pero tenemos que tomar un avión.

\- Si, si ya sé – se desembarazó de nosotros, pero tomó mis manos – Compórtate, ¿sí? Haz caso a lo que Emmett te diga y no pelees demasiado con Edward.

Puse los ojos en banco – Dile eso a él – le di un beso en la mejilla – No quiero perder mi avión, así que adiós – también le di un beso a Carlisle en la mejilla y caminé lejos de ellos hacia una remilgada mujer que pidió ver mi pasaporte y boleto de avión. Pronto Emmett y Edward estuvieron siguiendo mis pasos.

\- ¿Por qué tuve que sentarme contigo?

Edward me sonrió brillantemente y recostó su gran cabeza en mi pequeño hombro antes de cerrar los ojos y suspirar como si fuera una mullida almohada de plumas de ganso – El universo conspira para mantenernos juntos.

Empecé a sacudir mi hombro hasta que dejó de poner todo el peso de su cabezota en mi hombro, no porque me molestara, sino para ser mala con él – Consigue una almohada.

Viajar en primera clase sería más genial, si pudiera tomar una copa de champaña como el resto de los adultos a mi alrededor. En lugar de eso, tenía una lata de coca de fresa en la mano, a pesar de que le pedí a la asistente de vuelo que me diera el refresco en una copa.

La asistente me miró con ojos entrecerrados como si fuera una malcriada y después de evaluar mis andrajosos shorts, mi vieja camiseta sin mangas y mis Converse rebosantes de tierra y grava, arrugó la nariz como si apestara, me pasó la lata de refresco sin mirarme y agitó sus pestañas hacia Edward antes de preguntarle si deseaba alguna cosa. _Cualquier cosa._

\- Oh, no te preocupes – dije sonriéndole a la asistente de vuelo, le pasé mi coca a Edward – Él tomará de mi refresco – ella hizo un gesto de asco y mi sonrisa engreída se agrandó – Los flujos corporales no son un problema entre nosotros… ¿entiendes? – sabía que estaba siendo inmadura, pero me sentí realmente bien cuando ella frunció el ceño disgustada y pasó hacia la fila de adelante.

¿He dicho antes que me encantas la frase "flujos corporales"? Deben de saberlo a estas alturas.

Tener tu trasero pegado a una silla por nueve horas es doloroso, así que estuve agotando la paciencia de todos caminando de un lado para otro. Me levanté de mi asiento para platicar con Emmett, jugué con una niña de seis años que lloraba porque le dolían los oídos, conversé con una pareja de ancianos que iban a visitar a sus nietos, coqueteé con un joven empresario que tenía una sexy voz ronca, le di apoyo moral a una mujer que acababa de divorciarse de su esposo de diez años que la engaño con una chica cinco años más joven, fui al baño cuatro veces para hacer pis y una vez para unirme al club de las alturas con Edward.

Fue un vuelo bastante movido.

Cuando pasaba por mi asiento para ir a hablar con una chica de mi edad que parecía ser la hermana mayor de Ricky Ricon, Edward me tomó del brazo y me hiso sentarme en sus piernas – Ya basta – empujó mi cabeza hasta que mi rostro estuvo escondido en su cuello – Duerme un poco, joder. Estás poniéndome nervioso.

La asistente de vuelo palo en el culo que no quiso servirme mi coca de fresa en una copa se acercó para decirnos que "no podíamos adoptar tal postura", así que me senté en mi asiento junto a la ventana y me recosté de Edward para ver si podía dormir un poco, aunque no creía que podría.

Lo siguiente de lo que fui consciente, es que Edward me estaba sacudiendo porque era hora de bajar del avión. Y eso que no creía que pudiera dormir.

Todas las personas con las que hablé durante el vuelo, se despidieron de mí antes de bajar del avión: la pareja de ancianos me dio besos en las mejillas, la niña me regaló una de las pulseras que llevaba en la mano, la mujer divorciada dijo adiós y gracias con una sonrisa cálida, el joven empresario me dio su tarjeta de presentación con un guiño y la hermana de Ricky Ricon me saludó con la mano a pesar de que no pude llegar a hablar con ella.

¿Qué puedo decirles? Me hago querer.

Edward trató de arrancarme la tarjeta de presentación del joven empresario de la mano, pero la guardé en mi bolsillo antes de que la pudiera alcanzar y caminé hacia la salida – Salgamos de aquí, ya estaba a punto de ponerme claustrofóbica – dije tomando la mano de Emmett como una niña pequeña.

Salimos del avión, recogimos nuestras maletas, pasamos por todo el papeleo y luego salimos del aeropuerto directo hacia un sol tan brillante como el de Phoenix (ya sé que es el mismo sol, pero ustedes entienden).

Dios, al fin habíamos llegado a Brasil.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Díganme qué esperan de este viaje.

Como dije en capítulo anterior, se acerca el embarazo de Bella. Rosalie, Jasper y Alice definitivamente aparecerán en la historia, pero un poco más adelante.

Feliz cumpleaños (atrasado) a MelissaAlejandra! me alegra mucho que hayas considerado el cap anterior como un regalo de cumpleaños :')

Un beso y abrazo para ustedes, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Bye!


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Rio de Janeiro era hermoso y ruidoso. Había mucha gente con ese lindo tono de piel aceitunado y todos a nuestro alrededor hablaban en ese rico idioma. Era hasta erótico.

\- Si encuentro un chico apuesto que me hable en brasileño, va a tener mis bragas en las manos en cinco minutos – dije mirando por la ventana del taxi al hervidero de gente que había en las calles. Emmett se echó a reír desde el asiento de copiloto.

– Bueno, vas a conservar tus malditas bragas – dijo Edward groseramente – Aquí no encontrarás a nadie que hable "brasileño". En este país se habla portugués, pequeña idiota.

Me encogí de hombros – Como sea.

Se suponía que debíamos ir directo al muelle por estricta instrucción de Esme, pero mientras nos dirigíamos hacia allá, Emmett y yo convencimos a Edward de quedarnos un rato más en la ciudad. Una de las razones era porque queríamos turistear un poco, pero la más importante era porque eso iba a poner a Victoria como una banshee y eso haría las cosas más difíciles para Edward, quien, por perder en el juego de cartas, era el que tendría que lidiar con ella en todo el viaje.

Emmett le dijo al taxista que nos llevara a un hotel para que descansáramos un poco y guardáramos las maletas antes de irnos a curiosear por la ciudad. Ya habíamos venido antes con nuestros padres, cuando los chicos tenían tres años y yo era un bebé, pero éramos demasiado pequeños para apreciar el viaje. Edward y Emmett habían tomado clases de portugués en la primaria y secundaria, porque Esme los obligó. Ella también sabía portugués desde niña. Eso nos restaba dificultad a la hora de movernos a donde queramos.

El taxista nos llevó al Hotel Brisa Barra. Era lujoso, pero estábamos patrocinados con una tarjeta de crédito dorada por parte de la adinerada familia de Esme, a parte de la tarjeta de crédito que teníamos Emmett y yo patrocinada por el pervertido y adinerado esposo de mi madre. Edward pidió una sola habitación para los tres porque decía que solo serían unas horas, pero como Emmett y yo teníamos pensado quedarnos hasta el día siguiente para retrasarnos todo lo que podíamos, Emmett pidió dos habitaciones más.

Cuando el elevador llegó al cuarto piso, tome mi llave de la mano de Emmett y salí al pasillo - No me molesten en dos horas - abrí la puerta de mi habitación - Llámenme diez minutos antes de salir - entré, pero saqué la cabeza - Fuera de las dos horas.

Revisé la habitación con mi maleta sobre mi hombro y fue satisfactorio ver que todo era grande y espacioso. La habitación era lo suficientemente costosa como para que fuera de otra forma.

Cuando llegué al baño y me enteré de la gran bañera, solté mi maleta y me despojé de mi ropa en ese mismo instante. Para una chica, los baños son unos de los mejores placeres de la vida, y un baño de burbujas, siempre se sentirá como el cielo. En toda la hora y media que duró mi baño; canté, me reí sola como una desquiciada, pensé en los misterios del universo y me puse un poco caliente recordando la sexy voz ronca del empresario del avión. Fue un rato agradable.

En el segundo en el que mis dos horas se acabaron, el teléfono de la habitación sonó, sacándome abruptamente del sueño - ¿Qué? - gruñí cuando puse el auricular en mi oído derecho.

\- Saldremos en cinco minutos - dijo Edward al otro lado de la línea.

Volví a gruñir - Dije que deberían ser diez.

\- Te di dos malditas horas, eso es más que suficiente - dijo y colgó.

Tardamos media hora en salir del hotel, no solo porque tardé más de cinco minutos en vestirme (con la misma ropa que tenía antes del baño), sino también porque Emmett utilizó sus dos horas y veinte minutos más, acompañado de una hermosa brasileña que Edward y yo no teníamos idea de donde salió.

\- Se llama Huilen. La conocí cuando fui a comprar celulares desechables para nosotros después de dejar la maleta en la habitación - dijo dándonos los celulares. Se encogió de hombros - Solo conectamos.

Edward le dio orgullosas palmadas en la espalda y yo rodé los ojos por el gesto. Los hombres son tan imbéciles. Lo bueno de este asunto fue que la chica se ofreció a ser nuestra guía turística, así que Edward rentó un auto para hacer le recorrido.

Como dije anteriormente, Rio era hermoso. Había mucha gente alrededor, hacía calor y la música que se escuchaba era pegajosa. Aunque teníamos el auto, caminamos mucho; tomando fotos de los lugares y de nosotros en dichos lugares. Huilen nos llevó a Pan de azúcar y tomamos el teleférico, también fuimos a un museo de arte contemporánea llamado de una forma que no puedo pronunciar, paramos para comer aquí y allá, estuvimos en el barrio Santa Teresa, pasamos por la playa y lo último que mis pies aguantaron fue la visita obligatoria a la estatua Cristo Redentor. La noche había llegado y quería otro baño. Turistear es agotador.

Y, a pesar de eso, los chicos tenían la intención de volver a la playa a pasar un buen rato - ¿Están dementes? ¡Mis pies están palpitando!

Edward rodó los ojos - La mayoría del viaje lo hicimos en el auto.

Me volteé hacia mi hermano y crucé los brazos como una niña malcriada - ¡Emmett!

Emmett suspiró - Bella...

Huilen dijo algo en un tono algo enojado, pero como me negué a ser obligada por Esme a tomar clases de portugués, no entendí ni una sola palabra. De todo modos, la señalé con mi dedo índice - No te metas en esto, ¿bien?. No es de tu jodida incumbencia.

Ella me miró con ojos entrecerrados y volvió a hablar, esta vez alzando demasiado la voz. Edward le puso una mano en el estómago para que retrocediera el paso que había dado hacia mí mientra Emmett me empujaba bruscamente hacia el auto.

\- Por el amor de Dios, Bella - dijo enojado - Te llevaré al maldito hotel, ¿está bien? - me hizo subir al asiento de copiloto y tiró la puerta tan fuerte que me hizo saltar. Se subió en el lado del conductor - ¿Puedes madurar un poco? ¿O por lo menos pensar antes de actuar? - señaló con la mano abierta hacia donde Edward y Huilen seguían de pie - ¿Tenías que ser tan grosera? ¿Qué ibas a hacer si ella te golpeaba?

No hablé en absoluto porque no me gustaba cuando Emmett se enojaba. Levanté las piernas y puse mi barbilla sobre mis rodillas mientras él seguía hablándome de esa manera tan fuerte y disgustada. Tenía ganas de llorar.

Después de que Emmett me diera su primer sermón en toda mi vida, condujo en silencio y ni siquiera me dijo que me veían después o se bajó del auto cuando me dejó en la puerta del hotel. Arrancó de vuelta a la playa en cuanto estuve fuera de la cabina. Con todo mi disgusto y mis ganas de llorar, caminé hacia la entrada del hotel y me senté en una de las sillas de la recepción porque me había dejado la llave en la cangurera de Edward. Sabía que podía decirle a la recepcionista que me diera otra llave, pero si hablaba, las lágrimas iban a empezar a salir, así que me quedé allí sentada por un largo rato.

Pasó una hora y media para que decidiera que ya no empezaría a llorar si pronunciaba alguna palabra, y cuando me puse de pie, el empresario de voz sexy entró en el vestíbulo y se acercó a la recepción. Durante el vuelo, vestía un elegante traje azul marino, pero ahora llevaba unos sencillos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta negra de cuello V. Él no había notado mi presencia, por lo que me quedé mirando fijamente su trasero mientras hablaba con la recepcionista. Era atractivo, joder. Además de su voz sexy, tenía el pelo castaño claro, ojos azules, barba incipiente muy bien cuidada y la camiseta dejaba ver un torso muy musculoso. Recordé que tenía su tarjeta en el bolsillo de mi short, y de repente, me encontré marcando el número de su móvil en mi teléfono desechable.

Escuché el sonido de su móvil, y luego lo vi sacarlo del bolsillo de su pantalón (lo que me hizo mirar su trasero otra vez) para contestar la llamada - ¿Hola?

Me quedé en silencio un segundo porque no sabía su nombre, pero solo hizo falta mirar su tarjeta de presentación para saber. Duh - Hola, Felix.

Desde donde estaba, pude verlo fruncir el ceño - ¿Puedo saber con quien hablo?

\- Oh - me avergoncé sin razón - Soy Bella, la chica del vuelo de esta mañana.

Dejó de fruncir el ceño para esbozar una pequeña y sexy sonrisa ladeada - La hermosa chica morena del vuelo de esta mañana - se metió una mano en el bolsillo - Me acuerdo.

\- Bueno, no tenía pensado utilizar la tarjeta que me diste, pero ya que parece que me estás acosando, he tenido que llamarte para decirte que dejes de hacerlo.

Mr. Voz Sexy volvió a fruncir el ceño, pero aun tenía esa sonrisita baja bragas en los labios - ¿De qué estás hablando?

Colgué la llamada sin decir nada y caminé hacia donde se encontraba de pie. Todavía tenía el móvil en el oído cuando le toqué el hombro - ¿Ves? Está acosándome. ¿Por qué estás en mi hotel?

Sus cejas se levantaron cuando me vio y ensanchó su sonrisa - ¿Es tu hotel?

Me puse una mano en la cintura - Sabes a lo que me refiero - señalé a mi alrededor con la otra mano - Me hospedo aquí por esta noche.

Se acercó un paso hacia mí y sentí su olor. Una deliciosa, suave y costosa colonia que acentuaba su masculinidad - ¿Solo por esta noche?

Asentí - Rio solo es una parada rápida, vamos a otro lugar.

\- ¿Tú y ese chico amargado con el que te sentabas en el avión? - dijo tomando la tarjeta de acceso a la habitación que le entregó la recepcionista.

Sonreí por su referencia a Edward - Si. Y mi hermano mayor.

Miró alrededor - ¿Y donde están?

Suspiré, recordando cuan enojado estaba Emmett - Estan fuera disfrutando de la vida nocturna de Rio de Janeiro. Y me han dejado sin llave.

Felix barrió su mirada sobre mí desde las puntas de mis pies, hasta la cima de mi cabeza - Que mal - dijo con esa voz sexy de nuevo que me hizo estremecerme involuntariamente. Se acercó otro paso y me ofreció su brazo - Entonces podemos ir mi habitación y esperar con unas cuantas copas de esa champaña que la asistente de vuelo te negó. Después de todo, aquí en Brasil tienes edad suficiente para beber.

Me di cuenta que él creía que yo tenía dieciocho años, pero no lo corregí porque esa era una señal de que me veía más madura (a diferencia de lo que piensan Emmett y Edward), además, él era un hombre realmente apuesto y tenía la oportunidad de tomar esa maldita champaña. Por un momento no podía creerlo, esto parecía directamente salido de mi imaginación. Acepté su brazo - Me parece una idea brillante.

* * *

Hola!

Rápido, ¿eh? =D

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Comenten!

Un beso y abrazo para ustedes. Nos leemos en el próximo.

Bye!


	16. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

En cuanto se sentó al borde de la cama, me subí a horcajadas sobre su regazo y tomé sus labios con los míos besándolo salvajemente. Él puso sus manos en mis caderas y las deslizó hacia arriba dentro de mi camiseta, encontrándose con mis pechos libres del sostén. Gimió y los masajeó, y yo gemí también, pero no porque estuviera excitada, solo lo hice para hacerlo sentir bien. Me bajé de su regazo para quitarme la camiseta y el short apresuradamente, él me miró sorprendido mientras volvía a subirme a su regazo.

\- ¿Por que vas en comando*? - preguntó entre los besos que dejaba en mi cuello.

No contesté. Apreté los ojos para aguantar las lágrimas y busqué su boca para unirla con la mía. Lo besé hasta que mis labios dolían, estaba aliviada de tener mis manos en su cabello y mi torso unido al suyo. Cuando entré a la habitación, él no tenía nada más que sus bóxers puestos , así que lo empujé hacia atrás, quité la delgada tela que nos separaba y tomé su erección en mis manos, ansiosa por tenerlo dentro de mí. Pero esto no se trataba de excitación, esto era porque lo necesitaba y punto.

Lo dirigí y deslicé dentro de mí, frunciendo ligeramente los labios debido a un pequeño ardor, e inmediatamente, empece a mover mis caderas. Salvaje. Duro. Sin descanso.

Después de un rato, él tomó mis brazos y me hizo cambiar de posición para quedar arriba. Por primera vez en mi vida no me gustó, pero no dije nada. Con lágrimas rodando por las esquinas de mis ojos, dejé que me embistiera una y otra vez en la misma posición hasta que empezó a sacudirse y a gruñir por haber acabado. Mientras jadeaba tratando de tranquilizarse, me miró fijamente.

Creí que vendría a recostarse conmigo, quería que envolviera sus brazos a mi alrededor, pero hizo lo contrario. Salió de mí bruscamente y se puso de pie frente a la cama - ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? Hueles a alcohol, ¿Estás ebria?

Me senté y estiré la mano hacia él - Ven a acostarte conmigo.

\- Eso sería lo más conveniente ahora, después de que lo que acabó de pasar fuera una maldita violación.

Negué con la cabeza y me sequé las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano - No digas eso, Edward - estiré la mano otra vez - Ven.

\- ¡Claro que lo fue! ¡Mírate! - me señaló enojado - Nunca me había acostado con alguien tan indispuesta como lo estabas tú hace un momento.

Yo no tenía derecho a enojarme, pero lo hice de todos modos porque eso era más fácil - Y como te has acostado con un montón de perras, sabes de lo que hablas.

\- Exacto - dijo asintiendo, su expresión era furiosa - No olvides que eres una de ellas.

Hace unas horas que sabía con certeza que era una perra, pero realmente dolió que él lo dijera. Empecé a llorar en toda regla: abundantes lágrimas, sollozos, hipidos y mocos. Y me odié por eso.

Me levanté de la cama y me puse mi ropa bajo la atenta y furiosa mirada de Edward. Cuando me vestí, lo miré para saber si había dejado de estar enojado, él siempre trataba de consolarme cuando lloraba aunque estuviera furioso, pero esta vez no era así.

Me tendió la tarjeta de acceso de mi habitación y en cuanto la tomé, caminó hacia el baño, desquitando su rabia en el portazo que le dio a la puerta.

...

Quería irme a casa.

Debí de haberle echo caso a Esme en el momento en que dijo que volviéramos al auto cuando estábamos en el aeropuerto de Phoenix. Yo y mi maldita costumbre de llevar siempre la contraria.

Era temprano en la mañana mientras estábamos en una pequeña lancha de motor directo hacia la isla Esmerald. Si, una isla. Que se llama Esmerald. Como _mi_ Esme. La isla tuvo el nombre desde mucho antes de que Esme naciera, pero la familia asquerosamente rica de su padre la compró y se la obsequió cuando ella tenía solo tres años. Desde entonces ha sido de ella. Una isla.

Emmett no recordaba haber estado enojado conmigo la noche anterior, pero Edward ni siquiera miraba en mi dirección. Anoche fue un completo asco. Las cosas con Felix no habían salido como yo quería. Habían salido como él las tenía planeadas, y tuve que acoplarme a sus planes por ser una idiota e ingenua adolescente de dieciséis años tratando de ser una adulta madura. Después, cuando fui con Edward con el rabo entre las piernas buscando un poco de consuelo, también lo arruiné.

Te lo digo, quiero irme a casa. Y quiero a mi mamá. A mi mamá Esme.

Cuando llegamos al corto muelle de la isla Esmerald, una mujer nos estaba esperando allí. Su cabello era de un rojo tan intenso que parecía fuego, un puñado de pecas adornaba el puente de su nariz, sus ojos grises tenían esa extraña forma hacia abajo que los hacía parecer perpetuamente tristes y su contextura era delgada y pequeña.

Esa era Victoria Masen.

\- ¿Dónde demonios estaban? - preguntó bruscamente. Su ceño estaba profundamente fruncido como lo ha estado desde que la conozco, y sus brazos estaban cruzados en su pecho - Desperdicié una hora de mi preciado tiempo esperándolos aquí ayer. Esme estuvo histérica toda la maldita noche, mi móvil estaba sobre-calentándose a causa de sus llamadas.

Nada de "Hola, chicos". Ella es tan _cariñosa_ , ¿verdad?

Permanecimos en silencio hasta que Emmett y yo miramos a Edward, ya que era él quien debía encargarse de ella - Nos quedamos en la ciudad para hacer algo de turismo - dijo como un niño regañado.

La expresión de Victoria se volvió más furiosa - ¡¿Y no se suponía que eso era exactamente lo que NO debían hacer?!

\- Lo sentimos - dijimos los tres al unísono. Era mejor mantenernos mansos con esta mujer.

Ella no reconoció nuestra disculpa. Empezó a caminar por el muelle hacia un sendero rodeado de árboles tropicales - Caminen - dijo groseramente.

Victoria vendría siendo algo así como la tía abuela de Edward, si no fuera tan joven. Ella era una auténtica Annie** (cabello rojo y todo). La malhumorada Annie, como Renné la llamaba, se encontró con el abuelo de Esme cuando tenía nueve años y tuvo la suerte de apelar al lado bueno, caritativo y cariñoso del hombre. Él y su esposa la adoptaron y le dieron todo el amor que no había recibido de los padres biológicos que ella nunca conoció. Esme tenía once años en ese entonces, y la acogió como una hermana pequeña, a pesar de su difícil actitud. Victoria era como un animalito salvaje y rabioso, pero, según Esme, era solo un comportamiento que había adoptado para protegerse. Pasó un largo tiempo para que la niña comprendiera totalmente que la familia Masen la amaba y no la abandonaría, y cuando lo hizo, entregó todo su corazón a su nueva familia. Pero solo a su familia.

Caminamos un corto tramo hasta llegar a una hermosa y luminosa casa. Victoria subió los escalones del porche y se acercó a una mujer bajita y de piel oscura parada en la puerta delantera - Esta es Kaure - dijo señalándola - Ella y su marido viven con nosotros en la isla.

Edward dijo "hola" y Emmett "gusto en conocerla", pero yo me quedé en silencio porque no tenía ganas de nada. La señora inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente hacia nosotros, casi como una reverencia asiática, y Victoria resopló antes de decir algo en portugués con un tono desdeñoso. Sabía que estaba diciendo algo como: " _estos estúpidos niños no necesitan tu respeto_ ".

Se escuchó un sonido de carcajadas antes de que un hombre fornido de cabello marrón y un chico pelirrojo delgado salieran de la casa - Oh! Ya están aquí - dijo James, el marido de Victoria - Esme va poder respirar.

\- ¡Bella! - exclamó el chico antes de bajar los escalones del porche de un salto y correr para envolverme fuertemente en sus brazos.

Lo abracé con la misma intensidad y jadeé cuando me levantó del suelo para hacerme girar - Hola, Riley - dije cuando me puso en el suelo otra vez.

Riley es el hijo mediano de Victoria y james, tiene trece años y me ama tanto como yo lo amo, osea, un montón. Las millones de veces que han ido de visita a Phoenix, él ha sido mi inseparable compañero, contándome historias y haciéndome reír. Siempre dice que se casará conmigo algún día - ¡Tu cabello ha crecido! - dijo tomando un mechón.

Le sonreí cálidamente - Me queda el cabello largo, ¿eh?

\- Te queda bien - dijo una nueva voz masculina - Casi pareces una chica.

No tenía que voltearme para saber que era Laurent, el hermano mayor de Riley. Laurent tiene veinte años y es la viva imagen de su padre: cabello marrón y ojos azules. Es la creme de la creme cuando se trata de chicos atractivos, y por eso, era un narcisista imbécil. Fue la razón de que mis experimentos sexuales con Edward comenzaran, era necesario que practicara antes de confesarme, para que cuando él me dijera que sentía lo mismo por mí y me besara, no sería un desastre.

Mi idiotez era del tamaño de Texas. Aún lo es.

Me volteé y le regalé la más falsa de mis sonrisas - Hola, querido Laurent.

Él me sonrió sin muestra de su antigua imbecilidad, pero supuse que era resultado de adquirir responsabilidad en la pequeña niña que llevaba en brazos. El idiota había dejado embarazada a una chica en la universidad, y como era de esperar, la chica no estaba preparada para ser madre. Ni tampoco estaba interesada en intentarlo. Le envió la bebé a Laurent con apenas dos días de nacida y desapareció de la faz de la tierra. Según me había comentado Esme, la niña se llamaba Irina y ya debía tener unos cinco meses de edad.

Levanté las cejas fingiendo incredulidad y lo señalé, mirando a James - No puedo creer que él sea el papá de alguien, ¿están seguros que esa pequeña criatura está bien?

James se echó a reír alegremente. Siempre me costaba creer que él era el marido de una persona tan amargada como Victoria.

\- Oigan, chicos, me alegra verlos y todo, pero muero de calor y estoy cansado - dijo Edward empezando a caminar hacia la casa. Se veía malhumorado - Adiós.

Lo miré hasta que entró en la casa, mi estado de ánimo volviendo a bajar.

Quiero irme a casa.

* * *

Hola!

En el capítulo anterior me olvidé de aclarar una duda (tengo memoria a corto plazo xD): _El club de las alturas_ se refiere a las personas que tienen sexo en un avión.

También voy a hacer otras aclaraciones por si acaso:

* _Ir en_ _comando:_ se refiere a no llevar ropa interior.

** _Annie:_ tira cómica/musical/película con el mismo nombre, donde la niña es una huérfana que se encuentra con un millonario que decide adoptarla. Y en coincidencia con Victoria, también es pelirroja.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap y espero sus comentarios. Reboto de ansias por hablarles sobre Felix (nada más que un incordio en la historia ¬¬), pero es mejor mantener mi boca cerrada por el bien de mi sádica intención de hacerlas moler los sesos preguntándose si el bebé será de él o de Edward.

Un beso enorme para ustedes, las quiero. No leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Bye!


	17. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

Estaba dormida, pero un ligero movimiento a mi lado hizo que abriera los ojos. Me asusté como la mierda cuando vi una sombra cerniéndose sobre mí, y lo único que se me ocurrió, fue lanzar un puñetazo.

\- ¡Ow!

Detuve mi mano justo antes de dar otro golpe - ¿Laurent?- la sombra alargó la mano hacia la lámpara en la mesita de noche y la encendió. Sí era Laurent - ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo dándome un susto como ese?

Se sentó al borde de la cama con cuidado - ¿Estás segura de que eres una chica? - frotó el área entre su nariz y ojo derecho - Vas a dejarme un moretón.

Lo miré con ojos entrecerrados - No me importa. ¿No podías encender la luz?

Hizo un gesto amplio hacia la cama - No quería despertarlos - volvió a frotar la zona herida - Por cierto, ¿estás seduciendo a mi hermanito?

Bajé la vista hacia el brazo que Riley tenía apretado alrededor de mi cintura. Me encogí de hombros - Es lindo.

Él resopló y se acercó hacia lo que había venido a buscar a mi habitación. Tomó a su durmiente bebé en brazos - ¿Sabes si Kaure le dio de comer antes de dormir?

Los chicos y yo ya teníamos tres semanas de haber llegado a isla Esme. En ese tiempo, Laurent se había convertido en el guía vacacional de Edward y Emmett, así que recogía a Irina donde sea que estuviera cuando regresaba. Laurent había llevado a los chicos a hacer snorkel, nadar con marsopas, ir a cuevas sumergidas, hacer exploraciones por toda la isla, pescar, hacer clavados en la cascada, ver arrecifes de coral y muchas otras cosas divertidas, mientras yo me quedaba en la casa que nos asignaron durmiendo y leyendo. Hoy había sido el unico día que había ido a bañarme un rato a la playa con Riley y Bree, la hija menor de Victoria y James, pero solo porque me lo habían suplicado de rodillas. No tenía ánimos de corretear por la isla, casi me sentía como aquella vez en que estuve "deprimida", pero sabía que era solo aburrimiento auto-infringido.

Asentí mientras bostezaba - ¿Por qué no la dejas? Vas a hacerla tomar frío todo el camino a la otra casa.

\- La abrigaré bien - dijo besando la mata de cabello rubio platinado que había en la cabeza de la pequeña Irina - Si la dejo aquí no podré dormir.

\- No voy a hacerle nada a tu hija - dije ofendida.

Laurent me sonrió de esa manera que hacía acelerar mi corazón cuando tenía trece años - No me malinterpretes. Solo soy un padre sobre-protector que suele levantarse durante la madrugada para chequear a su hija.

Me quedé mirando como Laurent acunaba a la pequeña con una ternura nada propia de él; la mecía en sus brazos y daba suaves palmaditas a su trasero mientras la miraba dormir, sus ojos estaban llenos de amor. Amor hacia una criatura que él no deseó. ¿Cómo habrá reaccionado cuando se la entregaron? Ni siquiera puedo imaginarme como la llegada de Irina sacudió la vida de Laurent. Debió ser muy difícil. Tener que hacerte cargo de un bebé cuando eres tan joven, y sobre todo, cuando no estabas esperando por ello, no es una broma.

\- ¿Estabas asustado? - pregunté mirándolos fijamente.

\- Estaba que me cagaba del miedo - respondió entendiendo el contexto de mi pregunta - ¿Cómo iba a hacerme cargo de un bebé? Estuve a punto de enviarla por donde vino - sonrió mirando a su hija - Pero entonces, ella tomó mi dedo índice en su mano diminuta y también tomó mi corazón. Me dije a mi mismo que no podía abandonarla como lo hizo su madre, ella era mía e iba a hacer lo que sea por ella.

No respondí porque me pareció realmente hermoso lo que había dicho, y eso me causaba piel de gallina. Riley se apretujó más contra mí y frotó su mejilla en mi hombro. Los sentimientos que me provocaron las estúpidas palabras de su hermano mayor, hicieron que le acariciara el cabello con ternura.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y Edward se asomó a la habitación, pero no entró, solo se quedó de pie inmóvil en el marco de la puerta. Sus ojos se movieron de Laurent a mí, y luego a Riley, antes de que su ceño se frunciera. Me sorprendió verlo aquí, no lo había visto mucho en estas tres semanas. Él y Emmett se iban temprano en la mañana y llegaban antes o después de oscurecer, pero exhaustos. Caían como piedras en cuanto entraban a la casa. Lo que significa, que no habíamos resuelto el pequeño problema de la última vez.

\- Bueno, nos vemos mañana - dijo Laurent levantándose de la cama.

\- Llévate a tus hermanos - dijo Edward acercándose hacia la cama. Sacudió a Riley bruscamente hasta que lo hizo abrir los ojos - Vete a casa, amigo.

Riley lo miró con amargura, pero se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el otro lado para tomar a Bree en brazos. Antes de salir, me deseó buenas noches y torció los ojos a Edward. Laurent soltó una risita por lo nariz mientra negaba con la cabeza y se despidió agitando su mano. Me despedí de igual forma.

Edward y yo nos quedamos en silencio, escuchando el ruido ensordecedor de las cigarras y de las olas al llegar a la playa. Me sentí bien con solo saber que estaba en la misma habitación que yo, aunque no hubiera hecho ningún movimiento hacia mí. Lo miré fijamente mientras él miraba por los ventanales, su piel se había oscurecido de permanecer tanto tiempo bajo el sol y su cabello estaba llegando a un nivel de desorden nunca antes visto, incluso para él, debido al agua salada. Tenía puestos unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas, haciendo evidente para mí que sus aventuras de macho salvaje por la isla había hecho crecer sus músculos.

Inhalé nerviosamente antes de levantarme de la cama y acercarme a él para tomar uno de sus brazos - Ven a la cama conmigo - dije apenas lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara, me sentía como una esposa que ha tenido una discusión con su marido.

Él me miró fijamente por un momento antes de ceder y caminó conmigo hacia la cama. Se acostó sobre su espalda e inmediatamente tiró de mí hasta hacer que me acurrucara en su pecho. Suspiré aliviada, a punto de empezar a ronronear como un gato feliz. No podía creer que me sintiera así por este idiota, creí que solo era costumbre lo que me hacía querer estar siempre con él, pero después de esa noche en Rio de Janeiro, comprendí que no se trataba de simple costumbre. Era él. No quería a nadie más en mi vida.

\- ¿Te cansaste de ignorarme o solo estás aquí porque pensabas que iba a tener una noche agitada con Laurent? - pregunté frotando su hombro izquierdo con mi dedo pulgar - Ya que soy una perra...

El hecho de que yo haya jodido las cosas, no quiere decir que haya olvidado que me dijo perra. O que por lo menos lo insinuó. Me lo había dicho antes, pero siempre fue en términos de familiaridad y broma, no con la intención de herirme como lo hizo en esa ocasión. Me había dolido mucho cuando lo dijo.

Edward exhaló como si estuviera harto de mí, pero aun así me hizo acurrucarme más contra él - Lo siento, estaba siendo un idiota - dijo con voz ronca. Sabía que lo decía sinceramente, aunque lo estuviera disfrazando con condescendencia.

Cerré los ojos y sonreí - Bien, voy a perdonarte solo porque me lo estás implorando - él bufó y mi sonrisa se agrandó, pero a medida que el silencio también lo hacía, mi sonrisa fue menguando hasta no quedar nada - Lo único que quería era que me sostuvieras así - estaba pensando en voz alta sin darme cuenta - Creo que acostarme contigo cuando me sentía tan mal fue un error. Lo arruiné.

Casi escuché como su ceño se fruncía - ¿Qué te hizo sentir tan mal? Estabas llorando - hubo un momento de silencio - Y por cierto, ¿dónde demonios estabas? - abrí la boca, pero él no me dejó hablar - No me digas que en tu habitación. Yo tenía tu tarjeta de acceso y olías a alcohol - de repente me hizo a un lado bruscamente y se sentó - ¿Dónde estabas, Bella?

Me di la vuelta hasta quedar sobre mi espalda y lo miré por debajo de mis pestañas - Pedí otra llave en la recepción - susurré.

Su bronceado rostro tomó un tono rojizo mientras me miraba con intensidad - No lo hiciste, maldita sea - frunció los labios y sus fosas nasales se abrieron de furia - Ni siquiera tenías la jodida ropa interior puesta.

Querías salir de esta situación, pero no sabía que hacer ni decir. No soy buena trabajando bajo presión, así que le cedí el lugar a la idiota que suele reinar en mi mente - No es de tu incumbencia - dije señalando la puerta - Vete.

No se fue, en cambio, me tomó la barbilla fuertemente con la mano y acercó su rostro al mío - ¡¿Dónde. Estabas?!

Sus dedos me estaban lastimando - ¡Suéltame! - dije tratando de hacer que me soltara - ¡Llamaré a Emmett!

Abrió los ojos como platos - Estuviste con alguien - susurró con incredulidad. Me soltó y se echó a reír como un loco - Luego viniste conmigo para quitarte el mal sabor de boca - lo dijo con ironía, pero sus palabras estaban cargadas de dolor - Pero, ¿sabes? No tengo derecho de reclamarte nada - negó con la cabeza mientras se reía - Huilen trajo una amiga en el tiempo que a Emmett le llevó dejarte en el hotel. Pasamos un buen rato.

Las cosas con Edward siempre fueron así. Nunca fuimos exclusivos, así que estaba conmigo y con cuanta chica quisiera, mientras yo rechazaba a los chicos para estar únicamente con él. Después de un tiempo, los chicos dejaron de intentar ligarme porque Edward había dejado claro que yo era de su propiedad y que les iba a ir mal si se me acercaban en ese plan. Eso a menudo me molestaba, pero no ponía demasiada atención porque estaba acostumbrada. Ahora sí que no podía soportar que me tratara así, eso era ser un gran y gordo hipócrita.

Froté mi barbilla - Sal de mi habitación.

Edward hizo una reverencia caballerosa cargada de sarcasmo - Tiene usted toda la razón - caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió - Debo salir de su habitación. Definitivamente.

Cuando cerró la puerta, me hice bolita en el centro de la cama y lloré por horas. Lloré hasta que mis ojos cerraron sus compuertas para re-abastecimiento. Pero aunque me sentía agotada de tanto llorar, me levanté de la cama y me colé en la habitación de Emmett porque no quería estar sola.

* * *

Hola! Cómo están?

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Comenten!

No saquen conclusiones apresuradas, lean hasta el final de la historia. Y no se preocupen si sienten que Bella está siendo una estúpida, siempre lo fue, así fue como la creé. xD

Les mando un beso y abrazo enorme. Nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Bye!


	18. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

Se suponía que nuestra estancia en la isla Esmerald duraría un mes y medio, pero solo duró un mes porque todo se fue al traste después de mi pelea con Edward: Yo solo salía de mi habitación después de la medianoche para asaltar el refrigerador por unos atracones que me daban después de no tener hambre durante el día y Edward ya no quería seguir su aventura salvaje por la isla con los otros chicos, salía solo y desaparecía todo el día, regresando al atardecer para encerrarse en su habitación.

Eso había puesto a Emmett muy furioso, así que dijo que quería irse a casa y nos dijo a Edward y a mí que nos fuéramos al infierno.

Riley y Bree estuvieron muy tristes por mi partida. Ellos habían sido mis fieles compañeros durante ese aburrido mes, y dejarlos fue lo único que lamenté al abandonar el viaje prematuramente. Victoria estuvo casi de buen humor cuando supo que nos íbamos.

Durante el vuelo, donde tuve que sentarme con Edward otra vez porque Emmett no quiso cambiar de asientos conmigo, estuve pensando en el abuelo Bernard. Él solía decir: "El que no oye, siente". Y eso fue exactamente lo que nos pasó con este viaje. Esme nos dio una lista de cosas que debíamos y no debíamos hacer, y los tres hicimos caso omiso a sus indicaciones e hicimos lo que nos dio la gana. No la llamamos en cuanto aterrizamos, ni fuimos directamente al muelle, hablamos con desconocidos en la ciudad... ni siquiera pudimos acatar una pequeña orden como ponernos bronceador. Y ahora aquí tenemos las consecuencias. Grandes consecuencias.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? - preguntó Edward mirándome con el ceño fruncido. Era la primera vez que me hablaba desde nuestra discusión.

\- ¿Qué te importa? - respondí poniendo una mano sobre mi sudorosa frente. No me sentía bien, me dolía la cabeza, los oídos y el estómago.

Ignoró mi grosería - Te ves algo verde.

\- Solo quiero bajar de este avión... - susurré acomodándome de lado para darle la espalda. Cerré los ojos e inmediatamente me dormí.

...

Cuando me desperté, el avión estaba aterrizando y mi rostro estaba enterrado en el musculoso brazo de Edward. Él parecía no estar prestando atención, así que simplemente me aparté y miré por la ventana sin decir nada. Me sentía peor que antes de quedarme dormida, ahora podía agregar mareos y fiebre al conjunto. Genial.

Esme nos estaba esperando en el aeropuerto cuando bajamos del avión y recogimos nuestras maletas, su expresión al vernos fue de la alegría, directamente hacia el desconcierto - ¿Qué ha pasado con ustedes? - preguntó mirando cada uno de nuestros rostros.

Me imagino el contraste que estaba viendo con las personas que vio irse hace un mes: Emmett estaba demasiado bronceado, su nariz estaba mudando piel, su cabello era una maraña de rizos más largos de lo que suele llevarlo y su ceño estaba fruncido. Edward estaba igual, pero podías agregar ojeras y un pequeño arete que le había hecho Kaure en la oreja derecha. Luego estaba yo: pálida, ojerosa, desaliñada, triste y afiebrada.

Hermoso conjunto de personas.

Me entraron unas irracionales ganas de llorar cuando la vi, quería abrazarla, pero lo dejé para después porque tuve que correr hacia el baño más cercano. Vomité mi alma, vida y corazón en el retrete. Y luego me eché a llorar porque estaba embarazada y no sabía quien era el padre de mi bebé.

Patético.

Me di cuenta de mi estado hace tres días, cuando esperé mi periodo una semana completa. Nunca, desde que ese mal había llegado a mi vida, se había retrasado. Cuando eres una persona sexualmente activa y tu ciclo menstrual nunca antes retrasado, no llega, debes preocuparte. Y cuando empiezas a marearte, a tener nauseas y a vomitar por las mañanas todo lo que comiste por la noche, no tienes que orinar en un palito de plástico para enterarte de lo que está pasando dentro de ti.

Estaba jodida. Realmente jodida.

\- Bella, cariño, ¿estás bien? - dijo Esme tocando la puerta del cubículo donde estaba acuclillada.

Le di a la cadena del retrete, me limpie las lágrimas y salí - Estoy bien - me acerqué al lavabo para enjuagar mi boca - Tengo gastritis. No comí casi nada durante el viaje, Kaure cocina medio raro - lo de Kaure cocinando raro era verdad, no me gustaba demasiado su comida.

Ella acercó su mano hacia mi frente para tomar mi temperatura - Tienes fiebre.

Me encogí de hombros - Ya sabía yo que no me sentía muy bien.

Esme me abrazó y me frotó la espalda - Mira como están todos ustedes - dijo con lamento - No debí haberlos dejado ir.

Estuve más de acuerdo de lo que ella podía imaginarse. Apreté los ojos para no empezar a llorar de nuevo - Te dije que no quería ir.

\- La próxima vez voy a hacerte caso - me soltó después de darme un beso en la frente - Vamos a casa para que tomes algo para esa fiebre.

...

Esme y Emmett estaban mirándome como si tuviera dos cabezas, la noticia que les había dado no les había caído muy bien - ¿Pero cómo... esto... por qué? - preguntó Esme, los dos estaban mirándome como si no pudieran entenderme.

\- Ya lo había estado pensando desde antes, desde la última vez que Charlie estuvo aquí - dije arrugando la nariz por el insoportable y grasoso olor a tocino que había en el comedor - Los chicos se van a la universidad y Charlie siempre ha querido que fuéramos a vivir con él. Emmett está saliendo del nido, pero ya que a mi me faltan dos años, puedo pasar ese corto tiempo estando con él.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que volvimos de la isla Esmerald y no había dicho ni una sola palabra sobre mi embarazo. Tomé el jeep de Emmett un día para ir a la farmacia a comprarme una prueba y me la hice allí mismo en el baño. Cuando salió positiva, compré otra, y cuando esa salió positiva también, compré otra, que también salió positiva. Al menos me hice amiga de una chica que estaba en la misma situación que yo, tenía dieciocho años y se llamaba Lauren. Estaba tratando de ocultar los síntomas pasando la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de Reneé y fuera con Lauren, pasando por casa de Esme de vez en cuando para que no pensaran que estaba deprimida. Quería decirle a Edward, pero me acobardaba cuando pensaba en que no podría ir y decirle: "Edward, estoy embarazada y hay solo un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidad de que el bebé sea tuyo". Eso lo mataría. Y, al mismo tiempo, el no decirle me mataba por completo. Esa era la razón principal de que mi idea de irme a Forks cuando los chicos se fueran a la universidad, se adelantara.

Lauren había estado pensando en abortar su bebé, y como rebote, también lo había estado pensando yo, pero deseché la idea después de soñar una noche con una hermosa niña de tres años correteando en el patio delantero de la casa de Esme. Su pelo tenía ondas suaves de color cobrizo como el de Edward y ojos azules como los de Félix, me miró con una sonrisa enorme en sus pequeños labios y me llamó mamá, antes de correr hacia mis brazos. Cuando desperté, lloré afligida porque quería que sus ojos fueran verdes, pero supe querría a mi bebé sin importar qué color de ojos o cabello tuviera. Al día siguiente, fui una perra molesta y sensiblera hasta que logré hacer que Lauren empezara a amar a su bebé.

Emmett asintió empezando a entenderme - ¿Pero por qué quieres irte ahora? Falta un mes para que Edward y yo entremos a la universidad.

Me encogí de hombros - Quiero acostumbrarme a estar en Forks - puse el codo en la mesa y apoyé mi cara en la mano para poder cubrir mi nariz disimuladamente, así no vomitaría en mi regazo por ese asqueroso olor - No quiero llegar y correr inmediatamente a las clases.

A Esme le temblaba el labio inferior - ¿Y yo? ¿Vas a dejarme sola?

Oh por Dios, no sabía qué decir para evitar que rompiera a llorar. Últimamente, Esme había estado muy susceptible, lloraba por el simple hecho de que el sol brillara. No teníamos idea de qué le pasaba. Lloraba si hacía demasiado calor, si alguno de nosotros maldecía, si se le rompía una taza accidentalmente, si Carlisle tenía turnos de noche en el hospital, si yo no quería desayunar, si Emmett no quería cortar su cabello, si Edward derramaba un poco de té frío en la encimera... ¡era frustrante! Ya había pasado una semana desde que estaba así y estaba poniendo todo mi esfuerzo en no hablarle de mala manera con este mal humor que me cargaba por las estúpidas náuseas permanentes que tenía. Sin importar que su extraño comportamiento estaba salvándome de ser el centro de atención.

Alargué mi mano libre para tomar la suya - No vas a estar sola - dije con gentileza - ¿Qué hay de Carlisle?

Se echó a llorar. Joder - ¡Carlisle siempre está ocupado! Sus turnos de noche me hacen sentir sola, y si te vas, voy a estarlo aún más.

Quería suspirar, pero no era buena idea - Mamá...

Se levantó de la mesa y puso el maldito sarten oloroso de tocino en el fregadero mientras arrugaba la nariz. Gracias a Dios - Está bien, esta bien - dijo secándose las lágrimas, parecía una niña enfurruñada - Te he tenido por dieciséis años. Es el turno de Charlie.

Miré a Emmett para saber si también lo aprobaba, me miró como si sospechara algo, pero luego suspiró derrotado - Papá va estar emocionado.

\- Lo está - no podía creer que me costara tanto sonreírle - Ya le ha dicho a todo el pueblo y me ha matriculado en el instituto.

* * *

Hola! Como están?

Me ha dado un poco de miedo subir el cap, estoy asustada por sus amenazas xD Pero vuelvo y repito: NO saquen conclusiones apresuradas, esperen hasta llegar al final de la historia. (no quiero que nadie agonice ni muera)

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, estoy preparada para sus gritos de dolor por el resultado del embarazo de Bella (tengo la necesidad de volver a repetir que no saquen conclusiones apresurada...).

XOXO para ustedes!

Bye!


	19. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Giré la cabeza para encontrar a Edward de pie un escalón antes del que estaba sentada - Nada.

En realidad, estaba sentada en el último escalón de la escalera a las seis de la mañana porque había ido a vomitar al baño de la planta baja para que nadie me escuchara, y necesitaba un momento para recobrarme.

Me hice a un lado para que pasara y él se fue directo hacia la cocina sin decir nada más. Escuché su trasteo y me pregunté por qué estaba despierto tan temprano. Cuando me llegó el delicioso olor a café, no pude evitar caminar hacia allá. Él estaba sentado en la barra de desayuno con una taza de café humeante en la mano mientras miraba fijamente a hacia un punto imaginario.

\- ¿Puedo tomar un poco de café también? - pregunté, a pesar de que ya estaba buscando una taza para servirme. La verdad era que no quería tomar café, mi estómago estaba demasiado sensible, solo quería tener mi propia taza para poder olerlo - ¿Por qué estás despierto tan temprano?

Él no contestó, así que me di la vuelta con mi taza en mano. Me estaba mirando fijamente ahora, como había estado mirando el punto imaginario de hace un rato - No tenía sueño - respondió tomando un sorbo de café sin apartar su mirada de mí - ¿Por qué estás levantada tan temprano?

\- No tenía sueño, tampoco - caminé alrededor de la isla de la cocina, incómoda - ¿Sabes que me voy hoy a Forks, cierto?

Estuvo inmóvil por diez segundos antes de asentir - ¿Por qué estás marchándote a ese aburrido lugar?

Yo también lo miré por diez o más segundos antes de darme suficiente valor para responder - Estoy embarazada y no sé quien es el padre de mi bebé, así que estoy marchándome a Forks porque no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se vea obligado a cargar con el peso de mis malas decisiones.

Contuve la respiración mientras esperaba a que respondiera, las piernas me temblaban. Suspiré aliviada cuando bufó y se echó a reír - Imagínate eso.

Le sonreí temblorosamente y me acerqué la taza a la nariz para oler el café - Aterrador, ¿eh?

Sabía que no era justo para él que le haya dicho la verdad con la certeza de que lo tomaría a broma solo para mantener mi conciencia tranquila de que al menos se lo dije y que no era mi problema si no lo creía, pero no iba a poder vivir en paz si no intentaba decírselo de alguna forma. Me sentía más liviana ahora.

Edward se tomó lo que quedaba de su café, llevó la taza al fregadero para enjuagarla y luego me abrazó por la espalda, tomándome por sorpresa - Sabía que uno de los dos tenía que irse, pero siempre pensé que sería fácil porque yo sería quien lo hiciera. Yo era quien siempre tenía la primera y última palabra. Ahora sé que te dolía verme con con otras chicas, y también sé como te sentías con respecto a mi partida a la universidad - apoyó su barbilla en mi cabeza - Lamento no haber sido mejor contigo - besó mi cabello y dejó sus labios ahí por largo rato - No seas demasiado inquieta en el vuelo. Y saluda a Charlie de mi parte.

Dejó de abrazarme y salió de la cocina dejándome de pie en medio del lugar con un dolor en el pecho. Puse mi taza en el fregadero y salí apresuradamente de la cocina hacia el baño porque ahora me parecía insoportable el olor a café.

...

 **Emmett**

Íbamos camino al aeropuerto en el auto de Carlisle mientras Esme iba diciéndole a Bella la lista de cosas que debía hacer ahora que iba a vivir sola con el descuidado de Charlie.

\- ...demasiada comida chatarra, te conozco Isabella Swan, tienen que comer comida saludable - suspiró - Tú y Charlie juntos me preocupan… - dijo Esme pellizcando el puente de su nariz.

Bella se veía algo demacrada, pero sonreía - Tranquila… Charlie no ha muerto, no creo que vaya a morir yo tampoco. Sobreviviremos.

Edward no vino con nosotros, había estado siendo un culo desde que estábamos en la isla Esmerald, ya estaba comenzando a hartarme. Sabía que todo tenía que ver con Bella, que era también la razón de que como él, ella hubiera estado siendo un culo todo este tiempo, pero como he dicho anteriormente, no voy a meterme en los asuntos de esos dos.

Ya en el aeropuerto, Bella se volteó hacia nosotros después de registrar su maleta y hacer el papeleo - Es hora de partir - dijo teatralmente, Esme inmediatamente la abrazó mientras empezaba sollozar. Rodó los ojos - Oh por Dios... ¡No me voy a la guerra, solo iré a vivir con Charlie!

\- Oh, cariño, ¡te voy a extrañar tanto! - Esme no la soltaba - Me vas a dejar sola con estos hombres.

Como cuando nos íbamos en el viaje anterior, Carlisle trató de salvar a Bella del abrazo estrangulador de Esme - Bella va a estar bien, cariño.

\- Así es, voy a estar bien - dijo Bella dándole palmaditas en la espalda, aunque no se oía muy segura de su declaración - También te voy a extrañar, mamá.

Esme sollozó más fuerte, pero la soltó para que Carlisle pudiera despedirse - Cuídate mucho, Bella - ella asintió - Te voy a extrañar.

El abrazo terminó - Yo también.

Entonces, posó su mirada sobre mí. Siendo honesto, quería sollozar como lo estaba haciendo Esme, pero supuse que no era buena idea. Ella se burlaría de mi sensible trasero, así que le sonreí hasta que se acercó a mí para rodear mi torso con sus pequeños y delgados brazos.

Me aclaré la garganta - Llama cuando llegues, esta vez sí debes hacerlo - asintió y apreté mi abrazo - Iré cada vez que pueda. Salúdame a papá.

\- Sí… Lo haré - frotó su rostro en mi camiseta - Te amo, Emmett.

\- También te amo, Bella.

La solté y le di un beso en la frente. Veía su espalda mientras caminaba para tomar su avión y me sentí vacío. ¿Cómo iba a ser mi vida de ahora en adelante sin Bella conmigo?

Definitivamente me sentiré incompleto.

\- Oh, bebé - Esme me frotó la espalda mientras sorbía por la nariz - Nuestra Bella se ha ido.

 **Bella**

El viaje fue una total odisea para mí, me sentía fatal. Tomé un vuelo de cuatro horas hasta Seattle y luego una hora en una maldita avioneta hasta Port Angeles, donde estaba cayendo un diluvio. Esperaba que Charlie tuviera preparada el arca, pero solo tenía su coche patrulla. Corrió hacia mí y tomó mis maletas para meterlas en coche, Esme me había obligado a ir de compras para comprar ropa lo suficientemente abrigada ya que todo lo que tenía era demasiado ligero para Forks.

El viaje en coche fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. Yo ya le había dicho por teléfono que algo estaba pasando conmigo, no le había especificado lo que era, pero le dije que hablaríamos en casa. Cerré lo ojos y me comodé en el asiento, de todos modos no había mucho que ver, todo era verde, y además, mirar por la ventanilla me mareaba.

La casa de Charlie era de dos pisos y contaba con tres dormitorios y un baño. La primera, única y última vez que estuve en allí, fue cuando tenía como siete años. No recuerdo mucho, solo sé que Emmett y yo pasamos los días mirando por la ventana hacia el patio delantero lleno de barro. Ninguno de los dos quiso volver jamás.

Hasta ahora.

Mientras me instalaba en el dormitorio que daba al patio delantero, Charlie ordenó pizza. Se la dejé toda a él, estaba demasiado asustada como para comer, y el olor grasoso de la pizza era asqueroso.

Al atardecer, cuando ya no pude posponerlo más, me senté frente a un incómodo Charlie en la sala de estar - Bien, Bella, ¿cual es el problema? - pasé saliva dificultosamente y él se inclinó hacia mí con su careto de jefe de policía - ¿Es algo ilegal?

Negué con la cabeza - No, no es nada ilegal.

\- Eso es bueno - dijo aliviado, recostándose al espaldar del sofá.

\- Estoy embarazada.

...

...Umm ¿...es malo si una persona no se mueve ni respira?

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. No tendrán que esperar hasta el final de la historia para saber quien es el padre del bebé, se descubrirá pronto.

Comenten! Me encanta saber lo que opinan (aunque de verdad me asusten sus amenazas).

Un beso y abrazo enorme para ustedes, nos leemos en próximo cap.

Bye!


	20. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

Sé que fue muy difícil para Charlie al enterarse de mi embarazo, a pesar de que no lo exteriorizó. No me gritó o dejó de hablarme, ni siquiera se enojó. Su shock consistió en quedarse paralizado por una cantidad considerable de tiempo, y me asusté tanto que literalmente vomité en mi regazo.

Pero eso no fue lo peor. Lo peor fue explicarle que no había un padre para mi bebé cuando me pidió el nombre de dicho sujeto para poder dispararle en el entrecejo con el casual tono de voz que podrías usar para decir: _"Esta noche quiero cenar albóndigas"_. Aun así no se sobresaltó, lo único que hiso fue decirme tranquilamente que me explicara. Obviamente no le dije los detalles, solo le dije que no podía darle un nombre y que no quería hablar de ello, así que no me presionó, pero podía ver en sus ojos lo decepcionado que estaba de mí.

Le hable sobre mis razones para venir a Forks. Quería que supiera que no había venido solo por mi conveniencia, de verdad había decidido venir a vivir con él una vez que Emmett y Edward se fueran a la universidad. No quería que hablara con nadie sobre mi embarazo, esperaba mantenerlo en secreto. Siempre fui una descarada sin una pizca de vergüenza, pero esto era diferente y serio, no quería que les dijera a Esme ni a Carlisle, ni siquiera quería que se lo dijera a Emmett porque él no iba a poder cerrar la boca con los Cullen. Reneé no tenía cabida en este tema ya que no creía que le interesaran mis problemas, además, Charlie no tiene ningún tipo de contacto con ella, así que no me preocupaba.

Cuando él me escuchó completamente y aceptó todos mis términos sin siquiera elevar la voz un poco, me volví una pequeña niña llorona. Me eché a llorar mientras le decía hipando que no había querido que las cosas sucedieran así, que sabía que debía estar decepcionado de mí y que sentía ponerlo en una situación como esta, pero él era la única persona en quien pude pensar en mi desesperación. La última vez que nos vimos él me había dicho que no me abandonaría, que siempre que lo necesitase, estaría dispuesto a hacer por mí lo que fuera y no tenía idea cuan importante habían sido para mí esas palabras. Le dije que de verdad lo lamentaba, pero que estaba tomando su palabra. Necesitaba que me ayudara, estaba asustada y necesitaba a mi papá.

Charlie me abrazó por mucho tiempo y me dijo que no estaba decepcionado, solo estaba triste. Dijo que yo podría haber hecho mejor las cosas, pero él no podía enojarse conmigo, después de todo, esta es una de las repercusiones de crecer de la manera en que Emmett y yo lo habíamos hecho. No teníamos un padre ni una madre en casa, y aunque Esme y Carlisle podía hacer ese papel, no era lo mismo. Nosotros sabíamos que ellos no eran nuestros padres, sabíamos que nuestro padres originales estaban lejos y eso puede perjudicar a los niños.

Yo no podía echarle la culpa a Charlie de mis irresponsabilidades, y aunque me gustaría, ni siquiera podía echársela a Reneé. Y se lo dije una y otra vez, pero no pude hacerle cambiar de opinión.

\- Entonces... ¿voy a ser abuelo? - dijo con una sonrisa agotada para cambiar el tema.

Asentí mientas hipaba - ¿Pu-puedes cre-erlo? Y y-yo voy a-a ser ma-mamá... - dije mientras me estrujaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano - Voy a pa-sar el res-resto de m-mi adolescen-cia lim-piando popó.

Él miró mi regazo - Bueno, deberías empezar limpiando vómito.

...

A pocos días de comenzar el instituto en Forks, un mes después de mi llegadas, estaba echada en el sofá viendo la televisión y comiendo malvaviscos de una gran bolsa.

Charlie entró en el lugar, poniéndose de pie en medio de la pantalla – Oh, magnifico. ¿Quién quiere ver tele? Mejor veamos al atractivo Charlie – dije rodando los ojos – ¿Te importaría?

No se movió – No estoy todo el tiempo a tu alrededor, pero estoy seguro que no te has acercado al hospital.

Fruncí el ceño - ¿Hospital? ¿Para qué?

\- Llevas un bebé allí adentro – dijo señalando mi apenitas, muuuuy apenitas abultadito vientre – Tienes que ir al hospital.

\- Charlie, ¿estás seguro que eres el padre de dos hijos? – pregunté con una ceja levantada – No sé si alguien te lo ha dicho, pero debes esperar a que el bebe se cocine bien. Cuando mi panza esté del tamaño de una pelota de playa – usé mis manos para enfatizar el tamaño – _Entonces_ , debo ir al hospital para sacarlo fuera.

Charlie puso cara de preocupación, verdadera preocupación. Se tapo el rostro con una mano – Es una chica como ella quien va a estar a cargo de un ser humano… Dios mío…

\- ¡Oye! - dije indignada - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Suspiró, mirándome como si fuera una retrasada mental - Bella, tienes que ir al hospital para que lleves control de tu embarazo. Debes saber si el bebé está saludable, si tú lo estás.

Me metí dos malvaviscos a la boca - Oh, así que eso es… está bien – dije volviendo mi vista al pedacito de pantalla del televisor que su cuerpo dejó libre – Mañana iré.

Media hora más tarde, Charlie estaba pidiendo una cita con el ginecólogo en la recepción del área de ginecología del hospital de Forks. La señora de la recepción estaba muy extrañada de ver a Charlie allí. Al principio la miré con el ceño fruncido por ser tan entrometida, pero luego recordé que este era un pueblo pequeñito y todos se conocen. Después de que él evadiera expertamente las preguntas de la señora, ella nos hizo pasar al consultorio diciendo que éramos afortunados de que el doctor Hale estuviera desocupado.

\- Cambia esa cara, Bella – dijo papá mientras caminábamos a la oficina del doctor.

Yo no estaba para nada contenta. Odio los hospitales, y, además, había dicho que vendría mañana. ¡El sofá era un lugar cómodo!

Al llegar a la puerta que decía _"Doctor Hale"_ , Charlie tocó antes de abrir. Allí había un chico desgarbado, que si doy en el blanco, puede que sea de mi edad o unos pocos años mayor que yo. Era alto y delgado, tenía el pelo rubio miel casi llegando a sus hombros y ojos de un azul que me hizo revolver el estómago por ser tan similares a los de Félix. Nos miró algo asustado.

Me pude puntillas para acercarme al oído de Charlie – ¿Él es el doctor? – dije desconcertada. El chico llevaba esa bata blanca típica de doctor, con una plaquita en el bolsillo que decía _"Dr. Robert Hale"_ , y en el escritorio, había una foto suya junto a una rubia guapísima que se parecía mucho a él.

\- No lo sé – dijo Charlie igual de desconcertado que yo.

\- ¿No que todo el mundo se conoce aquí? – dije en nuestra conversación de susurros.

Charlie rodó los ojos - Es nuevo en el pueblo. Escuché de él, pero no lo había conocido.

El chico se aclaró la garganta y volteamos a verlo. Ahora se veía más confiado. Cuando entramos, él estaba junto a la ventana del consultorio, pero ya se había sentado tras el escritorio. Hiso un ademán para que nos sentáramos frente a él, así que eso hicimos. Con mucho recelo, pero lo hicimos.

\- ¿Eres el doctor Hale? - pregunté con un tono de desconfianza que no pude evitar.

El chico dudó un momento, pero al final asintió – Así es, soy Robert Hale – tenía acento sureño. Extendió su mano hacia mí para que la estrechara, no lo hice, así que Charlie la tomó en mi lugar.

Entrecerré los ojos - ¿Estás seguro? ¿No me estás timando? – Charlie no dijo nada, pero estoy segura que estaba pensando lo mismo.

Vi en sus ojos unas ganas agudas de reírse - Sé que no lo parece, me encuentro en este tipo de situaciones a menudo - sonrió con falsa inocencia - Puedo parecer un chico de instituto, pero en realidad tengo veintinueve años.

No había creído una mierda de lo que él había dicho, pero quiero terminar con esto rápido. Sea doctor o no – Bueno, doctor – sus ojos brillaron cuando dije _"doctor"_ – Estoy embarazada.

Hubo una pausa de cinco largos segundos – Uhm… ¿cómo te llamas? – preguntó el _doctor_ algo incómodo.

\- Bella – dije cortante.

\- Bueno, Bella, no sé si sepas como funciona esto de _paciente-doctor…_ \- dijo mirándome exactamente como yo había mirado a Charlie hace media hora en casa – Te sientes mal, vienes al doctor – se señaló – Le dices como te sientes, el doctor te da el diagnostico y lo que debes hacer para curarte o lo que sea… - agitó su mano restándole importancia – Así que, si ya sabes lo que tienes... ¿a qué diablos vienes?

Yo sonreí ampliamente y Charlie se enderezó en la silla como una vara. Los dos abrimos la boca para hablar, pero entonces la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a un hombre con un café en la mano. Tenía el cabello rubio oscuro y ojos azules, el mismo tono de los del _doctor._

Se detuvo al vernos a Charlie y a mí, luego posó sus ojos en el _doctor,_ quien se levantó de la silla de un salto – Jasper… - dijo el hombre con voz grave – ¿Qué. Estás. Haciendo?

* * *

Hola!

Estoy siendo buena escribiendo rápido para ustedes, esto es como una banderilla blanca en señal de tregua por todas la angustias que les estoy haciendo pasar con respecto al embarazo de Bella.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Me emociona leer sus reviews!

Un nuevo personaje ha aparecido!

Un beso y abrazo para ustedes, nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Bye!


	21. Capítulo 21

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

La preocupación inundaba el rostro del falso doctor, ahora llamado Jasper – Na-nada, papá…

Lo sabía! – Ah, ya entendí – dije levantándome de la silla, señalé al hombre del café – Él es el verdadero doctor Hale, y tú – señalé a Jasper – Eres el imbécil de su hijo, quien quería tener la oportunidad de ver la vagina de una chica y hacer con nosotros una gran historia para contar a sus amigos –imbéciles también- más tarde, ¿no es así?

\- Bella… - dijo Charlie apenado por mi excelente vocabulario.

El verdadero doctor avanzó unos pasos hacia mí – Lo siento mucho, señorita, de verdad lo siento. Mi hijo a veces no sabe medir sus actos – si Charlie estaba apenado, el verdadero doctor no tenía donde esconderse de la vergüenza.

\- Oh, no se preocupe – dije agitando una mano – Créame, es algo que yo haría si tuviera la oportunidad, pero los uniformes de este señor – señalé a Charlie – No me quedan, y también está el gran inconveniente de que soy una chica así que no me puedo hacer pasar por él. Eso apesta – me senté en mi silla otra vez y señalé a Jasper - Su hijo ha hecho una muy buena actuación. Además, acaba de decir exactamente lo que quería que le explicaran a mi padre.

Jasper fue enviado a casa con una de esas terroríficas frases: _"hablaremos en casa"_. Lo sentí por él, había sido una buena broma.

Luego de eso, el verdadero Dr. Hale me atendió y le dio la razón a Charlie con lo del control y todo eso.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunté asustada.

\- Es el latido de tu bebé - dijo el Dr. Hale frotando mi estómago con el _transductor_ , o micrófono, como decidí llamarle - Y si miras a la pantalla podrás verlo.

\- ¿De verdad? - miré a la pantalla con el estómago lleno de ansiedad, pero después de un minuto completo de mirarlo, volteé a ver al doctor con cara de fastidio - ¿Donde está? - pregunté cortante.

Charlie se echó a reír - Ahí está, Bella.

Entrecerré los ojos hacia la pantalla - Yo no veo nada - solo veía cosas borrosas a blanco y negro en la pantalla.

El doctor Hale pasó los siguientes veinte minutos tratando de hacerme ver a mi bebé, preguntando si no veía la diminuta cabeza y el cuerpecito, pero nunca logré distinguirlo. Cuando se rindió, imprimió las imágenes y dijo con monotonía que lo buscara por mí misma en casa. Charlie se quedó con las imágenes y las miró con una sonrisa mientras caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento para irnos a casa.

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo? - pregunté cuando noté que su rostro se estaba volviendo rojo.

Señaló la imagen - Tú eras así de pequeña - evitó mi mirada al decirlo y podía sentir que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas - Ahora tienes algo igual de pequeño dentro de ti.

Gruñí, molesta por haberme vuelto tan dispuesta a la hora de llorar - Eres un sensiblero, Charlie - dije apresurándome para entrar en el coche patrulla - Por cierto, no quiero ser desagradecida, pero... odio estar yendo a todos lados en este coche.

\- Ya había estado pensando en eso - dijo Charlie abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad - Así que estuve hablando William Black. Él y su hijo Billy están reparando una camioneta para ti.

Lo miré con incredulidad - ¿Me estás regalando una camioneta?

Asintió - Así es.

\- Por Dios, Charlie. ¡No eres ni un poco disciplinario! - dije levantando las manos - Cuando tu hija de dieciséis años queda embarazada le das un sermón épico y la castigas de por vida, ¡no vas y le compras un auto!

Se echó reír - Estoy de acuerdo, pero ya lo había comprado antes de que me dieras las noticias.

\- Bueno... - me encogí de hombros - No voy a rechazar una camioneta.

Acabábamos de llegar a casa cuando recibí un mensaje de Esme. Ella me llamaba dos veces a la semana, y después de que los chicos se fueran a la universidad, me mandaba mensajes diciendo que se sentía sola y que extrañaba demasiado a sus hijos. Sonreí mientras lo habría, pero luego tuve que dejar de hacerlo porque sufrí un mini infarto al pie de las escaleras.

\- ¿Bella? - preguntó Charlie con preocupación.

Me tapé la boca con la mano que tenía libre mientras miraba la imagen de una ecografía en el mensaje. Por un momento pensé que Charlie le había enviado las imágenes de mi ecografía telepáticamente, pero cuando más abajo leí que se trataba de su propia ecografía mi corazón canceló el infarto. Eso no quiere decir que mi impresión se había ido. No podía creer lo que decía el mensaje.

Me giré hacia Charlie y sostuve en alto mi celular - Esme va a tener un bebé.

...

No fue hasta el primer día del instituto que volví vi a ese chico Jasper otra vez. Estaba en casi todas mis clases. Cuando me vio por primera vez ese día, en clase de biología, me sonrió y apartó la maleta del banquillo a su lado para que me sentara.

Acepté su ofrecimiento – Hey, doc. ¿No se supone que debes estar en el hospital? Señor _"tengo veintinueve años"_ \- dije sonriendo. Él se echó a reír – Eso fue genial.

\- Si, fue genial – suspiró – Pero ahora estoy castigado por el resto de mi vida. Eso sí que no es nada genial.

\- Nah… pudo haber sido peor – dije sacando una bolsa de malvaviscos de mi maleta, últimamente siempre tenía ganas de comerlos. Jasper se quedó mirando la bolsa de malvaviscos y luego me miró fijamente hasta que no pude más – Sí. Estoy embarazada.

Él se sobresaltó y miró alrededor para ver si alguien me había oído. Habíamos pocos en el aula y el profesor no había llegado – Yo… solo… ¿Como..? – balbuceó como un idiota.

Rodé los ojos – Solo sácalo de ti. ¿Quieres saber cómo es que la hija adolescente del jefe de policías del pueblo está embarazada? – asintió despacio. Suspiré – Yo también soy nueva aquí. Mis padres se divorciaron hace mil años, así que mi hermano y yo nos quedamos con mi madre en Phoenix... – dudé acerca de lo último – Bueno… técnicamente nos quedamos solos, a ella y a su esposo les gusta estar lejos de casa y tienen un extraño trabajo que los hace viajar sin descanso – en realidad no sabía por qué demonios le estaba diciendo todo eso. Me encogí de hombros y me metí otro malvavisco a la boca – Y pues… se puede decir que esto es el resultado de eso. He estado haciendo lo que quiero cuando quiero estando sola.

Me miró impresionado - Ya veo, así que por eso viniste a vivir con tu padre.

Estaba empezando a hacer mucho ruido con la bolsa de malvaviscos y los otros estudiantes estaban empezando a mirarme raro, pero me no me importó – En parte. El idiota de mi hermano se fue a la universidad y yo me quedé sola. Créeme, después de haber estado siempre con él, ahora que se ha ido, la vida no es tan genial.

Jasper sonrió – Sí, sé de lo que hablas. Mi hermana se ha quedado en Houston con mis abuelos, se niega a vivir en un aburrido y pequeño pueblo como Forks - tomó uno de mis malvaviscos y le di una mirada asesina - Pero vendrá, no resistirá demasiado sin nosotros.

Recordé a la chica rubia de la foto – ¿Esa chica guapa de la foto en el escritorio de tu padre?

Asintió - Se llama Rosalie.

\- Se parece mucho a ti – dije recostándome de la mesa, él tomo el resto de los malvaviscos.

\- Somos gemelos.

\- ¿Gemelos? ¡genial! – dije en medio de un bostezo, ya tenía sueño. El profesor llegó y comenzó su efusivo discurso de inicio de clases, así que como estábamos en la última mesa del aula, me puse cómoda - Despiértame si el profesor se acerca.

A partir de ese día, comenzó nuestra épica amistad. Jasper iba por mí a casa todos los días para llevarme al instituto ya que yo odiaba la camioneta que papá me había regalado y él decía que le daba vergüenza tener una amiga que tenía una chatarra por auto. Yo, como toda una responsable mala influencia que soy, le enseñé que solo los idiotas cumplían los castigos de sus padres, por lo que siempre salíamos a Port Angeles en su auto o íbamos a mi casa después del instituto para que pudiera jugar con su largo cabello mientras veíamos televisión o estudiábamos. En Forks no había nada divertido para hacer.

Pero claro, no todo podía ser de color rosa (en realidad, odio el color rosa), así que los problemas comenzaron. Ustedes ya saben, donde hay Bella, hay problemas.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, hay que ver qué problemas va a causar esta señorita.

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios (y amenazas), me encantan.

Les envío un abrazo y un beso, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Bye!


	22. Capítulo 22

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

Un _buen_ día, o mejor dicho, noche, Charlie llamó a los padres de Jasper a casa para que tuviéramos una seria conversación después de que llegara del trabajo y nos encontrara a los dos acurrucados y dormidos en mi cama con las mantas hasta el cuello. Se imaginó lo peor.

Charlie estaba preocupado de que yo estuviera arrastrando a Jasper al camino del mal.

\- La responsabilidad cae sobre ti, Bella – dijo mirándome duramente.

Y el Sr. Robert…

\- ¿Has tirado a la basura la educación que te hemos dado, Jasper? – dijo señalándose a si mismo y a su esposa, la guapa señora Lilian.

Estaban haciendo todo un drama de esto.

El padre de Jasper sabía que yo estaba embarazada, obviamente, era mi ginecólogo, y no es que fuera un secreto tampoco, mi estómago estaba comenzando a crecer. Él estaba aterrorizado de que Jasper pudiera estar involucrado conmigo románticamente. Yo sabía que él quería gritarle a Jasper que no me viera más, pero no lo hizo porque Charlie estaba presente.

Deberían estar agradecidos de que no estaba de humor, o les hubiera hecho creer que Jasper sería el nuevo padre de mi bebé - ¡Hacía frío! – dije defendiéndonos, era verdad. Jasper y yo venimos de estados calientes, Forks es como la Antártida para nosotros. Después de que odiaba el calor, ahora lo extraño.

Lo que pasó fue que estaba lloviendo a cántaros y estábamos viendo una película en el sofá. Hacía frío, así que envié a Jasper a mi habitación por mantas para nosotros, pero nunca regresó. Cuando subí porque estaba harta de esperar, el cabrón estaba dormido y acurrucado en mi cama mientras yo esperaba por las mantas como una idiota. Estaba a punto de empezar a gritarle, cuando un relámpago enorme hizo estallar los fusibles, causando que se fuera la luz. En una fracción de segundo estaba metida bajo las mantas junto a él.

Jasper se despertó y salió de mi habitación para buscar velas por la casa, pero más relámpagos seguían cayendo, y estaba tan asustada, que le grité a Jasper que volviera y no buscara ninguna maldita vela. En cuanto regresó, tiré de él hacia la cama, me acurruqué a su lado apoyando mi mejilla en su hombro y cerré los ojos fuertemente. Él se burlo de mí todo el tiempo por miedosa, y eventualmente, nos quedamos dormidos.

Ninguna explicación valió para nuestros padres. El Dr. Robert siguió con el sermón, pero fue Charlie quien se cansó y me gritó que no me acercara a Jasper.

Y me eché a llorar. Llorar en serio.

No sé si porque el imbécil de Jasper estaba creciendo en mí, por las malditas hormonas del embarazo o porque era la primera vez en mi vida que Charlie me había gritado. Eso hizo que el doctor creyera en serio que había algo entre nosotros.

Pero de todos modos, nada cambió.

Jasper, como muy buen chico que era, había aprendido de su servidora que los castigos y mandatos como: _"¡No te acerques a Bella!"_ , no se les hacía caso. Seguimos siendo inseparables.

Como mi estómago se hacía cada vez más notable, los rumores comenzaron, y el pobre Jasper se vio involucrado. Ya sabes: Pueblo pequeño, infierno grande.

Decían que el primer día que Jasper y yo nos conocimos, fue en el instituto. Que quedamos enredados al instante y lo hicimos en uno de los armarios de limpieza. También que nos conocíamos desde antes de llegar a Forks, y como quedé embarazada, nos mudamos para evitar los rumores en nuestra supuesta ciudad. Otro me hacía quedar como una perra: decían que un cualquiera me había embarazado antes de llegar a Forks, y me enredé con Jasper a propósito para amarrarle el hijo a él.

El último era algo romántico: que mi hijo no era de Jasper, pero él se había enamorado de mí a primera vista en el instituto, y me propuso ser el padre de mi hijo sin importar de quien fuera, que estaba teniendo problemas con sus padres porque se oponían a nuestra relación y él les había dicho que si no me aceptaban, huiría conmigo a un lejano lugar.

¡Qué pasada!

Charlie y el Dr. Robert estaban a reventar de preocupación, sin darse cuenta que a Jasper no le importaban esos malditos rumores, al igual que a mí. La cosa fea fue cómo las personas hablaban de que si Charlie no podía mantener a su hija a raya, mucho menos podría hacerlo con los delincuentes. Esas malditas personas podrían irse al infierno, mi papá era bueno en su trabajo.

Un día, le presenté a Jasper una fastidiosa chica pequeñita que me seguía a todas partes, llamada Alice. Ella se unió a nosotros a fuerza, y poco después, se volvió la novia de mi mejor amigo.

Nuevos rumores comenzaron:

\- Jasper se aburrió de mí y me dejaría criar a mi hijo sola.

\- Jasper ahora amaba a Alice y solo me pasaría una mensualidad para su hijo.

\- Jasper descubrió que el hijo no era suyo y me botó por eso.

\- Alice era solo una tapadera de nosotros.

\- Alice, Jasper y yo, éramos un trío.

Con este último rumor nos reímos por una semana. Bromeábamos todo el tiempo sobre eso, y un día, Alice me beso en los labios en los pasillos del instituto. Fue un gran acontecimiento para todos, incluyéndome.

Alice no tenía problemas con padres aburridos y aguafiestas. Su madre murió en un accidente de auto cuando ella tenía siete años, y su padre vivía en Inglaterra por un traslado en su trabajo. Conocimos al padre de Alice por vídeo-llamada y era un hombre bastante serio, todo un contraste con su amadísima hija. Ella vive con su loca y podridamente rica abuela paterna, quien es tan alivianada, que fue ella quien sugirió a Alice besarme.

Jasper y Alice me habían preguntado por el padre de mi bebé, y les dije que no quería hablar de eso. Félix no pasaba por mi cabeza, ni siquiera recordaba muy bien su apariencia, pero todos los días pensaba en Edward. No había un solo día en que no lo hiciera. Él estaba hasta en mis sueños. También en mis pesadillas.

El día que cumplí diecisiete años, a los cinco meses de mi embarazo, supe que mi bebé sería un niño. Yo había estado totalmente segura de que sería una niña, incluso tenía un nombre para ella. Leah. Con lo caprichosa que era, me sorprendió que la noticia no me cayera mal. Creo que ver a Charlie y Jasper tan felices por que fuera un chico fue lo que me entusiasmó a mi también. Al día siguiente, Alice me llevó de compras a Port Angeles en busca de ropita azul cielo.

Esme tenía un mes de embarazo menos que yo, pero me envió otra imagen de una ecografía donde se demostraba que su bebé sería una niña, aunque yo no pude comprobar nada porque todavía no entendía esa mierda. Sin saber que yo también buscaba nombres para mi bebé, me pidió sugerencias para su criatura, y quise darle el que había pensado para mi bebé, pero ella dijo que no le gustaba. Ella quería algo poco común y significativo. Me deprimí cuando me dijo dos semanas después que había decidido que su bebé se llamaría Renesmee, una combinación de su nombre y el de su mejor amiga.

Pobre bebé.

En cuanto terminé la llamada con ella, llamé a Carlisle para que la detuviera, pero dijo que teníamos que acostumbrarnos porque cuando le había sugerido que lo cambiara, ella se había echado a llorar por tres horas.

\- ¿Qué tal Samuel? - preguntó Charlie tomando la lata de cerveza que había apoyado en mi enorme estómago de ocho meses.

Le había encomendado a él la tarea de nombrar a mi hijo, tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo - Pensé que le pondrías Charlie.

Sonrió mientras miraba hacia el televisor - Definitivamente tendrá mi nombre, pero no sería práctico tener a dos personas con el mismo nombre en una casa - tomó un trago de su cerveza y volvió a ponerla en mi estómago - Samuel estaría bien como primer nombre, podríamos decirle Sam.

El mencionado chico empezó a mover sus manos y pies dentro de mi estómago. Me encantaba cuando hacía eso, pero aveces dolía un poco - Le gusta.

\- ¡Por fin me prestas atención! - dijo Charlie sonriendo. Por lo general, tenía que esperar a que Jasper estuviera cerca para que pudiera sentir a su nieto, ya que mi bebé parecía amarlo a él y solo a él.

Puse una mano a un costado de mi estómago, donde Sam parecía tener su saco de boxeo - Ya puedes parar, cariño, a mamá le duele - sonreí cuando los movimientos se detuvieron - Eres un niño bueno, muy bueno.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios n.n

Las quiero! nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

Bye!


	23. Capítulo 23

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

Normalmente, mi posición para dormir consiste en acostarme sobre mi estómago, dejando mi mano izquierda bajo la almohada y mi brazo derecho a un lado de mi cuerpo. Pero últimamente, estoy sospechando que hay un dispositivo dentro de mi cuerpo (controlado por mi hijo), que me hace dormir sobre mi espalda los días viernes.

Por eso, mientras dormía maravillosamente bien, alguien posó su pequeño, pero pesado trasero (considerando que estaba poniendo todo su peso), sobre mi rostro.

\- Edward… - dije con voz ronca y amortiguada, sumida en la inconsciencia.

\- No, no, no – dijo una risueña vocecilla – Sam, mami, soy Sam.

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos mientras trataba con dificultad de respirar a través de su trasero, me sentía horrible cada vez que decía ese jodido nombre en las mañanas.

Dejó su posición sobre mi cara para darme un beso en cada mejilla - Te perdono, mamá, así que no tienes que enojarte, ¿vale?

El día que Samuel Charles Swan nació, lloré por interminables horas. Pesó cinco libras con siete onzas y midió dieciséis pulgadas. Cuando una de las enfermeras lo puso en mis brazos y vi su cabeza llena de pelo cobrizo, supe amaba a Edward con todo mi corazón y me eché a llorar tan fuerte que la enfermera volvió a tomarlo de mis brazos por miedo a que lo dejara caer o algo parecido.

Luego del parto, tenía tres cosas que decir:

1ro. Que el padre de tu mejor amigo, sea tu ginecólogo, es horrorosamente vergonzoso.

2do. NO voy a dejar que otro hombre me ponga las manos encima nunca más. Seré una madre célibe.

3ro. Tengo que darle la razón a Reneé. ¡Dar a luz duele como la mierda!

Era común para él escuchar el nombre de Edward en mi boca en las ocasiones en que estaba demasiado ansioso como para dormir unos minutos más. Que casi siempre, eran las mañanas de los viernes, ya que ese día desayunábamos en el restaurante de los Weber. Él sabe que cuando lo digo, mi humor se vuelve un asco toda la mañana. No era molestia con respecto a Edward, sino conmigo misma. Han pasado seis años desde la última vez que lo vi o hablé con él, y sigo teniéndolo presente en mi vida como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. De todos modos, no podría olvidarlo aunque quisiera, el tan solo ver el rostro de Sam, su cabello cobrizo y sus ojos verdes, era suficiente recordatorio.

Extrañamente, Sam no me pregunta quien es Edward. Solo me lo preguntó una vez, y cuando me volví una impedida mental para explicárselo, me paró en seco diciendo que ya no quería saberlo.

Sí. Ese pequeño niño de cinco años.

Le regresé los besos en las mejillas - No estoy enojada, cariño.

Al levantarme y mirar el reloj en mi mesita de noche, me di cuenta que era muy tarde. Charlie se habrá ido hace mucho a la estación. Fruncí el ceño extrañada, si no me despierto lo suficientemente temprano, él suele venir a despertarme antes de irse a trabajar. También era extraño que los chicos no me hubieran sobrecargado el celular con llamadas y mensajes, maldiciendo mis tetas o algo parecido, por estar llegando tarde al desayuno.

\- ¿Estabas despierto antes de que el abuelo se fuera? - pregunté mientras le quitaba la ropa para meterlo al baño.

Se encogió de hombros sin responder.

Lo miré con ojos entrecerrados - ¿Si o no?

Se volvió a encoger de hombros - Uhm... no.

Me pareció sospechoso, e iba a preguntar, pero lo olvidé cuando me arrancó sus calzoncillos de la mano y se los puso en la cabeza antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo riéndose a carcajadas con su traserito desnudo.

Me eché a reír y salí detrás de él - ¡Ven aquí, trasero pálido! ¡No evadas el baño!

Me hizo hacer ejercicio matutino correteándolo por toda la casa, antes de lograr atraparlo y meterlo al baño. Después de bañarlo, buscaba para él una camiseta en su cajón. Extrañamente, estos días el sol estaba haciéndose presente en éste pueblo, por lo que me decidí por ponerle una camiseta de mangas cortas y unos shorts. Apenas lo abrí, una camiseta color naranja de mangas cortas estaba en primera fila, y era raro, ya que no recordaba haberla usado recientemente, pero la saqué y la puse sobre la cama de Sam mientras cerraba el cajón.

\- Mamá, ese color no va con mis ojos – dijo Sam despectivamente. Me giré bruscamente hacia él con cara de tragedia.

\- ¿De donde has sacado eso? – pregunte lentamente, aunque sabía muy bien de donde lo había sacado.

\- Tía Alice me ha dicho que no me ponga ese color porque no va con mis ojos, me hace parecer una zanahoria – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mirándome fijamente con sus enormes y hermosos ojos verdes.

\- ¡Oh, mi pobre bebé! – corrí hacia él y lo envolví en mis brazos – ¡¿Qué te ha hecho esa maléfica enana?!

El horror continuó - Me ha dado una lista de colores que no debo usar y hay muchos en mi cajón. Creo que lo mejor será que vayamos de compras. Hay mucho que comprar, novaremos mi armario y pondremos uno maaaas grande, también…

Mi cara no tenía precio. Me quedé en silencio, mirándolo dar un discurso sobre colores y "novaciones". No sabía qué decir, ni siquiera pude corregirlo con la palabra renovación.

Alcé una mano para acariciar su desordenado cabello cobrizo, lamentándome como si le faltara algún miembro de su cuerpo - ¡Te ha lavado el cerebro por completo! No hagas caso nunca más a esa pequeña desquiciada… – dije después de unos segundos apretujándolo en mis brazos.

Entonces, visualicé mi celular y entrecerré los ojos, lo tomé para marcarle, pero en ese instante una llamada suya apareció.

\- ¡ALICE BRANDON! ¡¿Que demonios le has hecho a mi hijo?! – dije ni bien contesté la llamada, pero al otro lado solo se escuchaban múltiples risas. Fruncí el ceño confundida hasta que empecé a escuchar la inconfundible risita de Sam a mis espaldas. Me giré hacia él para ver que estaba completamente rojo de la risa – ¿Que está pasando?

\- ¡Bella, me has hecho el día! – escuche la entrecortada voz de Jasper al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Jasper?

\- ¿Viste su cara? ¡Fue épica! – escuche decir a Rosalie entre hipidos.

\- ¿Rosalie?

\- ¡Mi estómago! ¡Duele! – chilló Alice entre risas.

\- ¡¿Pero qué diablos está pasando?! - dije mucho más alto de lo que mis cuerdas vocales estaban acostumbradas, causando que me fallara la voz. Con eso, las risas se intensificaron y mi pequeño parecía una lombriz rociada con sal en el suelo.

\- ¡Hay que sacar a Sam de ahí! – escuche a Jasper gritar siguiéndole un portazo.

\- ¡Jazz, apresúrate! ¡Antes de que digievolucione! – gritó Alice muy fuerte, las carcajadas de Rosalie escuchándose en el fondo. Tan fuerte, que creí escucharla frente a la cas…

Escuché pisadas apresuradas dentro de la casa y corrí hacia las escaleras para encontrarme a Jasper al pie de ellas con una sonrisa insegura.

\- Hola, Bella… - dijo nerviosamente.

\- Jasper… - dije mirándolo fijamente, casi segura de que tenía cara de asesina serial. Ni siquiera me preocupé del hecho de que no llevaba pantalones porque Sam los había mojado en su intento de meterme a la bañera con él.

\- ¡Ahora, Sam! – gritó de repente, y por mi costado, Sam voló deslizándose por el barandal de las escaleras aterrizando en los brazos de Jasper quien no tardó desaparecer por la puerta de entrada.

Descalza y sin pantalones, bajé corriendo las escaleras y salí fuera de la casa hacia el porsche amarillo chillón de Alice, quien arrancó apresuradamente en cuanto Jasper saltó dentro.

\- ¡MIERDA! ¡ME LAS PAGARÁN, CABRONES! – grite pisoteando en medio de la calle.

La señora cope, mi anciana y gruñona vecina de enfrente, jadeó desde su habitual lugar en la mecedora del porche de su casa - ¡Muchacha desvergonzada! ¡Ten un poco de respeto por la gente a tu alrededor!

Suelo mantener la boca cerrada cuando me habla, ya que Charlie me hizo jurar por el cabello de Jasper que no le volvería a contestar una sola palabra después de que le gritara "maldita vieja metiche" cuando me dijo que mi hijo iba a echarse a perder por tenerme como madre. Así que como no podía contestar, fruto de mi amor hacia la melena de Jasper, me subí la camiseta y le enseñé mi pecho libre de sostén antes de voltearme hacia mi casa.

\- ¡Se lo diré a Charlie!

Levanté mi mano derecha y también mi precioso dedo medio. Ella no podía decir que no era cariñosa. Estaba ofreciéndole amor, después de todo, ese era mi dedo corazón.

* * *

Hola!

Acabo de terminar el cap y no quería subirlo porque tengo mi otra historia abandonada y quiero ponerme al día, pero no he podido resistirme xD

¡Misterio resuelto! Bueno, parte de él.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Comenten!

Un beso y abrazo para ustedes, nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Bye!


	24. Capítulo 24

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Por aquí! – escuché al entrar al pequeño restaurante de los Weber. Me giré para ver a Sam de pie en la silla para llamar mi atención como si estuviéramos entre un mar de personas, le sonreí mientras me acercaba. Cuando huyó de casa no tenía nada más que calzones, pero ahora llevaba un montón de costosa ropa encima.

Mis queridos amigos se mordieron los labios para esconder la sonrisa - Hola – dije secamente al sentarme en la mesa.

\- Hola, Bella – dijeron Alice, Rosalie y Jasper al unísono con solemnidad.

\- ¡Hola, mami! – dijo Sam sonriendo ampliamente, le desordené el cabello (por si pudiera desordenarse más) mientras le sonreía.

\- Hola, chicos – dijo Angela, la hija de los Weber, al acercarse a la mesa - ¿Que ordenarán?

\- Hola, Angela. Por ahora tráenos a Sam y a mí unas malteadas de chocolate, por favor – dije sonriendo, ella miró hacia los demás algo insegura – No te preocupes por ellos, pero si quieres, puedes traerles un vaso de agua. O en su defecto, ácido de batería.

\- ¿Agua? – protestó Alice cuando Angela se fue – ¡Supéralo, Bella! !Solo fue una broma!

Mary Alice Brandon.

Esa chica pequeñita y fastidiosa. Como saben, la conocí hace 6 años unos meses después de haber llegado a Forks, cuando el imbécil de Mike Newton le arrancó uno de sus zapatos de diseñador y lo arrojó hacia el bosque detrás de la cafetería del instituto. El tacón por poco me saca un ojo.

¿Qué hacía en el bosque detrás de la cafetería? Echaba mis tripas como abono para los árboles.

Como buena samaritana que soy, le devolví el zapato, y desde ese día no me la pude despegar de encima. Me seguía a todas partes hablando hasta por los codos. Me fastidiaba su intensa personalidad y vaya que me esforzaba en huir de ella, pero era como un rastreador que me encontraba donde sea que me escondiera. Luego de un tiempo comprendí que no la podría evitar por mucho que me esforzara, así que decidí darle una oportunidad y bueno… aquí está sentada siendo la enana malévola que es, pero que quiero como no tienen idea.

\- Fue genial, creo que no había reído tanto en mi vida – dijo Jasper sonriendo.

Jasper Hale.

Mi mejor amigo y novio de Alice. Ustedes ya saben quién es y como nos conocimos. Lo quiero a él y a su cabello (que no se había cortado ya que Alice y yo se lo impedíamos) con toda mi alma y corazón.

\- Creo que reíste más cuando corría tras el autobús de la escuela por haberla dejado tirada en el invernadero – reía Alice.

\- ¡Pero hubieras visto la cara de imbécil que te cargaste! – dijo Rosalie empezando a reír – ¿Quieres que te mostremos el video?

Rosalie Hale.

La hermana gemela de Jasper. Nos la presentó a Alice y a mí unos meses después de conocer a la pequeña enana, ya que Rosalie estaba viviendo con sus abuelos en Houston, Texas. Su personalidad era arrogante, dura y directa (aún lo es). A pesar de eso conectó al instante con su enana cuñada, pero a mí no me soportaba. Ella creía que a mí me gustaba Jasper, bueno, todos lo creían, así que creía que dañaría la relación de Alice. Además, estaba embarazada y como todos en el instituto hablaban despectivamente sobre mí, ella no quería siquiera acercarse (ya había arruinado la reputación de Alice y Jasper).

Todo cambió cuando tenía más o menos siete meses de gestación. Un viernes en la noche que saldríamos a comer, ella y yo (sin dirigirnos ni una mirada) esperábamos que Alice y Jasper llegaran. De repente, apareció un chico que venía tonteando con sus amigos y le tocó el trasero a Rose. Inmediatamente salté a defenderla (ni siquiera sé por qué, odiaba a la perra) y el chico altanero, sin importarle que estuviera embarazada, me empujó provocando que chocara estúpidamente con un anuncio de ofertas clavado en el suelo. Luego de caer al suelo, el cartel me cayó encima y empecé a sangrar.

Rosalie se transformó en el dragón blanco de ojos azules de Yu-Gi-Oh! Casi le saca los ojos al chico con una de sus uñas y hace votar los sesos por la boca de un puñetazo. Supongo que no era necesario que la defendiera. Me llevó al hospital para que me atendieran, y a pesar de que ensucié los asientos de su reluciente auto de sangre, ella no se enojó. Charlie fue avisado de mi estado por el hospital poco tiempo después, y aun cuando él ya había llegado, Rose se quedó conmigo.

Después de ese incidente, ella se volvió una especie de guardaespaldas para mi. Estaba pendiente a cada piedra, grieta o personas con las que me pudiera tropezar, y pobre de quien hablara mal de mí en su presencia.

\- ¡Pero el premio mayor es para nuestro pequeño actor! – dijo Alice sonriendo hacia Sam mientras éste orgulloso sonreía torcidamente (lo que hizo que mi estómago sufriera un poco de vértigo por su gran parecido a Edward). Chocó sus manos con ella y Jasper.

\- ¿Como es posible que mi propio hijo me traicione? – dije fingiendo indignación – Se supone que estés de mi lado.

\- ¿Por qué debería estarlo? – dijo Rosalie abrazándolo protectoramente.

Angela llegó con nuestros refrescos - Aquí tienen chicos, dos malteadas de chocolate y tres vasos de agua - sonrió tímidamente cuando Alice olfateó el vaso - Ni un rastro de ácido de batería. Se nos acabó justo ayer.

Chasqueé la lengua - ¡Demonios! Qué lástima.

Cuando me fui de Phoenix sin decirle nada a nadie sobre mi embarazo, estaba asustada y me sentía horrible pensando que Charlie, mi bebé yo estaríamos muy solos. Entonces, aparecieron Jasper, Alice y Rosalie en mi vida llenando el vacío que no me dio tiempo de sentir. Ahora comprendía a fondo la relación de amistad que existía entre Esme y Reneé.

El día que di a luz a Sam, Alice llevaba consigo lista una GRAN maleta con todo lo necesario e innecesario para el bebé. Rosalie filmó absolutamente todo lo sucedido con su cámara semi-profesional como si se tratara de un maldito documental y Jasper… bueno... los rumores de que él era el padre de mi hijo se intensificaron dentro del hospital. Creo que con eso lo digo todo. Ellos han estado conmigo en todos los momentos en los que los he necesitado y en los que no, son mucho más que amigos para mi.

Los miraba sonriendo como retrasada cuando mi celular sonó avisando una llamada - Hola, Bella – saludó alegremente la persona al otro lado de la línea.

\- Hola, Em – dije sonriendo, me estaba imaginando los adorables hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando sonreía. Lo extrañaba tanto.

\- ¿Es el tío Emmett? – preguntó Sam al escucharme. Rosalie se inclinó hacia mí, interesada – ¡Pásamelo, pásamelo!

\- ¡Pásame al cachorro! – dijo Emmett entusiasmado al escucharlo. Eso de "cachorro" no me gustaba, pero era Emmett, me guste o no le seguirá diciendo así.

\- Espera, pondré el altavoz – dije poniendo el celular en la mesa para después encender el altavoz – Dile hola a los chicos.

\- ¡Wazzzzaaaapp! – gritó Emmett al teléfono. Sin poder evitarlo, todos soltamos a reír.

\- Hola, Emmett – dijeron Rosalie, Jasper y Alice riendo.

\- ¡Tío Emmett! – gritó Sam apoyándose en la mesa y dejando sus piernas al aire mientras sonreía ampliamente al teléfono – ¿Adivina qué?

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Emmett con exagerado interés.

\- Tío Jasper, tía Alice, tía Rose y yo le hemos gastado una broma a mamá – respondió totalmente entusiasmado – ¡Y fue genial! ¡Hasta grabamos un video!

\- Definitivamente quiero verlo – dijo Emmett entre risas – No puedo esperar.

\- ¡Pero tienes que venir para que lo puedas ver! – la voz de Sam aumentaba con cada palabra.

\- Por eso iré, estaré ahí la semana que viene – dijo Emmett. Rosalie sonrió ampliamente – ¿Qué te parece?

Emmett venía a Forks cada tres o cuatro meses. Ponía la casa de cabezas y aumentaba la ansiedad de Charlie y la mía. No puedo negar que nos divertíamos mucho más cuando él estaba, pero su tendencia a poner en peligro la vida de mi hijo con sus extravagantes juegos lo hacía preocupante.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Y jugaremos a la invasión de osos feroces a los campamentos de niños de pequeños! – dijo Sam con entusiasmo creciente. Jasper y Alice levantaron una ceja ante el elaborado nombre del juego.

\- Emmett lo nombró - susurré. Alice y Jasper negaron con la cabeza mientras suspiraban, pero Rosalie sonrió con ternura.

No era para nada un secreto que a Rosalie le gustaba Emmett. Desde la primera vez que lo vio (hace 5 años), no ha podido despegar sus ojos de él. Ha despreciado a cuanto chico se le acerque por el deficiente mental de mi hermano. Frente a Emmett, la persona mal hablada, ruda y directa que Rosalie es, se convierte en prudente, delicada y tímida que NO es. Pero siendo Emmett, pueden imaginarse que él no tiene IDEA de que Rosalie lo mira de manera especial.

\- Te he escuchado, Isabella – gruñó - Chicos, cachorro. Ahí nos veremos la semana que viene.

\- Adiós, Emmett – dijimos todos antes de que cerrara la llamada.

Emmett se desmayó el día que se enteró de mi embarazo. Llegó a Forks sin avisar la primera navidad que pasé allí y entró a casa en silencio con intención de asustarme, pero el asustado resultó ser él cuando notó mi enorme vientre.

Yo lavaba los platos, ajena a todo repentino Emmett que quisiera sorprenderme, cuando me giré para tomar un vaso de la mesa. Entonces, fue cuando me percaté de la montaña inmóvil de músculos situada en medio de la cocina con las manos en alto y los ojos imposiblemente abiertos. El siguiente ruido que se escuchó fue el inevitable estruendo cuando mi pobre hermano cayó al suelo.

Esa noche, Emmett lloró en las piernas de Charlie, quien apenas podía respirar, diciendo cosas como: "¡Presentía que algo andaba mal!", "¿Qué haremos ahora?", "¿Qué será de nuestra Bella?" y "¿De quién es? ¡Dímelo! Iré y lo mataré ahora mismo".

Cuando estuvo calmado, lo amenacé advirtiéndole que como abriera la boca con respecto a esto, Charlie se ahorraría mucho dinero en carne para las comidas. No abrí mi boca con respecto al padre del bebé por más que me lo preguntó, pero no fueron necesarias las preguntas después de que Sam naciera. Fue evidente para él, para Charlie y para mí.

A quien sí no se lo dije nunca fue a Reneé. No había vuelto a tener contacto directo con ella, todo envío de saludo o regalo se hacía por medio de Emmett o Esme. Y aunque lo hubiera tenido, no confiaba ni un poco en ella para que guardara el secreto. Ella no puede esconder nada de Esme, y yo no iba a arriesgarme.

Hablando de Esme. Ella tuvo problemas de preclampsia con su embarazo y tuvo que ser sometida a una cesárea para dar a luz a su hija, Renesmee. Me suplicó que viajara a Phoenix cuando la bebé nació, pero Sam solo tenía un mes y días de nacido, así que le dije que no quería ir porque Reneé también estaría allí. Eso la puso muy triste, y me sentí como la mierda también, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. No he vuelto a verla personalmente desde que me fui de Phoenix, siempre pongo excusas cuando me pide que valla. A menudo amenaza con venir hasta Forks, ha estado a punto de hacerlo en varias ocasiones, pero Emmett se encarga de hacerla cambiar de opinión de alguna u otra forma.

Y luego nos sentimos culpables por ser tan falsos con nuestra querida madre. Emmett siempre está pidiéndome que diga la verdad porque no le gusta mentir, pero me aterra solo pensar en las reacciones de los Cullen. Sé que algún día tendré que decirlo, Esme no esperará por mí toda la vida, pero estoy tomando todo el tiempo que tenga.

Después de comer (desayunar para mí), Jasper y Alice se llevaron a Sam a Port Angeles de paseo, aprovechando el día libre del Dr. Jasper mientras Rose y yo nos fuimos a abrir Twilight's.

Twilight's es una tienda de ropa que abrimos Alice, Rosalie y yo en Forks. Es muy prospera, nos va bien. Alice y Rose venden y eligen los pedidos mientras yo me encargo de la contabilidad y de vigilarlas para que no echen a perder el negocio con sus excentricidades. Aunque no solo eso, también soy sus representantes. El padre de Alice nos mantiene trabajando en su empresa desde nuestro cómodo lugar. Alice diseña ropa y Rose joyas. Se venden como pan caliente en Europa.

\- Ahora, Rose, quiero saber absolutamente todo sobre la broma – dije sentándome en el escritorio que me correspondía tras el mostrador.

Rosalie sonrió divertida - Pues veras…

* * *

Hola!

Hubo muchas preguntas debido al paso del tiempo en la historia, pero no se preocupen, las dudas de lo que sucedió en ese tiempo se irán aclarando poco a poco.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Comenten!

Las quiero, nos leemos en el próximo.

Bye!


	25. Capítulo 25

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

 **Jasper**

Hace cuatro horas que Sam y yo deambulábamos por el centro comercial, a la espera de que Alice vuelva de sus compras. Se suponía que veníamos de paseo porque tenía el día libre, pero terminó siendo un viaje de compras para Alice. Yo estaba agotadísimo y me dolían los pies, pero Sam parecía haber tenido una sobredosis de chocolate, porque corría entusiasmado por todos lados arrastrándome con él.

Sam tiró de mi brazo cuando bajamos del carrusel que había en el centro comercial por enésima vez - Tío Jasper, quiero una malteada.

\- Vale, pero te la tomarás sentado – dije sonriéndole mientras desordenaba aún más su cabello. Alice siempre estaba peleando con Bella por no esforzarse en peinar el cabello de su hijo, pero ella dice que es estúpido nadar contra la corriente.

Caminábamos hacia la heladería cuando una señora delgada y pequeña apareció de repente frente a nosotros con una cámara de fotos instantáneas en la mano.

\- ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Es idéntico! – dijo la señora totalmente sorprendida mirando a Sam, luego levantó la vista hacia mí – ¿Es tu hijo?

Negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía cortésmente - Es mi sobrino.

Me devolvió la sonrisa - Siento ser tan imprudente, pero es que tu sobrino es una versión en miniatura de mi hijo. Hasta ese desordenado cabello cobrizo... – se mordió los labios y me miró con entusiasmo – ¿Me permites tomarle una foto? Solo quiero tenerla como una curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué sucede, cariño? – preguntó un hombre rubio y de ojos verdes tomado de la mano de una niña de más o menos la edad de Sam, que supuse que debía ser su hija.

La señora señaló a Sam - ¡Mira, Carlisle! ¿No es idéntico a Edward a esa edad? – dijo entusiasmada al hombre, que debía ser su esposo.

\- ¿Edward? – preguntó Sam – ¿Edward es tu hijo?

Mientras Sam hacía la pregunta, vi al señor Carlisle, como lo había llamado su esposa, mirarlo y tener un momento de revelación. Miré a la niña que tomaba su mano: rostro, cabello, ojos... el parecido con Sam era impresionante. Entonces, yo también tuve mi momento de revelación, pero entré en pánico y no moví un músculo.

\- ¿Conoces a Edward? – preguntó la señora muy interesada, agachándose para estar a la altura de Sam.

\- No, pero mi mamá dice ese nombre casi todas las mañanas, y cuando lo hace, se enoja – dijo Sam inocentemente – Creo que tu hijo hizo enojar a mi mami.

El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento, nadie se movió ni dijo nada. Créanme, quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero mi cuerpo no respondía órdenes. Todos estábamos inmóviles hasta que escuché a Alice llamarme mientras se acercaba.

\- Aquí están, ya he terminado con mis compras y están en el auto – dijo Alice con su usual entusiasmo, sin percatarse de la pesada atmosfera que nos envolvía a todos allí - Fui buena y no los hice cargar bolsas.

Sam la tomó de la mano - ¡Compremos mi malteada antes de irnos!

\- Por supuesto, cariño – dijo acariciando su cabello con la otra mano - Vamos por tu malteada.

La señora se levantó del suelo - Perdona… - dijo con voz entrecortada – ¿Es... es tu hijo?

Alice se sorprendió de que la mujer le estuviese hablando - Es como si lo fuera – dijo sonriendo ampliamente – Es hijo de mi mejor amiga.

\- ¿Y como se llama tu amiga? – preguntó esta vez el señor Carlisle.

Abrí la boca para detenerla, pero ella hablo antes de que pudiera mencionar palabra - Se llama Bella, Bella Swan – al ver como se les descompuso el rostro a todas las personas adultas a su alrededor, supo que había hecho algo mal – ¿Por qué…?

Puse mi temblorosa mano en su hombro - E-es mejor que… nos vayamos.

\- Pero ¿y mi malteada? – se quejó Sam.

\- Prometo comprarla más adelante, ¿vale? – dije mientras caminaba con ellos apresuradamente hacia el estacionamiento.

Compré la malteada en un restaurante cerca del centro comercial. Sam felizmente tomó su malteada y veinte minutos después se quedó dormido en el asiento trasero del auto. En todo el camino a casa, Alice y yo estuvimos en completo silencio.

 **Bella**

Estaba en casa cenando con Charlie mientras me contaba su aportación a la broma, él había ayudado a Jasper a instalar las cámaras y los micrófonos en la habitación de Sam. No podía creer que mis amigos habían gastado tanto dinero en una broma.

\- Y como fuiste voluntario para instalarlas, espero que seas voluntario para desisntalarlas - dije llevando nuestros platos al fregadero - No necesito voyeurs en la habitación de mi hijo.

Un momento después de que Charlie se fuera a la sala con una lata de cerveza en la mano, Alice y Jasper llegaron con mi inconsciente hijo en brazos, así que subí con Alice a acostarlo.

Cuando salimos de la habitación, la tomé del brazo - ¿Qué ha pasado? – exigí saber, pues Alice estaba muy callada y seria, eso solo sucedía cuando discutía con Jasper.

\- Lo he arruinado - dijo mientras bajábamos las escaleras, fruncí el ceño confundida.

\- ¿Arruinar qué? – pregunté siguiéndola a la cocina donde Jasper estaba sentado en una silla con cara de preocupación – Si esto es una broma, iré a prisión por asesinato. Me están asustando.

\- Te hemos preguntado anteriormente por el padre de Sam y siempre dices que no quieres hablar de eso. Presionar e insistir en que nos digas al respecto nunca fue nuestra intención porque sabemos que no es tu tema favorito de conversación – dijo Jasper con esa voz de terapeuta que me encabrona. Lo miré significativamente y Alice me hizo sentarme frente a él en la mesa tomándome por los hombros.

\- ¿Y qué con eso? – pregunté rápidamente. Quería saber de qué se trataba todo esto y ellos estaban dándole vueltas al asunto.

\- En el centro comercial vimos a una señora y a su esposo, dijeron que Sam era idéntico a su hijo – me relajé, podrían ser cualquier par de locos - Cuando la señora mencionó el nombre de su hijo, Sam dijo que tú lo conocías porque mencionabas su nombre todas las mañanas y te enojabas – sentí una punzada de pánico en el estómago. Jasper se inclinó hacia delante – Sé que cualquiera puede tener ojos verdes, pero la niña que estaba con ellos era muy parecida a Sam, Bella. Demasiado.

Me reí por pura histeria – No importa. Ellos no saben que yo estoy detrás de todo esto.

Alice me apretó los hombros – Lo siento, Bella – su voz estaba cargada de tristeza – Les dije tu nombre.

Me levanté de la silla y caminé hacia el fregadero para lavar los platos que Charlie y yo habíamos usado. Ellos me dejaron en paz hasta que uno de los platos se resbaló de mis manos y se rompió ante el impacto con otro plato.

Escuché a Alice dar un paso hacia mí - Bella...

Me apoyé en la encimera y suspiré antes de voltearme hacia ella – ¿Le diste mi nombre? ¿Mi nombre, Alice? ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

\- En nada. El problema fue que no pensé en nada cuando les di tu nombre.

A pesar de que no levanté la voz, me sentí horrible cuando vi que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - Lo siento - ella no dijo nada, así que miré a Jasper - ¿Cómo se llamaba la pareja? – pregunté en un susurro. Ya sabía que había sido descubierta, pero tenía la esperanza de que me dijera un nombre que no conocía y que aquello hubiera sido nada más que una retorcida casualidad.

\- No sé como se llamaba la mujer – dijo Jasper pensativo - Pero el esposo se llamaba Carlisle, así lo llamó ella,

Mi cuerpo fue víctima de millones de escalofríos en cuanto a mis oídos llegó ese nombre. Ya lo sabían. Quizás Edward ya lo sabía. Debí saber que esto pasaría. ¿Cómo puedo ocultar algo como un hijo? Esme me va a odiar, Carlisle va estar muy decepcionado de mi y Edward… Oh, Dios mío...

Mis piernas se aflojaron, así que me senté en el suelo – ¿Bella? - preguntó Charlie entrando a la cocina - ¿Estás bien?

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas que empezaron a derramarse por mis mejillas - ¿Por qué están siquiera en Washington? - pregunté a nadie en especial - ¿Por qué Emmett no me dijo nada de esto?

Charlie se arrodilló frente a mi - ¿Qué sucede cariño?

Empecé a sollozar - Oh, papá… Quiero desaparecer…

Me abrazó y acarició el cabello - No puedes hacer eso, Bella - dijo con voz tranquilizadora – Si desapareces, ¿qué va a ser de Sam y de mí?

No pude dormir en toda la noche. Estuve dando vueltas en la cama y planteándome cosas como tomar a Sam y huir a China. Sabía que Carlisle y Esme vendrían por explicaciones y yo no sabría qué decirles, no podía darles la pobre excusa de que no sabía quien era el padre de mi bebé. No tendría manera de darles la cara, aún más a Edward, quien seguramente me reprochará por haber ocultado algo tan serio como un hijo.

Después de haberme dormido cuando amanecía, no desperté sino hasta las once de la mañana desorientada y asustada. Me fui directo hacia el baño y me di una larga ducha que me supo a gloria. Salí cuando el agua caliente se acabó.

Cuando bajé a la sala de estar, me sorprendí de ver a Charlie echado en el sofá con Sam sentado en su estómago. Los dos estaban en pijamas viendo caricaturas. Recordé que era su día libre.

\- Lo siento - dije tímidamente - Deben tener mucha hambre, prepararé el desayuno.

Charlie resopló - ¿Eso crees?

\- El abuelo preparó cereal – dijo Sam sin despegar la vista del televisor.

Asentí aunque nadie estaba viéndome - Entonces prepararé el almuerzo.

\- Y yo me daré una ducha – dijo Charlie levantándose del sofá.

Antes de que subiera las escaleras, me dedicó una de esas sonrisas propias de él. Nada de excesivas preguntas de si estaba bien. Amaba a este sujeto. Le devolví la sonrisa, le di un beso en la mejilla...

Y luego le dije que no había agua caliente.

Mientras caminaba hacia la cocina para hacer el almuerzo, mi móvil empezó sonar en el bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros - ¿Hola? – contesté. Mis manos y voz temblaban.

\- ¡Bella! ¡Carlisle y Esme se van a mudar a Forks! – gritó Emmett en mi oído – ¡Edward me lo acaba de decir! ¡¿Que vas a hacer con el cachorro?!

Abrí la boca para contestar, pero el atemorizante sonido del timbre de la puerta me congeló por completo.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Por lo que han leído ya mamá y papá Cullen están enterados de Sam, hay que ver cómo reaccionan. Hagan sus comentarios sobre cómo esperan que Esme y Carlisle reaccionen.

Un beso y abrazo para ustedes, nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Bye!


	26. Capítulo 26

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

\- ¡Yo voy! – gritó Sam y escuché sus apresuradas pisadas mientras corría hacia la entrada.

Olvidé la llamada y caminé lentamente, muerta de miedo, hacia la puerta.

Cuando vi las personas que estaban ahí, me incliné hacia adelante y puse mis manos sobre mis rodillas – No es por ofender, ¿pero se puede saber qué demonios hacen aquí?

Alice le dio un beso en la coronilla a Sam mientras Rose me miraba con reproche – No seas malagradecida – caminó hacia mí – Hemos venido a darte apoyo moral.

\- ¡¿Apoyo moral para qué?! – medio grité por la histeria – ¿Saben el susto que me han dado? ¡Creí que eran Esme y Carlisle! ¡O el maldito Edward!

Alice le tapó los oídos a Sam y Rose frunció el ceño - ¿De quiénes estás hablando?

Dejé caer mi cabeza para que colgara – Nada. Olvídalo – recordé que estaba hablando con Emmett, así que volví a ponerme el móvil en el oído - ¿Hola?

\- La única razón por la cual no he colgado es porque también creí que eran Esme y Carlisle y quería escuchar como descubrían tu mentiroso trasero – dijo Emmett con voz agotada.

Me pasé una mano por la frente – Mi mentiroso trasero ya fue descubierto. Vieron a Sam en el centro comercial ayer con Jasper y Alice.

Suspiró – Bueno, al parecer ellos no le han dicho sobre el cachorro a Edward. Él está aquí en New York conmigo y está demasiado tranquilo, así que no tienes que esperar que aparezca en tu puerta en cualquier momento.

\- Está bien, te hablaré luego – iba a cerrar la llamada, pero recordé algo – Que no se te ocurra venir. Si vienes, Edward también lo hará.

\- Eso no tiene sentido – se quejó – Ya te descubrieron.

\- _Esme y Carlisle_ me descubrieron – puntualicé – Tú mismo dijiste que al parecer ellos no le han dicho nada, él no lo sabe por ahora, así que no aceleres el momento.

Emmett resopló enfurruñado y empezó a murmurar estupideces, pero aceptó de todos modos. Cerré la llamada y caminé de vuelta hacia la cocina seguida por Rose, que de seguro venía a escarbar en el refrigerador para ver qué había para que pudiera comer. Ella tiene este hoyo negro en el estómago que se lleva la comida a un lugar desconocido del espacio. Siempre tiene hambre, SIEMPRE. Come lo que sea, cuanto sea y a la hora que sea, pero la maldita no engorda ni un miligramo. Toda esa comida solo la hacer ser odiosamente hermosa.

\- ¿No se supone que deberíamos estar en Twilight's? Ni siquiera sé que hago en casa – dije sentándome en la mesa como si fuera una anciana de ochenta años con artritis. Esta situación me estaba quitando años de vida, ya estaba actuando como la sra. Cope.

Rose sacó pollo del refrigerador para hacer el almuerzo – Estábamos allá, pero como no apareciste, decidimos venir por si estabas volviéndote loca o algo así. Alice me contó lo que pasó ayer – buscó los ingredientes para marinarlo - ¿De verdad esas personas son los abuelos de Sam?

Cerré los ojos y me dejé caer contra el respaldar de la silla – Sí. Y van a matarme en cuanto me tengan en sus manos.

\- O tal vez no – dijo Alice entrando a la cocina y sentándose a frente a mí en la mesa – Puede que entiendan tus motivos.

Abrí los ojos – ¡Pero no tengo ningún motivo válido! – casi grité – ¿Puedo decirles que no dije nada porque no sabía si mi bebé sería de su hijo o de un hombre que conocí en un maldito avión? ¡No! – levanté las manos con exasperación - ¿Y luego decirles que aun cuando supe que no era del desconocido tampoco dije nada porque estaba avergonzada y ya había mentido lo suficiente como para reaparecer repentinamente en sus vidas con una pequeña persona en brazos? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras mis amigas procesaban la información dada. Desde que nos conocíamos, Jasper y ellas me han preguntado por el origen de Sam dos o tres veces, pero siempre les digo que no quiero hablar de eso. Es vergonzoso. No es porque no confíe en ellos o sienta que van rechazarme por eso, porque sé que no será así, es solo que este es un nivel de vergüenza diferente a cualquier otro.

\- ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho una sola palabra sobre eso? – dijo Rose señalándome con su dedo índice sucio de condimento - ¿Lo hiciste con un chico desconocido en un avión? Nunca lo he hecho en un avión, ¿no son esos baños demasiado estrechos?

\- Si, son demasiado estrechos. Es incómodo – dijo Alice con desagrado. Rose y yo volteamos a mirarla – ¿Recuerdan esa vez que llevé a Jazz a conocer a papá? – se encogió de hombros – Nos sentíamos algo inquietos en ese largo viaje.

Rose se estremeció asqueada y yo rodé los ojos, no es como si no hubiéramos hablado de la vida sexual de su hermano antes – No era un chico, era un joven empresario de 27 años y solo lo conocí en el avión. Lo volví a ver en el hotel donde nos alojábamos – señalé a Alice – Pero sí que es incómodo en ese minúsculo lugar, mis extremidades salieron lastimadas. Allí lo hice con el padre de Sam – lo pensé mejor – Bueno, allí y en muchos otros lugares.

\- ¿Entonces tenías una relación con el hijo de la pareja del centro comercial? – preguntó Alice - ¿Y cómo demonios fue que te liaste con un hombre de veintisiete años? ¿No tenías dieciséis en ese tiempo?

\- La pareja del centro comercial eran los Cullen.

\- ¿Los padres que dices que tienes en Phoenix? – dijo Rose un poco sorprendida – ¿Ellos son los abuelos de Sam?

Asentí – Tenía una especie de relación libertina con su hijo desde que tenía trece años, pero nunca fui realmente su novia - suspiré, sintiendo una repentina depresión al pensar en Félix – Y fui a una habitación de hotel con el maldito empresario porque él pensó que tenía dieciocho años, y como Emmett acababa de decirme que era una malcriada e inmadura niña, quería demostrar que estaba equivocado.

Conversé de mis miedos sobre esta situación con Alice y Rose mientras el pollo estaba en el horno, Sam veía caricaturas en la televisión y Charlie cortaba madera en el patio trasero. Me sentí considerablemente mejor. Supongo que sí necesitaba apoyo moral.

Después de que Alice y Rose llegaran, el timbre había sonado varias veces, troleando a mi pobre corazón. Sonó porque la señora Cope quería poner la queja de mis pechos a Charlie, porque Jasper había enviado una botella de whisky para mí con una nota que decía _"Bebe y relájate"_ y porque la puerta trasera se había atascado, así que Charlie rodeó la casa para entrar por delante y arreglar la puerta desde dentro.

Mientras Rose nos contaba la historia de cómo perdió su virginidad a los quince años con uno de los mejores amigos de Jasper, el timbre volvió a sonar y Sam volvió a correr hacia la puerta para abrirla como todas las veces anteriores. Esta vez no me asusté, estaba harta de escuchar el maldito sonido. Irritada, caminé hacia allá solo para verificar que esta vez no sea un secuestrador de niños.

Ahí estaban Esme y Carlisle, y la pequeña niña de la cual había miles de fotos en mi móvil enviadas por Esme con el paso de los años. Ellos miraban a Sam como si no pudieran creer lo que veían, luego alzaron su vista hacia mí con la misma expresión. Mi corazón parecía estar exhausto después de todas las falsas alarmas, así que le dio el trabajo a mi estómago, quien sufrió un gran espasmo y luego empezó a revolverse.

\- Mami, ella es la mamá de Edward. La conocí ayer – dijo Sam cohibido – No te enojes, ¿vale?

Me sentí tremendamente mal por mi hijo. Caminé hasta él y me puse de cuclillas para estar a su altura, le di un beso en la frente después de haber pasado mis dedos por su cabello - No lo haré, cariño. Quiero mucho a estas personas, no podría enojarme con ellos.

Ladeó la cabeza confundido - ¿Los conoces?

Asentí – Son los padres de Edward, ¿recuerdas? Los conozco – me puse de pie – Ellos y yo tenemos cosas de qué hablar.

Sam asintió y miró a los Cullen. Podía ver girar los engranajes en su cabeza, mi hijo era un niño muy inteligente. No me decepcionó cuando miró fijamente a Renesmee – Los adultos tiene cosas de qué hablar, tenemos que irnos – dudó un poco para tomarle la mano, pero lo hizo – Te presentaré a mis tías, se llaman Rose y Alice.

Renesmee esperó a que Esme le diera su aprobación con una inclinación de cabeza antes de sonreírle a Sam – Está bien.

Los tres prestamos excesiva atención a la retirada de los niños tratando de retrasar nuestra conversación – Um… hola, Bella. Cuanto tiempo sin verte - dijo Carlisle tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Esme estaba muda, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Traté de sonreírle a Carlisle, pero me salió más bien como una mueca, así que intenté saludar agitando mi mano como una idiota - P-pasen… - dije con voz entrecortada cuando me di cuenta que seguía en la puerta.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre nosotros después de haber cerrado la puerta.

Me aclaré la garganta y me apreté los chicotes de mis vaqueros con fuerza - Renesmee, ella… parece una niña muy educada. Es muy hermosa.

Carlisle medio sonrió – Tu… hijo... también parecer ser educado e inteligente.

\- ¡Oh, Bella! – dijo Esme de repente, abalanzándose hacia mí. Me abrazó con fuerza – ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste algo al respecto?

Quería abrazarla también, pero no sabía si era correcto – Lo siento, Esme. Debí haberlo dicho, sé que debí hacerlo, pero yo solo… - no sabía qué decir, así que no dije nada. No tenía una excusa. Lo único que debía hacer era declararme culpable – Lo siento, de verdad lo siento.

\- Lo sé, Bella… lo sé… - en realidad, ella no sabía absolutamente nada, pero Esme Cullen es así de buena. Acarició mi cabello – No sabes cuánto te he extrañado. Hablar por teléfono nos es nada como tenerte cerca.

Miré a Carlisle por encima de su hombro y me estaba sonriendo cariñosamente. Él también es así de bueno - No estamos aquí para juzgarte, Bella, solo queremos saber lo que sucedió. Y también queremos ser parte de la vida de… - se encogió de hombros - Bueno, nuestro nieto.

\- Así es – dijo Esme frotándome la espalda, pero se detuvo repentinamente - Oye, ¿por qué no estás abrazándome?

Empecé a llorar – No lo sé – envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella con fuerza – Tal vez porque soy una idiota.

* * *

Hola! Como están?

Sé que he demorado mucho en actualizar, pero es que últimamente parece que el word tiene una especie de somnífero que en cuanto lo abro me da sueño (generalmente escribo por las noches). Nah, mentira, me da sueño muy temprano porque estoy enfermita, las pastillas me ponen a dormir. Ya estoy mejor.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Muchas gracias por su comentarios, y claro, sigan dejándolos xD

Un beso y abrazo para ustedes, nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Bye!


	27. Capítulo 27

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**

Hablar con Esme y Carlisle sobre Sam fue extremadamente difícil e incómodo, a pesar de que ellos se mostraron dispuestos a entender cualquier cosa que les dijera. Les confesé la verdad, se los debía, pero sin entrar en detalles. Ellos, como Charlie, se echaron la culpa por no ser capaces de poner orden y mano dura a los comportamientos de sus hijos.

Ya comprendía por qué Edward, Emmett y yo habíamos crecido como lo hicimos. Nos malcriaban demasiado. No podía creer que ellos se echaran la culpa por algo que yo misma había cometido, una decisión que había tomado por mi cuenta.

Esme preguntó por el otro posible padre de Sam, pero no le di detalles. Si llegaba a decirles que lo había conocido en ese viaje que hicimos a la isla Esmerald, ella iba a clavarse un puñal en el abdomen por la culpa, ya que fue ella quien había insistido para que fuera.

Como Emmett me había dicho, ellos no le habían dicho nada a Edward. Dijeron que querían hablar conmigo primero.

Entonces, me puse de rodillas y les supliqué que no se lo dijeran a Edward.

A pesar de que no estuvieron para nada de acuerdo, respetaron mi decisión de ocultárselo. Claro, trataron de persuadirme de que lo mejor sería que lo dijera ahora, ya que tarde o temprano él vendría y lo sabría, pero cobardemente dije que esperaría a ese momento.

Charlie se había mostrado muy apenado con Esme y Carlisle por haber participado en mi estúpida decisión de ocultar un ser humano, pero ellos se mostraron muy comprensivos, ya que de todos modos ellos también habían aceptado participar en mi plan: "Ocultemos el hijo de Edward".

Fue más fácil de lo que pensé presentar a Sam con Esme y Carlisle apropiadamente. Pensé que Sam iba a hacer una cantidad interminable de preguntas, pero solo hizo unas cuantas.

\- Oye, amigo, tengo grandes noticias para ti – dije cuando entró a la sala de estar después de que lo llamé.

Caminó hacia mí y se metió entre mis piernas para hacer que le apretara la cadera con mis rodillas, a él le gustaba que hiciera eso - ¿Qué es?

Lo tomé por los hombros y lo hice girarse hacia Esme y Carlisle – ¿Ves estas personas? Son tu abuela Esme y tu abuelo Carlisle.

Los miró por un rato sin hablar, ese rato nos mantuvo a los adultos sudando - ¿Mis abuelos? ¿Cómo el abuelo Charlie y la abuela Reneé? - preguntó sin despegar la vista de ellos. A pesar de que Reneé no supiera nada sobre él y Sam nunca la hubiera conocido, sabía de su existencia. Charlie, Emmett y yo le hablábamos sobre ella.

Asentí – Así es.

Se quedó otro rato en silencio - ¿Y Renesmee?

\- Ella es tu tía.

\- ¿Cómo la tía Rose, la tía Alice, el tío Jasper y el tío Emmett? – no despegó la vista de Esme y Carlisle – Ella es pequeña como yo.

\- Si, cariño, pero es tu tía – dije frotando sus hombros.

\- ¿Tengo que decirle tía Renesmee?

Esme se inclinó hacia nosotros – No tienes que hacerlo, ya que ella tiene tu misma edad. Puedes llamarla solo Renesmee.

Sus momentos de silencio me hacía sentir como si estuviera suspendida en el aire, esperando a caer en el vacío.

Esta vez estuvo mucho tiempo en silencio antes de encogerse de hombros – Esta bien.

Lo envié a darles un abrazo a sus nuevos abuelos y obedeció de buena gana. Carlisle le desordenó el cabello después del abrazo y Esme tuvo problemas para soltarlo como suele sucederle cuando está cargada de emociones.

Para cuando terminamos la conversación, Rose tenía hecho el almuerzo y Renesmee me había robado el puesto de primera mejor amiga de Alice.

Estaba tan feliz de que las cosas con mamá y papá Cullen no se hubieran arruinado por mis mentiras, que lloré mientras comía. Me había vuelto una completa llorona después de haber tenido a Sam.

…

\- ¡Hola, chicas! – dijo una sonriente Esme entrando a la Twilight's con una canasta en las manos – ¡Traigo galletas!

\- Oh no… - dije dejando caer mi cabeza sobre mostrador.

Alice estaba cerca de la entrada, así que fue la primera en meter mano a las galletas - ¡Solo hice conocerte y empecé a subir de peso! – Esme soltó una risita.

Rosalie salió de detrás del mostrador y prácticamente corrió hacia la canasta - Eres mi perdición, Esme Cullen. ¿Podrías cocinar menos delicioso?

\- Entonces, ¿se supone que diga gracias o lo siento? – preguntó sonriendo, me miró – ¿Gustas una galleta Bella?

Cerré los ojos - Aparta de mi vista esas galletas antes de que devuelva mi almuerzo sobre el teclado del computador.

No quería volver a escuchar la palabra _galleta_ en mi vida. Había comido demasiadas cuando Esme recién llegó, ya que hace años no las comía, pero exageré y terminé comiendo cinco bandejas yo solita.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Carlisle y Esme se habían mudado a Forks debido a que este hospital necesitaba un director y Carlisle se ofreció a tomar el puesto. Esme dijo que lo habían decidido porque era una muy buena oportunidad para Carlisle y porque se sentían solos y olvidados en Phoenix. Reneé iba dos veces al año y los chicos estaban muy ocupados con sus trabajos en New York, solo iban pocas veces a casa. Aquí en Forks podrían estar cerca de mí y tener un ambiente diferente para que Renesmee creciera. Esme dijo que lo sentía mucho por Reneé (que no puede siquiera escuchar la palabra Forks, Charlie es como Voldemort "el que no puede ser mencionado" para ella), pero que realmente no se sentía feliz en Phoenix.

\- ¿Y los niños? – pregunté recordando que estaban con ella.

Ahora Sam pasa más tiempo con Esme, Carlisle y Renesmee; de lo que lo pasa conmigo y Charlie, pero sé que les debo todo ése tiempo.

\- ¿Los niños? – frunció el ceño confundida - ¡Oh por Dios, los niños! – dijo llevando sus dos manos a su boca con cara de horror, sentí un bloque de hielo golpear mi estómago – ¡Creo que lo he dejado en el supermercado!

Abrí los ojos como platos, segura de que había palidecido - ¡¿Los has dejado tirados en el supermercado?! – ya estaba hurgando en mi bolso buscando las llaves de mi camioneta para ir a buscarlos, pero entonces, Esme soltó una carcajada haciéndome sentir el ser vivo más ridículo de la galaxia – ¡Mamá!

Caminó hacia mí y me abrazó – Relájate, Bella. ¿Cómo puedo dejar a mi nieto y mi hija en el supermercado?

Se lo devolví de mala gana - ¿Has olvidado que tengo experiencia en casos como esos? – dije tratando de calmarme.

\- ¿Experiencia? – preguntó Alice.

\- Cuando era de la edad de Sam y Renesmee, si su madre salía con ella al supermercado o el centro comercial, se olvidaba de que estaba con Bella y se marchaba sin ella. Yo tenía que ir a recogerla cada vez - dijo Esme recordando - Reneé puede ser tan distraída…

\- ¡No juegues! ¿La dejaba tirada? – preguntó Rosalie ahogándose de la risa mientras Alice soltaba una divertida carcajada, esto no era nada divertido para mí – ¡En el instituto, también se la dejaron tirada una vez cuando fuimos a una excursión en el invernadero!

\- No me habían contado esa – dijo una voz familiar entrando al lugar – ¿Qué tal, chicas?

\- ¡Emmett! - dijimos Rose y yo al unísono.

Me abalancé hacia él y me cargó dándome vueltas, como extrañaba que hiciera eso. Hacía meses no lo veía, le dije que no viniera para que Edward no tuviera la idea de visitar a sus padres – De hecho, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Me puso en el suelo - No resistí más, Bella, hace mucho que no te veo. Ni a papá, ni al cachorro – sacó su labio inferior y me miró con esa cara de eterno infante que tiene. ¡Demonios! Es adorable.

Lo abracé - Yo también te extrañaba mucho, Emmett - puse toda mi fuerza en ese abrazo.

\- Hola, Emmett - dijo Rosalie tímidamente cuando lo solté – Me alegra verte otra vez.

\- ¡Hola, Rosie! ¡Alice! – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada una, juro que Rosalie perdió el conocimiento por dos segundos.

Entonces, Emmett volteó hacia Esme para darle un abrazo, pero esta lo miraba acusadoramente, así que decidió que mejor el abrazo podría dárselo después.

Puso las manos en alto - En mi defensa diré que Bella me amenazó diciendo que haría Emmett a la parrilla – Esme entrecerró los ojos – ¡De verdad!

Esme no aguantó más y soltó una risa antes de acercarse a él por su abrazo - Ven aquí, ¿cómo podría enojarme con mi enorme bebé?

Emmett la envolvió con sus brazos – Lo siento mucho, mamá – la apretó un poco más – Realmente siento haberte mentido tanto tiempo.

\- Sé que lo sientes, y no puedo negar que me duele que me hayas mentido, pero no puedo estar enojada con mis hijos – dijo frotándole la espalda – Me reconforta saber que al menos se sentían terriblemente culpables por ocultar todo esto.

Odiaba que Emmett estuviera en esta situación por mi culpa ya que siempre había sido insistente en decirme que no estaba bien que le mintiéramos a los Cullen. Y la verdad, me sorprendía que él haya podido ocultar a Sam por tanto tiempo, debo darle crédito por eso, puede ser serio cuando se lo propone.

Esme y Emmett se separaron - ¿Y dónde están Renesmee y el cachorro?

\- ¡Emmett Swan! ¿Qué es ese horrible sobrenombre que le has puesto a tu sobrino? – dijo Esme dándole un pequeño manotazo en el brazo.

\- No es horrible, es tierno – dijo Rose sonriendo hacia Emmett.

Rodé los ojos – Están olvidados en el supermercado.

Él me miró como si estuviera loca – Están en el jardín de niños, están teniendo una entrevista para entrar al kinder.

Casi comenzaba el año escolar y sí tenía planeado que Sam comenzara el kínder este año, estaba agradecida de que Esme se haya encargado de eso. Me sequé una lágrima imaginaria – Mi bebé va a empezar ese largo camino llamado escuela.

Alice aplaudió entusiasmada - ¡Los llevaré de compras!

\- Recuerdo cuando ustedes empezaron el jardín de niños – dijo Esme sonriendo cálidamente – Los chicos y nosotras lloramos un poco cuando los dejamos en la entrada, pero cuando fue el turno de Bella, ella no nos dio tiempo de ser madres sobreprotectoras porque solo corrió hacia los niños y nos gritó un desatento adiós.

Sonreí y les mostré mis inexistentes músculos a Emmett – Fui una niña fuerte a diferencia de ti, culo llorón.

Emmett me descartó con un gesto – No entremos en detalles, culo mentiroso.

\- ¿Sabes, Emmett? – sonreí fingiendo dulzura y le enseñé mi cariñoso dedo medio – Voy a regalarte un cupón de _"Vete a la mierda y diviértete"._

Esme me dio una mirada por mi lenguaje, luego suspiró – Nunca creí que diría esto, pero realmente extrañé tus groserías.

* * *

Hola!

Como están? yo no muy bien... u,u sigo enfermita, pero aquí estoy n.n

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios n.n

Les mando un besito lleno de moquitos xD Nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Bye!


	28. Capítulo 28

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

Los días siguientes fueron muy divertidos, Emmett siempre llegaba para ser un sol. Charlie reía mucho más de lo usual con sus tonterías, Esme tomó un montón de fotos graciosas para agregar a los álbumes, Sam y Renesmee obtuvieron una casa del árbol en el patio trasero de Esme, yo tuve un compañero para vengarme de todas las bromas de las que fui víctima y Rosalie flotaba en lugar de caminar.

El sábado en la noche no teníamos nada qué hacer, así que decidimos ir al cine. Sam estaba en casa de mamá Esme, por supuesto, Carlisle iba a acampar con él y Renesmee en la casa del árbol. Jasper y Alice pasaron por mí para que Emmett (que se quedaba con los Cullen para no restarnos espacio en la casa) pasara por Rosalie, Jasper dijo que Rosalie estaba tardando en arreglarse, por lo que se cansó y se fue. Todo fue planeado para que estuvieran solos (Rose fue la creadora del plan). Ojalá y mi hermano ponga a trabajar sus neuronas, debería abrir sus ojos de una buena vez para que pueda ver a Rosalie. La pobrecilla ya no sabe qué hacer para llamar su atención.

Cuando todos estuvimos en el cine, hubo un momento difícil a la hora de escoger una película. Jasper y yo queríamos ver una de terror mientras Alice quería una romántica.

\- ¿Estás segura que eres una chica? – preguntó Alice enojada – Puedo entender que Jazz quiera verla, ¿pero tú? ¿Por qué quieres ver fantasmas, pactos, cuerpos desmembrados y muertes horribles?

\- ¿Me harás esa pregunta cada vez? ¡Crecí entre hombres! Las películas románticas me dan jaqueca – puse los ojos en blanco – Emmett, ¿tú qué quieres ver?

Emmett tenía el ceño fruncido y un dedo en su mentón - Estoy debatiéndome entre comedia y terror… - le dio unos golpecitos con duda – …Creo que tomaré terror.

La única esperanza de Alice era Rose, así que la miró con sus grandes ojos azules llenos confianza.

\- Lo siento, Al – susurró Rosalie hacia ella antes de levantar la mano como si estuviéramos en el instituto – ¡Yo también tomo terror!

Alice parecía haber sido disparada. Su expresión decía _"¡Maldita traidora!",_ luego cambió a _"Quiero irme a casa AHORA",_ pero aun así terminó sentada entre Jasper y un chico de instituto con una orden enorme de palomitas en su regazo en la sala donde transmitirían la película de terror.

Un rato más tarde, Jasper y yo disfrutábamos de la película y nos hacíamos uno que otro comentario mientras compartíamos las palomitas, Rosalie fingía estar asustada y ocultaba su rostro en el enorme brazo de Emmett, y Alice… bueno, Alice estaba viendo una película romántica en su IPhone mientras comía ositos de goma.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que unos chicos que estaban detrás de nosotros empezaron a lanzar palomitas por doquier a las personas de adelante. Emmett, siendo tan él, no se resistió y les siguió el juego. Nos lanzó una lluvia de palomitas interrumpiendo la película de Alice; ella enojada lanzó palomitas hacia Emmett y nosotros en medio recibimos también, así que nos unimos y pronto había una batalla campal en la sala lanzando municiones de palomitas y ositos de goma. Olvidamos la película y estábamos muertos de risa, las personas de adelante comenzaron a quejarse, convirtiéndose en una gran discusión, por lo que llamaron a seguridad para sacarnos de la sala.

\- Por Dios… ¡Son adultos! ¿Cuantos años creen que tienen para estar arrojando palomitas en medio de la película como si fueran unos críos? – dijo uno de los de seguridad que nunca habíamos visto antes paseándose de un lugar a otro frente a nosotros, llevaba a eso de media hora hablando – ¡Las personas vienen a los cines a ver películas tranquilamente y ustedes comportándose como niños vienen a interrumpirlos!

Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba escuchándolo, y estoy segura que los demás tampoco. Me fije en Rose. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia y me extrañaba que no hubiera dicho nada. Las miradas de reojo que les daba a Emmett me decían que se estaba conteniendo por él.

El hombre de seguridad se detuvo frente a ella - ¡Maduren! – gritó antes de seguir su caminata por el pequeño cuarto en el que estábamos.

La vi llevar su mano a su rostro para limpiarse los residuos de saliva. En ese momento supe que ya no iba a importar que Emmett estuviera presente. El alma de la delicada chica _Rosie,_ estaba dejando ese cuerpo.

Rosalie se levantó de su silla en silencio y palmeo al hombre de seguridad en el hombro para llamar su atención. Él la miró con irritación - ¿Qué haces de pie? Estoy hablan….

Hubo un preocupante sonido parecido al de un crujido cuando el puño de Rose se encontró con el centro de la cara del hombre. Inmediatamente cayó inconsciente al suelo mientras un chorro de sangre salía por su nariz.

\- Imbécil – dijo Rose con un tono de voz casual antes de volver a sentarse.

La cara de Emmett no tenía precio.

…

Un rato más tarde, estábamos todos sentados en un banquillo en la estación de policías. Emmett miraba a Rosalie como si tuviera tres cabezas, Rosalie miraba al hombre de seguridad con cara de _"Te patearía el trasero si no estuviéramos en la estación de policías"_ , el hombre de seguridad con tampones en sus fosas nasales miraba a Charlie con cara de _"¡Sálveme! Una psicópata quiere asesinarme"_ y Charlie nos miraba a todos con expresión agotada.

Suspiró - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- ¡Esa agresiva chica me golpeó! – dijo el hombre de seguridad con voz nasal señalando a Rosalie.

La agresiva chica le dedicó una mirada asesina - ¿Quieres que pateé tu trasero frente a un policía?

La volvió a señalar – ¡¿Lo ve?!

\- Calma, quiero saber qué sucedió – dijo Charlie con voz monótona. Ella rodó los ojos y sacó una lima de uñas del bolsillo de sus vaqueros despreocupadamente, así que buscó otro informante - ¿Alice?

La aludida asintió - Emmett y yo comenzamos una batalla de palomitas en el cine, todos se unieron, por lo que terminaron sacándonos de la sala y mientras este señor – señaló al hombre tampones - Nos daba un sermón, escupió sobre Rose haciendo que ella lo golpeara.

\- Lo tengo – dijo Charlie asintiendo mientras apuntaba la declaración de los hechos en una libreta.

El hombre tampones miró a Alice y luego a Charlie – Espere – nos señaló – ¿Conoce a estos delincuentes? ¿Pasan mucho tiempo aquí?

Entrecerré los ojos hacia él - _¿Disculpa?_

\- Le van a volver a romper la nariz – susurró Randall, uno de los oficiales que estaba de pie detrás de Charlie. Jasper tuvo un ataque repentino de tos, que sospechosamente sonaba como carcajadas.

\- En realidad – dijo Charlie entrecerrando los ojos también – Dos de estos _delincuentes_ son mis hijos.

Tampones abrió y cerró la boca como un pez fuera del agua – Lo… umm… lo siento, oficial.

Charlie hizo un gesto desdeñoso con una mano – No te preocupes, los arrestaré.

- _¡¿Qué?! –_ dijimos todos los que íbamos a ser arrestados.

\- Los arrestaré – repitió mirándonos a cada uno – ¿Saben por qué? Porque hubo una alteración al orden público, porque hubo también una agresión al personal de seguridad del lugar donde alteraron el orden público, porque estoy avergonzado de ustedes, y porque… - me señaló con su bolígrafo cuando puse los ojos en blanco – Sí, porque puedo.

…

Parpadeé despierta cuando una luz demasiado intensa golpeó mis ojos cerrados por un breve momento. Levanté mi cabeza del hombro de Rosalie con un siseo por el dolor que había en mi cuello. Tortícolis. Genial. Alice era la única de nosotras que estaba lo más cercano a cómoda como pudiera estar. Lo único que había en esta maldita celda era bancos de madera, así que Rose y yo estábamos sentadas sobre ellos con nuestros culos adoloridos recargándonos la una de la otra mientras que Alice estaba despatarrada por todo el espacio que sobraba usando la chaqueta de Jasper como manta y mi regazo como almohada.

En nuestra celda y en la de al lado, donde estaban los chicos, había luz, pero fuera de nuestro confinamiento todo estaba oscuro excepto por una pequeña lámpara en el escritorio de un inconsciente Randall. Sí, estaba durmiendo en el trabajo.

Charlie se había ido tranquilamente a casa y dejado a sus hijos en celdas después de llamar a los padres de los Hale, a la abuela de Alice y a los Cullen para que no se preocuparan demasiado si sus retoños no aparecían en casa. También nos recitó esa estúpida cosa de los derechos, e incluso tomó nuestras huellas dactilares y las fotos para la ficha policial. Sabía que en realidad no nos había hecho una ficha policial porque lo vi meterse las fotos en el bolsillo de la chaqueta cuando las imprimió. Seguramente iba a llevárselas para tenerlas de recuerdo.

Otra vez hubo una explosión de luz, pero en la celda que los chicos compartían con Barry, el ebrio oloroso de pis del pueblo - ¿Qué eso? – preguntó Rose con voz ronca. Alice seguía profundamente dormida.

Entrecerré los ojos porque sabía lo que era, y quién lo estaba haciendo – No puedo creer que esto - una sombra pequeña y delgada apareció por la esquina de los barrotes de nuestra celda. Asomó la cabeza para mirarnos y soltó una risita melodiosa que conocía bien – ¿En serio haz venido en medio de la madrugada a la estación de policías mientras llueve para esto?

Esme volvió a reírse y caminó hacia donde la luz la alumbraba completamente. Tenía la cámara de fotos instantáneas en una mano, dos fotos en la otra, el pelo recogido en un moño flojo arriba de su cabeza y estaba en pijama. Un _no-deja-nada-a-la-imaginación_ pijama que decía que Carlisle no la vio salir de la casa – Charlie me llevó las fotos de la ficha policial, pero necesitaba una en sus celdas – dijo sonriendo como una obsesa – No iba poder dormir hasta que las tomara, así que vine.

Rose me miró con cara de _¿Qué coño…?_

No dije nada porque no podía creer que ella estuviera tan loca y no iba a entrar en detalles acerca de eso. Esme sacudió sus dedos hacia nosotras antes de voltearse e irse por el silencioso pasillo, no sin antes tomar una foto de Randall en la silla giratoria con los pies sobre el escritorio y la boca abierta.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que le haya gustado el cap, la pasé riendo mientras lo escribía xD

Sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos.

Nos leemos en el próximo cap (que va a estar bueno, lo sé porque ya escribí la mitad), las quiero y les mando besos aun enfermitos.

Bye!


	29. Capítulo 29

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 29**

Tres días después de haber estado en la cárcel por la inmadurez de mi hermano mayor, la agresividad de una de mis mejores amigas y la diversión de mi padre, me levanté por mi propia cuenta. Sin la ayuda del despertador.

Raro…

Parpadeé varias veces para ajustar mis ojos a la claridad, y cuando estiré un brazo hacia un lado, me fijé en Sam acostado a mi lado. Había venido a mi cama sin poner su trasero en mi cara.

Raro, también…

Aun así, sonreí y lo acerqué a mí, estaba caliente, parecía una estufita de calefacción. _Esperen._ Estaba muy caliente, demasiado. Puse mi mano en su frente.

¡Estaba ardiendo!

Le pasé las manos por las mejillas - ¿Sam?

Apenas y abrió los ojitos - ¿Mami? Creo que estoy enfermo.

Su voz era casi inaudible y ronca. Empecé a entrar en pánico porque la última vez que se enfermó sucedió cuando tenía tres años y fue algo horrible como neumonía. Bajé las escaleras corriendo para buscar a Charlie, pero ya se había ido a la estación. Desesperada, subí otra vez las escaleras y me puse ropa rápidamente antes de abrigar bien a mi hijo para llevarlo al hospital. Llamé a Alice en el camino para decirle que no iba a ir a la tienda y luego llamé a Esme por el simple hecho de que estaba histérica y necesitaba a mi mamá.

Ella me dijo que me calmara, que tal vez era solo un resfriado. Cuando llegué al hospital llamé a Charlie para decirle porque también necesitaba a mi papá y entonces llamé a Carlisle, quien me dijo que fuera directamente a su oficina. Mi celular estaba realmente caliente para cuando terminé con todas esas llamadas.

\- Bella, no tienes que estar tan preocupada - dijo Carlisle sonriendo tranquilamente mientras frotaba la espalda de Sam después de examinarlo – Mi nieto solo tiene un resfriado, creo que fue la acampada. Con algo de medicina y una inyección se recuperará.

\- ¿Inyección? – preguntó Sam asustado. Estaba sentado en su regazo, así que levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con ojos de cachorro – No me gustan las inyecciones.

Carlisle le revolvió el cabello - Pero es necesaria, si no te pones una inyección no te vas a curar.

Un rato después, Carlisle le puso la temida inyección a Sam mientras este se abrazaba a mí como un koala y me dio unos jarabes para darle una cucharada cada seis horas. Su fiebre había bajado unos grados, pero aún se sentía bastante mal, así que lo tomé en brazos ya que también se había quedado dormido después de haber llorado dramáticamente por la intervención de la aguja en su trasero.

Siempre que venía al hospital me pasaba por el edificio de psicología para molestar a Jasper –a veces venía exclusivamente a molestarlo-, pero como Sam se había quedado dormido decidí dejarlo en paz.

\- ¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?

Ay no.

Escuchar esa voz me dio escalofríos, esto no me podía estar pasando. Ahí estaba Edward en toda su gloria, parado frente a mí con una camiseta negra de mangas largas, un pantalón de mezclilla y el pelo mojado por la lluvia.

Estaba _tan_ jodida.

Tuve la intención de abrir la boca para hablar, pero ya estaba abierta de par en par. Al igual que mis ojos – ¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

Pareció indignado - Oye, hace seis años que no te veo. ¿Podrías ser más amable? Sigues siendo la misma – su expresión cambió de indignada a divertida, pero yo no le veía lo divertido al asunto – He venido a ver a mis padres. Acabo de llegar de New York y pensé venir primero con Carlisle antes de ir a casa, ya que tengo mucho de no verlo y no quería esperar hasta que saliera del trabajo.

\- Mamá… - Sam eligió ese momento para hacerse notar en mis brazos – Creo que quiero vomitar.

Me congelé por completo y Edward también, parece que no había notado el gran bulto en mis brazos hasta que habló. Sam seguía cubierto y acurrucado en mi hombro por lo que él no podía verlo del todo bien.

\- ¿Es… es tu hijo? ¿Tienes un hijo? – preguntó confundido e incrédulo.

\- ¡Bella! – oí decir a Jasper mientras corría hacia nosotros – Alice me ha dicho que estaban aquí, ¿Sam está bien?

Salvada por Jasper – S-sí, solo es un resfriado – dije mirándolo entre alarmada y aliviada, había aparecido en el momento justo.

\- ¿Estás enfermo, campeón? Ven aquí – dijo tomando a Sam en brazos, Sam envolvió sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de Jasper y se acurrucó en él antes de que este se alejara caminando sin enterarse de la presencia de Edward.

Edward seguía allí de pie con los ojos totalmente abiertos - Bella…

\- Lo siento. Yo… - interrumpí parpadeando repetidas veces, estaba muera de miedo – Tengo que irme.

Me alejé de él a paso apresurado y alcancé a Jasper fuera del hospital, quien me acompañó hasta mi camioneta para recostar a Sam en el asiento trasero. Al cerrar la puerta, me miró y notó mi tembloroso comportamiento – ¿Qué va mal?

\- Maldita sea, maldita sea… - murmuré mordiendo la uña de mi dedo pulgar, él alzó una ceja confundido – Lo siento, Jazz, pero necesito una ronda de chupitos y tú tienes que volver al trabajo.

Subí al auto y manejé a casa a toda la velocidad que mi vieja camioneta me permitía. Al llegar, fui a la cocina para hacerle a Sam una sopita de fideos después de haberlo recostado en su habitación. Mientras la sopa se hacía, me quedé parada en medio de la cocina sintiendo que me asfixiaba tanto silencio, pero no estaba de humor para música. Miré hacia el teléfono colgado a un lado del marco de la puerta y corrí para descolgarlo y presionar frenéticamente el número de Twilight's.

Mientras sonaba, daba golpecitos a mi muslo derecho con mis dedos frenéticamente - Twilight's paraíso de la buena ropa, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – era obviamente Alice.

\- ¡HacemenosdemediahorahevistoaEdwardenelhospitalyestoyapuntodevolvermeloca!

Alice se quedó callada unos segundos – ¿…Bella? – preguntó confundida.

\- ¡Sí, Alice! ¡Soy yo! – dije desesperada. No tenía tiempo para decodificaciones de voz, necesitaba a mis amigas antes de sufrir un ataque de pánico.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quién carajos es Edward? ¿Qué está sucediendo? - preguntó preocupada, escuché a Rose al fondo preguntando si algo andaba mal.

\- ¡El padre de Sam, maldita sea! ¡Está aquí, en Forks! – grité alterada, me faltaba el aire. Es tarde ya, estoy teniendo un ataque de pánico – Aliiice…

\- ¡Madre mía! – exclamó sorprendida – ¡Rose! Suelta ese panecillo, nos vamos. Tranquila, Bella, iremos para allá.

Diez minutos después de hablar con Alice, apagué la sopa y cuando escuché sonar el timbre casi me la tiro encima. Corrí hacia la puerta con el corazón a mil y abrí lentamente, dejando solo media pulgada de distancia para que mi ojo izquierdo viera quien había afuera. En cuanto vi las disparatadas puntas del pelo de Alice, abrí de par en par la puerta con tal fuerza que creí que tendría que poner luego una cortina en su lugar.

Alice tenía abierto los brazos con gesto dramático tipo la estatua Cristo Redentor de Rio de Janeiro. Tiré de uno de sus brazos hacia dentro con brusquedad ignorando sus quejidos y luego hice lo mismo con Rosalie para después sacar la cabeza y mirar hacia todos lados con ojos entrecerrados. Cuando confirmé que no había ningún Edward con binoculares escondido por allí, cerré de un portazo.

Abrí la boca para hablar - Mami - dijo Sam sentado a media escalera mientras se estrujaba los ojos - Tengo hambre.

Cuando paró de estrujarse la cara y me miró con sus ojos verdes idénticos al del hombre que había visto en el hospital hace una hora, empecé a hiperventilar.

Alice me dio una miraba de _"tranquilízate"_ \- ¡Huelo sopa! Vamos a que tomes un poco – dijo subiendo los escalones para tomarlo en brazos e ir a la cocina – ¿Cómo va ese refriado...

Mi mirada y la de Rosalie se encontraron, ella abrió los brazos (nada de estatuas brasileñas) acercándose a mí para envolverme en ellos – ¿Qué ha pasado?

La tendencia a llorar adquirida desde que me embaracé de Sam, se hizo presente en forma de un gran nudo en mi garganta - Lo vi en el hospital. Está aquí, Rose, y me va a odiar por el resto de su vida. ¡Lo sé! – dije cerrando los ojos fuertemente para que las lágrimas no salieran.

\- ¿Hablaste con él? ¿Sabe algo de Sam? – preguntó frotándome la espalda.

\- Llevaba a Sam encima cuando me vio. Estaba muy sorprendido e iba a preguntar, pero apareció Jasper y me escabullí – pasé saliva dificultosamente – No sé qué hacer, Rose… estoy asustada.

\- Sé que lo estás, Bella, y lo siento. Sabías que esto iba a pasar algún día y que estaba cerca – dijo separándose de mi para mirarme a la cara – Tienes que ser fuerte. Por Sam, ¿vale?

* * *

Hola!

Edward finalmente ha vuelto! Ya lo extrañaba... vamos a ver qué explicación dará Bella con respecto a Sam.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, estaré en espera de sus amable comentarios.

Les mando un beso y abrazo. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Bye!


	30. Captulo 30

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 30**

 **Esme**

\- Emmett… - dije con tono de advertencia – Si vuelves a meter el dedo en el chocolate, te lo cortaré.

Estaba decorando un pastel de chocolate para mi adorado nieto, era la primera vez desde que lo conocía que estaba enfermo, así que tenía que ornear el especial para enfermos y abarrotarlo de mimos. Emmett seguía metiendo su dedo índice en el chocolate y sonriendo traviesamente como un niño pequeño. Lo volví a amenazar con el batidor como arma, pero no pude reprimir la sonrisa, es adorable.

Cuando faltaba poco para que el pastel estuviera listo, Renesmee entró en la cocina con ojos cerrados y olfateando el aire como si fuera un cachorro.

\- Huele a chocolate - abrió los ojos y vio el pastel – ¡Triple chocolate! – levantó el dedo índice dispuesta a robar un poco de chocolate como Emmett y Edward le habían enseñado a hacer, pero se detuvo a medio camino y frunció el ceño – ¿Quién está enfermo?

Le di un pequeño manotazo a su dedo para alejarlo del pastel – Samuel está enfermo. Pobrecito…

\- Sam, mami. Es Sam – dijo rodando los ojos mientras Emmett negaba con la cabeza como si estuviera cansado de decirme lo mismo.

\- ¡Pero Samuel es su nombre! – me defendí.

No tenía idea por qué todos insistían en que no lo llamara Samuel. Incluso Bella pone los ojos en blanco cuando me escucha llamarlo por su nombre completo. Si odia tanto el nombre, entonces, ¿por qué nombró a su hijo de tal manera?

Renesmee abrió la boca para responder con uno de sus retorcidos argumentos, pero el celular de Emmett empezó a sonar con una de esas locas músicas que están de moda. Cuando miró la pantalla para saber quién llamaba, abrió los ojos alarmado.

\- Es Edward – dijo nervioso. Renesmee corrió entusiasmada hacia Emmett – ¿Contesto?

Me puse nerviosa también - Activa el altavoz – dije murmurando como si nos pudiera oír. Desde que llegué a Forks, también me ponía nerviosa cuando Edward llamaba. Ocultarle la existencia de Samuel ha sido una de las cosas más difíciles que he tenido que hacer en mi vida.

Emmett puso el celular en la encimera, contestó y activó el altavoz - ¡Hola, Eddie! – dijeron él y Renesmee al unísono.

\- Emmett, quiero saber por qué coño no me habías dicho que Bella estaba casada y hasta tenía un hijo, ¡no he pasado mi vida entera siendo tu mejor amigo para que siquiera me digas algo tan importante! – dijo Edward alterado, se podía escuchar el rugido del motor de su auto al fondo. Emmett parecía haberse disecado con una graciosa pose de susto, pero no era momento para reír – ¡¿Emmett?!

Como Emmett no reaccionaba, tomé el teléfono con mis temblorosas manos – Lo sentimos, su saldo es insuficiente para completar esta llamada – dije tratando de hacer voz de operadora.

\- ¡¿Mamá?! ¿Qué diab…. – corté la llamada y desarmé el celular muerta de susto.

Cuando puse las partes del celular de Emmett y el mío en el cajón de los cubiertos, escuché como un auto derrapaba furiosamente en la calzada frente a la casa. Oh por Dios, era él.

Emmett y yo nos miramos mientras oíamos los pasos de Edward hacia la cocina. Le hice señas apresuradas y tomamos nuestras antiguas posiciones: Yo decorando el pastel y él recargado a la encimera robando chocolate con su dedo índice. Renesmee nos miraba como si estuviéramos locos. Quizás lo estábamos, pero era todo obra de Bella.

Edward entró a la cocina en silencio, estaba empapado – ¡Edward! – dijo Renesmee corriendo hacia él y abrazando sus piernas. Cuando él ni siquiera la miró, supe que las cosas no estaban nada bien. Edward adora a Renesmee.

\- ¡Ho-hola, cariño! No has llamado para avisar que vendrías – dije con una sonrisa falsa – ¿Qué te trae a este humilde pueblecillo?

Edward me miraba con parpados caídos, seña de que lo último que quería era escuchar mis tonterías. Miró a Emmett – ¿Emmett? - preguntó con voz demasiado grave.

El aludido me miró en busca de ayuda – Oh, cariño, ¡vamos! No puedes culpar a Emmett por no decir algo al respecto, sabes cómo es Bella – dije fingiendo restarle importancia al asunto – Acabas de llegar de un viaje muy largo, cámbiate esa ropa mojada y luego ven a tomarte algo caliente.

Su mirada persistió en Emmett por un momento, pero al final se rindió y suspiró – Sí – se dio la vuelta para salir de la cocina - Iré a cambiarme.

\- ¡Te mostraré tu habitación! – dijo Renesmee corriendo tras él.

Emmett y yo nos quedamos en silencio hasta que escuchamos sus pasos en las escaleras – ¡Dios! – dijimos al unísono.

 **Bella**

Eran las siete de la tarde y yo intentaba hacer una zanja frente a la mesita donde reposaba el teléfono. Caminaba de un lado a otro sin parar ante las miradas agotadas de Rose y Alice.

\- ¿Vas a llamar o no? – preguntó Alice sentada en el tercer escalón de la escalera – Algún día tendrás que hacerlo, Bella. Está aquí, no podrás encerrarte hasta que se vaya.

Me detuve y la miré con esperanza - ¿Quien dice que no? ¡Es buena idea!

\- ¡Bella! Déjate de estupideces, ¿ahora tienes tiempo para bromear? – dijo Rosalie levantándose del escalón donde estaba sentada junto a Alice y tomando el teléfono para marcar a la casa de mamá Esme – Toma, solo tienes que decir que vas para allá. En cuanto Edward vea a Sam lo sabrá, no habrá necesidad de hablar.

\- Familia Cullen – contestó Esme.

\- Hola, mamá - dije tímidamente.

\- ¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? Edward dijo que te vio en el hospital con Samuel – dijo Esme tratando de hablar bajo, tal vez Edward estaba cerca.

\- Estoy bien. Estoy llamando porque voy a ir para allá, llevaré a Sam – dije mordiéndome la uña de mi dedo pulgar.

\- Esta bien, cariño. Es lo mejor… te veo en un rato – dijo Esme para despedirse y luego colgó.

Las chicas se fueron después de haberme dado tips para contrarrestar los nervios y darme reconfortantes abrazos. Quería esperar a que Charlie llegara a casa para que me acompañara con su arma, pero me puse los pantalones de niña grande y subí por mi abrigo y el de Sam para después bajar a la sala donde él veía caricaturas en el sofá.

\- Sam – dije apagando la televisión – Vamos a casa de la abuela Esme.

\- ¡Sí! – dijo entusiasmado. Su fiebre había bajado casi por completo, ya se sentía bastante bien – ¡Vamos!

Se paró sobre los cojines del sofá para que le pusiera su abrigo a pesar de que iba en pijama y pantuflas. Me puse de espaldas a él cuando terminé y se lanzó sobre mí de un salto, haciéndome dar un paso hacia adelante para no caerme de bruces al suelo.

\- Vas a conocer a alguien importante en casa de la abuela, ¿estás listo? – dije en tono confidencial, mirando hacia atrás. Sam asintió envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura – Vamos, entonces.

….

En cuanto entramos a la casa de los Cullen me entraron ganas de vomitar, y todo empeoró cuando Sam empezó a correr hacia la sala de estar - ¡Abuela! – estuve a punto de taparle la boca, me estaba arrepintiendo de haber venido – ¡Renesmee! ¡Tío Emmett!

Escuché pasos acercándose desde la cocina y literalmente tuve que tragar mi estómago para no volverme un asqueroso desastre en el suelo de madera. Edward apareció tomado de la mano de Renesmee, seguido de los temblorosos Esme y Emmett; cuando reparó en Sam, abrió los ojos de par en par.

Sam miró hacia el shockeado Edward – ¡La persona importante! Es… ¡No me digan! – dijo entusiasmado como si le hubieran preguntado una adivinanza. De repente, apuntó hacia él sonriendo ampliamente – ¡Es Edward! – se acercó a él mirándolo con asombro y luego trató en vano de arreglar su cabello pasando su mano sobre él, se aclaró la garganta y le tendió su mano como el buen hombrecito educado que era – Me llamo Samuel Swan, pero todos me dicen Sam.

Edward le dio la mano, aún aturdido, y el silencio reinó después de aquello por varios segundos.

\- ¡…A que no sabes qué te he preparado! Un pastel de chocolate, vamos a que lo pruebes – dijo Esme sonriendo nerviosamente, rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que había. Tomó a Sam de la mano y se fue a la cocina llevándose a Emmett y a Renesmee con ella.

Edward había estado mirando a Sam todo el tiempo y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció en la cocina. Cuando volvió sus ojos a mí, respiré profundo y me dirigí al patio trasero caminando como si estuviera escaldada.

\- ¿Cómo… cómo es posible que tengas un hijo tan grande? – preguntó Edward ensimismado a mis espaldas en cuanto salimos al patio trasero – Tiene como cuatro años, ¿verdad?

\- Cinco. Tiene cinco años – corregí casi en un murmullo y volteé hacia él – Cumplirá seis dentro de poco.

Señaló hacia dentro - Ese niño… Es increíble lo mucho que… - cerré los ojos, no estaba preparada para esto aún.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté interrumpiéndolo, tratando de evadir la irremediable situación.

\- ¿Eso te parece importante ahora? ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? No puedo creerlo, Bella... - dijo riendo sin humor mientras pellizcaba el puente de su nariz, me preparé para que me reprochara por todo – ¡Tuviste tu hijo con ese rubiecito de mal gusto del hospital!

* * *

Hola!

Decidí no hacerlas esperar por el capítulo, así que espero que les haya gustado. Hay que ver que Edward puede ser tan DENSO...

Realmente ya estamos en cap 30? ¡Wow! parece que fue ayer cuando empecé a subir la historia... :')

Quiero saber que opinan! Cuenten!

Les mando un beso y abrazo, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Bye!


	31. Capítulo 31

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 31**

El nerviosismo, el miedo y las ansias se fueron de golpe. Juro que escuché ese peculiar sonido que hacen los discos de vinilo cuando se corta la música.

Fruncí el ceño confundida – ¿Rubiecito de mal gusto? ¿De qué estás hablando? – solté aire con exasperación. Estoy aquí parada, muerta de miedo, creyendo que discutimos sobre el hijo que le oculté por seis años, y él habla del hijo de alguien más… ¿En serio? Esto no me puede estar pasando – ¿Sabes qué, Edward? Olvídalo.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntó al ver cómo me senté en uno de los escalones porque mis piernas estaban muy flojitas. Ni siquiera quería hablar con él, así que negué con la cabeza – ¿De verdad te dejaste embarazar por un hombre que tiene el cabello como el de una chica?

Sentí cómo subía calor y color a mi rostro, mis manos se hicieron puños – ¡Edward, por el amor de Dios! ¡Creí que siendo más grande serías menos idiota! – me levanté del escalón para poder gritarle mejor – ¿Me buscas un pizarrón y plumón? ¿Prefieres dibujitos? ¡Es tu hijo! ¡TU HIJO!

Cuando le hube gritado lo suficiente, vi la incredibilidad en su expresión. Se volteó rápidamente dándome la espalda y abrí mi boca varias veces para volver a gritarle, pero ya no sabía que decir, así que solo respiré profundo.

Carlisle, recién llegado del hospital, salió al porche trasero - ¿Todo está bien por aquí? He escuchado gritos.

Me volteé hacia él - ¿Sabes, Carlisle? Durante cinco años pasé imaginándome este día y siempre me imaginaba a Edward enojado y gritándome, nunca pensé que terminaría yo enojada y gritándole – dije antes de entrar a la casa.

Fui directo a la cocina donde estaban Esme, Sam y Renesmee comiendo pastel de chocolate felizmente como si este no fuera el peor día de mi vida. Me senté en una de las sillas del desayunador, agotada.

\- ¿Y Edward? – preguntó Sam sentado sobre la encimera, tenía chocolate por toda la cara.

\- No lo menciones - dije cerrando los ojos, pero al minuto siguiente, mis hombros estaban sacudiéndose.

\- ¿Ha ido bien todo? – preguntó Esme limpiando el rostro de Renesmee con una toallita húmeda – Parece que ha sido divertido.

De pronto, no podía parar de reír – No tienes idea - dije ocultando mi rostro en mis brazos cruzados sobre la encimera, escuché las carcajadas de Emmett acercándose a la cocina.

\- ¡Creí que sería más dramático! – dijo Emmett riendo antes de recargarse en la encimera junto a Sam - Un doctorado con honores y ni siquiera puede deducir que un niño de casi seis años idéntico a él, que es el mismo tiempo que lleva de no ver a Bella, es su hijo.

Lo señalé con mi dedo índice - ¿Estabas espiando?

\- ¿No lo había siquiera presentido? ¡Oh por Dios! – dijo Esme sorprendida para después empezar unirse a nuestras carcajadas. Emmett le contó lo sucedido palabra por palabra con actuaciones incluidas, ya que había salido por la puerta de adelante y dado la vuelta para esconderse tras un arbusto y presenciar todo el espectáculo – Perdónenlo, creo que lo dejé caer cuando era un bebé.

Luego de hablar y reírnos del idiota de Edward por un largo rato, Sam estornudó y Renesmee le ofreció amablemente un pañuelo de papel. Fue entonces cuando caímos en la cuenta de que estábamos hablando del tema abiertamente sin reparar en la presencia de Sam.

Lo miramos alarmados, pero él nos miró de vuelta con expresión de no saber lo que pasaba – ¿Qué?

\- Nada - dijimos al unísono.

Carlisle entró a la cocina y se acercó a Esme para decirle algo al oído. Asintió – Ahora vuelvo.

Me empecé a sentir nerviosa otra vez – Sam, deberíamos irnos a casa.

Sam arrugó la nariz y negó con la cabeza – Aún no, mamá. Todavía no he hablado con Edward.

Me froté la frente – Lo puedes hacer mañana.

Sam negó con la cabeza otra vez – ¿Y si se va? – preguntó Renesmee.

Suspiré con cansancio – Él no se irá, estará aquí mañana.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Emmett, lo fulminé con la mirada.

\- ¡Pregúntale! – sugirió, más bien ordenó, Sam.

Lo que menos quería era acercarme a él otra vez hoy, pero mi obstinado hijo no se movería hasta que no confirmara si Edward estaría aquí mañana. Ni siquiera sabía por qué quería hablar con él - Iré y le preguntaré, ¿vale?

Sam asintió, Renesmee hizo un signo de _OK_ con la mano y Emmett alzó su pulgar hacia mí. Tres malditos niños. Salí de la cocina y caminé despacio hacia el patio trasero donde Edward hablaba con Esme; cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, me aclaré la garganta para hacerme notar. Edward ni siquiera me miró, pero Esme le frotó la espalda antes de dejarnos solos.

Estuvimos en silencio un rato - ¿…Estás enojado? – pregunté mirando mis pies.

\- No lo sé, Bella. Acabo de darme cuenta que tengo un hijo de 5 años, tengo que procesarlo aún – dijo en voz bastante baja, sentándose en uno de los escalones de la entrada – ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- Te lo dije… - dije tímidamente con la vista en mis pies aún – ¿No lo recuerdas?

\- ¡Pensé que estabas bromeando! – exclamó, pero no gritó. Volteó a mirarme y sus ojos se veían llenos de dolor - Nunca pensé que lo estuvieras diciendo en serio, y tú lo planeaste así.

Me recosté al barandal porque la culpabilidad me hacía pesada - Lo siento, sé que lo jodí… Puedes odiarme – dije en un tono apenas audible. Me sentía peor de lo que creí, pensé que Edward me gritaría y me reprocharía las cosas de mala manera, pero ver esa expresión de dolor en su rostro me hacía querer que me gritara en su lugar.

\- Wow, estás disculpándote. Hace unos años atrás me hubieras enseñado tu dedo medio y dicho que me pudriera – exhaló una risa sin humor – No voy a odiarte, Bella, ni siquiera sé si estoy enojado. Más bien me siento… entumecido. Estoy sorprendido.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos.

\- …Sam me ha pedido que te pregunte si vas a estar aquí mañana – dije haciendo líneas en el suelo con mi pie derecho – No quiere irse porque quiere hablar contigo y piensa que te irás mientras no está.

\- ¿Él ya lo sabe? – preguntó Edward mirando hacia la oscuridad del bosque.

\- No – hacía frío, así que metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta – Sinceramente no sé cómo voy a decírselo. Estoy…

\- ¿Asustada? – dijo completando mi frase. Asentí a pesar de que él no me veía – Deja que se quede. Está enfermo, ¿no? No es bueno para él que se exponga al frío de la noche.

Estaba sorprendida. Abrí la boca para responder – ¡Mamá! ¿Qué te toma tanto tiempo? – se oyó la voz de Sam desde dentro.

Edward se volteó hacia mí – Parece que está algo ansioso. Deberías entrar, yo iré en un rato.

Me quedé allí un rato más, mirando lo diferente que era ahora, comparado con la última vez que lo vi. Se me hacía extraño tenerlo enfrente después de pasar seis años soñando con él, pero en mis sueños, él era solo el apuesto chico de dieciocho años del que pasé enamorada toda mi adolescencia. Viéndolo ahora, Edward ya no era ese chico. Físicamente hablando. Siempre fue musculoso, pero ahora, con el cuerpo mucho más estirado, sus músculos se veían mejor. Su cabello cobrizo seguía siendo imposible de domar y estaba solo un poco más corto a los lados que en la parte superior. No iba a entrar en detalles sobre lo definido y adulto que su rostro se veía ahora porque eso iba hacer que mi estómago se pusiera a hacer ese giro mortal que no hacía desde hace seis años.

Suspiré profundo y me despegué de la baranda para entrar a la casa y dejarlo sólo con sus pensamientos. Sam estaba esperándome en medio de la sala de estar, corrió hacia mí estrellando su cabeza contra mi estómago – ¿Entonces? ¿No se irá?

Negué con la cabeza porque me había sacado el aire. Inhalé – Te dije que no se iría – sonreí – Y quiere que te quedes a dormir, así que te veré mañana.

\- ¡Yay! – gritó dando un salto, luego se alejó de mí corriendo escaleras arriba – ¡Tío Emmett! ¡Me quedaré a dormir!

Carlisle venía bajando y lo paró en seco a medio subir – Nada de correr en las escaleras, te lastimarás.

\- ¡Abuelo! ¡Edward quiere que me quede a dormir! – gritó sonriendo ampliamente y siguió su camino hacia arriba corriendo como si un minuto antes no le hubieran dicho que no lo hiciera.

Negué con la cabeza, avergonzada– Lo siento. Por más que se lo digas, su mente no lo retendrá.

Carlisle sonrió cariñosamente – Ustedes eran iguales. No había poder divino que los hiciera parar de deslizarse por el barandal de las escaleras.

Sonreí mientras me acercaba a la puerta – Es hora de irme, nos vemos mañana.

\- Que descanses, Bella. Ven a desayunar mañana – dijo al pie de las escaleras. Abrí la puerta, pero la volví a cerrar para acercarme a Carlisle por un abrazo, esos abrazos _la-niñita-de-papá_ que Carlisle sabe dar - Fue lo mejor, Bella. Edward tendría que enterarse algún día. Dale algo de tiempo y será un gran padre, te lo aseguro.

Asentí mientras nos separábamos. Le dije adiós con la mano antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la entrada.

* * *

Hola!

Estoy aquí, estoy aquí! Estuve en sintonía con sus frustrados sentimientos acerca de leer la continuación de la llegada de Edward, así que me tomé toda la noche de ayer y la mañana de hoy para hacer este capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap y espero sus comentarios. Cuenten lo que opinan!

Las quieeeeeero, nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Bye!


	32. Capítulo 32

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 32**

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando aparqué frente a la casa Cullen con un dolor de cabeza. Bajé del auto y caminé apresuradamente hacia la entrada para no mojarme demasiado con la lluvia.

Anoche fui obligada –por Alice- a dormir en su casa/mansión. Los chicos querían liberarme de toda la tensión y el estrés del que fui víctima, así que conté todo lo sucedido con Edward como Alice y Rose exigieron, me tomé dos sabrosas malteadas de chocolate y luego me tomé media botella de whisky al enterarme que mis malteadas de chocolate en realidad tenían más whisky que chocolate (obra de Rosalie).

Desperté esta mañana echada en un sofá abrazando a Alice de una manera inapropiada. Jasper tomó muchas fotos, dijo que se las enviaría a Esme y que desde el día que Alice me besó en el instituto, sabía que había algo entre nosotras.

Abrí la puerta de la casa de los Cullen y escuché al instante las carcajadas de Sam que venían acercándose por las escaleras. Sonreí, siempre lo hacía al escuchar su risa. Un sonriente Edward lo traía sobre sus hombros como un costal de harina, Sam estaba rojo de la risa. Los dos estaban en pijama.

Edward notó mi ubicación – ¡Oh! Hola, Bella – dijo sonriendo ampliamente, antes de pincharle un costado a mi rojizo hijo. Bueno, _nuestro_ rojizo hijo.

Sam chilló ante el pinchazo – ¡Hola, mami!

Estaba tan sorprendida – Ho-hola…

\- ¡Hay panecillos recién horneados! – gritó Emmett desde el comedor – ¡Me los comeré todos!

\- ¡Vamos, papá! ¡Se los comerá todos! – dijo Sam apuntando hacia el comedor. Edward y su sonrisa Colgate llevaron a Sam hacia los panecillos dejándome disecada en el recibidor, yo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para procesar el _"vamos, papá"._

\- ¡Mamá, los canejillos je acagarán! – gritó Sam con la boca llena.

Caminé apresuradamente hacia el comedor (no por los panecillos) y paré frente a la mesa mirando fijamente al todavía sonriente Edward - ¿Se lo dijiste? – pregunté indignada, me estaba empezando a latir la cabeza – ¡¿Se lo dijiste _sin_ mí?!

Emmett tomó un panecillo de mesa y me lo ofreció - ¡Wow wow, Bella! Calma, cómete un pane…

\- ¡Cierra la boca, Emmett! – dije señalándolo con mi dedo índice sin mirarlo.

Edward no dejó de sonreír – No le dije nada, Bella. Él ya lo sabía.

Puse cara de horror al mirar a Sam – ¿Lo sabías?

Carlisle llegó de la cocina con una humeante taza de café en la mano – ¿Me acompañas un minuto, Bella? – me dio la taza de café y me hizo seguirlo a la terraza.

Le di un sorbo al café antes de recostarme del barandal, sintiendo como la cafeína empezaba a aliviar mi dolor de cabeza – ¡Benditas sean las manos de Esme!

– De hecho, lo hice yo – dijo Carlisle fingiendo estar ofendido.

Alcé las cejas sorprendida, nunca había visto a Carlisle siquiera sirviéndose un vaso de agua – Oh… pues benditas sean tus manos, este café esta genial.

Carlisle sonrió divertido – Bueno, gracias.

 **Carlisle**

Apoyé mis codos al barandal mientras miraba hacia la casa del árbol de los niños en el jardín trasero – Mi nieto es un niño listo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? - por el rabillo de mi ojo pude ver a Bella asentir - Él ya sabía que Edward era su padre, mucho antes de que Esme y yo llegáramos a Forks – dije volteando a verla.

 _Al día siguiente de nuestra acampada en la casa del árbol, Sam y yo veíamos una película animada echados en el sofá mientras esperábamos que Esme preparara el almuerzo teniendo ayuda visual de Renesmee._

 _\- Abuelo - dijo Sam con la vista fija en la película._

 _\- ¿Si? – respondí de la misma forma._

 _\- Edward es tu hijo, ¿verdad? – preguntó aún con la vista en el televisor._

 _Me alarmé un poco, así que volteé a verlo – Umm… sí._

 _Rascó su cabeza con el mando del televisor - ¿Y es una mala persona?_

 _\- No, Sam, Edward no es una mala persona – dije sentándome derecho en el sofá - ¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¿Sigues pensando que Edward le hizo algo malo a tu madre?_

 _Asintió – Es porque mamá siempre se pone triste o se molesta cuando la abuela, Renesmee o tú dicen su nombre, pero de todos modos lo dice por las mañanas._

 _\- Tu madre y Edward eran muy buenos amigos – no podía dejar de pensar que resultaba ser que eran_ demasiado _amigos - Se conocen desde que eran más pequeños que tú._

 _Sam se interesó y dejó de mirar la película – ¿Desde tanto tiempo? Porque mi mami ya está grande._

 _Asentí, sonriendo – Y dejaron de verse poco antes de que nacieras, así que tienen mucho tiempo que no se ven._

 _Su expresión mostró que había comprendido – Así que mamá lo extraña… y se molesta porque quiere verlo._

 _\- Bueno… eso no lo sé con exactitud, pero puede ser que esa sea la razón – dije ladeando un poco la cabeza._

 _Asintió, luego miró en dirección a la cocina para asegurarse de que Esme y Renesmee seguían dentro – Abuelo, ¿sabes guardar secretos? – dijo en voz muy baja._

 _Me acerqué a él – Claro, chico, sé guardar muchos secretos – hable en su mismo nivel de voz._

 _\- Entonces quiero hacerte una pregunta, pero no le digas a mi mamá que te pregunté – asentí interesado – ¿Eres mi abuelo porque eres el papá de Edward?_

 _Me quedé helado. ¿Qué lo había llevado a sacar tal conclusión? Un niño de cinco años te puede sorprender._

 _No sabía qué decirle, pero al parecer notó mi titubeo al contestar – Yo también se guardar secretos, abuelo, puedes decírmelo._

 _Decidí saber más al respecto antes de contestar – ¿Qué te hizo pensar de esa forma?_

 _Sam se acomodó mejor en el sofá preparándose para ilustrarme – Pues verás, abuelo, todas las personas que conozco tienen una mamá y un papá. Mis amigos de la escuela, tío Jasper y tía Rose; Ángela, la mesera del restaurante de los Weber, mamá y tío Emmett… hasta tú y la abuela Esme son los padres de Edward – su rostro se entristeció un poco – Tía Alice solo tiene un papá porque su mamá se fue al cielo hace mucho tiempo y yo solo tengo a mi mami. No me siento mal por tener solo a mamá, pero mis amigos de la escuela me dijeron que todos tienen una mamá y un papá, así que el mío debería estar por ahí… o se fue al cielo como la mamá de tía Alice. Mamá siempre menciona a Edward y cuando le pregunté quién era empezó a tartamudear y a temblar, así que pensé que tal vez mamá no quería decirme que Edward era mi papá para que no me sintiera mal porque no está con nosotros._

 _Estaba sorprendido, pero aún más maravillado de ver la capacidad de análisis que tiene a sus escasos años de vida. Es increíble._

 _Continuó hablando – Luego llegaron tú y la abuela Esme, y mamá dijo que ustedes eran mis abuelos, pero mi abuelo Charlie y mi abuela Reneé son mis abuelos porque son los padres de mi mami, y ustedes son los padres de Edward, así que eso me hizo estar más seguro de que Edward era mi papá._

 _Mis cejas estaban a una altura inimaginable - Ya veo… muy inteligente de tu parte – dije agitando mi dedo índice hacia él, luego me acerqué aún más – ¿Estás seguro de que sabes guardar secretos?_

 _Sam asintió, su ceño fruncido en señal de seriedad – Claro, abuelo, confía en mí._

 _No pude evitar revolver aún más su cabello mientras sonreía – Estás en lo correcto, chico._

 _Su seriedad se fue volando por la ventana. Se puso de pie sobre el sofá con una sonrisa enorme y los ojos abiertos de par en par – ¿En serio?_

 _Le hice señas para que se sentara – ¡Ssshhh! – puse mi dedo índice sobre mis labios – Es secreto, ¿recuerdas?_

 _Asintió efusivamente – ¡Lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo!_

Bella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar – ¡Oh, Sam! Yo… no sé qué debería decir, Carlisle, yo… - pasó una mano por su cabello desesperadamente – He hecho mucho daño… a ti, a Esme, a Sam, a Edward. Juro que no era mi intención, Carlisle, ¡lo juro! Solo tenía dieciséis años, estaba asustada y lo mejor que pude hacer fue huir.

Me acerqué a ella y tomé su mano – Lo sabemos, Bella. Edward también lo sabe, no estamos culpándote de nada. Sabemos que no fue nada fácil para ti, y estamos todos aquí finalmente. Amamos a Sam y te amamos a ti, Bella.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarme y le regale una enorme sonrisa, ella peleaba contra sus ganas de devolvérmela, pero terminó siendo vencida. Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces mientras sonreía con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas – No deberían hacerlo, no he hecho nada bien – unos minutos después señaló hacia adentro - Creo que deberíamos entrar. No debería mirar a Edward ni a Sam a la cara, pero, como ya sabes, soy una gran sinvergüenza… además, muero de hambre.

Le di un abrazo y un beso en la frente antes de entrar, al acercarnos a la mesa, Bella se acercó a Sam quien estaba en el regazo de Edward, y después de darle un beso en cada mejilla, empezó a pelear con Emmett por no haberle dejado panecillos.

Me senté en mi habitual lugar en la mesa y un minuto después unos delgados brazos rodearon cariñosamente mi cuello, el agradable olor de Esme me envolvió – ¿Hace cuánto no estábamos todos juntos? – dijo después de un suspiro – Estoy tentada a tomar una foto, pero Edward está en pijama y Bella tiene los ojos rojos. Se negarán a sonreír para la cámara.

Sonreí y posé mis manos sobre las de ella – Ve por la cámara, los obligaré.

* * *

Hi!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, quiero saber sus opiniones.

Les mando un beso y un abrazo, nos leemos en el próximo.

Bye!


	33. Capítulo 33

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 33**

Un pacífico miércoles por la tarde en Twilight´s…

\- Rose, ¿te parece que me veo gorda con este vestido? – preguntó Alice, saliendo del probador. Había comprado el vestido ayer en el centro comercial, pero ahora no se sentía segura de su compra.

Rose estaba fuera de este planeta, miraba por el ventanal de la tienda, ausente – Sí.

Alice entrecerró lo ojos – Ni siquiera me has mirado.

Emmett tuvo que volver a New York por cuestiones de su trabajo, las llamadas de sus clientes no cesaban, por lo que se fue haciendo un gran berrinche. Rosalie está en estado de depresión, siempre le pasa cuando Emmett se va después de pasar un rato en Forks.

Mientras las dos holgazaneaban alrededor de la tienda porque no había clientes, yo estaba muy ocupada y estresada llevando la contabilidad y el registro de pedidos internacionales. Mis ojos ardían, mi espalda dolía y mis hombros estaban duros como roca – Alice, no te ves gorda con el vestido, estás desapareciendo de flaca. Es imposible que te veas gorda con algo - dije con la vista fija en la pantalla del computador – ¿Puedes cambiarte ese vestido y decirme cuanta mercancía pidió H&M?

\- No le hables a la perra, Al - dijo Rose aun mirando por el ventanal. ¿No se supone que estaba ausente?

Alice volteó hacia el probador con un resoplido – Claro que no, Rose.

Esta vez fue mi turno de resoplar – Bésenme el trasero. Las dos.

Rose y Alice estaban, evidentemente, enojadas conmigo debido a que no les había dejado ver a Edward desde que había llegado. Ellas estaban ansiosas por saber cómo se veía el misterioso padre de mi hijo, que, por cierto, es hijo del _"caliente"_ doctor Carlisle (que Esme las perdone).

Había pasado una semana y media desde que Edward había llegado a Forks, el mismo tiempo que Sam lleva sin ir a casa. Está pegado a Edward con Resistol 5000.

Cuando no accedí a presentarlo a mis _queridas_ amigas, ellas decidieron buscar información de su aspecto con Jasper, quien había estado allí el día que me lo encontré, pero cuando Jasper no supo decir cómo se veía ya que ni siquiera notó su presencia aquel día, las chicas lo tacharon de inútil y fue condenado al exilio social y sexual para que _aprenda a prestar atención_ para la próxima vez. Pobre.

\- Quieras o no, lo tendremos que ver algún día – dijo Rose despegándose del ventanal.

\- Esperen hasta ese día entonces – dije tecleando con rapidez – No seré yo quien se los presente como si tuviera algo que ver con él.

\- Claro que tienes que ver con él – dijo Alice desde el probador – Es el padre de tu hijo, te lo cogiste sin cansancio para obtener a Sam.

Rodé los ojos – Por favor, ustedes solo quieren comprobar si es tan _"caliente"_ como Carlisle. No participaré en eso, da asco.

El tintineo que avisa la llegada de un cliente sonó lejano en mis oídos.

\- Oh, sí… sí que lo es - dijo Rose, escuchaba la sonrisa en su voz.

\- Hola, tía Rose. Hola, mami – dijo Sam.

No despegué la vista de la pantalla del computador - Hola, bebé. _Espera. ¿Qué?_

Levanté la mirada y ahí estaba Sam sonriéndome. ¿Y adivinen quién más? Si, el _"caliente"_ Edward – Buenas tardes – dijo con su maldita voz aterciopelada.

Rose tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se acercaba a él para estrechar su mano – Buenas tardes. Edward, ¿cierto? – él asintió con una sonrisa – ¡ALICE! – gritó de repente, haciéndonos sobresaltar a todos.

Edward siempre lo jode todo – Edward, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

Puso su mejor cara de _"¿qué hice?"_ – Bella, no deberías hablar de esa forma frente a Sam – dijo pegándolo a sus piernas y tapándole los oídos – Ahora, ¿por qué diablos me estás hablando así?

Puse los ojos en blanco – Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Pero hace unos minutos estaba disfrutando de la incertidumbre de mis amigas. ¡Y luego te apareciste aquí y lo jodiste todo!

\- ¡Pues perdóname por tratar de alegrarte el maldito día! – dijo un poco más fuerte de lo debido, sus manos seguían tapando las orejas de Sam – _Aparecí,_ porque como no viste a Sam ayer quise traerlo para que lo vieras, pensando como un idiota que te haría el día si veías a tu hijo, ¿pero adivina qué? ¡No se podía sin MI presencia!

¿Me estaba gritando? - ¡Entonces genial! ¡Te lo agradezco, OH GRAN EDWARD! – alcé las manos al aire - ¿Eso querías? ¡Ahora baja tu maldita voz y deja de gritarme! ¿Se te olvida que estamos en MI trabajo? ¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?!

De repente, Alice se materializó a mi lado – ¡OK! ¡Quiero que cierren la maldita boca! – Edward abrió la boca para hablar – ¡Los dos! – gritó señalándonos con su dedo índice e interponiéndose entre nosotros.

Nunca sabré como llegué hasta Edward. Sorprendida y asustada de Alice, volví hasta mi escritorio detrás del mostrador donde se supone que debería haber estado.

Edward miraba a Alice como si fuera una aparición, luego levanto la vista hacia mí – ¿Esta pequeña persona que ni siquiera conozco me acaba de maldecir?

Rose, Sam (que se suponía que no estaba escuchando) y yo asentimos hacia Edward. Alice se aclaró la garganta y estiró su mano hacia él – Soy Mary Alice Brandon, pero todos me dicen Alice. Soy la mejor amiga de Bella. Tú eres Edward Cullen, ¿cierto?

Edward le dio la mano algo inseguro, por su expresión puedo deducir que ya sabe que no se debe meter con Alice – Así es. Es un… gusto, conocerte, Alice.

Alice agitaba la mano de Edward – El gusto es mío – paró bruscamente el saludo y apretó con fuerza su mano, apachurrando sus dedos – No vuelvas a gritar en mi tienda, ¿quedó claro?

Edward se tensó – S-sí, señora.

Alice sonrió satisfecha – Perfecto.

…

\- ¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte? – preguntó Sam mirando a Edward desde debajo de las mantas de su cama.

Edward le sacudió el cabello con gentileza – No creo que sea posible, ya que no vivo aquí, pero definitivamente me verás poco después de despertar – su mano se quedó enterrada en el pelo de nuestro hijo, idéntico al de él – No voy a irme sin decírtelo.

\- ¿Lo prometes? - Sam miró a Edward desde debajo de sus pestañas con esa expresión vulnerable en el rostro, me dolió el corazón ver lo mucho que él había querido un padre en su vida.

\- Lo prometo – respondió Edward dándole un beso en la frente – Ahora tienes que cerrar los ojos y dormir porque mañana será otro día.

Sam asintió y se acomodó mejor en la cama – Buenas noche, papá – luego miró hacia donde me encontraba recargada del marco de la puerta – Buenas noches, mami.

\- Buenas noches, Sam – dijimos Edward y yo al unísono.

Le dije adiós descuidadamente a Edward y me fui a mi habitación antes de que apagara la luz y cerrara la puerta de la habitación de Sam. Charlie se había ido a la cama justo antes de que fuéramos a acostar a Sam y yo no estaba planeando ser una anfitriona con Edward acompañándolo hasta la puerta, a pesar de que debía ir y asegurarme de que la puerta principal estaba correctamente cerrada. No me importaba porque aún estaba molesta con él por ir a Twilight's esta tarde, montar una escena y echar a perder mi diversión.

Apagué la luz, me quité los pantalones del pijama, me metí bajo las sábanas de mi cama y cerré los ojos, pero tuve que abrirlos de inmediato porque Edward abrió la puerta sin tocar. El muy maleducado.

\- ¿Qué? – dije groseramente.

\- Tenemos que hablar, ¿no te parece?

\- ¿Sobre qué?

Edward se quedó en silencio un momento, y sé que era porque le molestaba mi actitud - Sobre cómo va a ser de ahora en adelante – caminó hacia el pie de mi cama – Has irrumpido en mi vida repentinamente con un niño de cinco años, y aunque Sam ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, no puedes esperar que deje absolutamente todo en New York y me quede en Forks por siempre para que podamos vivir felices comiendo perdices.

Me senté con brusquedad - No estoy esperando que hagas nada, ni que vivamos felices – lo señalé con mi dedo índice – Y no _irrumpí_ en tu vida. _Tú_ fuiste el que vino aquí.

\- Sabes lo que quiero decir – dijo ondeando una mano – Tengo un trabajo en New York, uno muy ocupado. No importa lo mucho que quiera quedarme aquí para estar con mi hijo, no puedo, tengo responsabilidades.

Había encendido la lámpara de mi mesita de noche mientras él hablaba, lo miré fijamente – ¿Entonces me estás diciendo que vas dejar a Sam cuando acaba de recuperarte por un estúpido trabajo y quizás una estúpida novia para visitarlo si acaso tres veces al año? Porque ese es el tiempo que te tomabas para visitar a tus padres cuando vivían en Phoenix porque tu trabajo era demasiado importante – Edward abrió la boca para hablar, pero levanté la mano para callarlo y continué – No estoy diciendo que tienes que dejar de lado tus cosas por un niño que conociste hace casi dos semanas, sobre todo porque es mi culpa que lo hicieras a estas alturas de tu vida, pero ya estás aquí, tienes su pequeño y sensible corazón en tus manos, no quiero que lo rompas. Puedes ir y hacer lo que quieras en China si quieres, pero no seas su papá de vez en cuando. Si va a ser de esa manera, entonces no lo seas en absoluto. Sam ya fue lo suficientemente lastimado por mi egoísmo, no voy a permitir que vuelta a estarlo. No voy a dejarte lastimarlo.

Me miró fijamente de vuelta - Lo único que quería era decirte que, aunque no me puedo quedar en Forks, por mucho que quisiera, voy a tener que recurrir a venir cada dos o tres meses como lo hace Emmett. Y para su cumpleaños y las fiestas – dijo con voz queda - No quiero ser un padre de vez en cuando para Sam, no podría serlo. No después de conocerlo. No voy a lastimarlo, Bella, tenlo por seguro.

\- ¿Lo prometes? – pregunté con voz quebrada por las lágrimas que fácilmente cayeron por mi rostro mientras hablaba.

Edward se sentó en la cama y se acercó para limpiar mis lágrimas – Lo juro.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero muchos mas de ellos n.n

Les mando un beso y un abrazo, nos leemos en el próximo!

Bye!


	34. Capítulo 34

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 34**

Sé, oh, sé, que no debería estar desnuda sobre el pecho de un también desnudo Edward acostado sobre mi cama, pero solo pasó. Lo juro.

Él había limpiado las lágrimas que yo había derramado durante nuestra conversación y hecho un comentario acerca de lo mucho que había extrañado verme llorar y secarme las lágrimas. Entonces, le dije que era un imbécil asqueroso, y él dijo que también había extrañado mis insultos, y entonces le dije que yo no lo había extrañado en absoluto, y entonces él me dijo que era una gran mentirosa y yo le dije que había estado feliz todos estos años sin el dolor en el culo que era él y luego él dijo que estaba llena de mierda y le dije que no estaba bromeando y entonces él me besó y luego yo lo besé y por ahí se fue la cosa…

\- ¿Qué demonios fue todo ese drama y lloriqueo? – preguntó Edward frotando mi espalda con la yema de sus dedos corazón y anular, mirando fijamente hacia el techo lleno de las estrellas fluorescentes de mi habitación. Jasper le había comprado un montón a Sam y él me había hecho pegarlas en el techo de su habitación, pero sobraron muchas, así que fui infantil y las pegué aquí.

Gente, me había dolido. Me dolió como el demonio. Fue como si hubiera perdido mi maldita virginidad una segunda jodida vez.

Resoplé - Todo ese lloriqueo fueron seis años sin sexo.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó con incredulidad – Me estás jodiendo.

\- Decidí que iba a ser célibe después de que Sam saliera de mi útero – levanté la cabeza para mirarlo – Eso duele, ¿sabes? Es un ser humano lo que está saliendo por ahí.

Aprovechando que tenía mi rostro a su alcance, se acercó para besarme lentamente antes de alejarse. Sus labios eran tan suaves, calientes y familiares que hizo se me acelerara el corazón. Solté un vergonzoso suspiro satisfecho – Me hubiera gustado estar ahí cuando él nació.

Múltiples punzadas de culpa me hirieron el pecho – Le diré a Rose que me preste el video, ella estaba ahí con una cámara gigante grabando todo.

\- Magnifico - volvió a besarme los labios y frunció el ceño al ver mi expresión – Oye, no arruines esto y lo embarres con esa maldita culpa. Estamos a gusto aquí.

Bajé mi cabeza hasta descansarla en su pecho otra vez – ¿Por qué no estás enojado conmigo?

\- ¿Enojado? ¿De qué? – preguntó fingiendo demencia, pero cuando me quedé en silencio, suspiró - No lo sé, Bella. Cuando veo a Sam, no puedo estar enojado contigo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Reinició las caricias en mi espalda - Ese maravilloso niño es mi hijo. Cada vez que pienso en que lo diste a luz, no quiero enojarme contigo, quiero agradecerte - mi estómago se sintió cálido. Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato - ¿...Sabes cuándo sí estuve enojado?

La calidez de mi estómago se fue - ¿Cuándo?

Se aclaró la garganta - Cuando pensé que te habías casado y tenido a Sam con ese rubiecito del hospital. ¿Es médico?

\- Está terminando sus prácticas de psicología – rodé los ojos - Y no es el _rubiecito del hospital._ Se llama Jasper y es mi mejor amigo.

Resopló - Como sea.

\- Entonces…. te enojaste – dije sonriendo y picándolo con mi dedo índice en el pecho.

Emitió un gruñido irritado - Bueno... de enojar, enojar... pues no, pero estuve algo molesto. Poquito.

Me reí - Si... claro...

…

Siempre fui como el amigo chico para Jasper. Podíamos hablar sobre deportes, películas de acción y terror, porno… un montón de cosas de chicos. Como ahora, que estábamos sentados en el patio trasero de mi casa bebiendo cerveza y eructando a toda voz. Bueno, en realidad yo no estaba eructando a toda voz, solo Jasper lo estaba haciendo, pero yo no estaba arrugando la nariz o pidiendo que se disculpara como suelen hacer Alice y Rose.

Después de que Edward y yo nos hubiéramos acostado por primera vez en seis años, lo hicimos en las noches de los dos días que le siguieron. Estábamos recuperando el tiempo perdido. Lo malo es que tuvo que irse esta mañana y ahora Sam está devastado mientras yo estoy mortificada y aliviada al mismo tiempo.

Jasper se estremeció asqueado cuando le confesé mis actividades de las últimas tres noches – No sé si fue una buena idea, pero se te concede el desliz por estar fuera de la acción por una cantidad considerable de tiempo – me miró con simpatía - ¿Él no tiene a nadie en New York?

Negué con la cabeza – Edward no es de los que tiene novias, solo se coge a toda cosa con falda que se le presente – ondeé una mano con desdén – Pero de todos modos, le pregunté. Dijo que hace un año intentó tener una relación con una chica llamada Tanya, pero no lo soportó después de que todo lo que ella hablara fuera zapatos, tiendas y lechuga, sin mencionar que una vez lloró por una hora cuando se rompió una uña tratando de arrancarle una hamburguesa de las manos.

\- Buen Dios… - dijo Jasper riendo sorprendido.

Me reí con él mientras asentía – Seh…

\- De cualquier modo, no me parece buena idea lo que están haciendo. Es como si él pudiera ir y tener la vida que quisiera en New York, con la certeza de que cuenta con una mujer esperándolo dispuesta a darle lo que quiera en las ocasiones que venga a Forks – dijo en tono enojado - ¿No era así como lo llevaban cuando eran adolescentes? Estás cayendo en lo mismo, Bella.

Me encogí en la silla – Tienes razón… Joder, tienes la maldita razón – me froté la frente con la palma de mi mano – No es una buena idea.

\- Como tampoco me parece una buena idea el idiota de Emmett – rodó los ojos irritado – Ni siquiera sé por qué jodidos contribuía a los intentos de seducción de Rose.

Lo miré confundida - ¿De qué hablas?

Miró fijamente hacia el bosque mientras yo tomaba un largo trago de mi cerveza ya caliente - Creo que tu hermano mayor y mi hermana pequeña cogieron como conejos antes de que él tuviera que irse.

Escupí el trago de cerveza antes de empezar a toser - ¡¿Q-qué?!

\- Cuando llegué a casa al amanecer desde donde Alice, Emmett estaba bajando las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido – me miró de reojo – No tenía zapatos. Ni camiseta. Los llevaba en la mano.

Parpadeé sorprendida – ¿En serio? ¿De verdad?

Asintió y tomó un trago de su cerveza antes de decir-: Creo que eso fue lo que me hizo pedirle matrimonio a Alice anoche. Si estaba tratando a Ali de esa manera también, no voy a hacerlo nunca más.

Volví a escupir la cerveza antes de empezar a toser - ¡¿Es-tas tratando… de matarme?! – tosí mientras Jasper me daba palmaditas nada amables en la espalda.

\- Me dijo que sí – continuó hablando – Y empezó a planear la boda en ese mismo instante. Será el mes que viene.

Me aclaré la garganta para despejarla de los restos de cerveza – Bueno, felicidades, amigo.

Asintió sonriendo – Gracias.

Fruncí el ceño – Pero no estabas tratando a Alice de mala manera. Su relación no es nada igual a lo que pasa con Rose y Emmett y lo mío con Edward.

Se encogió de hombros – Por si acaso.

\- Voy a darle una paliza a Rose, ¿por qué no dijo nada al respecto? – dije enojada – Y también al idiota de mi hermano.

\- Ese día fue como cuando mis padres se separaron por un tiempo, pero de todos modos papá se colaba en el dormitorio de mamá todas las noches – se estremeció asqueado como cuando le dije lo de Edward – La primera vez creí que había un ladrón en la casa, y cuando salí de mi habitación con un bate de béisbol en la mano, papá estaba saliendo de la habitación de mamá con los zapatos en la mano. Fue asqueroso. Y vergonzoso.

Me estaba riendo a carcajada limpia cuando Alice llegó caminando desde el costado de la casa y se sentó el regazo de Jasper antes de pasar los brazos por su cuello – Hola, futuro esposo – le dio un beso de _más-tarde-tendremos-sexo_ antes mirarme con una sonrisa enorme – ¿Sabes que me voy a casar el mes que viene y vas a ser mi dama de honor?

Rodé los ojos – Hola a ti también, Alice.

Jasper chasqueó la lengua – Quería que ella se pusiera un esmoquin y fuera mi padrino.

Entorné los ojos hacia él mientras Alice le daba una suave palmada en el brazo – Para eso está Emmett, Bella va a ponerse un hermoso y esponjoso vestido color melocotón.

Gemí – Me quedo con el esmoquin, dile a Emmett que se ponga el estúpido vestido esponjoso.

Ahora fue Alice la que entornó los ojos, pero Jasper se echó a reír y chocó su puño conmigo – Trato hecho.

* * *

Hi!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Gracias de antemano por sus comentarios n.n

Me declaro culpable de descuidar mi otra historia (Para las que no saben, se llama Saber, No Saber. No es porque yo la escribí, pero está buena. Guiño- guiño). Eso sucede cuando te sientes invencible y decides subir dos historias al mismo tiempo. Sé que la otra estaba primero, pero esta me está costando menos esfuerzo escribirla, así que he pensado en terminar con esta historia antes de continuar con la otra. NO la abandonaré. Estoy escribiendo esto aquí porque varias personas que leen esta historia me han preguntado por Saber, No Saber.

Les mando un beso y un abrazo, nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Bye!


	35. Capítulo 35

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 35**

Casi no trabajamos en Twilight's por el mes siguiente, estábamos demasiado ocupadas preparando la boda de Alice y Jasper.

\- ¿Por qué tenías que casarte tan malditamente rápido? – dije fastidiada mientras íbamos en el auto de Jasper hacia Port Angeles para la degustación del menú y el pastel de boda.

Alice había ido a buscarme a casa demasiado temprano para hablar sin parar sobre colores y flores y luego me había arrastrado hacia el auto sin que pudiera decir una sola palabra. Toda esta mierda de la boda me tenía permanentemente agotada, justo ahora tenía un sueño bárbaro y un dolor palpitante en la cabeza.

\- He esperado seis años para casarme con Jazz – dijo mirando fijamente hacia la carretera – ¿Por qué tendría que esperar mucho más? Lo estamos haciendo bien a este ritmo, a pesar de que tú solo has estado contribuyendo con gruñidos y maldiciones – rodó los ojos – Estás más irritable que un oso acabado de salir de hibernación.

Resoplé y me crucé de brazos – En realidad, me siento como un oso que _no_ lo dejaron hibernar. ¿No podías traer a Rose, o a tu maldito futuro esposo que no está contribuyendo ni siquiera con gruñidos y maldiciones porque su estúpida excusa es que es un _chico_?

\- ¡La boda es en dos días! – gritó haciendo que me doliera mucho más la cabeza – Rose está terminando con la pedrería de nuestros vestidos y Jasper está trabajando, además, él ya tiene que preocuparse por su propio esmoquin. Mi suegra está asegurándose de que todo esté bien con las flores y la abuela está muy ocupada gritándoles a los chicos de la entrega de mesas y sillas en casa.

No sentía simpatía por ella, solo iba a tolerar esto porque me estaba llevando a comer pastel y platillos caros – Bueno, como sea.

Me convertí en una campista feliz un rato más tarde. Alice prácticamente me rodó de vuelta al auto después de comer hasta el cansancio en la degustación. Todo estaba delicioso, así que le di un pulgar arriba al chef en cada plato que puso delante de mí. No podía creer que pudiera comer tanto, Alice se había rendido en la mitad de la batalla, pero yo llegué hasta el final. Si estornudaba, iba a explotar en mil pedazos, o como mínimo, vomitar.

Y lo hice. No estornudé, ni exploté, pero Alice tuvo que parar el auto en medio de la carretera para que pudiera vaciar mi estómago a la orilla de la calzada.

\- ¿Tenías que comer como un cerdo? ¡Parecías una maldita aspiradora! – gritó Alice preocupada, dándome suaves palmaditas en la espalda y echándome el pelo hacia atrás – Los asistentes del chef estaban murmurando acerca de que eras la versión femenina de Homero Simpson. ¡Dijeron que sentían la necesidad de conseguirte una cerveza!

Debido a que mi garganta estaba obstruida por los fluidos de mi estómago, no le dije que quizás hubiera aceptado dicha cerveza. Por Dios, quería hacerme un ovillo aquí en el asfalto y morir. Lo único que me detuvo de hacerlo fue que preferiría morir entre las mantas suavecitas de mi cama.

Enjuagué mi boca con una botella de agua que Jasper dejó abandonada en su auto y volví a sentarme en el asiento de copiloto jadeando como un canino – Llévame a casa de Esme, quiero una sopita de fideos de mi mamá.

Alice me miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza - ¡¿Quieres comer más?! ¡No voy a hacerme responsable de mis actos si el vestido de dama de honor no te entra después de hoy!

…

Dos días después, hubo un momento de pánico en el que el cierre trasero de mi vestido de dama de honor no subía, pero Rose logró hacerlo subir con un golpe asesino en mi espalda. Para mi suerte, no era esponjoso ni de color melocotón. Los colores de la boda eran el blanco, el turquesa y el plateado. Alice dijo que combinaba con sus ojos. Así pues, mi vestido y el de Rose eran de color turquesa, largo hasta el suelo en suaves pliegues y mangas caídas llenas de pequeñas piedras plateadas. No quería ni siquiera pensar en que eran auténticos malditos diamantes lo que colgaban de mi vestido (suministrados por la empresa del señor Brandon).

Dos chicos homosexuales ridículamente guapos habían venido para maquillarnos y peinarnos, y para cuando terminaron conmigo, parecía una celebridad a punto de caminar por la alfombra roja de los premios Oscar. Así de genial me veía.

Alice estaba total y completamente asombrosa en su vestido de novia con corsé lleno de diamantes y falda tipo princesa. Mientras que mi cabello y el de Rose estaban sueltos y peinados en rizos sueltos, el de ella estaba recogido en un elegante moño con una trenza rodeando su cabeza.

\- Oh, cariño – dije con ese tono tipo _mamá-está-a-punto-de-llorar –_ Estás absolutamente hermosa.

Ella abrió sus fosas nasales y me señaló con su dedo índice – No te atrevas a soltar una sola lágrima, Isabella Swan. ¡Vas arruinar el maquillaje! – se volteó hacia Rose mientras todavía me señalaba - ¿Qué demonios pasa con ella?

Rose se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado para disimular sus propias lágrimas – No tengo idea.

\- Por el amor de Dios… - dijo rodando los ojos.

Fue una completa mierda que tuviera que pasar toda la ceremonia de boda de pie con unos tacones de cien mil centímetros, pero me mantuve sonriendo de corazón y lagrimeando como una idiota en todo ese tiempo. Jasper casi había tenido un infarto cuando vio a Alice caminar por el pasillo hacia él y Emmett a su lado, no despegó la vista de los prominentes pechos de Rose. Mi pequeño hombrecito estaba más allá de guapo en su pequeño esmoquin llevando los anillos y Renesmee parecía una auténtica princesita esparciendo flores a nuestro paso.

Como la boda fue en el patio trasero de la casa/mansión de la abuela de Alice, fui en busca de unas sandalias bajas a la habitación de Al en cuanto comenzó la recepción. Casi me pierdo el brindis porque Edward había asistido a la boda y me había seguido al interior del closet de Alice. Yo definitivamente no escuchaba consejos, maldita sea.

Después de que Emmett y yo hiciéramos reír a carcajadas a los invitados con nuestros discursos, la señora Lilian soltara un par de lágrimas en el micrófono y el Sr. Brandon amenazara públicamente a Jasper por su querida hija, la fiesta se puso en su apogeo y la gente empezó a abarrotar la pista de baile.

Justo cuando caminaba hacia el bar para una bebida desde la pista de baile donde bailaba con Sam, alguien tomó mi brazo y me hizo voltear - Bella, he estado esperando hablar contigo desde que te vi atravesar el pasillo hacia el altar. ¡Realmente no puedo creer que seas tú!

Abrí mis ojos realmente grandes - ¿Lauren? ¿Realmente eres tú?

Ella asintió con entusiasmo mientras me daba una sonrisa de mil vatios - ¡Soy yo!

\- ¡Oh por Dios! – dijimos al unísono en medio del fuerte abrazo que nos dimos.

\- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Conoces a Alice y a Jasper? – pregunté cuando nos separamos, quise preguntar por su criatura, pero tenía miedo que fuera un tema que no tendría que tocar.

Negó con la cabeza – No en realidad, pero mi esposo es primo de Jasper.

Me eché para atrás sorprendida – ¿Tu esposo? ¿Te casaste?

Asintió – Arreglé las cosas con el padre de mi hijo. Nos amábamos como dos idiotas, así que nos casamos.

Estaba muy feliz por ella - ¿Y dónde están tu esposo e hijo? ¡Quiero conocerlos!

Ella me llevó hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados hablando de lo difícil que fue cuando me fui de Phoenix hasta que su esposo volvió de no sé dónde. Estuve prestando mucha atención a lo que me decía, tanta atención, que no me fijé en las personas de la mesa hasta que su esposo habló.

\- Veo que te encontraste con tu amiga, cariño – dijo el hombre con una voz baja y ronca. Una voz sexy.

A pesar de que ya no tenía tacones, me tambaleé hacia atrás, siendo salvada de caer por el mismo esposo de Lauren.

El maldito Félix.

Levanté la mirada hacia él siendo consciente de que había palidecido. Miré sus ojos azules muy parecidos a los de Jasper. Me había olvidado por completo de él y de su rostro en estos seis años, pero lo recordaba perfectamente bien ahora, también recordaba el vuelo donde lo conocí y el hotel en Río donde lo volví a ver.

Frunció el ceño antes de entrecerrar los ojos - ¿Te conozco?

Me entraron ganas de vomitar, pero no lo hice – Yo… um… no lo sé – tartamudeé como una retrasada – No lo cre-creo.

\- ¡Por Dios, Bella! – dijo Lauren apresurándose a ayudarme a enderezarme - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí – dije sonriendo nerviosamente – Un resbalón, nada más. Soy la torpeza hecha mujer.

\- Mamá – dijo un niño rubio de ojos azules que tenía más o menos la edad de Sam, estaba sentado en la mesa y su camisa blanca tenía una enorme mancha color purpura en el frente – Se me cayó el vino encima.

Lauren se apresuró hacia él mientras su esposo me miraba fijamente - ¡Oh, pero mira cómo te has ensuciado la camisa, cariño! ¿Por qué tenías vino en la mano? – lo levantó de la mesa y se lo llevó en dirección al baño parloteando acerca de la camisa arruinada del niño, olvidándose completamente de nosotros.

\- Te conozco, ¿cierto? – dijo Félix cuando Lauren se había alejado lo suficiente, medio sonrió incómodo – Eres esa chica inquieta del vuelo a Río.

Miré la falda de mi vestido, también incómoda – Sí. También soy esa chica que llevaste a tu habitación de hotel y le diste champaña hasta hacerla perder la razón mientras tenías a otra chica sola y embarazada en Phoenix.

Se aclaró la garganta, pinchado por mi comentario – Las cosas con Lauren fueron así porque estaba un poco asustado, pero la amaba – parecía sincero mientras hablaba – Y lo tuyo en Río solo fue… una especie de diversión, pero no hice nada demasiado malo – se echó a reír el muy cabrón - En cuanto te pusiste demasiado borracha como para quitarte la ropa y lanzarla por toda la habitación bailando esa canción de Mariah Carey y gritando que no importaba que tuvieras dieciséis porque tomaste la maldita champaña, salí de esa habitación más rápido que inmediatamente.

Me le quedé mirando fijamente como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo en el entrecejo - ¿…Eso quiere decir que… - señalé entre nosotros – No me… no… no hicimos nada?

Se carcajeó en mi cara mientras negaba con la cabeza – Por supuesto que no.

Entonces, eché el codo de mi mano derecha hacia atrás y le di un puñetazo en la cara con todas mis fuerzas. Cayó al suelo como un peso muerto, y a juzgar por la forma en la que no se movió ni hizo algún ruido, estaba inconsciente.

* * *

Hoola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, hacen sentir cálido mi corazón n.n

¿Ven? no me había olvidado de Félix. Otro misterio resuelto.

Como ya saben, estoy subiendo un capítulo por día, y voy a seguir haciéndolo por unos días más porque el ángel de la imaginación me ha visitado y he escrito un montón en estos días (puede parecer que no tengo nada más que hacer, pero de verdad que tengo una vida. Lo juro).

Bueno, hora de los besos! les mando muchos de ellos n.n

Nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Bye!


	36. Capítulo 36

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 36**

La fiesta estaba tan buena, que nadie se había dado cuenta que había conectado a Félix con mi puño. Si no se despertaba en los próximos diez segundos, iba a arrastrar su cuerpo detrás del árbol más cercano y silbar en señal de inocencia por el resto de la recepción.

Cuando me puse de cuclillas a su lado para averiguar si tenía pulso, Edward me tomó del brazo y me apartó de Félix con brusquedad - ¿Qué diablos, Bella?

Por supuesto que Edward estaba viendo.

\- ¡Bella! ¿Qué sucede?

Y por supuesto que Charlie también estaba viendo.

Lauren volvió del baño con su hijo, llevando la camiseta manchada en una mano y una botella de agua en la otra, pero en cuanto vio a su esposo despatarrado por el suelo y un chorro de sangre saliendo de su nariz, dejó caer las dos cosas - ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué…?

Repentinamente, unas nauseas asesinas me atraparon justo antes de que miles de puntos de colores se agruparan en mi campo de visión y mis extremidades se sintieran flojas.

Todo se puso negro.

…

Desperté parpadeando rápidamente y gemí por las náuseas que me atacaron al instante. Cuando logré enfocar correctamente, me di cuenta que había cinco pares de ojos mirándome fijamente - ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Carlisle con gentileza mientras me tomaba el pulso.

Volví a parpadear, desconcertada – ¿Me desmayé? ¿Me desmayé en la jodida boda de mi mejor amiga?

\- Y noqueaste a mi primo de un puñetazo en la misma boda – dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa orgullosa – Emmett está entreteniendo a los invitados.

\- Bueno, se lo merecía – dije cerrando los ojos por el mareo – Ese cabrón hijo de…

Esme chasqueó la lengua – Bella.

\- ¿Te hizo algo por lo que deba tener el placer de arrestarlo? – preguntó Charlie.

\- ¿O re-despedazar su ya despedazada nariz? – preguntó Edward.

Mi primer curso de acción era mentir, pero luego me di cuenta que no tenía caso, todas las personas que estaba aquí sabían mi situación de duda sobre el padre de Sam mientras estuve embarazada. Abrí los ojos y miré a Edward - ¿No te acuerdas de él? ¿El joven empresario del vuelo a Río? ¿El que me dio esa tarjeta de presentación que trataste de quitarme?

Edward desvió la mirada tratando de recordar, pero parece que no lo logró – Recuerdo que un hombre te dio una tarjeta, aunque no recuerdo su aspecto. Entonces, ¿qué pasa con él?

Suspiré, mirándolo fijamente – Cuando Emmett me dejó en el hotel esa noche, lo vi en la recepción. Y usé la tarjeta que me dio.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras todos comprendían lo que quería decir. Rosalie ahogó un grito - _¿_ Era _Félix?_ ¿Mi _primo_ Félix?

Asentí – Pero no se preocupen, no hicimos nada – volví a cerrar los ojos – Él creía que yo tenía dieciocho, pero como me dio un montón de champaña, lo suficiente como para volverme una ebria loca que se quita la ropa y grita que tiene dieciséis años, no hizo nada conmigo y me abandonó a mi suerte en la habitación haciendo que me despertara sola, desnuda y con resaca tres horas más tarde - se me formó un repentino nudo en la garganta, así que me dejé llevar y empecé a sollozar – Estaba asustada, en pánico. No sabía lo que había sucedido, creí que se había aprovechado de mí o algo así. Y no era nada más que mi culpa. Todo lo que quería era parecer madura, sofisticada y tomar un poco de champaña con un chico mayor porque Emmett me había llamado malcriada e infantil después de mi discusión en la playa.

\- Oh, Bella – dijo Esme en ese tono _mamá-está-a-punto-de-llorar_ que utilicé esta tarde con Alice.

Edward estaba en completo silencio. Charlie se acercó para acariciar mi cabello – ¿Quieres que le dispare? Solo me tomará cinco minutos hasta la casa para buscar mi arma.

\- Te acompaño – dijo Carlisle antes de mirar a Rose - No te importa, ¿verdad?

Ella se encogió de hombros – Nunca me cayó demasiado bien. Cuando éramos niños y sus padres nos visitaban, se creía mejor que nosotros por ser mayor y solía hacer juicios raros de crímenes imaginarios para sentenciar a mis muñecas a ser decapitadas.

Sorbí por la nariz y negué con la cabeza mientras me estremecía por las náuseas – Está bien, ya le rompí la nariz.

\- ¿Y el desmayo? – preguntó Esme – ¿Fue por la impresión?

No llegué a responder porque estaba muy ocupada corriendo, o tambaleándome, mejor dicho, hacia el baño de la habitación de Alice. Me arrodillé y voté todo en el retrete, me sentía mal, carajo. Me sentía tan mal como cuando estaba…

Mierda.

No puede ser. ¿En serio?

\- Oh, joder – dije con el rostro metido en el váter – Edward, hijo de puta… ¡Voy a cortarte las malditas bolas!

El imbécil asomó la cabeza en el baño mientras Rose evitaba que mi cabello cayera en la taza del baño - ¿Qué, en nombre de Dios, es lo que hice ahora?

\- ¡Mamá! – lloriqueé y pataleé.

Esme también entró en el baño y me miró con la cejas levantadas, levantó las manos y ladeó la cabeza – Tú sola te metiste en este problema.

…

Alice y Jasper deberían denunciarme con la policía, lo digo en serio. Ya puedo imaginarme a Charlie o a Randall empujándome hacia la patrulla con las manos esposadas en mi espalda, diciendo: Está usted arrestada por ser la amiga de mierda más grande de la historia. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga podrá ser utilizado en su contra. Tiene derecho a un abogado, si su hermano el abogado no quiere representarla por simpatía con sus amigos, el estado le suministrará alguno.

No solo había dirigido una conmoción en su boda, sino que también había hecho que Jasper se peleara con su primo, golpeándole la nariz ya rota después de que le preguntara qué me había hecho, y Félix le contestara que yo era una perra desquiciada y agresiva que lo golpeó sin razón alguna. Pero eso no es todo, no, no, no. Me _había_ metido con la noche de bodas. La maldita luna de miel en las Bahamas se canceló porque, además de que necesitaba hablar con mis amigos sobre cómo me sentía acerca de lo que Félix me había dicho en la recepción, me acababa de enterar que estaba jodidamente embarazada de Edward. Otra vez.

Estaba segura de eso porque había enviado a Edward a la farmacia con la estricta orden de comprar tres pruebas de embarazos (para estar completamente seguros) después de que Charlie y Emmett le hubieran dado un puñetazo en cada mejilla. Antes de orinar en los palitos, sabía que lo estaba. El estrés de la boda me había hecho perder la noción, pero mi periodo no había llegado este mes.

Mis recién casados amigos dijeron que no podían irse tranquilos cuando yo estaba necesitando apoyo moral.

\- ¡Oh, Aliiiice! – sollocé en el regazo de mi amiga – ¡Uno podría pensar que había aprendido mi lección la primera vez! ¡O por lo menos haber oído hablar de los malditos métodos anticonceptivos! – me sacudí mientras hacía una rabieta - ¡Alice! ¿Qué voy a haceeer?

Ella suspiró y me acarició el cabello - ¿Qué más puedes hacer aparte de dar a luz a tu hijo? Si hubieras mantenido tus bragas en su lugar, nada de esto estaría pasando – se aclaró la garganta disgustada – Ni siquiera nos habías contado acerca de tus actividades atléticas con el padre de tu hijo, el que _"No tiene nada que ver contigo"._

Me encogí, culpable – Pero le dije a Jasper… - sorbí ruidosamente por la nariz y señalé a Rose con mi dedo índice acusador - ¡Ella tampoco mantuvo sus bragas en su lugar con Emmett y no nos dijo nada!

No escuché a Alice decir nada, pero sabía que estaba mirando a Rose con una ceja arqueada en busca de una explicación – Infiernos, Bella. ¿Tenías que ir y echarme al agua? Muchas gracias – dijo Rosalie cruzándose de brazos - ¿Y cómo demonios lo sabes? ¿Em te lo dijo?

\- Jasper me lo dijo, vio a Emmett escapando de tu habitación.

\- ¡¿Jasper sabía lo que hacías con Edward y lo que Rose hacía con Emmett y no me lo dijo?! – preguntó Alice indignada poniendo una mano sobre su pecho - ¡Qué inhumano!

La puerta de la habitación de Alice se abrió después de un leve golpe, tres cabezas se asomaron por la abertura – Lo invitados se han ido y Félix fue llevado al hospital por su esposa – maldición, me había olvidado de Lauren - ¿Necesitan algo? – preguntó Jasper.

\- No, fuera de aquí – dijo Alice enojada. Genial, también había conseguido que tuvieran su primera pelea de casados cuatro horas después de que los declararan marido y mujer.

Edward, con un moretón horrible en cada mejilla, se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente - ¿Um… Bella?

Me senté y me acerqué a la mesita de noche de Alice para tomar el cepillo de pelo que había allí. Entonces lo lancé con todas mis fuerzas hacia la puerta - ¡Fuera de aquí, imbécil!

Se desvió de su objetivo y le dio a Emmett en el ojo derecho - ¡Ow!

Rose saltó de la cama y corrió hacia él - ¡Buen Dios, Bella! ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? – lo alcanzó y tiró de él hacia adentro mientras yo me tiraba al abandono en la cama de Alice para empezar otra ronda de berrinchudos sollozos – Ven aquí, bebé, déjame ver. ¡Oh, rayos! Va a dejarte un ojo morado. ¡Jasper! Consigue un poco de hielo.

Jasper fue a conseguir el hielo y Edward entró en la habitación para acercarse a la cama, pero Alice levantó la mano para detenerlo – Déjala en paz. Hablen de esto cuando ella no crea que es el fin del mundo.

Por Dios, estaba embarazada por segunda vez de un hombre que pensaba que yo era una especie de objeto sexual fijo y fiel. Esto era como en la secundaria. Él tiene un par de cientos de miles de chicas con las que se acuesta en New York, y yo sigo siendo la estúpida que solo lo tiene a él. ¿Qué clase de retorcida relación es esa? No estoy lamentándome por el bebé en sí, si no en que debí traerlo al mundo en otro tipo de situación. Debería haber estado felizmente casada con un hombre que me ame lo suficiente como para verme solo a mí. Mi bebé no debería ser un error, debería ser algo que espero con ansias.

Así que sí, carajo. Era el fin del maldito mundo.

* * *

Holaa!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, thanks for your reviews n.n (Oh, soy tan bilingüe xD)

Bella nuevamente metida en problemas (como siempre).

Les mando un beso y un abrazo, nos leemos mañana en el próximo capítulo.

Bye!


	37. Capítulo 37

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 37**

Dos semanas después de la boda de Alice y Jasper, aún seguía creyendo que era el fin del mundo y no quise hablar con Edward, aunque todos me acusaron de inmadura, inconsciente e irracional. Así que él tuvo que irse a New York al tercer día porque lo necesitaban en su estúpido y ocupado trabajo de follado arquitecto que podía besarme el trasero.

Sí, este embarazo me hizo más gruñona y mal hablada de lo normal. ¿Y qué?

Como sea. Ahora tendré que comprar un despertador nuevo. El que tenía pagó el precio por interrumpir mi preciado sueño, lo rompí. Pero, ¡maldita sea! Tengo que levantarme. Es mi turno de llevar a Renesmee y Sam a la escuela, y están en casa de Esme así que debo ir a buscarlos.

Me levanté con pesadez y tomé mi neceser sin pensármelo mucho para ir a darme un baño. Era mejor así, o si no, no me alejaría de la cama, ya que últimamente lo único que parecía que podía hacer era dormir, comer, llorar y vomitar. Llegaba a Twilight's al medio día cuando no tenía que llevar a los niños a la escuela.

Me arrastré hacia el baño y me di una ducha rápida. Luego de haber secado y cepillado mi cabello frente al espejo, tomé mis cosas y abrí la puerta envuelta en una toalla para ir a mi habitación, cuando me llevé la sorpresa más grande de mi vida.

La puerta de la habitación de Charlie se abrió, y a que no adivinan a quien vi salir de allí.

A Reneé. Esa señora que se supone que es mi madre y que, por cierto, no había visto desde hace unos siete años.

Preparen sus traseros, amigos, el apocalipsis ha llegado.

Su cabello era un desastre y no llevaba nada más que una camiseta de Charlie encima. Arrastró los pies hacia mí mientras daba un gran bostezo y al darse cuenta que fastidiaba su entrada al baño, me sonrió – Oh, buenos días, Bella. ¿Me dejas entrar, por favor?

Por inercia, me moví de su camino y ella entró después de darme las gracias. Cuando cerró la puerta del baño y no pude verla más, me pregunté si tal vez había sido producto de mi embarazada imaginación, pero entonces ella empezó a canturrear dentro del baño haciéndome consciente de que ella sí estaba allí, dentro del baño, dentro de la casa, y que sí, había salido de la habitación de Charlie usando nada más que una camiseta suya.

¡SHOCK!

Luego de haberme vestido sin saber realmente lo que hacía, salí de mi habitación y seguía escuchando los suaves canturreos. Me estremecí y bajé las escaleras hacia la cocina donde un sonriente Charlie servía dos tazas de café.

\- Dios mío, estas sonriendo – dije horrorizada antes de señalar hacia las escaleras - ¿Estoy teniendo alucinaciones o Reneé está duchándose allí arriba?

Charlie dirigió su cara sonriente hacia mí, asintió – Llegó anoche antes de que llegaras de donde Esme.

¿Antes de que llegara? O sea, que mientras yo pensaba que mi pobre padre había llegado agotadísimo de la estación y se había ido a la cama temprano, él y Reneé estaban…

Decidí detener el hilo de mis pensamientos. Por mi salud mental – ¿Y qué infiernos está haciendo ella aquí?

\- No seas grosera con tu madre, Bella – dijo dejando ir su gran sonrisa, luego la trajo de vuelta al instante – Lo ha dejado con Phill.

Ver su enorme sonrisa me hizo perder por completo la cabeza – ¡Ah! ¡¿Entonces ella lo deja con Phill, vuelve aquí y todos felices para siempre?! ¡Pero bueno! ¡¿Y qué es lo que pasa contigo?! ¡¿No tienes orgullo?! - Charlie estaba tan sorprendido de que le estuviese gritando, y créanme, yo también lo estaba, pero aun así seguí con mi rabieta – ¿Tú de verdad le crees? ¿De verdad crees que dejó a Phill y de repente vino a ella todo el _"amor"_ que sentía por ti? ¿Crees que regresó por eso? ¡No seas tan idiota, por amor a Dios!

Una vez pasado el asombro, Charlie bajó la vista hacia el café, parecía un niño regañado – Tu madre no es una mentirosa – dijo en voz muy baja.

No iba a discutir con él sobre los defectos de mi _gran_ madre – Como sea – murmuré arrepentida de haberle gritado, caminé hacia él y tomé una de sus manos – Pero la conoces, Charlie, sabes lo volátil que es. Hoy quizás quiere estar contigo porque se siente sola y sabía que la recibirías sin decir nada… ¿qué pasa si más tarde ya no se siente sola y decide irse? ¿O regresa con Phill?

\- Ella dijo que no regresaría con él - dijo Charlie rápidamente, ambos sabíamos que era cierto lo que le había dicho, pero aun así luchaba por creer en ella. Y me dolió por él.

\- No estoy tratando de hacer de ella la persona más malvada del universo – hubo personas peores que ella. Como Hitler - Pero sé cómo es, y no quiero que te lastime otra vez – le di un suave apretón a su mano antes de soltarla – Entra en razón, papá.

Tomé las llaves de mi camioneta de la mesa, y al salir de la cocina, vi a Reneé allí parada con la cabeza baja. No me sentí mal por ella, ni pensé que talvez todas las cosas que dije de ella la hirieron. Es más, pensé que fue bueno que las hubiera escuchado. Ella ya había lastimado a Charlie antes. Y… a mí.

No había olvidado lo que hizo. Lo que me hizo.

\- No quiero que estés aquí. Es mejor que te vayas – dije antes de salir de la casa y subir a mi camioneta.

En el camino a la casa Cullen, cuando el enojo estaba pasando y el peso de lo que dije cayó sobre mí, sentía que debía dar una brusca vuelta en U y volver a casa. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera tratado a Reneé así? ¿O gritarle a Charlie? Sí, todo lo que dije era total y completamente cierto, y se lo merecía como yo merecías los besos de mi hijo todos los días.

Pero Dios mío, la eché… ¡la eché!

Lo único que me detuvo de regresar a casa fue pensar en lo ridícula que me vería pidiendo disculpas. ¿Le diría: mamá, siento haberte hablado de esa forma… pero aún sigo pensando que deberías irte y dejarnos a Charlie y a mí en paz? Creería que tengo un trastorno de personalidad múltiple.

Antes de llegar a mi destino hice toda clase de caras de dolor y agonía. Qué jodida estoy…

Cuando entré a la casa Cullen, me fui directa a la mesa donde estaban solo Esme y Carlisle – ¿Y los niños?

Mamá y papá Cullen me miraron como si tuviera cinco años – Se están lavando lo dientes. ¿Y no deberías decir buenos días al menos? – dijo Esme. Me senté y deje caer mi cabeza sobre la meza haciendo un fuerte sonido en el proceso – ¿Crees que se rompió la frente? – preguntó preocupada a Carlisle.

\- ¿No te estás sintiendo bien, Bella? – preguntó Carlisle.

Mi estómago rugió – Tengo hambre – dije levantando mi cabeza para mirarlos – Pero aparte de eso, me he levantado el día de hoy y visto a Reneé en mi casa. ¿Pueden creerlo?

\- Puedo creer que tengas hambre, con este embarazo siempre la tienes – dijo Esme con los ojos muy abiertos – ¿Pero que Reneé está en Forks? Eso sí que no.

\- Bueno, culpa de mi embarazo a tu _querido_ hijo – me deslicé hasta sentarme bien – Y Reneé sí que está en Forks, está en mi casa. ¡La vi salir de la habitación de Charlie hace una hora! Creí que me había vuelto loca, pero cuando bajé a la cocina y vi la sonrisota que traía Charlie en la cara, supe que era verdad.

Creí que Carlisle y Esme se irían al piso con todo y sillas – ¡¿Has dicho en la habitación de Charlie?! – gritó Esme, mi hambre y embarazo quedaron fuera de discusión.

Mi cuello estuvo al borde de romperse de lo fuerte que asentí - La habitación frente a la mía.

\- Ella… ella no me dijo nada de esto… - Esme estaba desconcertada, Reneé siempre se lo decía todo – ¿Cómo es que está con Charlie?

\- ¿Y qué pasa con Phill? – preguntó Carlisle.

No quería pensar en ese hombre - Charlie dijo que ella y Phill lo dejaron – dije recordando su brillante sonrisa cuando lo dijo, sacudí la cabeza – Debieron ver su cara…

\- ¡Oh, Reneé! – exclamó Esme llevando sus manos a la cabeza.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos.

\- …La eché - dije en voz baja, los dos me miraron de inmediato.

\- ¿La echaste? – preguntó Esme.

Gemí y volví a golpear mi frente en la mesa – No se preocupen, estoy horriblemente arrepentida – alce la cabeza bruscamente – ¡Pero es que me preocupa Charlie! Ya saben cómo es Reneé ¡Le va a hacer daño!

\- Otra vez… - murmuró Carlisle.

\- ¡Carlisle! – exclamó Esme ofendida en nombre de Reneé.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros – Es la verdad, Esme.

Alcé mis manos al aire – ¡Gracias!

Esme puso mala cara y se cruzó de brazos antes de levantarse de la mesa y caminar hacia la cocina airadamente (En busca de su teléfono para llamar a Reneé, estoy segura).

Pequeños pasos se escuchaban viniendo hacia el comedor - Buenos días, Bella – dijo Renesmee sonriente, entrando al lugar.

Sonreí y la saludé con la mano – ¿Lista, preciosa? ¿Dónde está Sam?

Señaló hacia las escaleras con su pulgar - Está tratando de peinar su cabello.

Creo no haber oído bien - ¿Peinar su cabello? – Sam odia peinarse, es consciente de que su cabello no tiene remedio.

Renesmee asintió – Es porque Emily le dijo ayer que su cabello era desaliñado y sucio.

\- ¿Emily dijo eso? – pregunté indignada - ¿Y quién demonios es Emily? ¿Una mocosa de la escuela?

\- Bella, por Dios… - dijo Carlisle sobresaltado.

Renesmee asintió vigorosamente – ¡Es una bruja! Se cree la reina del kínder. No sé cómo a Sam puede gustarle ella.

\- ¡Renesmee! – exclamó Carlisle.

Ahogué un grito mientras me ponía una mano en el pecho – ¡¿A Sam le gusta una niña?!

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, agradezco sus comentarios.

Reneé por fin ha hecho acto de presencia, vamos a ver qué sucede ahora. Y a Sam le gusta una niña!

Les mando besos, leemos mañana en el próximo cap.

Bye!


	38. Capítulo 38

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 38**

Oh no… Oh. No. ¡Se suponía que no tenía que preocuparme de las hormonas alborotadas de mi hijo hasta por lo menos los 14 años! (La edad más o menos en la que Edward alborotó las suyas) ¡No estoy preparada para esto aún! Oh por Dios… ¡La primera chica que le gusta a Sam! ¡Y además es una bruja que lo menosprecia solo porque su cabello tiene mente propia!

Rápidamente Renesmee puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios – ¡Sshh! No puedes decir nada sobre eso, Bella. ¡Sam me matará si se entera de que dije algo! – volteó hacia Carlisle – Tú tampoco, papi.

\- No diré nada si dejas de hablar mal de las personas y decir palabras feas como "bruja", ¿de acuerdo? – negoció Carlisle arqueando una ceja. Renesmee arrugó su nariz, no le gustaba el trato.

\- ¡Estoy listo! – gritó Sam mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Apareció en el comedor sonriente y todos soltamos a reír a carcajadas en cuanto lo vimos – Ni pienses que saldrás de aquí con ese cabello, jovencito – dije entre carcajadas.

Sam frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué no?

¿Por qué no? ¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Se veía totalmente ridículo! ¡Tenía tanto gel en el cabello, que creo que la cabeza debe de pesarle 50 kilos! Aun así, algunos de los mechones más rebeldes de la parte superior de la cabeza se negaron a estar acostados y están parados firmemente haciéndolo parecer una versión más bravucona y, claro, más guapa de Alfalfa.

¡Casi podía verlo sentado en un bote en medio de un estanque cantando una estúpida canción de amor a una niña sin rostro con una sombrilla!

No podía respirar - Oh por Dios, Carlisle… - dije tratando de tomar aire mientras me limpiaba algunas lágrimas – Me siento tan mal de reírme de mi propio hijo, pero ¡madre de Dios! – me carcajeé otra vez – ¡Esto me supera!

Carlisle ni siquiera podía responderme, él y su hija estaban rojos de la risa.

\- ¡Es Alfalfa! – dijo Renesmee agarrando su barriga con una mano mientras lo señalaba con la otra – ¡Alfalfa!

Señalé las escaleras con un tembloroso dedo – ¡Ve a sacar algo de gel de ese cabello! ¡Ahora!

Sam estaba rojo. No de vergüenza, o de risa. Estaba rojo de pura y sencilla rabia – ¡No! – sus manos estaban hechas puños a los costados de su cuerpo y su ceño profundamente fruncido.

De repente, una ráfaga de luz nos cegó a todos antes de que una inconfundible risita se escuchara en el silencio. Un flash de cámara. Volteé hacia la puerta de la cocina y ahí estaba Esme de pie con su cámara de fotos instantáneas en las manos y una enorme sonrisa.

Te lo digo, no sé de dónde demonios la saca. La cámara simplemente se materializa en sus manos cada vez. Es magia. O brujería.

Sam dirigió toda su rabia hacia ella – ¡Abuela!

\- Oh. No te enojes, cariño – dijo ella tratando de no reírse. Estaba fallando miserablemente – Ese es un peinado para conmemorar.

Sam gruñó y empezó a salir del comedor pisando fuerte – ¡Vamos! – gritó – ¡Ya vamos tarde!

Renesmee corrió detrás de él aun carcajeándose – ¡Espera! ¡Alfalfa!

Miré entre Carlisle y Esme – ¿Se supone que lo deje ir a la escuela así?

Se encogieron de hombros – Una vez Emmett y Edward fueron a la escuela con la ropa interior sobre los pantalones – dijo Carlisle limpiándose las lágrimas.

\- Tratamos de detenerlos, pero no hubo manera de hacerlos cambiar de parecer – continuó Esme - Y tú fuiste con la cara verde en primer grado, ¿recuerdas? – dijo sonriendo - Esa vez que creíste que la pintura de aceite se qui…

\- Bien, bien. Ya entendí – interrumpí levantándome de la mesa, las tripas me sonaban del hambre que tenía – Tenemos tendencias a las ridiculeces en esta familia, lo capto.

Salí del comedor dejando a papá y mamá Cullen riéndose a carcajadas.

…

\- ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? – pregunté por enésima vez camino a la escuela.

Sam me miró con párpados caídos por el espejo retrovisor. Se parecía tanto a Edward que me dieron ganas de vomitar. O solo era el embarazo.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela salió del auto sin siquiera un "Te veo luego" – Le tomé una foto con mi celular, te la enviaré en un momento. Adiós, Bella. – dijo Renesmee antes de bajarse a la acera.

Bien... una niña de 5 años con un Smartphone. Y tenía mi número. Qué tiempos…

Más tarde en Twilight's, después de que la foto de mi querido Alfalfa se difundiera en casi todos los teléfonos de mi familia y amigos, la puerta se abrió con un tintineo dejando entrar a Reneé.

Caminó hacia el centro de la tienda mientras miraba alrededor – Es lindo… - dijo con interés y un toque de asombro.

Alice inmediatamente la interceptó – Bienvenido a Twilight's, paraíso de la buena ropa – dijo abriendo sus manos teatralmente – Turista, ¿verdad? ¿Hay algo que esté buscando específicamente, o desea mirar primero?

Reneé le sonrió brillantemente – Oh, definitivamente voy a curiosear – empezó a pasearse por la tienda y a mirar ropa como si en verdad iba a comprar algo. Alice la seguía dando brinquitos como un puddle contento – Hola, Bella – dijo rápidamente al pasar por el mostrador y siguió su camino por el pasillo de los vestidos.

\- Hola – respondí con voz monótona.

\- ¿La conoces? – preguntó Rose sentada a mi lado mientras sorbía ruidosamente de lo que quedaba de su malteada de chocolate, lo cual era lo único de lo que parecía alimentarse últimamente.

Rodeé los ojos – ¿Que si la conozco? Fue la tercera persona que vi al nacer, después del doctor y la enferme…

\- En realidad, fui la quinta – dijo Reneé regresando al mostrador y apoyándose en él – Había una enfermera practicante en el parto y luego Charlie no pudo esperar siquiera a que te pudiera ver, prácticamente tacleó a la enfermera para arrancarte de sus brazos – arrugó la nariz – Asustó a esa pobre practicante de por vida, ¿sabes?

\- ¡Espera, espera! – dijo Alice corriendo desde el pasillo de los vestidos – ¡¿Es tu madre?! ¡¿Tu madre Reneé?!

\- Esa soy yo – dijo Reneé sonriendo y alzando juguetonamente una mano.

Alice me miró con reproche - ¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada?!

\- Oye, ella acaba de entrar. Podías esperar – respondí groseramente.

Rose ya estaba al otro lado del mostrador transformada en la chica tímida de Emmett – Mucho gusto en conocerla, señora Swan… oh, no. Usted no es Swan… eh… señora…

Reneé estaba divirtiéndose con la miseria de Rose - Llámame Reneé.

\- Bueno… Re-Reneé… - extendió su mano hacia ella – Me llamo Rosalie Hale. Mucho gusto en conocerla.

\- Ya habías dicho eso, querida – dijo estrechando su mano mientras sonreía – Mucho gusto en conocerte, también.

Reneé estaba empezando a mirar el extraño comportamiento de mi amiga, así es que mientras la sonrojada Rose se retorcía de la felicidad por haber conocido a la persona que trajo al mundo a mi hermano, decidí explicar- Es la novia de Emmett – dije señalándola con el pulgar.

Mamá abrió los ojos sorprendida – ¡¿La novia de Emmett?! – gritó y volteó a verla de arriba abajo - ¿Eres la novia de mi bebé?

Rose asintió vigorosamente. Yo rodé los ojos a eso de _"mi bebé"_ , a Emmett no le importaría escucharla decir a esta altura de su vida que era su bebé, pero yo odiaría que ella dijera que soy su bebé. Principalmente porque no lo soy, ni lo fui alguna vez.

Reneé se lanzó sobre Rosalie – ¡Oh por Dios! – la abrazó fuerte por un segundo antes de alejarse para mirarla a la cara – ¡Eres tan hermosa! ¡Y educada! ¡Y tan femenina y tímida! ¡Eres un algodón de azúcar!

Oh, Reneé… tan solo espera a que Rose se sienta en confianza.

Las dos se enfrascaron en una intensa conversación sobre Emmett dejándonos a Alice y a mí fuera de ellos para rodar los ojos en cada frase dulce que Rose dijera o cada cumplido que Reneé le atribuyera. Una hora y media y cinco clientes después, Alice pudo finalmente presentarse con Reneé.

\- ¿Quién te dijo que trabajaba aquí? ¿Esme? – pregunté cuando pude arrancar a Reneé de las garras de Rosalie y la envié a ayudar a Alice con algunos clientes mientras adelantaba mi almuerzo para ir con Reneé, a regañadientes, al restaurante de los Weber que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Moría de hambre.

Reneé estaba distraída mirando el menú, pero en cuanto mencioné a Esme alzó la cabeza alarmada - ¡Claro que no! He estado evitándola toda la mañana, mi teléfono tiene 75 llamadas perdidas de ella. Me matará en cuanto me tenga en sus manos, no le dije ni una palabra de lo que sucedió con… - se estremeció y luego sacudió la cabeza – En fin, tu padre me trajo, me llevó con él a sus rondas matutinas – sonrió – Es tan dulce… siempre lo fue. Anoche lo fue.

Fue mi turno de estremecerme.

Reneé frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos - ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

Entorné los ojos con fastidio – ¿A parte del hecho de que es perturbador escucharte hablar de tu noche con Charlie? – ella rodó los ojos – Mira, me siento algo mal por lo que te dije esta mañana, pero aún sigo creyendo que saldrás corriendo de aquí en cualquier momento a los brazos de Phill y seré yo quien tendrá que recoger los pedazos del destrozado corazón de mi ingenuo padre. Porque lo hiciste una primera vez. Lo abandonaste a él, y a mí, por tu querido Phill. _Ese_ es mi _maldito_ problema.

Dulce Jesús… realmente lo dije.

* * *

Hi! hi!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Sé que quieren un POV de Edward, pero denme un poco de tiempo. Lo tengo planeado para una ocasión especial.

Nos leemos en el próximo, las quierooo!

Bye!


	39. Capítulo 39

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 39**

Reneé se quedó completamente inmóvil mientras miraba sus manos hechas puños sobre la mesa.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio, alzó la cabeza para mirarme y sus ojos estaban rojos y llenos de lágrimas – Lo sé. Sé que hice daño a Charlie, y siempre me lo reproché a mí misma por ser egoísta y solo pensar en mí – su voz era un murmullo tembloroso – Me arrepentí al poco tiempo de mi decisión. Oh, no sabes cómo me arrepentí… pero ya la había tomado y no había vuelta atrás. Jodí todo cuando me casé con Phill, todo. A Charlie. A ti. Mi vida entera se fue a la mierda en cuanto ese hombre entró en ella. No voy a regresar con él. Yo… - cerró los ojos dejando caer las lágrimas por sus mejillas y apretó los puños – He aguantado esto muchos años, pero ya no pude soportarlo más. Sé que no es justo para Charlie, pero créeme cuando te digo que traté con todas mis fuerzas de tomar la responsabilidad por mis actos.

Lágrima tras lágrima salían de los ojos de Reneé, tomó mis manos en la suyas de manera desesperada, rogándome que le creyera. Nunca en mi vida la había visto así, quería decirle que le creía, pero no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando.

\- Vamos, cálmate un poco – solté una mano de entre las suyas para frotar uno de sus brazos en un gesto tranquilizador – No entiendo nada de lo que estás hablando, pero puedes decírmelo más tarde, cuando estemos en casa y estés más tranquila.

Negó con la cabeza sin parar – Tu no entiendes - tiró de la mano que sostenía para tenerme más cerca – Quería quedarme. Estaba tratando de protegerte.

Estaba comenzando a alzar la voz demasiado, y las personas alrededor estaban volteando hacia nuestra mesa – Esta bien, está bien. Comprendo. Tienes que relajarte.

Ella estaba alterada, temblorosa y lloraba como una niña pequeña. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía?

Me levanté de mi silla y la ayudé a levantarse para salir del restaurante, caminamos hasta Twilight's con su llanto de fondo y la metí en mi camioneta antes de entrar rápidamente a la tienda para excusarme con Alice y Rose. Cuando volví a la camioneta, pisé el acelerador rumbo a casa, pero en el camino decidí llevarla con Esme. En casa no había nadie y Esme sabría qué hacer.

Estuvimos en silencio todo el camino. Al llegar a casa Cullen, Reneé había dejado de sollozar como un bebé, pero aún sus lágrimas no se detenían e hipaba tratando de respirar con normalidad. Bajé del auto y troté rodeándolo para ayudarla a bajar del asiento y encaminarla a la puerta principal.

Entré sin tocar – ¡Esme! – grité pasando el vestíbulo y caminando al comedor.

Esme salió de la cocina con un delantal color rosa - ¿Bella? ¿No se supone que deberías estar traba… ¡Reneé! – dijo en cuanto la vio y corrió hacia ella – ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Reneé se tapó la cara con las manos y reanudó su fuerte llanto. Esme miró en mi dirección – No sé qué le pasa, está hablando sobre joder vidas y protegerme.

Esme se arrodilló frente a la silla donde Reneé se había sentado y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros - ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Reneé? ¿Puedes decirme lo que sucede?

Reneé se inclinó poco a poco hasta recostar su cabeza en el hombro de Esme – Me fui porque no podía más – dijo entre hipidos – Phill…

Estaba comenzando a asustarme. De verdad - ¿Qué sucede con él?

Alzó la cabeza y fijó sus aguados ojos en mí – Lo siento, bebé. De verdad lo siento. – tomó mi mano – Esa noche me di cuenta que no estaba a mi lado y salté de la cama. Inmediatamente pensé en ti.

Sabía de qué estaba hablando. Solté su mano y di un paso atrás – No quiero hablar de esto.

\- ¿De qué? – preguntó Esme.

Reneé siguió hablando – Y entonces cuando salí al pasillo, vi sus manos sobre ti y yo solo… - respiró profundo – Entré en pánico. Siempre te dije que tuvieras cuidado en torno a él, te lo dije, pero tú estabas ahí en bragas. No quería golpearte, nena.

Había un nudo en mi garganta recordando la última vez que la vi, cómo me afectó que se fuera. Y claro, empecé a sollozar – Te fuiste.

– ¡Trataba de protegerte!

Eran excusas – ¡Podías protegerme y, al mismo tiempo, hacerme sentir mejor, dándole una patada fuera de nuestras vidas en su pervertido culo!

Negó con la cabeza – No podía.

Apreté los dientes tan fuertes que me dolían – No podías.

Ella empezó a sollozar otra vez – ¡No podía! Él podría hacerte daño, Bella – sorbió por la nariz – Y si te hubiera sucedido algo, yo no hubiera podido soportarlo.

No podía creerlo – Estás diciendo que Phill hubiera sido capaz de… - ni siquiera podía decirlo.

Mamá cerró los ojos – No sabes de lo que él es capaz.

\- Un momento. ¿Cuándo sucedió esto? Phill… – dijo Esme, su expresión incrédula – ¿Por qué estoy enterándome hasta ahora?

Esme miró entre nosotras esperando una explicación, pero yo no quería, no podía seguir hablando sobre esto. Suspiré y pasé un brazo debajo de mi nariz a falta de pañuelos – Tengo que recoger a los niños.

Me di la vuelta y salí del comedor, dejando a mi sollozante madre y la horrorizada Esme en el comedor. Pero no me fui, me quedé de pie en el vestíbulo recostada de la pared para recobrar un poco de mi compostura antes de salir de la casa. Y Reneé siguió hablando con Esme. A pesar de que su tono era bajo, el silencio de la casa ayudó a que su entrecortada voz llegara hasta donde me encontraba - Desde que supe cómo era en realidad, intenté mantenerlo lejos de mis hijos. Siempre toleró a Emmett porque le agradaba un poco. El problema era Bella. Lo sabía por la forma en la que la miraba.

Cerré los ojos y me abracé a mi misma.

\- Hablamos sobre eso. Se lo reproché horrorizada, discutimos e intenté dejarlo, pero él no lo permitió – continuó – Esa fue la primera vez que me golpeó. Me amenazó diciendo que, si lo dejaba, las consecuencias iban a ser para mis pequeños. Dijo que iba a hacer un desastre tan grande con ellos, que nunca me iba a recuperar de eso – sorbió por la nariz – Estaba tan asustada, que fui un animal manso al instante, tratando de complacerlo en lo que quisiera. Pronto me encontré engatusándolo para que viajáramos a menudo, así mis niños estarían a salvo, pero aun así él insistía en que debíamos pasar tiempo en casa. Me golpeaba hasta casi morir cuando me oponía y luego atrasaríamos el regreso hasta que sanara completamente – sollozó - Era horrible, Esme, pero aguanté todo por ella. Solo por ella.

Cuando salí de la casa y me subí al auto, apretar el volante lo más fuerte que podía ayudó a no pensar en los cuatro meses más horribles de mi vida, cuando pensé que Reneé me había abandonado porque nos había encontrado a su marido y a mí asquerosamente juntos.

Camino a la escuela, seguí apretando el volante con todas mis fuerzas a pesar de que mis manos dolían.

Sam se subió al asiento trasero con el cabello tostado por el gel seco, tiró su mochila en el asiento de copiloto y me dio un beso en la mejilla – Hola, mamá.

Renesmee subió después de él e hizo lo mismo con su mochila y mi mejilla – Hola de nuevo, Bella.

Normalmente me hubiera dado la vuelta y conversado con ellos acerca de su día en la escuela, pero si soltaba el volante, iba a empezar a gritar. Eso probablemente los asustaría.

Di todo tipo de vueltas por el pueblo antes de conducir a casa de Esme. Con ayuda de unas respiraciones profundas, logré disminuir el agarre mortal en el volante y responder algunas preguntas de Sam y Renesmee.

Yo siempre tomaba sus mochilas para entrar a la casa, pero tal vez vieron mi extraño comportamiento porque cada uno tomó su mochila y caminó hacia la entrada.

Rezaba para que Reneé no estuviera sollozando histéricamente todavía y tuve suerte, ella estaba en la sala de estar, acurrucada en el sofá. No estaba llorando, pero su nariz y ojos seguían rojos. Miró fijamente a los niños mientras ellos lanzaban sus mochilas en el piso y se quitaban los zapatos antes de saltar sobre los sillones. Su ritual de todos los días.

Renesmee le sonrió brillantemente cuando la vio, pero no hizo nada para hacer evidente su familiaridad. Supongo que lo hacía por Sam - ¿Bella? – dijo relajándose sobre el sillón y cerrando los ojos – Hay una señora extraña en el sofá de mamá.

Sam alzó la cabeza inmediatamente, ni siquiera la había notado cuando entró – ¡Es verdad! Y tiene la nariz roja como un payaso.

\- O Rudolf, el reno de santa – aportó Renesmee.

Reneé me miró – ¿Esme me ocultó su otro hijo, el gemelo de Renesmee?

Sam gimió y Renesmee soltó una risita igual a las que suele soltar su madre.

\- Sam no es el gemelo de Renesmee. Es mi hijo – dije con voz monótona y luego caminé hacia la cocina para decirle a Esme que habíamos llegado y que necesitaba que me alimentara.

Justo cuando puse un pie dentro de la cocina, Reneé enloqueció. Otra vez.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – su voz llegó desde la sala de estar y luego sus fuertes pisadas.

Esme estaba revolviendo una salsa que olía a gloria, su nariz estaba roja también - ¿Qué, en nombre de Dios, le sucede ahora?

Reneé llegó a la cocina, dejándome sin tiempo para responder - ¡¿Qué infiernos significa que ese niño es tu hijo?!

\- Oh – dijo Esme obteniendo su respuesta.

Fui hacia la alacena y empecé a sacar los platos – Que lo di a luz, por supuesto – saqué cuatro platos y me giré hacia ella – ¿Vas a comer?

Su boca estaba abierta – ¡¿Estás tomándome el pelo?! ¡Ese niño tiene la misma edad de Renesmee, Bella!

Me encogí de hombros y saqué un quinto plato, por si acaso – En realidad, es un mes mayor.

\- Eso siempre molesta a mi pequeña – dijo Esme apagando la estufa – Que su sobrino sea mayor.

\- ¿Cuantos… - maldijo en voz baja – ¿A qué edad lo diste a luz?

Empecé a sacar cubiertos y servilletas de las gavetas - A mis dulces, inocentes e inexpertos diecisiete.

Esme soltó una risita – Quieres problemas, niña.

\- ¡Esme! – replicó Reneé - ¡¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo mientras mi hija menor de edad estaba haciendo bebés?! ¡Se supone que estaba a tu cuidado!

Me reí - ¿Haciendo sus propios bebés, quizás? Se retrasó un poco, pero Carlisle finalmente dio en el blanco un mes después.

Esme jadeó - ¡Bella! – y luego soltó a reír.

Reneé realmente pisoteó enojada - ¡No es gracioso! – yo acompañé con carcajadas solo porque sabía que eso la haría enojar más - ¡Tu hijo embarazó a mi pequeña, Esme! ¡Mientras Carlisle te estaba haciendo un bebé, tu hijo le estaba haciendo otro a mi niña! – la señaló con el dedo - ¡Es tu sangre cachonda!

Oh, ahora sí que me estaba riendo de verdad.

Reneé seguía pisoteando - Ese caraculo de Edward… ¡Sabía que lo haría!

Y entonces, mágicamente, Edward apareció en la puerta de la cocina – Creo que acabo de ser insultado por Reneé, quien, por cierto, no he visto en siete años y no tengo idea de qué está haciendo en el mismo código postal que Charlie.

Reneé volteó hacia él y lo señaló con su dedo índice - ¡TÚ!

Yo no quería hablar con Edward, pero en vista de que Reneé parecía querer dejarme sin padre para mis hijos, decidí intervenir – Edward, creo que deberías…

Demasiado tarde. Reneé salto sobre él, y en cuanto tuvo sus manos al alcance su cabello, empezó a tirar de él.

Con fuerza.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Muchos thank yous por sus comentarios xD

Nos leemos en el próximo cap, les mando besos.

Bye!


	40. Capítulo 40

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 40**

Mi estómago estaba lleno, Reneé me había vengado, no tenía náuseas ni ganas de llorar y estaba echada en el suelo de la sala de estar de mamá Esme sobre unos mullidos almohadones, lista para dormirme en cualquier momento. La vida era genial.

\- ¿Papá? – preguntó Sam recostado en el brazo del sofá donde Edward estaba despatarrado – ¿Por qué necesitas guisantes congelados para los pantalones?

\- Porque me aseguré de que no tuvieras ningún hermanito – respondió Reneé sentada en el sillón contiguo. Ella no tenía idea que había llegado siete semanas tarde para eso.

\- Pero Bella está… - comenzó Renesmee, pero la paralicé con una mirada. ¿Estaba tratando de asesinar a su hermano mayor?

Sam miró a su nueva abuela y frunció el ceño – No me agradas.

\- Bienvenido al club – dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

Reneé se puso una mano en el pecho con indignación - ¿No te agrado?

\- Mamá se comportó extraño cuando fue a recogernos a la escuela y luego estabas aquí con tu nariz roja y le gritaste un montón y le diste una paliza a mi papá – Sam estaba enojado – No me agradas.

Edward estiró el brazo alcanzando a nuestro hijo y arrastrándolo hacia él hasta dejarlo enjaulado en sus brazos antes de arriesgar sus labios a ser rebanados dejándole un beso en el cabello tostado que ahora parecía alambre de púas.

Reneé se sentó derecha - Bueno, tu mamá y papá me hicieron enojar – dijo frunciendo el ceño también – Un montón.

\- Lo bueno de todo esto es que lo grabé con mi móvil – dijo Renesmee levantando triunfalmente el aparato – Tooodo.

Carlisle llegó con su maletín de doctor en la mano - Buenas noches – dijo antes de que Renesmee corriera hacia él para engancharse de sus piernas como un pequeño chimpancé. Caminó como un pingüino hacia su esposa para besarla en los labios y luego hacia Reneé para besarla en la mejilla – Me alegra verte – se giró hacia Edward y estiró la mano para desordenar el cabello de Sam, pero se arrepintió en el último momento, así que le dio una palmadita en la espalda – No sabía que vendrías, hijo – frunció el ceño - ¿Te sucede algo malo?

\- Reneé le dio una muy merecida paliza por embarazarme – dije abrazando una pequeña almohadilla – Y gracias por prestar atención a todos a excepción de mí. Soy quien tiene a tu segundo nieto en el estómago, ¿sabes?

Ahí. Lo dije. He mirado de mala manera a una niña de cinco años hace unos minutos, pero he terminado siendo la que suelte la lengua por un infantil caso de celos. Ahora Reneé va a explotar como el cuatro de julio.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó en voz baja. La ignoré. Todos la ignoraron. Edward me miró con una declaración de estado de pánico en el rostro.

Carlisle no se enteraba de nada. Parpadeó en mi dirección como si acabara de darse cuenta que estaba ahí – En realidad, no está en tu estómago. Está en tu útero – se acercó a mí mientras rebuscaba frenéticamente en su maletín – Y… te estaba dejando para el final porque te he traído un regalo – sacó una barrita energética y me la dio – Esto es para ti.

Miré la apachurrada barrita, segura de que había estado olvidada en ese maletín desde tiempos inmemorables, e inexplicablemente me eché a llorar. ¿Por qué quería darme esa asquerosa cosa?

\- ¡Carlisle! – exclamó Esme apresurándose hacia mí – Mira lo que hiciste. No llores, cariño – dijo abrazando mi cabeza.

\- ¿Qué es lo que…? – preguntó desconcertado, aun sosteniendo la barrita.

\- Así se hace, papá. Haz llorar a la embarazada con una vieja barrita energética – acusó Edward enojado – ¿Tenías que recordar que había una barrita con siglos de antigüedad en tu maletín justo ahora?

\- Yo solo… um… lo siento – dijo Carlisle sin saber qué hacer. Empezó a guardar la barrita en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y mi llanto aumentó de nivel. ¿No quería darme la barrita después de todo?

Edward se levantó rápidamente del sofá - ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Solo dale la maldita barrita!

Esme se la arrancó y me la dio. Cuando la tuve en la mano, inspeccioné la barrita desde todos los ángulos mientras hipaba sin sollozos, pero los reanudé inmediatamente – ¡Es repugnante! – aun así, me recosté sobre mi costado derecho en los almohadones y abrí el envoltorio antes de empezar a comer pequeños mordiscos como un ratón mientras Esme me acariciaba el pelo. Suspiré con absoluta felicidad.

Mientras todos me miraban en silencio, hubo un ruido parecido al de un cuerpo golpeando el suelo. Levanté la cabeza para saber qué era.

Edward estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Y Reneé estaba a su lado con el rodillo de Esme en la mano.

…

\- ¡Se lo merecía! – replicó Reneé en su defensa. Y estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Esme acarició la cabeza de su hijo imbécil después de haberle puesto una nueva bolsa de guisantes congelados como almohada. Edward había despertado y Carlisle lo había examinado para comprobar cualquier posible contusión. Por desgracia, no tenía una.

\- La próxima vez, intenta pensar un poco más en lo que haces – dijo Esme enojada – Pudiste haberle hecho un daño permanente.

Resoplé – Ya lo tiene, ¿no ves lo idiota que es?

Esme me ignoró, pero Edward volteó a verme con los ojos entrecerrados. Aparté la mirada.

Fue entonces, cuando sentí el olor a madera y café de Charlie. Al parecer Reneé también lo sintió, porque saltó del sillón como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero y corrió hacia Charlie que estaba entrando al lugar. Saltó hacia él envolviendo sus brazos y piernas a su alrededor.

Todos estábamos boquiabiertos, ya que, como dije antes, en años anteriores Charlie era como _Voldemort "El que no debe ser nombrado"_ para Reneé. Y ahora la mujer estaba literalmente saltando sobre él en la primera inhalación de su olor. Era para estar impresionados.

Pero Charlie, oh, Charlie… él no estaba para nada sorprendido o disgustado. Él la tomó en brazos riendo como un niño en la mañana de navidad – También te extrañé, linda.

– Llévame a casa, estoy agotada – dijo como si fuera una niña pequeña, entonces se acercó a su oído y le dijo un par de cosas que solo él pudo escuchar - ¿Qué te parece?

La sonrisa de Charlie vaciló y se puso rojo hasta la raíz del pelo, luego la abrazó más fuerte y escondió la cara en su cuello mientras asentía. Reneé soltó unas risitas traviesas.

Oh por Dios. Gemí ruidosamente – No los conozco, en serio, no sé quiénes son estas personas.

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Estas, como, volviendo con ella? – dijo Edward, ojos imposiblemente abiertos que miraron a Charlie con incredulidad – ¿Estás perdonándola? ¿Solo así? ¿Unas cuantas promesas de sexo al oído y estas recibiéndola después de que fue una completa perra contigo por años?

\- ¡Edward! – exclamó Esme.

No podía decir que estaba contenta de que Edward reaccionara de la misma manera que yo lo hice esta mañana. O que me consolaba que no fuera yo la única que se comportara así con Reneé. Ella había hecho su cama y ahora debía acostarse en ella, pero mi corazón se sintió mal por ello. Sí, le rompió el corazón a Charlie, y si, debía obtener las consecuencias de sus actos, pero sufrió mucho más de lo que creo que merecía a manos de ese maldito imbécil con el que se casó por un montón de años y yo había estado totalmente ignorante de eso. Todos lo habíamos estado. No merecía ser tratada así.

Reneé bajó sus piernas al suelo, murmuró un adiós y caminó hacia el vestíbulo para salir de la casa.

Charlie miró a Edward con su cara de jefe de policía – Esta va a ser la última vez que vas a hablar así sobre Reneé, ¿entiendes – lo miró duramente hasta que Edward asintiera rígidamente con la cabeza, luego se dio la vuelta para seguir a Reneé afuera.

Me levanté con gran esfuerzo del suelo – Maldito imbécil – murmuré antes de caminar hacia las escaleras - ¡Sam! ¡Nos vamos a casa!

Sam apareció por la cima de las escaleras con el cabello mojado y descalzo, había subido a bañarlo hace media hora para sacarle todo ese gel del cabello – ¿Me puedo quedar con papá?

Abrí la boca para decirle que no se iba a jodidamente quedar con esa cosa mal hecha que tiene como papá, pero me supe contener. Mi niño no tiene que cargar con mi enojo por Edward – Te puedes quedar, pero solo si vienes aquí y me das todos los besos que puedas en un minuto.

\- ¡Bien! – dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo y sonriendo ampliamente, me dieron ganas de llorar. Se lanzó sobre mí y me dio diecinueve besos por toda la cara. Los conté – Te quiero mucho, mami.

Le di un beso en la nariz y lo abracé lo más fuerte que él pudo soportar – Yo también te quiero mucho, Sam. Un montón.

Lo puse en el suelo e inmediatamente corrió hacia arriba por las escaleras. Me enjuagué una estúpida lágrima con el dorso de mi mano y salí de la casa. Reneé y Charlie ya se habían ido, así que caminé hacia mi vieja camioneta y me subí en ella. Me dio un poco de problemas encenderla, y justo cuando lo logré, Edward toco mi ventanilla. Casi muero de un infarto.

\- ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo dándome un susto como ese? ¡Anúnciate primero! – dije bajando la ventanilla - ¿Qué quieres?

Me miró con una extraña expresión de sumisión – Lo siento, yo solo… quería hablar contigo.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré antes de volverlos a abrir – Y yo no quiero hacerlo.

\- Bella…

\- Estoy enojada contigo, Edward. ¿Pero sabes por qué? – dije interrumpiéndolo - No porque esté embarazada, porque tu no hiciste este bebé solo, yo estuve ahí y participé en eso. Todo esto es solo porque estoy realmente muy enojada conmigo misma – apreté el volante como lo había hecho esta tarde – Siempre hay daños colaterales cuando tomo una decisión, pero no me detengo a pensar antes de actuar. Ahora hay un bebé en mi vientre que va a estar en la situación en la que se encuentra Sam en este momento. Mi hijo no debería tener que decidir todas las noches si va a quedarse con su mamá o si en cambio lo hará con su papá, él podría solo dedicarse a ir a la cama porque su mami y papi viven bajo el mismo techo. Y bien, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer por eso, pero mi inconsciente forma de hacer lo que se me venga en gana sin pensar en posibles consecuencias posteriores de mis actos va a hacer que otro niño tenga que tomar la misma decisión cada noche. Yo – me puse una mano en el pecho - No he hecho con mi vida otra cosa que no sea ser la estúpida chica que siempre está a tu disposición. Merezco más que eso. _Quiero_ más que eso, pero no he hecho nada para cambiarlo. Y me odio por eso – me pasé una mano por la cara y puse el auto en marcha – No creo que pueda hablar contigo sintiéndome de esta manera, así es que, por favor, déjame sola.

* * *

Hi!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

¿Saben? me cada día se me ocurren más y más cosas que escribir y temo no terminar con este fic nunca. Ya llevo 40 capítulos...

Nos leemos en el siguiente cap, les mando un abrazo y un beso.

Bye!


	41. Capítulo 41

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 41**

Cuando llegué a casa, Reneé y Charlie estaban acurrucados en el sofá viendo la televisión. Quería irme directo hacia mi habitación porque quería humedecer la funda de mi almohada con lágrimas, pero me dieron ganas de acurrucarme en el sofá también. Demándenme si quieren, pero mi mamá y mi papá estaban sentados juntos en un sofá después de, como, diecinueve años. Así que me hice un espacio al otro lado de Charlie y me acurruqué en su costado.

Él me rodeó con el brazo que no estaba alrededor de Reneé y me dio un beso en el cabello, luego le dio otro a Reneé. Suspiró profundamente – No tienen idea de lo bien que me siento en este momento.

Ninguna de las dos dijimos nada, pero estaba segura que, como yo, Reneé también lo entendía.

Entré en estado de coma mientras veía la televisión con mami y papi, por lo que no tengo idea cómo llegué a estar debajo de las mantas de mi cama cuando me desperté esta mañana. Tal vez tele-transportación. Era como cuando estaba pequeña y me quedaba dormida en el sofá de la casa de Esme. Carlisle me tomaba en brazos y me llevaba a la cama mientras dormía. Sabía que eso debió haberme sucedido con Charlie antes de que se divorciara de Reneé, pero no lo recuerdo.

¿Él de verdad cargó a una mujer de veintitrés años, embarazada, escaleras arriba solo porque no quería despertarla? Joder, apuesto a que ninguna de ustedes, perras, tienen un papá como el mío.

Cuando mis náuseas matutinas cesaron, bajé a desayunar y me encontré a Reneé en la cocina hecha toda una ama de casa preparando el desayuno. Incluso tenía puesto ese cursi delantal rosa con corazoncitos que Esme me había regalado hace un tiempo y que nunca había usado. Charlie estaba sentado en la mesa tomando café y leyendo el diario con una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha en los labios, parecían reales esposos, como si hicieran esto todos los días.

Reneé se acercó a la mesa para poner un plato frente a Charlie lleno de huevos revueltos, tocino y tostadas, y también para darle un beso en la mejilla. Saqué mi móvil apresuradamente del bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros y les tomé una foto justo cuando Charlie, no conforme con el beso en la mejilla, le rodeó la cintura a Reneé con un brazo y la acercó lo suficiente para poder besarla en los labios. Ella soltó una risita y le dio un pequeño manotazo en el brazo antes de volver a la estufa.

Caminé hacia la mesa y me senté junto a Charlie mientras le enviaba la foto a Emmett – Buenos días – dije medio mortificada por la escena.

\- Buenos días, cariño – dijeron al unísono, me estremecí.

Emmett contestó: **¿? ¿De qué baúl la sacaste?**

 ** _No la saqué de ningún baúl, la acabo de tomar._**

Reneé me puso un plato lleno de frutas adelante - ¿Qué carajos es esto?

Ella chasqueó la lengua – Es demasiado temprano para las groserías, Bella. Y eso es tu desayuno.

Mi móvil vibró: **Ja. Ja. Muy gracioso.**

\- ¡Pero quiero tocino y tostadas! Le diste a Charlie todo eso – me quejé. Luego escribí: **_No estoy bromeando. ¿Te parece conocido el lugar en el que están?_**

\- Tu _padre_ no está embarazado – respondió antes de empezar a hacer ruido con la licuadora.

Gruñí porque no tenía caso que hablara, el ruido de la licuadora no la dejaría escucharme, así que le hice señas a Charlie. Apunté mi plato y articulé _"¿Cambiamos?",_ pero él negó con la cabeza. Volví a articular, " _¿Compartimos?" y cuando_ negó con la cabeza otra vez, puse los ojos en blanco y de todos modos me robé una tira de tocino de su plato.

La respuesta de Emmett fue: **¿Es esa la cocina de la casa de papá? No trates de engañarme con Photoshop, tú cretina.**

Puse mi móvil para que tome video y empecé a grabar a Reneé sirviendo el batido de frutas que había estado haciendo. La señalé, asegurándome de que mi mano saliera en la grabación - ¿Ves esa señora de allí en ese ridículo delantal? Pues es Reneé – dije, luego dirigí la grabación hacia Charlie, quien me miraba con el ceño fruncido - ¿Y ves a este señor con el ceño fruncido porque no tiene idea de lo que estoy haciendo? Ese es Charlie – me grabé a mí misma - ¿Te parece que estoy sacando esto de un baúl o jugando con Photoshop? Te concederé un momento para enloquecer, te lo mereces.

Comí tres pedazos de sandía antes de que Emmett llamara a mi móvil – ¿Holaaaa? – canturreé.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Asentí, aunque sabía que no me estaba viendo – Seh…

…

Había estado evitando ir al médico desde que me enteré que estaba embarazada por tres razones: La primera razón era que estaba retrasando que estallara la gran bomba de mi embarazo y empezara a ser la comidilla del pueblo nuevamente. La segunda razón era que solo había dos ginecólogos en el hospital de Forks y uno era una ciruela pasa, tan viejo como la peste y yo no quería poner a mi bebé en las manos de un saco de huesos que podría desmoronarse en medio del parto y morir. La tercera razón es que el otro doctor era el que atendió mi primer embarazo, el Dr. Robert Hale, padre de dos de mis mejores amigos. Simple y sencillo.

Robert Hale nunca se unió a mi club de fans sino que fue el líder del movimiento _"Odiemos a Bella para un mejor país"._ Todavía lo es. ¿Y después del desastre que hice en la recepción de la boda de su hijo? Aun espero que irrumpa por la puerta de mi casa y me asesine con un cuchillo sin filo. Además, fue realmente vergonzoso la última vez que di a luz… ¡Tuve que abrir las piernas hacia él para que pudiera sacar a Sam de mi útero! El papá de tus mejores amigos no debería ver la parte más íntima de tu cuerpo.

Pero voy a tener que ir al médico porque ya no puedo retrasarlo más. Reneé y Charlie me lo dijeron esta mañana, Esme me lo dijo hace unos días, Carlisle me lo dijo ayer y las chicas me lo están diciendo en este momento.

\- ¿Cuánto más piensas retrasarlo? No es bueno que demores, tienes que asegurarte de que el bebé esté bien – dijo Alice limpiando el ventanal derecho de la tienda.

\- ¿Quieres que llame a papá? Jasper y yo no le hemos dicho nada sobre tu embarazo, pero puedo decirle ahora para que planeen una cita – dijo Rose limpiando el ventanal izquierdo.

\- Joder, no. No lo llames – dije limpiando la puerta – Ni siquiera sé si quiero que sea mi ginecólogo.

Alice dejó de limpiar y me señaló con el dedo - Pues te aseguro que NO vas a atenderte con el Dr. Marcus. Esa cosa puede morir en cualquier momento.

Suspiré con cansancio – Bien, bien… Voy a dejar que el papá de Rose vea mi vagina. Por segunda vez.

Rose se echó a reír - ¿Estás tratando de seducir a mi padre?

Rodé los ojos y le enseñé mi dedo corazón – Ni aunque me pusieran una pistola en la cabeza, nena. Olvídate de eso.

Decidí… Bueno, mis amigas decidieron que debería ir en este preciso momento. Si se fijan, como que últimamente me gano mi sueldo de manera gratuita, porque todo lo que hago es estar fuera de la tienda. En fin, como ellas tenían que atender la tienda, me dijeron que tenía que llamar a alguien para que me acompañara (dejando caer _disimuladamente_ que esa persona podría ser Edward). Me negué firmemente al principio, pero luego dejé de ser una niña enfurruñada y le mandé un mensaje para preguntarle si quería ir. Me contestó inmediatamente, diciendo que sí quería y que me pasaría a recoger a la tienda luego de recoger a los niños en la escuela, pero le dije que mejor lo vería en el hospital _sin_ los niños. Uno nunca sabe lo que podrían decirte en tu primera visita al médico y era mejor no enloquecer delante de Sam y Renesmee.

La señora de la recepción en el área de ginecología en el hospital de Forks era la misma que estuvo ahí desde que Charlie me obligó a venir cuando estaba embarazada de Sam. Me miró con ojos entrecerrados, haciendo preguntas que no le correspondían, así que también la miré con ojos entrecerrados y le dije que no era de su incumbencia.

En el instante en que entré en el consultorio del Dr. Hale, su cara se volvió verde y puso una mano en su escritorio para apoyarse – Maldita sea – dijo después de haber tragado ruidosamente – Estás embarazada de mi sobrino, ¿cierto? ¿Fue por eso por lo que le diste un puñetazo en la boda de Jasper? ¡No puedo creer que te metieras con un hombre casado!

Me detuve a mirarlo por un momento mientras parpadeaba repetidamente - …¿Sabe qué? Váyase al infierno, me voy de aquí – me di la vuelta para salir del consultorio, pero Edward entró en ese mismo momento.

Me dio una sonrisa tímida, pero decayó en cuanto me vio la cara, frunció el ceño mientras caminaba hacia mí – ¿Bella? – incliné la cabeza para que el cabello me tapara el rostro, pero él me hizo levantarlo tomándome por el mentón - ¿Qué pasa? – palideció - ¿Algo está mal con el bebé?

Negué con la cabeza sin mencionar palabra, no iba a soltar una sola lágrima delante de ese doctor hijo de puta y eso es exactamente lo que haría si hablaba.

\- ¿Es usted el padre del bebé? – preguntó el imbécil con escepticismo, como si yo estuviera engatusando a Edward para que mi bebé tuviera un padre.

Edward se acercó a él para sacudir su mano – Así es, soy Edward Cullen.

Robert Hale estaba asombrado - ¿Hijo del Dr. Cullen? ¿El director del hospital?

\- Sí – contestó Edward apresuradamente - ¿Puede decirme si algo está mal con Bella o con el bebé?

\- Bueno, yo… aun no la he examinado…

Lo miré con furia – Ni voy a dejar que lo hagas – lo señalé con mi dedo índice – Te dije que te vayas al infierno, vives pensando que soy el maldito anticristo y ya estoy harta de esto. ¿Quieres que te lo diga? Solo he estado con una sola persona, ¡he amado a una sola persona toda mi vida! A pesar de que tan firmemente crees que conseguí mis dos embarazos parada en una maldita esquina o acostándome con hombres casados – estaba llorando, maldita sea – Puedes apostar tu inútil trasero a que tu esposa no puede decir que solo ha estado contigo toda su vida. ¡Ni siquiera Rose puede decir una cosa como esa!

Edward avanzó tomando mi mano para que me calmara – Bella, tranquili…

\- ¡No me toques! – dije apartando su mano - ¡Es tu jodida culpa que todo el mundo en este pueblo crea que soy una zorra!

* * *

Hoola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Les mando un beso y un abrazo, nos leemos en el próximo.

Bye!


	42. Capítulo 42

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 42**

Salí del consultorio a paso apresurado y luego del hospital hasta llegar a mi camioneta, estaba empapada por la lluvia cuando me metí en la cabina. Todo a mi alrededor estaba dando vueltas. Quería irme a casa, pero no podría conducir con este mareo, así que me encogí en el asiento y sollocé con los ojos cerrados.

Estaba a punto de llamar a Esme para que me recogiera, cuando Edward abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero y entró al auto. Señalé con mi dedo índice la puerta para que saliera, pero él negó con la cabeza. Volví a cerrar los ojos por el mareo, e inmediatamente abrí la puerta para vomitar en el asfalto. Él estuvo detrás de mí en un parpadeo para agarrar mi cabello y frotar mi espalda.

Me atrajo hacia él cuando terminé y me puso en su regazo mientras se sentaba en el lugar donde yo había estado antes de devolver. Me limpió los labios con una parte de su camiseta y luego las lágrimas con otra parte – ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – preguntó.

\- Suéltame – dije débilmente – Te dije que me dejaras en paz.

\- Pero fuiste tú la que me llamaste para que viniera al hospital contigo.

Me acurruqué en su pecho – No te llamé, te envié un descuidado mensaje. Y solo lo hice porque Alice y Rose me obligaron.

Me frotó la espalda – Como sea… ¿Quién era ese doctor de mierda? Le diré a papá que lo despida.

\- Es el papá de Rose y Jasper. Fue quien me atendió cuando estuve embarazada de Sam y nunca le agradé, siempre ha pensado que soy una furcia porque llegué a este pueblo embarazada. Volvió tratarme como una – dije sorbiendo por la nariz y acomodándome mejor en su regazo – Ni pienses que vas a decir a nadie que despida a nadie, suenas como un malcriado niño rico.

\- Bueno, voy a conformarme con haberle dado un puñetazo.

Me erguí sorprendida - ¿Le diste un puñetazo al Dr. Hale? ¿Un maldito puñetazo?

\- Justo aquí – se señaló el ojo izquierdo – Yo no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, y parecía que él te había faltado el respeto, así que fui con todo hacia su rostro.

Me tapé la cara con las manos para ocultar mi sonrisa – El hombre va a odiarme más que antes – me removí inquieta - ¿Y qué es esa maldita cosa que tienes en el bolsillo? Está incrustándose en mi trasero desde que me pusiste en tu regazo.

Edward se quedó tan quieto como una estatua. Metí la mano en su bolsillo para sacar la cosa, pero él me lo impidió tomando mi muñeca – Yo… déjalo ahí, Bella. No es el momento – dijo con nerviosismo.

Entrecerré los ojos y tiré de la cosa hasta lograr sacarla de su bolsillo. Resultó ser una pequeña cajita ovalada de plata tallada en la superficie. No iba a abrir la caja porque parecía personal, pero la curiosidad me ganó.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con esto? – pregunté en voz baja.

Suspiró y se restregó una mano por la cara - Iba… iba a dártelo.

Me quedé en silencio un momento mientras miraba fijamente el hermoso anillo que había dentro de la cajita. La piedra era un óvalo grande decorado con filas oblicuas de brillantes piedrecillas redondas. La banda era de oro, delicada y estrecha, y tejía una frágil red alrededor de los diamantes.

Levanté la mirada hacia su rostro repentinamente pálido y la devolví hacia el anillo – No voy a aceptar esto.

Parece que él había estado aguantando la respiración, porque cuando dije eso, su cara se descompuso y exhaló abruptamente como si se desinflara - ¿Por qué? ¿No era… no era esto lo que querías?

Me bajé del auto y empecé a caminar por el estacionamiento del hospital hacia la acera que me llevaría a Twilight's después de tres cuadras, sin importarme la lluvia. No estaba llorando ni nada, solo quería a mis amigas y necesitaba mantenerme alejada de Edward por un rato.

\- ¡Bella! – gritó Edward detrás de mí.

Rodé los ojos y me giré hacia él – Edward, vete. Esto no es una maldita comedia romántica.

\- ¡Pero es que no te entiendo! – dijo alzando las manos – Me dijiste que querías más – señaló la cajita de plata que seguía en mis manos – ¡Estoy dándote más! ¿Por qué estás rechazándome, entonces?

\- ¡Porque en realidad no quieres casarte conmigo! – agité la cajita - ¡Solo me estás dando este anillo porque te lo dije y porque estoy embarazada de tu segundo hijo!

\- Jesús, mujer. Eres insufrible – dijo tirándose del pelo mojado – ¿No se supone que deberías aceptar lo que sea que te dé porque tienes que ser una madre abnegada y debes hacer lo mejor para tus hijos?

\- ¡No voy a casarme contigo si no me amas!

\- ¡Pero te amo! – gritó con exasperación - ¿No me conoces? ¿Crees que me echaría la soga al cuello si solo fueras una follada que salió con dos premios? – caminó hasta mí para tomar mi rostro en sus manos - Tú también eres la única chica que he amado, Bella. Desde siempre. Incluso cuando te gustaba el subnormal de Laurent. ¿Por qué crees que me ofrecí para _entrenarte_?

\- ¿Porque eras un adolescente cachondo? – susurré.

Exhaló una risa – Porque esa era mi única oportunidad para poder tenerte. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para sacarte de la cabeza a ese imbécil – sacó sus manos de mi rostro para tomar la cajita de mi mano y abrirla - Este anillo era de la abuela Elizabeth. Ya sabes que no llegué a conocerla, pero mamá me lo dio antes de que me fuera a la universidad. No estoy dándote esto porque estés embarazada o para mantener tu inestable trasero tranquilo, lo estoy haciendo porque de verdad quiero casarme contigo. ¿No te parece sospechoso que tuviera un anillo un día después de que me dijeras que _querías más?_

\- Lo tenías a mano.

Puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza – Te habías ido de Phoenix mientras estábamos enojados y yo me fui a la universidad. No volvimos a vernos y yo seguía esperando verte en cada visita que hice a la casa de mis padres porque extrañarte era doloroso. Horriblemente doloroso. Luego me enteré que mis padres se habían mudado para acá y vine inmediatamente porque por fin podría verte. No importó que me destrozara pensar que habías tenido un hijo con alguien más y que después resultara que era mío y lo habías ocultado todo el tiempo que no nos vimos. Eras mi sueño hecho realidad, Bella. Estabas aquí con esa exasperante personalidad que amaba y teníamos un hijo y te tenía en mis brazos otra vez… - sacudió la cabeza suspirando profundo – Cuando tuve que regresar a New York me sentí malditamente vacío y supe que no podría vivir viéndolos a ti y a Sam cada tres meses. Quería verlos todos los días. Quería dormirme todas las noches respirando el olor a fresas de tu cabello después de haberle contado un cuento a Sam para dormir, y que fueras la primera cosa que viera al despertar. Quería que formáramos una familia. Así que traje el anillo conmigo cuando vine para la boda de Alice y el rubiecito, pero entonces le rompiste la nariz al bastardo del viaje a Río, te desmayaste, nos enteramos que íbamos a ser padres otra vez y estabas tan enojada conmigo que no querías ni hablarme.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que es mi culpa que no pudieras proponerme matrimonio?

\- No. ¡Demonios! – se pellizcó el puente de la nariz mientras murmuraba algo que sonaba como _"mantén la calma, Edward. Solo será tuya si mantienes la calma"_ – Lo que quiero decir es que no tuve oportunidad.

\- ¿Y trajiste el anillo para proponérmelo en un maldito consultorio de ginecología?

\- No, Bella – dijo con cansancio – Quería esperar a que te sintieras mejor estando a mi alrededor. He estado cargando con la cajita porque Sam y Renesmee no dejan de hurgar en mis cosas, lo podrían encontrar y jugar con él hasta perderlo o algo así. Revisan hasta la guantera del auto, así que tengo que mantenerlo en mi bolsillo.

\- ¿Entonces si nunca me volviera a sentir bien a tu alrededor no ibas a dármelo?

Ni siquiera me respondió, solo me miró con una expresión como si estuviera apunto de empezar a llorar, e hice una mueca para mantener la risa a raya. Buen Dios, lo amaba tanto. Y amaba molestarlo. Toda mi piel estaba hormigueando por las cosas que dijo. Aún no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. El hecho de que estuviera aquí diciendo que me amaba, que quería casarse conmigo y formar una familia, me resultaba irreal.

Tenía ganas de reír, llorar, abrazarlo y besarlo, pero lo único que hice fue estirar mi mano izquierda hacia él con altanería – Solo voy a dejarte poner ese anillo en mi dedo porque soy una madre abnegada y debo hacer lo mejor para mis hijos.

Su expresión arrugada se fue estirando y mejorando hasta formar una enorme sonrisa que iluminó toda su cara – Qué sacrificio, ¿no?

Tomó mi mano izquierda y puso el hermoso anillo en el dedo anular (que, en realidad, me quedaba ligeramente grande) mientras mi corazón latía como si estuviera al borde de una taquicardia y mi estómago hacía emocionadas volteretas.

\- Tu abuela tenía dedos gordos.

Edward se echó a reír, me tomó por la cintura y me levantó del suelo para darme vueltas en el aire – Te amo, joder.

Le sonreí y puse mis manos en su rostro – Yo también te amo – nos miramos a los ojos sonriéndonos el uno al otro hasta que dije: - No voy a besarte bajo la lluvia, ¿sabes? Han sido suficientes clichés por un día.

Resopló – De ninguna jodida manera iba a besarte tampoco. Vomitaste hace unos minutos.

Justo iba a decirle que se fuera a la mierda cuando estornudé repentinamente. Y escupí en toda su cara.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios n.n

Estoy emocionada con este cap y casi fangirleo lo que yo misma escribí (xD), pero voy a estar aguantando la respiración hasta leer sus reviews.

Nos leeremos en el próximo cap. Las quieeeero.

Bye!


	43. Capítulo 43

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 43**

Sé que estaba comportándome como una completa tonta cuando todo lo que podía hacer era mirar mi anillo de compromiso con una sonrisa, a pesar de que debería estar en estado de pánico por tener un severo caso de gripe mientras estoy embarazada.

Me sentía como la mierda y estaba asustada, pero los demás estaban aterrados. Tan aterrados que ahorita mismo estaba echada en una cama del hospital de Forks. Les había dicho a todos que solo necesitaba un caldito de mamá Esme y una caja de Kleenex, pero la gente no me escuchaba porque estaban muy ocupados entrando en pánico, gritándole a Edward por mantenerme bajo la lluvia, discutiendo si debían llamar a una ambulancia, buscando en internet si una embarazada podía morir por gripe y llamándome irresponsable.

Al final llegaron a la conclusión de que debían hospitalizarme para mantenerme en observación y prevenir cualquier complicación. Lo único bueno era que no me habían obligado a usar esas horrendas batas, llevé mi propio pijama.

Eso me pasa por estar relacionada con el director de un hospital.

Nadie había notado el enorme anillo en mi dedo. Nadie había notado que ya no estaba lanzando miradas asesinas a Edward. Nadie había notado el ojo negro de Robert Hale. Y nadie había notado que no tenía ninguna ecografía para mostrar, a pesar de que se suponía que había ido al médico.

Qué observadores.

Todo lo que hacía en esa habitación era leer libros, dormir, ver televisión y recibir visitas como si fuera una paciente terminal. Carlisle se pasaba de vez en cuando mientras hacía sus rondas por el hospital, Esme y Reneé venían un rato durante el día, Alice y Rose venían un rato luego de cerrar la tienda, Jasper se pasaba la hora del almuerzo conmigo, Charlie venía un momento cuando patrullaba por el pueblo y Edward venía a verme después de dejar a los niños en la escuela por la mañana y luego un rato en la noche. Los chiquitines se mantenían alejados para que no se contagiaran y porque nunca es bueno que los niños anden merodeando en un hospital.

Extrañaba a Sam. Un maldito montón.

Para el cuarto día, estaba harta de la comida de aquí. Quería un sándwich de pavo y una malteada de chocolate del restaurante de los Weber, así que me colé en la oficina de Carlisle mientras él hacía sus rondas y me rob… eh… tomé prestada su chaqueta antes de escabullirme del hospital para ir a comprar la cena que solo estaba a dos cuadras. Cuando entré al restaurante, todos se me quedaron mirando. Al principio pensé que era porque estaba en pijama, pero un segundo después caí en cuenta. Sip, ya todos sabían que estaba embarazada por segunda vez y como Robert Hale, creían que era el pecado capital de la lujuria hecha mujer.

Angela, que Dios la bendiga, se me acercó con una amable sonrisa - ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Bella?

Asentí, cohibida por todas las miradas de las personas a mi alrededor – Esto… yo... – me aclaré la garganta – Solo quería un sándwich de pavo y una malteada de chocolate. Para llevar.

Lo apuntó en su pequeña libreta – Puedes sentarte por allí – señaló la mesa más cercana – Te traeré tu pedido en cuanto esté listo.

\- Gracias – dije antes de ir a sentarme.

Pasé varios minutos mirando mis cutículas con incomodidad y tosiendo sobre mi mano, hasta que alguien se sentó frente a mí – Parece que eres toda una celebridad aquí, todo el mundo te está mirando - alcé la cabeza inmediatamente y me paralicé. La persona al otro lado de la mesa me dio una pequeña sonrisa ladeada – Me alegra verte después tanto tiempo, casi ni te reconozco.

Tardé en encontrar mi lengua - ¿Qué estás…?

Me interrumpió - Oh, casualidad pura. Vine por la cena - levantó una bolsa de comida para llevar - No te preocupes, no te estoy acosando.

\- Reneé…

Me interrumpió otra vez - Por supuesto que estoy acosando a Reneé - ladeó la cabeza - Es lo que terminas haciendo cuando tu mujer corre a los brazos de su ex, ¿no te parece?

\- Ella no es tu mujer – dije apretando los dientes.

El hombre había tenido una expresión falsamente amigable, pero en cuanto dije eso, me miró con furia - El hecho de que haya huido de mi lado, no significa que no sea mi mujer.

Mi voz era solo un susurro – Le hiciste daño.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa, su voz baja, pero amenazante - Dile a tu madre que, si no regresa por voluntad propia, la obligaré a hacerlo, y entonces, le haré mucho daño.

\- Bella, tu pedido está listo – dijo Angela acercándose a la mesa.

Su furia se fue justo como llegó, volvió a enderezarse y sonrió - Hazme ese pequeño favor – Angela puso mi pedido en la mesa mientras él se levantaba de la silla. Me guiñó un ojo - Nos vemos por ahí, Bella.

Seguí su camino con la mirada hasta que desapareció fuera del restaurante. Estaba muriendo de hambre hace unos minutos, pero mi estómago ahora estaba totalmente lleno de nudos.

\- Nunca había visto a ese hombre, ¿lo conoces? – preguntó Angela mirando hacia la puerta. No respondí porque si abría la boca vomitaría sobre mi regazo – Por Dios, Bella - tomó mi temblorosa mano – Parece que viste un fantasma. ¿Te sientes bien?

Puse el dinero de la comida, agarré la bolsa, me levanté de la silla y salí del restaurante. Mientras caminé apresuradamente las dos cuadras hasta el hospital, estuve mirando hacia atrás sobre mi hombro con paranoia. Me sentí ligeramente más aliviada cuando entré a mi habitación y Edward estaba allí caminando de un lado para otro.

\- ¡Bella! ¿Dónde estabas? He estado esperándote por largo rato – dijo poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros – Creí que te habías desmayado en el baño o algo así.

\- Phill – susurré empuñando el borde de su camiseta con la mano que tenía libre.

Edward frunció el ceño - ¿Eh?

Oh, joder. Creo que estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico - Él está aquí, en Forks. Lo vi en el restaurante de los Weber y dijo que le va a hacer daño a Reneé si no regresa - dije como pude, mirando en todas direcciones como si fuera a aparecer aquí.

\- ¿El restaurante de los Weber? – preguntó confundido, luego se enojó – Bella, ¿Qué demonios hacías en el restaurante de los Weber? Estás enferma, tienes que guardar reposo.

Tiré de su camiseta con desesperación - Le va hacer daño, Edward. Dijo que le va a hacer mucho daño si no regresa.

Puso sus manos sobre mis mejillas inmediatamente - Hey, hey. - levantó mi cara para que lo mirara - Tranquila, Bella. No va hacerle daño.

Negué con la cabeza, mi voz entrecortada – Tú no lo entiendes, la ha estado lastimando desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué sería diferente ahora?

Me miró desconcertado, confirmando que realmente no lo entendía, pero negó con la cabeza también - Charlie no lo permitirá. Él va a protegerla.

Edward llamó a Charlie para contarle mi historia porque yo seguía histérica por haberme encontrado con Phill y no sería capaz de tener una conversación apropiadamente con otra persona. Luego me dio un poco de agua e intentó que comiera un poco, pero no tenía nada de hambre, así que se acostó en la cama conmigo haciendo cucharita mientras frotaba mi estómago. Me hizo recordar las raras ocasiones en las que tuve dolor menstrual cuando era una adolescente. Si los dolores me hacían llorar o tener un pésimo humor, me hacía una bolita en su cama, y al cabo de unos minutos, él iba y me frotaba el estómago en silencio.

Dios mío, ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta antes de que me amaba? Ningún chico adolescente en su sano juicio quiere tener nada que ver con cólicos o menstruación.

Tomé su mano para que dejara de moverse, así podría entrelazar nuestros dedos. Él me besó el cabello y suspiró con gran satisfacción, como si esto era todo lo que había pedido en la vida. Cerré los ojos y suspiré satisfecha también, Phill estaba completamente fuera de mi mente.

…

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, había un montón de gente en la habitación.

Carlisle estaba revisando el recipiente vacío de suero junto a mi cama, Charlie estaba caminando de un lado para otro como un animal enjaulado, Reneé estaba sentada en una silla cerca de Carlisle y el borde de sus ojos estaba rojo, lo que quiere decir que estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar como una campeona; Esme estaba sentada en borde de la cama dirigiéndome una mirada conmovedora de ojos húmedos, e incluso Emmett estaba aquí, dormido en el sofá cerca de la puerta con Rose acurrucada en su costado.

Había cosas importantes que atender, pero no pude evitar fijarme en la manera en que Esme miraba la mano que todavía tenía entrelazada con la de Edward, donde tenía en anillo de Elizabeth Masen. Supongo que ya se dio cuenta – Desearías haber traído la cámara, ¿eh? – dije con voz ronca.

Asintió con su cara de _"Aww son tan lindos" –_ He tenido que usar la de mi móvil.

\- ¿Y los niños? – pregunté.

\- Están en la escuela.

Charlie volteó hacia nosotras cuando oyó nuestras voces y dio una larga zancada hacia la cama – Gracias a Dios, estás despierta – frunció un poco el ceño mirando lo acaramelados que estábamos Edward y yo, pero sacudió la cabeza – Quiero que me cuentes exactamente lo que sucedió.

Me senté, dejando a Edward acostado, ya que seguía profundamente dormido. Miré a Reneé y ella me devolvió la mirada, pero rápidamente la apartó cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se me achicó el corazón y me dieron ganas de llorar también, pero me contuve. Conté lo que había pasado y obtuve un _"No puedo creer que robaras mi chaqueta"_ y otro _"¿Qué demonios hacías en el restaurante de los Weber mientras estás enferma?"._ Charlie estaba realmente cabreado, sobretodo porque Reneé no le había hablado sobre el maltrato que había recibido de Phill. No mencionó nada acerca de mí, así que supongo que no estaba enterado, y prefería que fuera así.

\- Cuando encuentre a ese bastardo, voy a poner una maldita bala en su entrecejo – dijo con dientes apretados.

Miré a mi papá y parpadeé sorprendida mientras trataba de recordar la última vez que lo había visto maldecir. O verlo tan encabronado. Será mejor que Phill esconda sus bolas, porque Charlie Swan se las va arrancar. Y le va doler como el demonio.

* * *

Holaa!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap y muchas gracias por sus comentarios. (Feliz cumpleaños atrasado a Rebe ;D)

Chicas, creo que el capítulo anterior puede haberles dado el indicio de que el final de la historia se acerca. Lo único que me hace falta por hacer es deshacerme del dolor en el trasero que es Phill. Y se acaba.

Les mando un beso y un abrazo, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Bye!


	44. Capítulo 44

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 44**

Reneé se sentó a mi lado en la cama luego de que Esme se fuera a recoger a los niños a la escuela y Carlisle se fuera a seguir con su trabajo en el hospital - Está muy enojado conmigo – susurró mirando la espalda de Charlie, que hablaba furiosamente por teléfono con no sé quién.

Le apreté la mano – No está enojado contigo, está enojado con la situación – dije tratando de consolarla, pero se sentía un poco extraño hacerlo. Hasta hace una semana, Reneé era una persona que estaba al borde de odiar. Para mí ella era solo la mujer que me dio a luz y que prefirió a su marido antes que a mí. Y ahora estaba aquí siendo parte de mi familia otra vez – No le cuentes lo que pasó conmigo, ¿bien?

Exhaló temblorosamente y puso una mano en la mejilla que golpeó hace siete años – Nunca voy a olvidar cuan aterrada estuve cuando los vi en el pasillo esa noche. Si hubiera llegado un segundo más tarde… - cerró los ojos, causando que dos de las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

Me estremecí – Edward estaba ahí – dije respirando profundo - Él lo hubiera detenido.

Reneé abrió los ojos y lo miró, luego miró mi mano – Mi sueño y el de Esme cuando estábamos embarazadas de Emmett y Edward era que una de nosotras tuviera un niño y la otra tuviera una niña, así nuestros hijos podrían casarse. Cuando los dos resultaron ser varones, estuvimos un poco decepcionadas. Ahora realmente está sucediendo.

Entorné los ojos – Creí que todo este asunto que tenía con Edward no te agradaba.

\- Y así es – confirmó – Lo hizo todo mal y la única que salió perjudicada fuiste tú.

Fruncí el ceño – ¿A qué te refieres con que hizo todo mal?

\- Esme y yo estuvimos decepcionadas hasta que naciste y te convertiste en todo lo que Edward podía ver. Entonces estuvimos entusiasmadas, realmente muy entusiasmadas. Era como ver una telenovela. Pero se suponía que todo sería platónico hasta que fueran lo suficientemente mayores. No debían tener relaciones sexuales a tan temprana edad, ni tenías que ser su amiga con derecho o tenías que salir embarazada siendo una adolescente.

\- ¿Entonces ustedes habían planeado que tuviera este anillo en mi dedo desde que usaba pañales? – pregunté con una ceja levantada.

Ella lo meditó – Técnicamente, sí. Pero no me importaría en absoluto si cambiaras los planes.

Me volteé hacia Edward y empecé a sacudirlo hasta que abrió los ojos – Oye, amigo. Despierta, ya no voy a casarme contigo.

No me respondió de inmediato, solo me miró fastidiado – …Vete a la mierda – dijo con voz ronca y cerró los ojos otra vez.

Volví a mirar a Reneé y me encogí de hombros – Va a estar devastado si cambio los planes, así que me lo quedaré.

Reneé se encogió de hombros también – Bueno.

Charlie terminó de hablar por teléfono y se acercó a nosotros con cara de pocos amigos – Tengo que ir a trabajar – tomó la mano de Reneé y tiró de ella – Vamos.

\- ¿Me vas a llevar al trabajo? – preguntó Reneé perpleja.

\- No voy a despegar mi vista de ti ni un solo segundo, así que vas a ir donde sea que yo vaya – respondió antes de salir de la habitación arrastrando a Reneé sin siquiera despedirse de su embarazada y resfriada hija en una cama de hospital. Muchas gracias.

Como Emmett seguía dormido en el sofá y Rose seguía acurrucada a su lado sin moverse a pesar de estar despierta, volví a acostarme junto a Edward, esta vez enfrentándolo. Abrió los ojos y se me quedó mirando mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar. Cerré los ojos y sonreí como la estúpida enamorada que soy.

\- Las escuché – susurró.

Mi sonrisa se amplió – Esme ya me había dicho antes que me acosabas cuando era un bebé. Deberías estar avergonzado.

\- Los pañales te hacían ver sexy – se defendió, entonces paró de acariciar mi mejilla – Pero eso no es de lo que estoy hablando.

Dejé de sonreír y me quedé en silencio por largo rato antes de abrir los ojos para mirarlo. Por Dios, yo de verdad no quería hacer un gran asunto de algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo, algo que en realidad no llegó a pasar. Por eso había querido mantenerlo en secreto.

\- ¿Phill te hizo algo la noche que Reneé te abofeteó? ¿Por eso te deprimiste después?

\- Me deprimí porque _Reneé_ se _fue_ – puntualicé.

\- Justo después de haberte abofeteado por algo que Phill hizo – dijo, su enojo estaba empezando a formarse – Cuando salí del baño esa noche, él estaba de pie en medio del pasillo sonriendo como el gato que se comió al canario y luego Reneé atacó tu mejilla con todo lo que tenía. Creí que lo había hecho porque aún estaba enojada por nosotros, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no es así.

\- Phill fue un poco asqueroso porque me vio en bragas, pero no me hizo nada – dije encogiéndome de hombros para restarle importancia, de verdad quería que le restara importancia – Reneé apareció al instante y lo detuvo.

Edward exhaló como si no pudiera creer lo que escuchaba – No tengo idea como ese hombre vivió entre nosotros tantos años siendo una completa mierda.

\- …En realidad no vivió entre nosotros, siempre estaba fuera con Reneé.

\- Golpeaba a Reneé… trató de abusar de ti… - parpadeó repetidas veces – Y ninguno de nosotros siquiera sospechaba la clase de persona que era. Ya sabía que era un amargado tipo Bernard, pero… - se detuvo y fijó sus ojos en mí con intensidad – Si hubiera sido yo quien lo hubiera visto poner sus manos sobre ti, lo habría matado. Te juro que lo hubiera matado. Habría roto sus manos y golpeado su cabeza contra la pared hasta que se abriera por la mitad.

Me estremecí con asco antes de acercarme a él para abrazarlo con fuerza. Gracias a Dios que Reneé había aparecido en el momento justo y no Edward. Tal vez no hubiera llegado tan lejos como para hacer las cosas que dijo, pero estoy segura que uno de los dos habría salido gravemente herido de ahí. Y hubiera sido horrible de cualquier forma.

Edward se separó un poco de mí y me hizo subir el rostro hacia él tomándome por la barbilla. Me besó duro, poniendo todo el enojo que sentía en ese beso. Levanté mi mano derecha hasta meterla en su cabello, al mismo tiempo que él metía su mano izquierda debajo del mío para llegar a mi nuca, así podría tenerme mucho más cerca, profundizar aún más el beso.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta - Siento interrumpirlos, pero estamos en un hospital, no se pueden usar las camas para esos propósitos – espetó una voz, dejando notar que en realidad no sentía ni un poco interrumpir el genial y caliente beso que mi prometido me estaba dando.

Por poco y le muestro mi dedo medio, pero me giré para ver a la regordeta enfermera de pie en la puerta. Era esa molesta enfermera que viene a encender las luces a las siete de la mañana, aunque claramente nota que estoy tratando de dormir. Tiene este horroroso nombre. Sulpicia. Pobrecilla.

Rosalie se echó a reír desde el sofá y como no le enseñé mi dedo medio a la enfermera, se lo enseñé a ella.

Edward se levantó de la cama y se pasó una mano por la cara para sacar la apariencia soñolienta – Lo sentimos.

Sulpi, la enfermera, ni siquiera miró a Edward, puso todo el peso de su desaprobación en mí antes voltear e irse. Sabía que poco después de que saliera de la habitación, el pueblo entero estaría comentando que Bella Swan se lo estaba montando con el hijo del Dr. Cullen en una habitación del hospital.

Mara-villoso.

\- Si ella no los separaba, iba a hacerlo yo – dijo Rose con la mirada fija en su móvil – Creo que lo que la trajo aquí fueron los sonidos que estaban haciendo. Por cierto, Bella – levantó la vista para mirarme - ¿Sabes qué le sucedió al ojo de mi papá? Lo ha tenido negro desde el día que fuiste a verlo.

Otra cosa que habían notado.

\- Mi puño le pasó – dijo Edward rodeando la cama para sentarse de mi lado – Tu padre es un imbécil que le faltó el respeto a Bella y no me agrada. Sin ofender.

Rose se le quedó mirando mientras parpadeaba - ¿Quieren golpear a otro miembro de mi familia? Les falta Jasper.

Resoplé - No voy golpear a mi cariñín, es quien me trae golosinas en el almuerzo. Además, su pelo sufriría una gran sacudida, podría estropear su belleza – Edward estrechó los ojos en mi dirección – Y tu padre se lo merecía. Sabes que no le agrado, me faltó el respeto. De verdad.

\- ¿Entonces vas a atenderte con el saco de huesos? – preguntó insegura – En serio, Bella, cuando venía hacia aquí esta mañana, él iba tosiendo por el pasillo y todos a su alrededor voltearon a verlo temerosos de que hiciera Puff. Ya debería estar jubilado ese pobre hombre.

Me reí mientras Jasper entraba en la habitación con un montón de bolsas de comida en la mano. Las levantó – Lo sé, lo sé. Me aman de aquí a la luna.

Mi estómago empezó a gruñir inmediatamente. Madre mía… ¡no había comido desde ayer! - ¿Ves? No puedo golpearlo. Si Alice no se hubiera casado con él, le habría pedido que se case conmigo.

Jasper se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla después de poner un calientito sándwich de pavo en mis manos – Y te habría dicho que sí.

\- Creo que a mí no me molestaría golpearlo – dijo Edward aceptando bruscamente su hamburguesa.

Rose sacudió a Emmett para que despertara y comiera – ¿Hueles eso, bebé? Es la hora del almuerzo – dijo cuando él abrió un irritado ojo.

Emmett se irguió hasta sentarse bien y se restregó la cara como lo había hecho Edward cuando la enfermera Sulpi estuvo aquí. Siempre estaban haciendo gestos similares – Tuve un extraño sueño en el que papá y mamá estaban juntos de nuevo – resopló - Fue una locura.

\- Eh… - dijo Edward en el repentino silencio que cayó en la habitación.

Saqué mi móvil del bolsillo delantero de mi pijama y busqué el video que le envié hace unos días. Puse todo el volumen.

 _\- "¿Ves esa señora de allí en ese ridículo…"_

Emmett palideció – Mierda.

* * *

Holaaa!

Demoré, lo sé, pero estuve en un lugar diferente al que estaba mi lap, así que no podía subir el cap. Lap... cap... Rima. xD

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, muchas gracias por sus anteriores comentarios y por los futuros tambn n.n

Roselyn Luna ;) siempre los leo. Tooodos.

Chicas, se acerca el final.

Nos leemos en el próximo cap, les mando besos y abrazos, mis cariñines.

Bye!


	45. Capítulo 45

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 45**

¿Recuerdas esos diminutos peines que usaron para peinarte cuando te dio piojos? Porque sé que te dio piojos. Es como la varicela. En algún momento de tu vida la tendrás.

Bueno, Charlie utilizó uno de esos para peinar el pueblo.

Y no encontró a Phill.

El hombre no era estúpido, salió del pueblo en cuanto se encontró conmigo en el restaurante de los Weber. No es que yo tuviera aspecto de bocazas, pero él sabía que iba a ir con el chisme donde Charlie.

Obvio.

Al parecer se había estado quedando en la posada de Carmen y Eleazar desde el tercer día que Reneé había llegado a Forks. Y la había acechado todo el tiempo.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que lo había visto y aunque papá seguía buscándolo, ya no llevaba a Reneé a todos lados como si fuera un bolso. La dejaba en casa de Esme por la mañana y luego la recogía por la tarde, como en una guardería. Ya ninguno de los tres venía a visitarme, pero no les guardaba rencor.

Por suerte, esta era mi última noche en el hospital, mañana en la mañana me iría a casa. Gracias a Dios. Mi resfriado se había ido, lo único que quedaba de él era esta fantástica habilidad de tener la nariz congestionada por la noche y a primera hora de la mañana. Pero podría ser peor.

La verdad era que Edward había estado quedándose conmigo por las noches, no quería dejarme sola mientras Phill andaba por ahí. Todo era por lo que nos había escuchado hablar a Reneé y a mí. Le había dicho que Phill ni siquiera estaba por mí, que todo lo que quería era a Reneé, pero él no quería escuchar nada de eso. La única razón por la cual voy a dormir sola esta noche es porque Sam extrañaba a su mamá y a su papá y exigió tener a alguno de los dos en casa para dormir.

Sulpi, la enfermera, apagó la luz de mi habitación murmurando enfurruñada mientras yo me acurrucaba de lado en la cama. Sabía que estaba enojada, pero no era para tanto. Sí, le había dado un buen susto, y sí, la había llamado como si me hubieran arrancado una de mis extremidades solo para que me apagara la luz, pero es que de verdad que no quería caminar hacia el interruptor. Era un largo camino hasta allá.

Dos malditos metros. ¡Dos!

Pero entonces, alguien entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Escuché chirriar el sofá mientras se movía. Rodé los ojos, sorbí por la nariz y me volteé hacia quien sea que estaba intentando frustrar mi sueño (presintiendo que era Edward), lista para empezar a soltar maldiciones. Me congelé cuando me fijé en una figura mucho más alta y corpulenta que Edward sentada en el sofá, que ahora obstruía la puerta.

Phill.

El corazón empezó a latirme con pánico y me senté de inmediato, haciendo que me mareara. Me puse una mano en la frente y otra en el estómago hasta que el mareo pasara, pero no cerré los ojos. No los despegué de Phill.

Aunque estaba oscuro dentro de la habitación, sabía que era él. La luz que entraba por las persianas de la puerta me hacía notar su cabeza rapada, sus ojos fijos en mí y la comisura derecha de su boca levantada. Tenía una sudadera oscura con capucha y vaqueros. Cliché.

Inhalé - Voy a gritar – susurré asustada.

\- No, no lo harás – dijo sacando algo del bolsillo de su sudadera. No era experta en jerga de pistolas, pero sabía que esa era una Glock.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa. Estaba asustada, aterrada, pero como ya he dicho, no trabajo bien bajo presión. Mi boca se hizo cargo - ¿En serio, hombre? ¿Estás, como, siendo un psicópata en este momento?

No estoy muy segura, pero creo que entrecerró los ojos - ¿Qué?

Mis manos temblaban como si las estuviera sacudiendo a propósito – ¿Sabes dónde carajo estás? En Forks. El maldito _Forks_ – me señalé – Soy la hija del _jefe de policías_ del pueblo. Este pueblo prácticamente está en la palma de su mano. No puedes creer que tienes las suficientes bolas como para venir aquí todo psicópata obsesionado y apuntarme con una pistola. Ni amenazar con que vas a hacerle daño a su mujer.

La palabra _mujer_ era como un detonante. Se levantó del sillón en una fracción de segundo y se precipitó hacia mí, haciéndome soltar un agudo chillido que sé que se escuchó afuera en el pasillo – Es _mi_ mujer, maldita sea. _Mi_ mujer.

El cañón de su pistola y su rostro se metieron en mi espacio personal. Podía oler cigarrillos en su aliento a pesar de que mi nariz estaba congestionada. Me estremecí tratando de no vomitar – Si lo que quieres es a Reneé, entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? – susurré con voz ahogada.

Phill se alejó un poco de mí y bajó la pistola, pero no lo suficiente, ya que apoyó sus manos en la cama a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Me incliné hacia atrás todo lo que pude – Porque no sé cómo acceder a ella, te necesito para eso – luego me sonrió de esa manera en que lo hizo cuando estaba sentado en el sofá – Y quería verte otra vez. Solo te vi brevemente en aquel restaurante – chasqueó la lengua – Estuve muy enojado cuando Reneé y yo volvimos a Phoenix, y me enteré que hace mucho habías venido a vivir con Charlie. Reneé lo sabía y no me lo dijo.

Literalmente, me tragué mi propio vómito – Y la golpeaste.

Se encogió de hombros – No como me gustaría. Solo en lugares no visibles, Esme puede ser bastante metiche.

Realmente lo sentía por Reneé, pero no quería que siguiera hablando de mí, así que lo desvié hacia ella – ¿Cómo podría yo hacer que accedas a Reneé?

\- Solo tienes que llamarla y decirle que venga. Sola.

En otras circunstancias, hubiera rodado los ojos por su _gran_ plan, pero estaba demasiado asustada para eso. Quería decirle que no había manera en el infierno de que Charlie la dejara venir sola, mucho menos de noche, pero mantuve mi boca cerrada.

Me incliné hacia un lado y estiré mi mano hacia la única mesita de noche de la cama. Phill inmediatamente la interceptó, apretando fuertemente mi muñeca con su mano izquierda mientras que empujaba el cañón de su pistola en mi barbilla con la derecha.

Joder, creo que me he orinado los pantalones – Ne-necesito mi móvil para llamarla.

Sin decir nada, soltó mi muñeca y alcanzó mi móvil, pero no me lo dio – Yo la llamaré. Hablarás por el altavoz - quería decir que sí, o asentir, pero tenía miedo que cualquier movimiento provocara que su dedo tirara del gatillo. Él empezó a buscar en mis contactos – ¿Cómo la tienes agendada? La perra dejó su antiguo celular en casa.

Me incliné aún más hacia atrás, lejos del cañón de su pistola – Mamá.

Consiguió rápidamente el contacto y marcó antes de poner el altavoz. Mientras esperaba a que mamá contestara, me puse una mano en el estómago, rezando para que esta angustia no le haga pasar un mal rato a mi bebé y también porque las cosas salieran como quería.

\- ¿Be… – contestó la mujer con un poco de confusión. Ya había hablado con ella hace media hora para hablar con Sam.

\- Mamá, escúchame y no hables - interrumpí con voz entrecortada y apresurada mirando fijamente a los ojos de Phill – Necesito que vengas al hospital. Sola. Por favor, _NO_ le digas nada a Charlie, pero Phill está aquí y me está apuntando con una pistola en este momento. De verdad necesito que vengas.

Lo único que se escuchó al otro lado de la línea fue un grito ahogado - ¡Oh por…

\- ¡No hables! – exclamé asustada.

\- En serio, Reneé, necesitas apurarte – dijo Phill sonriendo hacia el móvil como si estuviera viéndola – Voy a estar esperando, cariño. Pero solo a ti. Si traes a alguien más, voy a hacer ese desastre que te prometí con Bella.

Sip. Definitivamente mojé mis pantalones.

Solté aire temblorosamente cuando colgó – Tu plan está destinado al fracaso. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? – solté sin pensar, los nervios me hacían tener verborrea – Como los fallidos intentos del Dr. Doofenshmirtz por conquistar el área limítrofe. O como Pinky y Cerebro para conquistar el mundo, si nunca has visto Phineas y Ferb.

Phill quitó la pistola de mi barbilla y volvió a apoyar las manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Me miró en silencio por un minuto entero, recorriendo sus ojos por mi cabello, ojos, pómulos, nariz y labios – Siempre fuiste una cosita hermosa. Como tu madre. A pesar de que no te pareces demasiado a ella – su mirada se quedó en mis labios – Pero en cuanto abrías la boca, lo jodías todo. Eres insoportable cuando hablas.

Eso se escuchaba un poco mal, como si tuviera mal aliento o algo así, pero, aun así, jamás me había sentido más orgullosa de mi boca insufrible como en este momento.

* * *

Hi!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Repentinamente estamos en una pelicula de acción? Ni siquiera sé por qué, mis dedos tienen mente propia! Comenten, quiero saber qué opinan.

Nos leemos en próximo cap, que ya está escrito porque no pude detenerme, pero que lo subiré mañana.

Besos y abrazos para ustedes.

Bye!


	46. Capítulo 46

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 46**

 **Esme**

Despegué el teléfono de mi oído con lentitud y me giré hacia Carlisle, quien me miraba con preocupación desde su lado de la cama - ¿Qué está mal?

\- Bella – dije, pero estuvo amortiguado por la mano que aún tenía apretada en mi boca. La aparté – Bella acaba de llamar a Reneé a mi móvil, pero creo que lo hizo a propósito.

Carlisle estaba confundido – No logro entender lo que me dices.

Le describí detalladamente la llamada y él dijo que debíamos tomar la cosas con calma. No quería tomar las cosas con calma, debíamos apurarnos. Phill lo había dicho. Si Reneé no se apuraba, la que iba a salir perjudicada sería Bella. Y por defecto, también mi segundo nieto.

Me levanté de la cama rápidamente y corrí por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Edward mientras llamaba a Charlie con mi móvil, Bella había dicho que no le dijera nada, pero sabía que en realidad sí quería que lo hiciera.

Abrí la puerta y encendí la luz justo cuando Charlie contestó con voz soñolienta – Phill está en el hospital, en la habitación de Bella. Quiere que Reneé vaya sola o si no, dijo que hará un desastre con Bella. ¡Tiene una pistola! – grité aterrorizada, dándome cuenta tardíamente que Samuel estaba allí acurrucado junto Edward.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! – gritaron Charlie y Edward al mismo tiempo.

Samuel se sentó en la cama y estrujó sus ojitos con su mano – ¿Mi mamá? – preguntó asustado - ¿Qué le pasó a mi mamá?

Me eché a llorar sin poder evitarlo y eso hizo que Samuel se echara a llorar también. Edward tomó a mi nieto en brazos para tranquilizarlo y Carlisle tomó el móvil de mi mano para hablar con Charlie.

\- ¿Mami?

Saqué el rostro de mis manos para mirar a mi pequeña de pie en la puerta de la habitación de Edward con una expresión asustada. Su cabello estaba revuelto y sus pies descalzos. Me acerqué a ella y la tomé en brazos abrazándola tan fuerte como podía, eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor, pero solo un poco. No iba a sentirme completamente bien hasta no estar abrazando a Bella de esta manera. No podía creer que uno de mis hijos esté en peligro.

Charlie se puso rápidamente en función, llamó a los chicos de turno en la estación y armó un plan de rescate para Bella en menos de cinco minutos. Carlisle llamó al hospital para que el personal advirtiera a los demás de no acercarse a la habitación de Bella, las cosas podrían ponerse peor si alguna persona inocente se acercara, Phill podría sentirse amenazado y herir a alguien. O a Bella.

Oh por Dios, mi pobre niña…

Acordamos encontrarnos con Charlie y Reneé en el estacionamiento del hospital. Tuvimos que llevarnos a los niños porque Samuel no quería soltar a Edward y no podía dejar sola a Renesmee en casa. Carlisle quería que me quedara, pero de ninguna manera iba a sentarme a esperar noticias en el sofá de la sala de estar. Podría morir de la angustia.

Todos estábamos preocupados, realmente muy preocupados, pero era una cosa totalmente diferente para Edward. Me dolía verlo así. Después de su reacción, no había dicho una sola palabra. Nada. Solo había escuchado los planes y mecido a Samuel en sus brazos sin parar. Sabía que no solo mecía a su hijo para consolarlo, sino que también se mecía a sí mismo. Su piel y sus ojos estaban completamente rojos a pesar de que no había llorado, su respiración era fuerte y su cuerpo temblaba entero. Era como si estuviera a punto de explotar en mil pedazos.

Llegamos al estacionamiento del hospital en el auto de Carlisle y ya había una horda de guardias esperando allí. Estaba un poco sorprendida, ya que solo había visto pocos policías en Forks. Allí también estaban Alice y Jasper, junto Rosalie y Emmett, que, con la preocupación, ni siquiera había notado que no estaba en casa. Mientras nos acercábamos a ellos, Reneé salió de entre un montón de guardias y corrió hacia mí, estrellándose en mis brazos.

Estaba sollozando - ¡Esme…!

La abracé de vuelta, las lágrimas bajando por mis mejillas – Lo sé – acaricié su cabello – Lo sé.

\- Solo necesito que abra la maldita puerta, es todo lo que necesito – dijo Charlie repentinamente parado junto a nosotras. Su tez también era rojiza.

Habían decidido que Reneé fuera y llamara a la puerta, así Phill no intentaría hacerle algún daño a Bella. Ella no tenía que entrar en la habitación, en cuanto la puerta se abriera, Charlie y los demás policías iban a entrar y encargarse de Phill.

\- Vamos, entonces – dijo Emmett, su voz era grave y su ceño estaba fruncido. Se veía más enojado que preocupado.

Charlie volteó hacia él antes de señalarnos a todos - Ninguno de ustedes va a ir a ningún lado.

\- Sí que vamos – respondimos Emmett, Carlisle y yo. Edward no dijo nada, pero estaba segura que iba a ir lo quisiera Charlie o no.

\- ¡Señores, estamos perdiendo tiempo! – gritó Randall desde el centro de un círculo hecho de policías. Nunca lo había vista tan serio, todavía conservaba la foto donde estaba durmiendo en el trabajo.

Fue difícil hacer que Samuel dejara ir a Edward, pero Jasper logró hacerlo ir con él. Carlisle seguía insistiendo en que me quedara afuera con los demás, pero yo no estaba dejando a Reneé sola en esto. Mi hija estaba allí adentro siendo apuntada con una pistola por un hombre demente que quiso hacerle daño hace unos años. NO iba a quedarme y esperar.

Mi móvil empezó a sonar otra vez cuando estábamos en la entrada del hospital y me paralicé cuando el nombre de Bella apareció en la pantalla - ¡Está llamando otra vez! – grité hacia Charlie.

Él me lo arrancó de la mano y se lo dio a Reneé, quien contestó y puso el alta voz - ¿Ho-hola? ¿Bella?

\- ¿Cariño? – dijo Phill en el teléfono – ¿Tengo que recordarte que debes apresurarte? Justo ahora tengo el cañón de mi pistola dentro de la hermosa boquita de tu querida hija, estoy a punto de meter otra cosa allí, ¿sabes?

Escuché a Bella sollozar en el fondo. Oh por Dios.

Reneé estaba hiperventilando - Ya casi… ya casi estoy allí. Tuve que caminar, no podía tomar el auto de Charlie.

\- Me alegra que estés siendo obediente, a diferencia de tu hija.

Ella se puso una temblorosa mano en la frente cuando Bella sollozó otra vez – Phill, por favor. Déjala en paz, estoy haciendo lo que dijiste.

\- No estás llegando lo suficientemente rápido, puedo hace lo que quiera mientras no estés – su voz era un gruñido – Apresúrate.

Phill colgó y entramos al hospital, adentro también había policías por todos lados. Cuando nos acercamos a la habitación de Bella, una enfermera estaba hablando frenéticamente con un policía, tratando de hablar en voz baja.

\- …idos extraños, pero pensé que solo era para fastidiarme. Ella ya lo había hecho antes. Lo juro, no pensé que fuera enserio – estaba diciendo. El policía estaba asintiendo y tratando de hacer que se calmara, pronto una de sus compañeras la tomó por los hombros y se alejó con ella por el pasillo.

Reneé estaba tomando fuertemente mi mano y yo estaba haciendo lo mismo con la suya, pero tuvimos que soltarnos cuando llegamos a la habitación. Todo estaba en completo silencio y los policías se hacían señas unos con otros dejando el espacio frente a la puerta libre de personas. Charlie se acercó a Reneé y la tomó de la mano antes de acercarse a su oído para susurrar algo, luego se miraron a los ojos por un rato antes de que ella asintiera y se encaminara hacia la puerta con determinación.

Tomó el pomo y lo giró para abrir la puerta, pero no se abrió, inmediatamente se escuchó el sonido de movimientos frenéticos dentro de la habitación. Mi corazón se paró cuando reconocí que se trataba de la cama. Edward inhaló bruscamente, se tapó el rostro con las manos y se dejó caer contra la pared, Carlisle se apresuró a agarrarlo antes de que cayera al suelo e hiciera demasiado ruido.

Reneé intentó abrir la puerta otra vez – Phill… Phill… Soy yo, abre la puerta. ¡Phill! - decía desesperadamente.

Mientras Reneé intentaba abrir la puerta, esta se separó del marco sin llegar a abrirse realmente, dando a entender que algo la estaba obstruyendo desde adentro. Quizás el sofá.

Pasaron los segundos y Phill no abría la puerta, mi estómago no podía soportarlo. Reneé llamó otra vez, esta vez más calmada, tratando de persuadirlo para que la abriera. En realidad, no entendía por qué no lo hacía, se suponía que lo que él quería era que Reneé viniera.

A menos que esté enterado de que no vino sola.

Y esté muy ocupado haciendo un desastre con Bella como para abrir la puerta.

\- Phill, por favor. Abre la puerta, por favor – sollozó Reneé – No he venido con nadie. Charlie ni siquiera sabe que salí de la casa. Por favor, abre la puerta.

\- ¡Espera un momento, maldita sea! – gruñó Phill desde adentro, se oía ajetreado – ¡Vas a alertar a todo el maldito hospital!

Empezaron a oírse sonidos frenéticos como los de hace un rato otra vez y Reneé se dobló aferrándose al pomo por la angustia. De repente, Emmett estaba allí, empujando la puerta para abrirla y precipitándose dentro de la habitación.

Medio segundo después, Charlie y los demás policías se lanzaron tras Emmett formando un caos.

Pero se detuvieron cuando tres disparos resonaron en los oídos de todos.

\- ¡Emmett! – gritó Bella desde dentro.

* * *

¡Hi!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

Parece que Emmet está en peligro ¡Comenten!

Nos leemos en el siguiente (que ya está escrito también) y les mando un beso.

Bye!


	47. Capítulo 47

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 47**

 **Bella**

El hecho de que mi boca y un costado de mi cabeza estuvieran sangrando, mi cuero cabelludo ardiera y mis manos hayan sido cruelmente retorcidas, no era culpa de nadie más que mía.

Lo admitía.

Phill pudo hacerme lo que sea porque estaba loco y todo eso, pero el hombre no me había lastimado. Solo se había metido en mi espacio personal, apuntado con una pistola y hablado de las cosas sucias que había querido hacerme cuando era una adolescente y las que quería hacerme ahora. Lo único que yo debía hacer era quedarme quieta y escuchar hasta que Charlie llegara con el FBI o la CIA para rescatarme, pero no. Tenía que ir y malditamente creerme la heroína del cuento tratando de apoderarme de su pistola cuando se distrajo metiendo su asqueroso rostro en mi cuello.

No lo hice lo suficientemente rápido, él reaccionó de inmediato. Solo llegué a poner mi dedo índice y pulgar en el arma antes de que él retorciera mis manos para hacerme soltarla, me tirara fuertemente del cabello y luego me golpeara con la misma pistola al costado de mi cabeza. Y me dolió como el demonio. Me hizo ver estrellitas y luces de colores.

Hasta allí había sido capaz de ser un poquito valiente y mantener la calma.

Me volví un lio sollozante, tembloroso y aterrorizado. Ya no tenía ganas de hablar, quería a mi mamá. A mi papá. Quería a Edward.

Mi labio resultó herido un tiempo después, cuando Phill volvió a llamar a mamá. Recé para que no se diera cuenta que en realidad era Esme, Reneé ni siquiera tenía móvil. Él realmente había metido su glock en mi boca, y en todo lo que podía pensar era en Sam. Y en el bebé que estaba dentro de mi estómago siendo testigo de todo esto.

Cuando colgó la llamada, él se había quedado en silencio, mirándome desde su posición erguida en la cama, a horcajadas sobre mí. Él no estaba poniendo su peso ni nada, estaba sosteniéndose en sus rodillas, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando se inclinó y remplazó el cañón de su pistola por su lengua. Era repugnante. Me quedé completamente quieta, asustada de que me golpeara otra vez, pero también asustada por lo que estaba haciendo. O podría hacerme.

Había visto mi salvación cuando el pomo de la puerta giró y alguien trató de entrar. Inmediatamente empecé a forcejear y traté de gritar, pero Phill solo alejó su boca de la mía para taparla con su mano. Mordí uno de sus dedos y él me apuntó la frente con el arma antes de darme un puñetazo. Y así fue como mi labio inferior empezó a sangrar.

Estoy diciendo esto ahora mismo porque acabo de darme cuenta que alguien irrumpió en la habitación, aunque el sofá está obstruyendo la entrada, y lo hizo porque no podía mantenerme quieta. Porque estaba desesperada por salir de los brazos de Phill y no le daba oportunidad de levantarse para abrirle la puerta a Reneé. Sabía que él iba a disparar a quien fuera que había entrado, por la forma en que levantó el arma y apuntó. Y también sería mi culpa.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente cuando escuché los tres disparos, esperé oír a la persona caer al suelo, pero no lo hice. Abrí los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a Emmett alcanzar a Phill y golpear el arma fuera de su mano.

\- ¡Emmett! – grité con alivio.

Él tomó a Phill por el cuello como si no pesara nada y me lo quitó de encima, estrellándolo en suelo con fuerza. Traté de sentarme, pero me era difícil, mi cabeza se sentía pesada. Hubo una sacudida cuando Emmett tropezó con la cama, haciendo que me fuera de lado como si estuviera ebria y aterrizando de lado en el suelo, gracias a Dios, en el lado opuesto a donde Emmett y Phill se lanzaban golpes.

\- ¡Maldito bastardo, te voy a matar! – gruñó Emmett golpeando a Phill en el rostro una y otra vez.

Cuando Charlie se unió a los golpes y un puñado de policías intentó separarlos, gateé en dirección a la puerta con la cabeza dándome vueltas, hasta que unas manos tomaron mis brazos y me hicieron ponerme de pie. Por un irracional segundo, chillé, pensando que era Phill, pero cuando levanté la cabeza y el cabello se hizo a un lado, vi que era Randall.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó estúpidamente, luego me vio la cara – Joder, no lo estás.

Me sacó de la habitación hacia el pasillo, donde también había montones de policías. ¿Charlie realmente llamó al FBI? Entrecerré lo ojos porque la fuerte luz del pasillo me molestaba después de haber estado a oscuras en la habitación, y me di cuenta que aquí también había un forcejeo.

Entre todo el embrollo de gente, reconocí a Esme y Reneé tratando de sostenerse una a la otra mientras lloraban. Finalmente.

\- ¡Mamá! – grité y salí de los brazos de Randall directo hacia los de Esme, quien fue la primera que estuvo a mi alcance.

\- ¡Bella! ¡Oh por Dios, Bella! – exclamó Esme apretándome fuerte – Mi niña. Mi querida niña.

Casi creía que el cachazo que Phill me dio me dejó inconsciente y estaba soñando esto. Me di cuenta que era real cuando levanté la cabeza del hombro de Esme y vi a Edward salir del centro del forcejeo que había aquí afuera. Supe que era real porque jamás podría imaginar a un Edward tan desencajado, mi mente no daba para tanto.

\- Bella… - jadeó mirándome.

Todo él era rojo, muy rojo. Y desordenado, y desaliñado. Desesperado.

De acuerdo a como es Esme, creí que no me soltaría hasta la próxima semana, pero me soltó en cuanto escuchó la voz Edward.

Él se abalanzó sobre mí y me cubrió con sus brazos como si no me hubiera visto en diez años. Pero para ser justos, las dos horas que pasé con Phill en esa habitación realmente se sintieron como diez años, así que hice lo mismo con él. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda, mis costados y mis brazos como si quería asegurarse de que no me faltaba ningún miembro. Cuando puso sus manos en mi apenas formado vientre y comprobó que seguía de la misma manera, se encorvó sobre mí hasta poner su frente en mi hombro. Entonces, sus hombros empezaron a temblar. A sacudirse violentamente. Edward estaba llorando, sollozando, aunque no estaba haciendo ningún ruido.

A pesar de que mi cabeza estaba matándome, y pensar suponía un gran esfuerzo, traté de recordar cuando fue la última vez que vi a Edward llorar. Ahí fue que me di cuenta, incrédula, que nunca en mi vida lo había visto hacerlo. Ni siquiera cuando éramos pequeños. Jamás.

Hasta ahora.

\- Estoy bien – susurré en su cabello. Luego me eché a llorar yo también – Estamos bien.

Detrás de mí hubo una pequeña conmoción, por lo que me volteé para ver, pero no salí de los brazos de Edward. Charlie salió primero, siendo escoltado por dos policías que lo contenían de volver a entrar a la habitación, y seguido de él, salió Emmett tambaleándose, también escoltado por policías.

Reneé corrió hacia ellos, pero se detuvo en seco a medio camino. Ahora que Emmett había salido a la luz, podía ver claramente que había mucha sangre en su ropa. Se podría suponer que era de Phill, pero había un agujero en su antebrazo izquierdo y otro en su hombro. No me dio tiempo a verificar si había un tercer agujero en su cuerpo, porque inmediatamente cayó inconsciente en el suelo.

¡Emmett! – gritó Reneé precipitándose hacia él.

Quise correr también hacia él, di un paso en su dirección, pero el dolor en mi cabeza se intensificó en cuestión de segundos y las luces de colores volvieron. Luego todo estaba completamente negro.

…

Entré en pánico cuando desperté en una habitación de hospital. ¡Por Dios, qué pesadilla con estas cosas!

Como nadie estaba golpeándome o poniendo su fría pistola en alguna zona de mi cuerpo, suspiré y miré a mi alrededor. Mi estómago se calentó al ver que Sam estaba acurrucado y profundamente dormida a mi lado, tenía mi dedo meñique en un agarre mortal, me sorprendía que no me estuviera cortando la circulación.

\- Va a estar muy enojado cuando despierte – susurró Edward, sentado en una silla junto a la cama.

Parpadeé - ¿Por qué?

Edward estiró el brazo para pasar su mano por el cabello de nuestro hijo, sus ojos seguían rojos – Estaba esperando a que te despertaras, pero el sueño lo venció. Ni siquiera quiso comer, todo lo que quería era que abrieras los ojos.

Me puse sobre mi costado y lo abracé metiéndolo en mi pecho. Estuve medio tentada a despertarlo para que me viera, pero no lo hice. Mi bebé necesitaba descansar después de tanto estrés. Los dos – ¿Alguien ha dicho algo sobre mi bebé? ¿No salió lastimado?

\- Está perfectamente – respondió Edward – Este extraño doctor malhumorado, Cayo, te examinó – fruncí el ceño por lo tenso que estaba – Dijo que no había señales de que fueras… de que pudiste haber sido… - exhaló con brusquedad y sacudió la cabeza - …Solo encontró moretones y una contusión. El problema fue suministrarte medicamentos con el embarazo.

Lo miré por un rato. Luego arrugué la nariz – Una maldita contusión… me duele todo.

Frunció los labios con disgusto – Si, bueno, estás mallugada aquí y allá.

Iba a preguntar cuál era su problema, pero recordé algo muy importante - ¡Dios, Emmett! ¿Qué ha pasado con él?

\- Va a estar bien. Las balas no tocaron ningún órgano, se quedaron atascadas en sus músculos de acero – hizo un gesto vago hacia la pared opuesta – Todos están allá.

Sonreí, y me dolió - Los balazos son más emocionantes, ¿eh?

Negó con la cabeza – Quería estar a solas contigo, así que les dije que se fueran.

Asentí y alargué una de mis manos para tirar de la manga de su camiseta – Entonces, ven. Bésame.

Edward se inclinó hasta descansar su frente en la mía, puso una mano en mi mejilla magullada y cerró los ojos, pero no me besó. Inhaló y exhaló con profundidad – Bella… Por Dios, Bella. No tienes idea… yo… estaba tan asustado por ti. Y por nuestro bebé… - hizo una pausa – Fue horrible – levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos para mirarme – No debí haberte dejado sola, solo faltaba una noche. Sabía que él estaba por ahí y te dejé aquí.

\- No debería haber estado hospitalizada por un pequeño resfriado en primer lugar, ¿pero alguien me escuchó? No. Es culpa de Esme y Carlisle. Antes de eso, no debí haber estado bajo la lluvia para no resfriarme, ¿a quién culpamos por eso? Al sin polla de Robert Hale. ¿Quién metió a ese psicópata en nuestras vidas? Reneé. Ella es culpable de eso. ¿Y los genes de quién influyeron en mi apariencia para que Phill me encontrara atractiva y quisiera hacerme cosas sucias? Charlie. Culpémoslo a él también– puse una mano en su mejilla – ¿Cuál es el objetivo de esto? Ninguno en absoluto. Es absurdo. No quiero que nadie a mi alrededor se sienta culpable, eso no es lo que necesito. Sí, pasé un horrendo momento con él, pero no hizo nada para hacerme sentir que no voy a superarlo. Ni siquiera quiero hablar sobre eso de nuevo, así es que deja de hacer esa cosa fea con tu ceño – pasé mi dedo pulgar por el nacimiento de su barba en la mejilla - Te pedí que me besaras, no que hicieras una fiesta de condolencia.

Cuando bajó sus labios hacia los míos, sus ojos estaban más rojos de lo que estaban hace un rato, y estaban llenos de agua salada que se desbordaban por sus mejillas. Me alegraba de no haberlo visto llorar antes de hoy, porque era horrible cuando lo hacía, por Dios.

Me estaba doliendo como la mierda este beso, pero no lo detuve, quería sentirlo y saborearlo. Degustarlo – Te amo, Isabella Swan. No tienes una maldita idea de cuanto lo hago – dijo sobre mis labios.

\- Creo que sí la tengo – susurré. Volví a besarlo, luego paré – Porque yo te amo de esa manera, también.

¡Me dolían los malditos labios, joder! Pero no estaba dispuesta a parar con esto. No iba a parar, pasara lo que pa…

Una aguda risita proveniente de mi pecho hizo que parara – …Mamá y papá, sentados en un árbol B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E...

* * *

Holaa!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Miren que lo subí temprano ;)

Qué les ha parecido la escena de acción en el fic? xD Déjenme saber n.n

Les mando beso y abrazos, y les recuerdo que ya falta nada para que se acabe el fic, aunque mis dedos sigan queriendo escribir más de la cuenta.

Nos leemos en el próximo.

Bye!


	48. Capítulo 48

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 48**

\- Esto es vergonzoso, ¿sabes? – dije con irritación.

\- ¡No, es divertido! – exclamó Sam encantado desde mi regazo. Por supuesto que era divertido para él.

\- Todo el mundo sabe que estás embarazada y tuviste un… peligroso altercado, nadie va a burlarse de ti por ir en silla de ruedas por el hospital – dijo Edward empujando la silla.

\- Pero puedo caminar.

\- Pero el doctor dijo que debías guardar absoluto reposo – argumentó – Haz pasado por un montón de cosas. No es bueno para el bebé.

\- ¿Estoy aplastando al bebé? – preguntó Sam inclinándose hacia adelante.

Lo volví a recostar contra mi pecho – No, cariño – le di un beso en el cabello – No te preocupes.

Agité mi mano mientras pasábamos por el centro de enfermeras - ¡Adiós, Sulpi! – ladeé la cabeza con simpatía - Diría que no te veré nunca más, pero estamos en Forks. Es imposible.

Si Phill no se hubiera vuelto loco y hecho noticia conmigo en Forks, estoy segura de que ella me hubiera enseñado su regordete dedo corazón, pero lo que hizo fue asentir y desviar la mirada – Adiós.

Qué aburrido.

Edward nos empujó a Sam y a mí por el pasillo del segundo piso hasta el elevador, el cual nos dejó en el primer piso, y luego por el pasillo del primer piso hasta una habitación. La puerta estaba abierta, solo estaban Emmett, Rose y Alice.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿alguien aquí tomó tres balas por mí? – pregunté en cuanto entré.

Emmett me sonrió ampliamente desde su cama - Lo siento, no es aquí. Solo tomé dos balas, el hijo de puta no sabe apuntar.

Sam ahogó un grito - ¡Esa es una mala palabra!

Alice se volteó hacia mí - ¡Gracias a Dios! Creí no te vería en un par de años – le lanzó una mirada asesina a Edward – ¿Tenías que ser la prometida de alguien tan grosero y desconsiderado? ¡Somos tus amigos! Estábamos preocupados y queríamos verte, pero no – lo señaló con su dedo índice - Él tenía que ser el rey de drama y echar a todo mundo porque quería sufrirte y tenerte para él solo. ¡Es inhumano!

Sonreí, y volvió a dolerme – Respira, Alice – ella respiró profundo - ¿Mejor?

Asintió – Mejor.

Rose estaba apretujada, casi cayendo de la cama junto a Emmett, tenía la nariz roja - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó.

Asentí - Estoy bien. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

Alice tomó la mano de Sam para que se sentara en el sofá junto a ella - Jasper está trabajando, pero se pasó por aquí en el almuerzo, Reneé y Charlie están en el papeleo con la policía, Esme está en la cafetería con Renesmee y Carlisle está, ya sabes, por ahí siendo el jefe.

Me levanté de la silla de ruedas ignorando el gruñido de Edward y caminé hacia la cama para sentarme al borde, al otro lado de Rose. Miré el pálido rostro de Emmett después de hacerlo con sus vendajes – Tú. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – susurré, luego señalé a su novia - ¿Sabes qué hubiera sido de ella si una de esas balas hubiera alcanzado alguna parte vital de tu cuerpo? No ha esperado seis años por ti para que luego vayas y mueras voluntariamente. Eso apesta. Tenías que esperar, había un plan.

Rose sorbió por la nariz y Emmett apretó más el brazo que tenía alrededor de su cintura – No sé por qué lo hice. El bastardo estaba tardando mucho para abrir la puerta, y esos sonidos… - suspiró - No sabía lo que estaba pasando allí dentro, me desesperé.

\- Bueno, no vuelvas a desesperarte – dije antes de acercarme con cuidado hacia él para besar sus mejillas, ya que Rose había tomado su lado sano – Y ya sabes, te amo, como, de aquí a marte.

Me mostro sus hoyuelos – Yo también, Bella.

\- No vas a besarte con el tío Emmett como lo hiciste con papá, ¿cierto, mamá? – preguntó Sam con cara de asco.

Arrugué la cara – Por supuesto que no. Sería asqueroso – Emmett hizo un sonido de arcadas y Edward se echó a reír.

…

Casa. Finalmente estaba dentro de ella.

Sí, eso sonó algo morboso, pero no fue mi intención.

Edward quería que me quedara en casa de mamá Esme para que así pudiéramos ser una familia feliz en su gigantesca habitación, pero yo quería _mi_ pequeña habitación y _mi_ angosta cama con _mi_ suavecito colchón. Eso era lo que quería.

También quería, y no le digas, salir de su sobreprotectora presencia. Estaba siendo un acosador, lo digo en serio. ¿Sabes lo que hizo cuando me di una ducha un rato después de que llegamos? ¡Bajó la tapa del retrete y se sentó a esperarme! ¡De verdad!

Y no vamos a hablar de este preciso momento…

\- No es justo, papá, tu pulgar es más grande que el mío – se quejó Sam.

\- Juguemos piedra, papel y tijeras, entonces – contestó Edward.

\- Vale.

Asomé la cabeza por la cortina del baño y los vi sentados dentro de la bañera - ¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo? Esta no es la sala de estar, es el baño. ¡Jueguen afuera!

\- Pero te estamos esperando – dijo Sam.

\- ¡No quiero que me esperen, quiero privacidad! – grité irritada – ¡No voy a irme por el desagüe, por Dios! – Edward abrió la boca para hablar - ¡FUERA!

Gruñó molesto, pero salió de la bañera con Sam. Tropezaron con mis rodillas cuando pasaron por el retrete y abrieron la puerta, dejando ver a Reneé que acababa de llegar. No había hablado con ella en un tiempo.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

\- Estábamos esperando a que mamá hiciera popó – explicó Sam, para mi horror – Pero nos echó.

Pasó un segundo y medio antes de que Reneé estallara en carcajadas y se devolviera por el pasillo hacia las escaleras – Tengo que contárselo a Esme.

Me tapé la cara con las manos – Edward – dije en mis manos - ¿Puedes tomar a tu hijo e irte?

Sabiamente, mantuvo su boca cerrada y obedeció. El problema fue que vinieron a buscarme en cuanto tiré de la cadena.

La única razón por la que no me volví una banshee con ellos, fue que se veían graciosos y adorables parado uno junto al otro en el pasillo. Me miraron fijamente con sus ojos verdes y luego parpadearon tres veces, como si lo hubieran ensayado. Mantuve la calma. Caminé hasta las escaleras y luego la sala de estar para sentarme en el sofá. Pronto Sam se sentó a mi lado y Edward a su lado. Podía escuchar a Reneé parloteando con Esme por teléfono mientras hacía la cena, estaba muerta de risa y sabía que estaban hablando del vergonzoso episodio del baño. Aun así, mantuve la calma.

Vimos la televisión en silencio hasta que Charlie llegó, no lo había visto desde todo el asunto con Phill, así que lo primero que hizo cuando entró fue abrazarme. Por poco me echo a llorar, aunque todo lo que él hizo fue abrazarme sin decir nada, pero es que Charlie siempre ha dicho mucho en sus silencios.

Después de la cena, Edward se quedó dormido en el sofá. Respiré aliviada, por poco y suelto un Aleluya. Amenacé a todo el mundo para que hablara en susurros y caminara de puntitas, y busqué una manta para cubrirlo antes de subir para acostar a Sam.

\- Mamá, ¿puedo dormir contigo? – preguntó mientras le ponía el pijama.

Cerré los ojos por tres segundos – …Tu cama ha estado extrañándote, la has dejado sola mucho tiempo.

\- Ya lo sé, pero papá se quedó dormido en el sofá y si me voy a dormir a mi cama vas a quedarte sola.

Me senté al borde de su cama y palmeé el colchón para que subiera – No hay problema si me quedo sola, es más, después de que tú y tu papá estuvieran detrás de mí todo el día, como que quiero tener un momento a solas – se metió bajo las mantas - ¿Puedo tenerlo?

Asintió mientras bostezaba – Pero si después ya no quieres estar sola, puedes venir a dormir conmigo.

Besé su frente – Muy bien – dije acomodando mejor su manta – Te quiero, mi pequeño.

\- Te quiero mucho, mami.

Esperé a que se durmiera antes de salir de su habitación e irme a la mía. Como me había puesto pijama luego de mi baño acompañado, me quité el pantalón como suelo hacer y me metí bajo las mantas. Me sentía agotada mientras estaba de pie, pero ahora que estaba aquí, en mi cama, no tenía ni una pizca de sueño.

Cerré los ojos después de haber estado acostada sobre mi costado derecho mirando la oscuridad de mi habitación por un rato. Ya había pasado más o menos una hora cuando de repente, la puerta se abrió lentamente y escuché los pasos de alguien entrando a la habitación. Me asusté un poco porque la última vez que eso pasó se trataba del psicópata ex de mi madre, pero me tranquilicé, Edward debió haber dejado el sofá.

Los pasos se detuvieron muy cerca, y, para mi sorpresa, supe que era Reneé cuando su olor a lavanda llegó a mis fosas nasales. Ella no hizo ningún ruido o me tocó. Medio abrí los ojos para saber qué narices estaba haciendo en mi habitación en medio de la noche, y la vi acuclillada frente a mi cama mirándome, pero no notó que la miraba porque estaba recorriéndome entera.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos con fastidio – Mamá – dije con voz ronca.

Abrí los ojos otra vez, justo a tiempo para ver como su cara se arrugaba y empezaba a llorar silenciosamente. Escondió su cara en sus rodillas y sus hombros se sacudieron, pero no dijo nada. Me di cuenta que ella pensaba que estaba hablando dormida, como suelo hacer, así que, para evitar una incómoda situación a esta hora, decidí hacerme la dormida y esperar a que se fuera. No estaba enojada ni nada, pero me parecía increíble que ella no se haya tomado el tiempo de hablar conmigo después de lo de Phill.

Pronto escuché otro par de pies acercándose hacia mi habitación - ¿Linda? – era Charlie. Y se me hacía extraño escucharlo referirse a Reneé como _"linda"_.

\- Ella es mi bebé, ¿sabes? – susurró mientras sorbía por la nariz – Tú más que nadie sabes que no me agradó estar embarazada por segunda vez, pero la amé con todo mi corazón en cuanto la vi el día en que nació. Ella era tan hermosa, y tan pequeña que cabía perfectamente en una de tus manos, ¿lo recuerdas? - Charlie se mantuvo en silencio, pero sabía que estaba asintiendo – Di todo lo que tenía para mantenerla a salvo, hice todo lo que pude. Y me siento como una gran fracasada porque no pude evitar que saliera lastimada. Es mi bebé, Charlie. _Mía_. Pero para ella, yo solo soy Reneé. ¿Sabes qué fue lo primero que hizo cuando salió de esa habitación? Corrió gritando por su mamá. Y no vino a mis brazos, fue a los de Esme. ¿Tienes… - se ahogó con las palabras - ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí? Sé que no es su culpa, ella creció sintiendo a Esme como su madre, pero eso no quiere decir que no me duela. Porque duele mucho.

Había un nudo del tamaño de mi puño en mi garganta. Suspiré y me volteé, dándole la espalda para que no pudiera ver mis lágrimas. Escuché los pasos de papá acercándose y luego alejándose después de un minuto, junto con el olor a lavanda. Cuando la puerta se cerró, lloré y me sentí como una mierda; siempre había pensado que Reneé era una madre de mierda, pero no estaba enterada de que en realidad yo estaba siendo una hija de mierda.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que dejara de llorar, y cuando lo hice, pasó otro largo rato para que dejara de hipar como una niña pequeña. De pronto, ya no quería estar sola.

Me levanté de la cama y salí de mi habitación, cruzando el pasillo hasta la habitación de enfrente. Abrí la puerta y caminé hacia la cama, pero me quedé allí de pie como una idiota cuando me di cuenta de que no había espacio para mí.

\- ¿Bella? – preguntó la voz ronca de Charlie.

Pude ver a Reneé mirarme en la oscuridad - ¿Puedo dormir aquí? ¿En medio?

Hubo un momento de perplejo silencio antes de que los dos me hicieran espacio en el medio de la cama. Pasé sobre Charlie y me metí bajo las mantas, mis pies entrelazándose con los de él – Tiene los pies helados.

\- Los tuyos están muy calientes – respondí dándole la espalda para acurrucarme en el pecho de Reneé. Ella estaba tan sorprendida que no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, pero terminó poniéndolas a mi alrededor. Con fuerza.

Charlie se acercó y puso un beso en mi cabello – Buenas noches, cariño.

\- Buenas noches, papá. Mamá – dije en susurro. Cerré los ojos, sintiendo el desbocado latido del corazón de Reneé.

* * *

Hooola!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Muchas gracias por su comentarios n.n

Chicaaas! El cap siguiente es el cap final! El cap finaaaal! :') Pero no se preocupen, haré un epílogo...

Les mando muchos besos y abrazos, nos leemos en el próximo.

Bye!


	49. Capítulo 49

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 49**

Necesitaba usar el baño. Con urgencia.

¿Sabes esas veces, generalmente en las mañanas de los sábados, cuando estás realmente feliz entre la suavidad de las sábanas de tu cama porque sabes que puedes dormir unos minutos de más, tienes los ojos cerrados y estás soñado con este chico super caliente que te profesa su amor eterno, pero entonces tu vejiga irrumpe en tu felicidad decidiendo que debes levantarte y prestarle atención?

Bueno, me sentía exactamente así en este momento. Todo lo que yo quería hacer era quedarme acurrucada entre mi mamá y mi papá siendo una gran niña, pero mi vejiga tenía otros planes. Tal vez era venganza por tener que compartir espacio con un bebé.

¡Apenas había amanecido! ¿Por qué, oh, por qué no podía seguir durmiendo?

Suspiré con resignación y traté de salir de los brazos de Reneé sin despertarla, pero mi plan falló cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente, golpeándose contra la pared, y Edward irrumpió en la habitación en estado de pánico. Reneé, Charlie y yo saltamos sorprendidos.

\- ¡Charlie! ¡Bella ha desapareci… - sus palabras murieron cuando me vio.

Charlie gruñó, viró los ojos con disgusto y volvió meter su cara en la almohada. Sam se asomó por detrás de Edward y sonrió ampliamente antes de correr y tirársele encima - ¡Pijamada!

Cuando Sam estuvo debajo de las mantas, Reneé le entrecerró los ojos a mi prometido - ¿Puedes darnos un maldito momento? Queremos ser una familia feliz un minuto más.

\- L-lo siento… pensé que Bella había… - tartamudeó Edward – No quise despertarlos.

\- Claro que no lo hiciste… – dijo Reneé fingiendo simpatía, luego tomó la almohada que yo estaba usando y se la lanzó - ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Me reí a carcajadas cuando Edward trastabilló hacia atrás y huyó por el pasillo, lo que no era bueno en mi situación – De verdad me encantaría quedarme, pero mi vejiga no quiere que forme parte de esta agradable reunión – Reneé gimió desilusionada, así que le di un beso en la mejilla – Haré el desayuno.

\- Panqueques – sugirió Sam.

Charlie abrió un ojo – Sí, panqueques.

Reneé tomó mi mano cuando me levanté de la cama - ¿Bebé? – susurró.

Realmente quería poner los ojos en blanco por su referencia a mí, pero sabía que ella lo necesitaba – ¿Sí, mamá?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – Lo siento.

No dijo nada más, solo me dio el significado de su disculpa con sus ojos. Estaba pidiendo perdón por todo. Todas las malas decisiones que tomó, todo el sufrimiento que causó y como eso me llevó a ese horrible momento con Phill en esa habitación de hospital. Lo entendí.

Sonreí mostrándole que estaba perdonada – No tengo idea de qué me estás hablando – dije caminando hacia la puerta.

\- Mi mamá no es un bebé – escuché decir a Sam a mis espaldas.

\- Ella es mi bebé – respondió Reneé con voz ronca – No importa lo grande que esté, siempre será mi bebé.

Sí, rodé los ojos. Pero solo porque estaba sintiéndome toda cálida, cursi y sentimental dentro de mí.

\- ¡Tú, chico paranoico! – dije cuando entré a la cocina después de haber ido al baño para liberar mi vejiga y cepillar mis dientes.

Se sonrojó. Y fue malditamente lindo – Pues perdóname por preocuparme por ti.

Él estaba sentado en la mesa tomando una taza de café, así que fui y me senté en su regazo a horcajadas; pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él soltó la taza para hacer lo mismo con mi cintura. Nos dimos un beso de buenos días lento y largo que supo a café y a menta.

Mordí su labio inferior y él gimió, haciendo que mis bragas se mojaran, pero había otras cosas que hacer ahora mismo - ¿Me amas, Edward? – pregunté, rozando mis labios con los suyos.

\- Te amo – respondió trasladando los besos a mi cuello. Había un motivo oculto para que le preguntara eso, pero escucharlo decirlo me erizaba la piel y hacía que las mariposas en mi estómago se alborotaran.

\- ¿Qué tanto?

\- Mucho.

Sonreí - Y como me amas. _Mucho._ ¿Vas a hacer panqueque para todos nosotros? – los besos pararon y levantó la mirada – Dije que yo los haría, pero como me dejaste embarazada, por segunda vez _,_ el olor de la mantequilla me da náuseas.

…

La asistente del doctor Marcus, alias: Saco de huesos, me avisó que el gel conductor para el ultrasonido estaría frío para que no me sobresaltara, pero la _inteligente_ mujer no pensó en que, si lo dejabas todo el maldito rato sobre la máquina de ultrasonido, podría calentarse demasiado.

Echó esa jodida cosa hirviendo en mi estómago.

\- Muy bien, Isabella… – dijo Saco de huesos con el micrófono para ver bebés en la mano. Su voz era rasposa y lenta como el demonio.

\- Solo Bella – interrumpimos Edward y yo al unísono. Él estaba de pie junto a la camilla donde estaba acostada siendo un nervioso hombre.

El doctor nos sonrió – Bueno, Bella, vamos a ver a tu bebé – puso el micrófono en mi estómago – Es extraño que no hayas tenido una ecografía antes, ya estás a doce semanas de gestación.

Desvié exageradamente la mirada - Sí, lo sé… estuve un poco ocupada, no me alcanzó el tiempo.

No me molesté en mirar la pantalla para ver a mi bebé porque, de todos modos, no iba a entender una mierda. Saco de huesos siguió frotando el transductor, esparciendo el gel por mi vientre en silencio, y Edward estaba prácticamente rebotando en sus pies. Me empecé a preocupar cuando el silencio se prolongó por demasiado tiempo y el anciano empezó a fruncir el ceño y estrechar los ojos hacia la pantalla.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntó Edward asustado. Mi corazón estaba a mil.

\- Creo que… - respondió el doctor empezando a sonreír ampliamente, su cara se volvió una gran y pálida ciruela pasa – Escuchen.

Accionó un botón en la máquina de ultrasonido, e inmediatamente escuchamos los latidos – Joder, mi corazón está obstruyendo la transmisión. ¿Puede decirme qué demonios sucede con mi bebé? Va a darme un infarto, ya estoy teniendo taquicardia – dije agitando una mano con exasperación, mi otra mano estaba siendo víctima de un estrangulamiento inintecional por parte de Edward.

Saco de huesos seguía sonriendo - No es tu latido, Bella, es el de tu bebé. El de tu _otro_ bebé.

\- ¿Otro bebé? – repetimos Edward y yo, rezumando estupidez.

\- Van a tener gemelos – aclaró para mayor entendimiento.

\- ¿Gemelos? – volvimos a repetir.

\- Así es.

Giré mi cabeza lentamente hacia Edward, quien también la giró lentamente hacia mí. Su rostro estaba en blanco, supongo que el mío también, ni siquiera sabía cómo me sentía con eso, pero cuando las comisuras de su boca empezaron a inclinarse hacia arriba, me dieron ganas de llorar. Íbamos a tener dos malditos bebés, por el amor de Dios, ¿qué locura era esta? Iba a tener doble trabajo, doble cansancio, escucharía doble llanto, tendría que limpiar doble ración de popó y vómito y serían dos bocas para amamantar, pero sentía esta extraña sensación de entusiasmo, porque al escuchar los dos fuertes y constantes latidos, estaba segura de que sería doble felicidad.

Edward pasó sus pulgares por debajo de mis ojos con su sonrisa Colgate – Como que se me fue la mano, ¿no?

Me reí, las lágrimas dejándome ciega por un momento – Todos van va a alucinar con esto.

…

Luego de salir del consultorio del doctor Marcus con dos brillantes sonrisas, subimos al primer piso del hospital para ir a la habitación de Emmett, que ya se iba a casa. Dentro solo estaban Rosalie y Reneé, revoloteando alrededor de Em como colibríes.

\- ¿Seguro que no te duele? – preguntó Rosé, y tenía el presentimiento de que no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Emmett le sonrió con una pizca de agotamiento en los ojos, sentado al borde de la cama – No, bebé – palmeó el colchón a su lado – Siéntate aquí y espera a que el doctor aparezca.

Rose se sentó junto a él y tomó la mano que no tenía cabestrillo, entonces continuó Reneé – Voy a decirle a la enfermera que consiga una silla de ruedas para que te llevemos al auto, así no vas a esforzarte tanto.

\- Le dispararon en el hombro y el brazo izquierdo, no en las piernas – intervine, entrando en la habitación, cuando Emmett puso cara de horror. Sabía por experiencia propia que andar por ahí en silla de ruedas cuando puedes caminar perfectamente es vergonzoso.

\- Oh, están aquí – dijo Reneé acerándose para tomar mi mano - ¿Qué dijo el doctor? ¿Todo está bien?

Edward soltó una risita emocionada y eso me hizo sonreír como una idiota – Perfecto. Doblemente perfecto – dijo abrazándome por la espalda.

\- Se ven asquerosamente felices, par de cabrones – dijo Emmett sonriendo

Puse mis manos sobre las de Edward - Lo estamos.

Carlisle entró en la habitación junto al doctor que atendió a Emmett, quien fue el mismo que me atendió a mí, y era tan anciano como el doctor Marcus. Creo que llevar tantos años vivo era lo que lo había hecho ser un grosero y amargado hombre que siempre tiene el ceño fruncido. Tenía el expediente de Em en la mano, así que después de revisarlo dijo unas cuantas cosas respecto a su salud y los cuidados que debía tener en casa. Luego se fue, refunfuñando algo sobre que no sabía por qué tenía que hacer esta mierda si Emmett era casi hijo de un maldito doctor.

\- Ignórenlo – dijo Carlisle cuando nos quedamos mirando la espalda del Dr. Cayo con asombro - Yo siempre lo hago.

Nos fuimos a la casa Cullen en mi camioneta porque Rose solo usa su estrafalario auto en raras ocasiones y Reneé no tenía auto, vino con nosotros al hospital. Edward condujo. Emmett se sentó adelante con él y nosotras en el asiento trasero coreando a medias unas canciones en la radio, Rose y yo nos reímos cuando Reneé insistió en acompañarnos, aunque no se sabía ninguna.

Para el momento en que bajamos del auto, todos estábamos muertos de risa y Reneé seguía preguntando: _¿Qué?_ , a pesar de que sabía lo que nos tenía riendo como desquiciados.

La puerta de entrada de la casa Cullen se abrió, dejando salir a dos pequeñas personas que corrieron hacia las piernas de Emmett y se engancharon de ellas como koalas bebés, entonces mi hermano ya no podía caminar. Esme también salió, sonriendo con confusión cuando vio nuestras caras sonrojadas por las payasadas de mi mamá.

\- ¡Hey! – dijo Em sonriendo – Me alegra verlos, chicos.

\- ¿Ya puedes enseñarnos tus agujeros? – preguntó Renesmee levantando la cabeza para mirar hacia arriba, las puntas de su largo cabello cobrizo casi tocando el suelo.

\- Dijiste que nos los enseñarías después, ya es después – dijo mi hijo imitando a su pequeña tía, solo que su cabello no estaba a punto de arrastrarse. Era impresionante lo mucho que se parecían, como si fueran gemelos.

Hablando de gemelos…

Saqué las imágenes de la ecografía de mi bolso y las sostuve en alto como si fuera el trofeo Vince Lombardi del Super Bowl - ¡Adivinen qué tengo en la panza!

\- ¡Un bebé! – dijeron los niños al unísono.

Me reí y negué con la cabeza – Muy bien, genios, pero la respuesta no es tan obvia.

\- ¿Un niño? – preguntó Rose.

\- No - aún no sabíamos.

\- ¿Una niña? – preguntó Reneé.

\- No.

\- ¿Un bebé hermafrodita? – preguntó Emmett.

Lo golpeé en su brazo sano mientras Renesmee preguntaba qué era eso – No, idiota.

\- ¿Entonces qué? – preguntó Esme ansiosa.

Le sonreí a Edward como el gato Cheshire y él levantó dos dedos hacia ellos – Dos bebés.

...Momento de silencio, en memoria de la ilusión de que Bella Swan tuviera un solo bebé. Que descanse en paz...

\- ¿Estás diciendo que vas a tener… - Emmett señaló mi estómago con incredulidad – …gemelos?

Asentí con una gran sonrisa, y a pesar de que no estaba viendo a Edward, sabía que estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo.

Hubo otro momento de silencio, que fue interrumpido por el sonido de mi móvil y el Rosalie. Mientras todos enloquecían, se alegraban y abrazaban a Edward, revisé mi bandeja de entrada, donde había un mensaje de Alice:

 **¡!**

Fruncí el ceño confundida hasta que bajé por el mensaje y vi la foto que había enviado: Una fila de pequeñas paletitas blancas, había siete de ellas. Y todas tenían dos rayitas rosadas en el centro.

Excesivo. Como yo.

Levanté la mirada hacia Rose, quien me miró con las cejas levantadas por la sorpresa. Miró hacia las piernas de Emmett, donde Sam y Renesmee seguían colgados, luego volvió a mirarme y me señaló con su dedo índice.

\- Eres contagiosa.

* * *

Hola!

Chicas, espero que les haya gustado el cap. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios n,n

Sobre el gel conductor hirviendo en el estómago de Bella, eso me pasó a mí. Nunca he estado embarazada, pero tuve unos problemillas de salud que requirieron de que me hiciera un ultrasonido (hice un teatro secándome lágrimas imaginarias y queriendo saber donde estaba mi bebé xD El doctor y mi mamá estaban muertos de risa). Y la asistente del doctor sí que me echó esa cosa hirviendo después de que me advirtiera que iba a estar frío, la muy...

Bueno, como ya saben, este es el capítulo final. Acabado. End. No estaba muy emocionante, ¿cierto? pero es que me he deprimido un poquillo y se me fue todo el brillo cuando escribía.

Lo que sigue es el epílogo, narrado desde el punto de vista de Edward. Está en construcción.

Así es que las quiero un mundo, les mando besos y abrazos.

Nos leemos en el próximo.

Bye!


	50. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan como propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, lo es. La trama de esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 **Edward**

¿Saben qué es lo que más odio en la vida? Las cosas molestas.

Y, sin embargo, hay tres cosas molestas que realmente amo:

Número uno: Mi familia.

En eso se incluyen mis amigos, porque también son mi familia. Son molestos. Molestos como el infierno. Siempre están llamando, haciendo planes en los que no quiero participar, invadiendo mi casa y mi trabajo como si fueran los dueños del lugar y metiéndose en mis asuntos sin que los quiera en ellos. Pero los amo. Y solo lo estoy diciéndolo aquí, porque esto es una mierda sensiblera que nunca voy a decir en voz alta.

Número dos: Mis hijos.

En realidad, nos son molestos, no me molestan para nada. Los amo a morir, daría mi vida por todos y cada uno de ellos. El único problemilla es cuando su constante exigencia de atención no me deja tener sexo con mi esposa, eso es todo. Pero es que se me desgarra el alma cada vez que estoy a punto de conseguir una mamada, o estoy a punto de estar dentro de mi mujer y… ¡BAM! Los chicos se aparecen y mi erección se queda en eso. Una simple y sencilla erección que no va a ser aplacada.

Número tres: Bella.

Déjenme decir su nombre completo: Isabella Marie CULLEN Swan. ¿Vieron? Mi apellido está ahí. En su nombre. Porque es mi esposa, me casé con ella. Pero es molesta con eme mayúscula, un auténtico grano en el culo. Me saca de quicio por deporte. Es fastidiosa, irritable, visceral e insufrible. Me maldice, me golpea, me amenaza y chantajea a diario, soy maltratado, ¿saben? Y hombre, la amo. La amo así, como, hasta el infinito y más allá, es una cosa increíble. La verdad es que no recuerdo cuándo fue que la vi por primera vez, mamá dice que fue cuando Reneé vino con ella del hospital, pero yo no me acuerdo, solo sé que la amo desde que tengo uso de razón. Y eso nunca cambió.

Mi esposa tiene un gran estomago de nueve meses de embarazo, y, aun así, es la mujer más sexy que he visto jamás. Salir de la cama es difícil, muy difícil, pero tengo que volver al trabajo.

Sí, volver.

Tenía que volver porque eran las dos de la tarde, y mi jornada terminaba a las cinco.

¿Quieren saber por qué estoy en casa, en la cama con mi esposa, a las dos de la tarde cuando debería estar en el trabajo? Se los diré:

El embarazo la hace estar caliente. Y me refiero a caliente de cachonda, _muy_ cachonda. Entonces ella me llama al trabajo algunos días de la semana diciendo que _tiene_ que tener sexo conmigo en ese momento. No importa lo que esté haciendo, debo dejarlo e ir a casa porque tener sexo con mi mujer es de carácter urgente.

Y créanme, no me quejo por eso.

\- ¡Nos vemos más tarde! – grité mientras corría hacia mi auto para volver a la oficina - ¡Te amo!

Bella sacudió su mano hacia mí desde la puerta principal - ¡Yo también te amo! - me alegraba que no tuviéramos vecinos porque solo estaba envuelta en una fina y pequeña bata de seda que no era para pre-mamá, así que no la cubría lo suficiente – ¡Cuando salgas del trabajo ve a casa de Esme, cenaremos allí!

\- ¡Bien!

Si se preguntan por qué no tenemos vecinos, no es porque matamos a la Sra, Cope y enterramos sus restos en el jardín, sino porque no vivimos con Charlie. Compré un terreno un poco cerca de la casa de mis padres, en un lugar alejado y diseñé una casa para mi familia. Bella y yo no nos casamos hasta que la casa estuvo terminada, así que apuré la construcción lo más que pude. Es una casa grande y hermosa.

Compré el terreno un día antes de renunciar a mi trabajo en New York, ya que no iba a soportar estar lejos de Bella y mis hijos si conservaba el trabajo. Sin embargo, aún estoy medio trabajando para ellos, ya que contratan mis servicios como arquitecto cuando me necesitan, pero todo se hace a larga distancia. Así es como trabaja mi oficina.

Bella estaba en el quinto mes del embarazo de los gemelos cuando puso a trabajar sus neuronas con respecto a mi trabajo. Dijo algo como: _"Oye, Edward. ¿Qué haces aquí después de todo? ¿No tenías un trabajo de ocupado y follado arquitecto que puede besarme el trasero en New York?"_

Yo ya había renunciado hace tres meses y la construcción de la casa estaba por la mitad. Ella no sabía nada, estaba esperando a que preguntara, así que le dije. Entonces ella salió con: _"¿Estás malditamente bromeando? Las cuentas no van a pagarse solas, tenemos un hijo y pronto vamos a tener dos más, mi trabajo en Twilight's no va a cubrir todo. ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¡Nuestros hijos tienen que ir a la universidad! ¿Cómo van a estudiar si tienen un jodido padre desempleado?"_

Hermoso, ¿no?

La cosa es que ella tampoco sabía que ya estaba a punto de establecer mi oficina en ese viejo edificio en el pueblo que Emmett y yo compramos. Así él podría poner su pequeña oficina de abogacía en la planta baja, mientras yo tomaba el primer piso para mi oficina de arquitectura. Incluso ya tenía un socio, Garrett, quien había trabajado conmigo en New York, y un equipo de trabajo, el cual eran unos chicos que iban conmigo a la universidad. Solo estaba esperando a que se trasladaran a Forks.

Yo ya me había planteado la idea de establecerme en Forks desde antes de pedirle matrimonio a Bella, ya que no quería estar lejos de ella y Sam, luego llegó el segundo embarazo, pero lo que cerró el trato fue ese maldito incidente con Phill. Desde ahí decidí que no iba a alejarme de Bella jamás. Nunca había estado más asustado en mi vida como lo estuve esa noche, fue una cosa horrible que no quiero repetir. Bella lo ha mencionado algunas veces con motivo de broma, restándole importancia a la experiencia, pero a mí no me hace gracia, me llena de rabia. Gracias a Dios el bastardo de Phill está en la cárcel, porque sería capaz de buscarlo. Vengarme un poco.

Esto me ha hecho recordar al imbécil primo de Jasper, el del vuelo a Río. Ese es otro al que me gustaría hacerle una visita, no termino de sacarme de la cabeza lo que le hizo a Bella. Y cómo eso hizo que se fuera de mi vida tanto tiempo ocultándome la existencia de Sam. Sabía que nadie le había puesto una pistola en la cabeza para que fuera con él a su habitación, pero siendo un verdadero hombre decente, no puedes emborrachar a una mujer y luego abandonarla como si fuera un viejo trapo. Me imagino lo asustada que debió sentirse Bella al despertar en esa habitación sola y desnuda. Todavía me culpo por tratarla de la manera en que lo hice cuando vino a mi habitación por un poco de consuelo. Puede que la haya tratado igual o peor que ese hombre.

Y cuando enloquecí de ira en la isla Esmerald. La hice sentir mucho más mal de lo que pretendí. No es que me esté excusando, porque sé que actué mal, pero ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Ella era mi chica, la única que siempre había amado y con la que había estado. Porque sí, Bella era la única chica con la que había tenido sexo. Tenía fama de estar con muchas chicas, y lo estaba, porque era un adolescente cachondo que tenía toda la atención de las chicas calientes, me enrollé con todas y cada una de ellas, pero nunca llegué a acostarme con ninguna. Yo solo quería a Bella. Y no es que iba a decirlo en voz alta, iba a quedar como un idiota delante de todos.

Todo cambió cuando llegué a la universidad. Estaba enojado y dolido. Era un abandonado trasero. Entonces me volví una polla andante en las fiestas de fraternidad, cogí con chicas desconocidas como si no hubiera mañana. Todas ellas con cabello largo y castaño. O con hermosos ojos color chocolate. Estaba jodido, Bella tenía mi cabeza jodida.

Cuando superé la etapa de _"Veo a Bella en todos los malditos lados",_ evité a las castañas como si fueran la peste y me volví todo rubias. Hasta que volví a ver a Bella en el hospital de Forks con su pequeño hijo en brazos. Nuestro hijo.

Eso volvió a joder mi cabeza. Fue épico.

Entré en la casa de mis padres a las 5:15 pm y, como siempre, escuché toda clase de ruidos. Risas, llantos, gritos, voces… era lo de cada fin de semana, y ya estábamos a viernes. Caminé hacia la sala de estar donde había un montón de gente en los sofás.

Detrás de mí se escucharon un par de pasos – Hola, papá – dijo Sam pasando junto a mí, parece que, como yo, acababa de llegar de algún lado. Del cual no me había dicho, pero esperaba que le hubiera dicho a su madre. Todavía me costaba creer que era un adolescente de dieciséis años.

\- Hola, hijo – respondí.

Inmediatamente dos idénticas y desordenadas cabezas como las de su padre se giraron para mirarme, entonces corrieron hacia mí con los brazos abiertos - ¡Papá! – gritaron Quil y Embry. Siempre me recibían como si no me hubieran visto en años, con ellos no necesitaba perros en casa.

\- ¡Hey, chicos! – levanté a mis gemelos de nueve años en brazos con un gruñido - ¿Qué tal ha ido la escuela hoy?

Abrieron sus ojos verdes con fingida inocencia – ¡No hicimos nada! – dijeron al unísono.

Oh-oh. Entrecerré los ojos - ¿Qué hicieron?

\- Pusieron pegamento en la silla de la Srita. Kate, su falda se arruinó – dijo en voz baja un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules de la edad de los gemelos de pie frente a mí. Ese era Paul, el tranquilo hijo de Alice y Jasper.

\- ¡Bocazas! – dijo Quil.

\- ¡Bocazas! – repitió Embry.

No era como si no me iba a enterar de todas formas, Bella ya debería saber, o mi madre. Y en caso de que ninguna lo supiera, iba a saberlo de parte de Garrett, quien es el esposo de Kate, la maestra de mis revoltosos hijos gemelos. Solo quería agregar que, en su defensa, y no es porque quiera malcriarlos, ellos molestan a Kate porque les gusta. Me lo dijeron en confesión de secreto de macho alfa, con dedito meñique y todo.

Los puse en el suelo junto a Paul y los señalé con mi dedo índice – Muy mal, chicos. Vamos a hablar de esto en casa.

Gimieron y se voltearon para irse por la sala de estar – Bien…

\- ¡Por Dios santo, Jared, deja de llorar! ¿Qué narices pasa contigo? Tienes siete años, ya eres un hombre. ¡Los hombres no lloran!

Sonreí antes de voltear hacia ella, aunque tendríamos que hablar más tarde de ese _"narices"._

Y allí estaba, de pie frente al lloroso hijo de Emmett y Rose. Mi pequeña de siete años. Leah.

Sabía que me había escuchado entrar a la casa, pero ella no era como los gemelos. Lo que me deprimía a veces, porque a mí sí me daban ganas de correr hacia ella. Esa niña era mi pequeño cariñín, niña de papá, la luz de mis ojos, pero el sentimiento era apenas recíproco. No, no es que no sea recíproco, sino difícilmente exteriorizado. Leah es independiente, dura y madura.

Si no fuera por sus ojos verdes, ella fuera totalmente igual a Bella. De todos modos, era una mini Bella, personalidad incluida. Había escuchado a los niños decir que era una pequeña perra. Los regañé de inmediato, pero no pude evitar reírme después, porque era cierto.

\- ¡Oye, oye! Bájale a tu ritmo, nena, ese es mi hijo – dijo Emmett tomando a Jared en brazos - ¿Qué sucede, campeón? ¿Esta niña matona te está molestando?

\- ¿Perdón? – pregunté con una ceja arqueada acercándome a ellos. Pegué a Leah a mis piernas - ¿Quieres que le diga a Bella que estás diciendo matona a nuestra hija?

\- ¿Está diciendo matona a _mi_ bebé? – dijo Bella saliendo del comedor. Leah inmediatamente corrió hacia ella y trepó por su ropa hasta estar en sus brazos, lo que parecía impresionante que pudiera cargarla, teniendo en cuenta que tiene una enorme panza.

Cada vez que Bella salió embarazada, arrastró a alguien a su estado. Primero fue Esme cuando estuvo embarazada de Sam, luego Alice cuando estuvo embarazada de Quil y Embry, la siguiente fue Rose en el proceso con Leah y ahora contagió a Ángela, la hija de los Weber. Es como si no pudiera traer al mundo a nuestros hijos sin compañía, quería amiguitos para sus hijos.

\- Ella empezó – dijo Emmett señalando a Leah.

\- ¿Estoy enseñando a Jared a ser un hombre y me llamas matona, tío Em? - preguntó mi pequeña con indignación - Muchas gracias.

¿Ven? Es igual a su madre.

Me acerqué a Bella para besarla y tomar a Leah de sus brazos, ya se veía cansada de tenerla encima – Voy a conseguirme una silla de ruedas eléctrica, de verdad – dijo suspirando agradecida y recostándose de mí – No vas a embarazarme nunca más.

Me reí y besé su frente – Eso fue lo que dijiste cuando estabas embarazada de Quil y Embry.

\- Bueno, esta vez va en serio – se acercó a Jared, quien estaba hipando sobre el hombro de su padre - ¿Qué pasa, amigo?

\- Mis dientes – susurró el niño – Se están cayendo, y me molestan en la escuela.

Bella arqueó una ceja - ¿Y no es eso estúpido? Están en la edad de mudar dientes, si no se les ha caído ya, pronto todo el mundo en tu salón de clases va a estar sin dientes como la Sra. Cope – señaló a Leah con su pulgar – Leah ha tardado en eso, pero ya tiene un diente flojo.

\- ¡Mamá! – exclamó Leah avergonzada.

Jared miró a Leah como si fuera un ser divino - ¿De verdad? ¿Por eso comiste tus fresas de ese modo gracioso?

Ella se negó a responder, solo resopló molesta y giró el rostro hacia mi cuello. Giré mi cabeza hacia ella para besarla en la sien y por el rabillo de mi ojo vi a Paul acercarse a nosotros, se detuvo detrás de mí mirando a Leah con el ceño fruncido y levantó la mano, haciendo señas hacia ella para que se acercara. Leah sacudió sus pies inmediatamente para que la bajara, así que la dejé en el suelo.

Paul abrió su mano para ella y mi hija no dudó en tomarla - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupado.

Ella negó con la cabeza, su cara estaba roja – No es que se me haya aflojado ningún diente.

Qué sutil. De verdad.

Él sonrió divertido y le besó la mejilla. La mejilla de _mi_ _hija –_ Bien, ningún diente flojo – dijo antes de tirar de ella hacia donde los demás niños.

Me volteé hacia Bella y Emmett, que también estaban mirando. Señalé hacia el mocoso atrevido – No quiero a ese niño cerca de mi hija.

Emmett se echó a reír a carcajadas y Bella sonrió de manera extraña, seguía mirándolos con fijeza – No – susurró - Solo hay que mantenerlos vigilados – se giró hacia el comedor - ¡Alice, ven aquí! ¡Vamos a planear la boda de nuestros hijos!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Alice desde la cocina.

Jared bajó de los brazos de su padre y se fue a reunir con los otros niños, así que Emmett y yo nos fuimos a reunir con Charlie, Jasper y papá en el porche trasero. Me quedé cerca de la puerta para mantener un ojo en Paul y Leah, tenía un raro presentimiento con ellos. No me había dado cuenta antes, pero como se parecían a Bella y a mí.

Saludé antes de voltearme hacia Jasper - Escucha, rubio, dile a tu hijo que mantenga sus manos lejos de mi bebé – entrecerré los ojos – Principalmente sus labios.

Jasper se indignó - ¿De qué estás hablando? Dile a tu _bebé_ que deje de agitar sus pestañas hacia mi hijo.

Charlie frunció el ceño mientras Emmett hacía ese molesto sonido de _"Ohhhh"_ – Creo que no me gusta esta conversación.

\- ¿La besó? Tengo que contárselo a Esme – dijo papá entusiasmado, se escuchaba como Reneé – Paul y Leah es de todo lo que habla antes de acostarse.

¿Qué demonios?

\- ¡A comer! – gritó Rose desde adentro.

Seamos sinceros, todo este montón de gente no cabe en el comedor de mi madre, éramos dieciséis personas. La mesa de mamá solo tiene diez puestos, y solo porque tuvo que comprar una más grande hace unos años, así que, para el disgusto de mi querida madre, todo el mundo busca un lugar para sentarse en la sala de estar después de servirse.

Los adultos se sientan en los sofás, o traen sillas del comedor, y los niños se sientan en el suelo. Me gusta como todo se ve casual, cálido y desordenado.

Además de las conversaciones y las risas, la comida siempre estaba llena de pequeñas llamadas de atención como: _"Te estoy viendo, Quil, cómete esas zanahorias" "Jared, deja de jugar con el puré y cómetelo" "Vamos, Paul, los guisantes están esperando a que los comas" "Embry, cariño, eso es un muslo de pollo para que lo comas, no una rana de laboratorio para disección" "Solo dos cucharadas más, tu puedes, Leah" "Nadie va a comer postre si no se terminan la comida"_

Son cosas del diario vivir de los padres.

Al terminar de comer, Emmett y Jasper se encargaron de los platos, fue como resultaron las cosas después de un afanado juego de piedra, papel y tijeras. Mamá se sentó en el suelo con Reneé y sacó una caja del pequeño armario bajo el televisor, nos dimos cuenta que eran fotos cuando las volcó en el suelo. Bella gimió mortificada, pero yo sonreí, hacía mucho que no sacaba el baúl de recuerdos.

Alice, Rose y los niños se sentaron alrededor de la montaña de fotos. Empezaron a mirar, riendo y preguntando por las ocasiones en las que fueron tomadas.

\- ¡Oh! Aquí está la foto de mi ficha policial, me había olvidado de mi aventura en la cárcel – dijo Alice sonriendo – Salí guapa.

Reneé parpadeó hacia ella – Ni siquiera voy a preguntar por eso.

Pero los niños sí preguntaron. Alice se enfrascó en la narración de una historia fantástica y exagerada de lo ocurrido, y, al final, le echó toda la culpa a Charlie. Antes de que este tuviera la oportunidad de defenderse, hubo un portazo en la puerta principal, seguido de apresurados pasos subiendo por las escaleras.

Emmett se asomó a la sala con las manos enguantadas, su ceño estaba fruncido – No soy un fisgón ni nada, pero he visto por la ventana de la cocina que Nessie acaba de llegar en la motocicleta de ese amigo de Sam que tiene el pelo más largo que Jasper. Parecía muy enojada cuando caminó hacia la entrada.

El apodo de Renesmee había surgido a principios del primer grado de primaria de esta, nadie sabe realmente a quien se le ocurrió, pero Sam empezó a llamarla de esa manera diciendo que era su nuevo apodo en la escuela, así que todos en casa, excepto mamá, seguimos la corriente.

Fruncí el ceño también, dándome cuenta que papá, Charlie y Sam habían hecho lo mismo. Sabía que papá y Charlie se había quedado atascados en la parte de la motocicleta, mientras Emmett, Sam y yo estábamos pensando en la parte en la que parecía enojada.

\- ¿Es el novio de Nessie? – preguntó Rose.

Todos los hombres volteamos a ver a Sam con ojos entrecerrados, pero él resopló con burla – No, claro que no – rodó los ojos como si fuera absurdo - Nessie solo estaba ayudando a las hermanas de Jake a diseñar los anuncios del baile de primavera del instituto. Iré a ver qué le sucede.

La risita de Jared hizo que miráramos hacia él - Tía Bella no sabe ir al baño – levantó una foto que tenía en la mano – Como Leah en esta foto.

\- Esto… Edward… - dijo Bella, su cara tenía un tono rosáceo – ¿Me ayudas a levantarme?

Me acerqué para ayudarla, y Sam dejó de caminar para esperarla, creyendo que también quería ir a ver a Nessie, pero todo lo que ella hizo fue mirar sus flojos pantalones de pre-mamá. Los cuales estaban mojados. Mojados como si se hubiera hecho pis encima.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que todos estábamos en Shock. A Bella todavía le faltaba unas cuantas semanas para dar a luz, había cumplido los nueve meses de embarazo apenas ayer.

\- Esa no es Leah, Jared. Soy yo – dijo ella con un risueño tono, como si no hubiera acabado de romper fuente – Esa tarde vi a Edward tomando la mano de Jessica, una niña que vivía cerca. Y lo hizo porque ella estaba herida, se había caído de su bicicleta, pero yo me enojé mucho. Edward solo tomaba mi mano, las otras niñas eran asquerosas así que, ¿por qué estaba tocando a Jessica? – me miró y levantó una mano para ponerla en mi mejilla, sus ojos estaban rebosando amor – ¿Lo recuerdas?

¿Sería un mal esposo si mi mente no alcanzara hasta allá? Porque no lo recuerdo. O quizás era que mi mente solo estaba pensando en la posibilidad de que ella diera a luz a nuestro hijo en la sala de estar de mi madre.

\- Yo sí – dijo Emmett sonriendo – Tiraste del cabello de Jessica y le dijiste que no podía tocar a Edward porque era tuyo. Luego Jessica se echó a llorar y tiró de tu cabello también, le arañaste la cara con furia y ella retorció tu dedo corazón, así que pateaste su rodilla, entonces ella te lanzó la muñeca que llevaba en la cesta de su bicicleta y derramó su jugo de naranja en tu ropa. Aun cuando Esme estaba horrorizada de que hubieras peleado con alguien, pero no pudo evitar hacerte una foto para conmemorarlo.

Bella todavía me estaba mirando - Esa fue la primera y última vez que peleé con alguien que no fueran Emmett o tú. Ahí fue cuando decidí que ibas a ser mío para siempre, ninguna otra niña asquerosa iba a tocarte nunca más. Iba a casarme contigo y seríamos como Esme y Carlisle y tendríamos muchos bebés – los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, haciendo que se me formara un nudo en la garganta – El problema fue que lo olvidé poco después y nos desviamos del camino, pero finalmente estamos aquí, ¿no? Estamos casados, y felices, y tenemos muchos hijos, y justo ahora vamos a tener uno más. Es increíble como todo esto lo había decidido desde que era una niña de siete años. Soy genial, ¿eh?

Me acerqué a ella y le di un beso casto en los labios por los niños presente, pero no con escaso amor – Eres la más genial chica de la tierra, pero yo ya lo había decidido mucho antes que tú – dije con mi frente sobre la de ella – Siempre, todo lo que alguna vez sentiste por mí, o lo que planeaste para nosotros, lo sentí y lo planeé primero. Porque te amé desde el principio.

Esta vez dejamos fuera de nuestra mente a las personas a nuestro alrededor. Nos besamos fuerte, duro, demostrándonos el significado de nuestras palabras con nuestros labios. Y se sentía tan bien, que no quería parar, es más, no lo haría. No pararía por nada, por absolutamente na…

\- Umm… sí recuerdan que hay un bebé en camino, ¿cierto? – dijo Sam incómodo.

\- ¡Joder!

Y, entonces, reinó el caos.

* * *

 **Hola, hola!**

 **Estuvo largo, ¿eh? No supe como hacerlo más corto xD**

 **Sí, se acabó, no puedo creerlo yo tampoco. :') Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Les agradezco de verdad por sus comentarios y todo el amor que le dieron a la historia, sin olvidar todo el que me dieron a mí. Son unos ángeles, la quiero de aquí a la luna.**

 **Sé que se quedaron pensando en la razón por la cual Nessie llegó a casa enojada, pero lo he dejado así porque... en realidad... aun no estoy preparada para dejar ir esta historia. Bueno, sí la estoy dejando ir, pero se me ha metido en la cabeza que voy a hacer una clase de spin-off para darle una historia a Nessie. Claro, despues de que termino con la historia que tengo inconclusa.**

 **Así que, ¿qué les parece? ¿Quieren leerla?**

 **Vuelvo a agradecerles por el apoyo a la historia y a mí. Nunca creí que recibiría tanto amor por esto.**

 **¡DianaEs! Si... es un cerdo-conejo como el de You're beautiful. n.n**

 **Estoy avergonzada porque no les di más de Emmett y Rosalie como pidieron, pero ya estoy pensando en como darles eso en la historia de Nessie.**

 **¿Puedo decirlo otra vez? Gracias por sus comentarios, por su amor, por su apoyo y por absolutamente todo! Las quiero, chicas, de verdad.**

 **Ahora se supone que debería decir que nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo, pero bueno... ya no hay siguiente capitulo. =(**

 **Pero nos leeremos en la siguiente historia, ¿cierto? ¿cierto?**

 **Bye...**


End file.
